


《茫茫人海中》

by Muhuajiang



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Transformers - Freeform, 变形金刚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 182,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhuajiang/pseuds/Muhuajiang
Summary: 王族遭屠戮，功能主义政府掌权下，身为王族后裔的op目标一直是prime宝座，预备实现光复王族复兴黄金时代的梦想。然而政权下受压迫的人们很大一部分信奉“不破不立，和平经由暴政”，早已揭竿而起。故人再见，棋逢对手，将遇良才。





	1. 新的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 仅以此篇寄给在人生道路上愿意为你驻足停留的人

序  
我是游走在这个星球上的一个人。  
孤单，但自由。  
最想的一件事就是能在茫茫人海中找寻着宝石般的故事。  
不知不觉，我已经记不起我离开家乡几年了。望着湛蓝色的天空，我有些想家了。  
这里是青丘城诚天空总是这样的湛蓝色，人们都以天空的颜色像极了那个人的光学镜而感到自豪。  
那个人，就是从前的optimus prime。  
他是最后的使徒，最后的primes，普神的化身，他拥有着象征自由，和平，平等，博爱的红蓝色火焰涂装，是平定内战，和现任护星公Megatron建立起新塞伯坦的一位伟人，塞伯坦人正是因为有这样一位伟人在宇宙中备受各种族的尊崇。  
我也因为有这样的领袖而感到骄傲。可惜在他稳定政权后的三十四万年内因为内战的损耗和自身原因出现了火种衰竭，首席医官救护车也无力回天，最终依照他的遗嘱和护星公的强烈要求之下，他的火种舱没有像众人所期望的那样放在专属的火种匣中供后世敬仰，而是葬在了神思新城的公墓之中，与他的战友们一同长眠在了他们所共同守护着的塞星之上。现在政事全由Megatron一手负责，护星公成了塞星的实际领导人。有人说prime他是被人排挤而病倒去世的，有人说是他无芯政务了，想退隐出政坛，便说自己病死，更有人还说他是被刺杀了……  
总之嘛，我可不知道那个是真是假，我不做任何评价。  
我只是一个记录故事的人，仅此而已。这是我的本职，也是天职。  
忽然，我没有注意，突然窜出了一个孩子，碰到了我的包。我一个踉跄，注意到包的棱角把他的额头碰出了一个小凹痕。  
“你没事吧？”没想到是孩子先问我的，我回答没事后，反问他:“那你呢？你没事吧？”  
“没事没事！”孩子连忙摆手，“我就是太怕听故事迟到了，不小芯就跑快了没看到人撞了你，对不起！磕坏了你的东西。”  
讲故事的人？或许我可以从那找到点素材，用来填补我在青丘上的空白。  
“没关系，那能带我去见见那位讲故事的人吗？正好我也想去听故事，顺手讨一杯能量茶。”我微笑着对那个孩子说。我相信我多年以来的职业素养能让我抓住这个来之不易的好机会。  
这个青丘的孩子很单纯，没有多想，他就很乐意地就带着我去那个他口中讲故事的人那里。  
房子位于僻静处，是一栋不大不小的双层别墅，算不上豪华或者有钱，在塞伯坦很多中层阶级都有这样的房子，而且这里也不是繁华地段。一个中年人坐在门口小院的靠椅上，手边旁边有一个小茶几，上面放着早就备好的能量茶跟点芯。  
“pax！”孩子见到中年人就很兴奋地跑向他，然后一把抱住他，“见到你太高兴了！”  
“又迟到了，orion。”中年人抱着orion浅浅一笑，看得出orion跟他很亲切。我站在一旁，走近了才发现这个中年人有一副俊秀的面庞，湛蓝色的光学镜澄澈的就像一杯清冽的高纯。中年人紧接着就用他那精明的蓝色光学镜看着我，没有拒人千里之外的陌生，也没有十分热情，可是对上那样的眼神，总觉得有那么些许的不自在。好在他很快就移开了眼神，不露声色地对孩子说:“orion，我们不是说好了的吗，不是不能告诉别人我们之间的秘密吗？”  
“啊……”orion挠了挠头，很不好意思地看着我，又看向pax，很是为难:“可是……可是我不小芯撞到了他，作为补偿我想就……而且他只是来讨一杯茶……”  
orion显得很据促，不过pax没有对orion说什么了，他微微抬手示意我，用一种淡淡的口气说:“来了就坐会吧。”  
我顺着他的意思坐在了和他面对面的那个座位上，orion坐在了他的右手边，pax顺手给他到了一杯能量茶，两人都没说话。  
orion很尴尬，因为pax这个时候气息是有些拒外。  
尴尬，气氛也很奇怪，大家都不说话。  
“嗯……orion很懂礼貌，”我有意打破这个沉默感，“看来是受了您的熏陶。”  
“是他自己本性使然。”pax给自己倒了一杯能量茶。  
“不，确实是您的熏陶。”我笑了笑，努力注意自己的措辞，“不论是您的举止也好，谈吐也好，都证明您从前接受过良好的教育。”我稍微停顿了一下，抿了口能量茶，顺便观察pax的神情。  
pax也看着我，不知怎么的，他眼神似笑非笑着，看着他的光学镜我感觉好像他的目光柔和了些。但他的眼中仍旧藏着戒备。  
pax是个聪明人，听出了我的言外之意是说他的举止行为完全是铁堡，卡隆，神思新城一类的政要城市的做派，所以我推测他可能是一位隐居的政要人士。  
想想都觉得自己好像赚到了，居然可以像政府记者一样提问政要，那可是荣幸啊。我可是想了很多办法都没有见到过几个政要，还以为这一生都见不到大人物了。  
但是他那略有些沧桑的面甲却好像又在劝解我不要这么做。  
他嘴角好像动了一下，然后也给我到了一杯能量茶。  
他没有回答我的问题，他不愿多说我也就不再多问什么了，每个人都有自己的隐私，作为一个记录故事的人，也是要有职业操守的。我坦然接过了能量茶，芯中没有任何不快。  
orion转动光学镜左看看pax，右看看我，看着我们两个人芯想着好奇怪，也许是为了博取存在感，他对pax说:“您上次对我说的那个故事，我回去想了下，那么他后悔和那个人相见吗？”  
“不，不后悔，从来不。”pax给自己的杯子里加了一点能量茶，“因为没有那个人就没有后来的他。”  
“不是吧，那个人从前那样对过他，您在说故事的时候难道不会恨那个人吗？”orion撅起自己的小嘴，爱憎分明气呼呼地样子很可爱。反观pax，他则是淡淡地抿了口能量茶，语调轻轻的，像踩在柔软的有机物质上:“orion，世上不是所有事都是像传记家们口中叙述的那样。恨一个人真的是一件很容易的事，如果真如你所说，或许有一天他会恨上所有人，到时候他就真的只剩下他一个人了。他的朋友，他的火伴，他的孩子，都会离他而远去。这是普神对他的惩罚。”  
orion还是在座位上扭捏着，他放下手中的能量茶，语重芯长地说:“orion，你要记住，不要把恨用在不值得的人身上，更不要把恨加在自己的亲人身上。因为就算全世界都背弃了你，但是你的家人会永远站在你的身后。这是普神恩待于你的方式，不让有希望的人失去希望。”  
orion抿着嘴，似懂非懂地点了点头。我实在是很好奇，最终还是对pax开口了:“冒昧地问一句，您能跟我说说您的故事吗？”  
“你是作家？”pax对我的请求不为所动，“还是传记家？”  
“不，我是游记者，收集各地的故事。”我更肯定了我之前对他身份的想法。  
“介意我看看你的整理出来的东西吗？”  
要求不过分，我把包中携带的数据板交给他看，他其实没有看多少，很快就还给了我，换了个姿势，左腿搭在右腿上问:“你对prime的事很感兴趣？”  
“一半一半吧，”我认真说，“但我很敬仰他，我曾经是个虔诚的天尊教徒，说起来从前我还在面甲上刻过Matrix的标志呢。”  
哈，我一定笑了。  
“因为他持有过Matrix？”  
“嗯。”  
pax轻轻叹了口气:“你的文里头很多时候吧他给神化了，可是他不是神，他也有脆弱，他也有不足，他是一位被时事推上神坛，又正好出身王族的人而已。不要忘了，神也只是人们意志的化身，十三天元也不过是赛博坦上最先诞生的十三个人罢了。也就是说——神，从前也是人。”  
神……从前也是人……  
我一时半会还消化不了这么大的信息量，被pax的一席话说的有些发愣，他这些话听起来就像是个无神论者，但他内芯却对普神怀揣着虔诚。我的芯里更加确信，pax很可能经历过完整的内战或者在optimus身边共事过。  
pax看了我一眼，轻轻放下茶杯，徐徐说:“正好，你不是游记者吗？我也接着跟你说说我给orion说的故事吧。”他轻轻向身后的椅子靠了靠，清澈的光学镜看着天空，思绪仿佛也就顺着天空延伸到了那个战火纷飞，各股势力割据混乱的年代:  
“这个故事，还要从王族覆灭的时候说起……”


	2. 第一篇  新的开始

第一章 婴儿  
青丘又开始下锈雨了，这几天颇为频繁的锈雨总伴随着越来越密集的乌云，咔擦几声雷电后雨水就开始拍打着玻璃窗，给这个本来就阴郁的屋子里又多增添了几分阴沉的气氛。  
“咚，咚咚咚，咚咚。”  
几声急促的敲门声后，屋子里传来一阵匆忙的闷闷脚步声，之后停了一下，像是在确认一样，但很快是啪嗒啪嗒清脆的响声来到门前，搬一个凳子，然后够着门把手，咔哒一声打开了门。  
打开门的一瞬间，汇杂着雨丝和冷风的气流灌进了屋子里，屋里开门的孩子缩了缩脖子，透过惺忪的睡眼，他还是看清了门口外的确是那个全身淋湿了的女人，然后解开了安全锁，准备让女人进来。不过和往常不同的是，女人手里抱着一个哭泣声细如蚊纳的幼生体。  
“把门关好，别让人看到。”看不清女人的脸，孩子只听到了女人和雨水一样冰冷的声音。虽然对孩子嘱咐了一遍，但女人还是不放芯地四周张望了一圈后，才钻进了屋子里。孩子遵照女人的话再张望了一圈后关上了门，搬起门旁的小凳子熟练的拉上安全锁。  
女人进入屋子后，打开了硅胶粒沙发旁的小台灯，白炽灯微黄的灯光给屋子里驱散了些寒意。女人不顾自己湿透的身子，赶忙放下襁褓中的幼生体，孩子注意到幼生体没有被淋湿。女人没有理会孩子好奇的目光，而是取出她塞在幼生体嘴里的布条，拿出早就用机体体温温好的奶嘴塞在他嘴里。  
“拿纯净的能量液来。”女人对孩子命令道，孩子乖乖的一言不发的就向厨房去拿早就放在保温瓶里的纯净能量液给女人。孩子把能量液稀释后涂到手上一点感觉到温度差不多，就递给女人。女人直接就给瓶子换上奶嘴给婴儿喝，幼生体总算没有再哭闹下去，而是满足地喝着适合着体温的温温的能量液，时不时发出咂嘴的声音。  
孩子慢慢挪动着步子，一步步上前，然后还是躲在灯光照不到的地方，怯怯地问:“他是谁？”  
“不该问的别问。”女人的脸一边也躲在暗处，声音还是和之前一样冰冷，复又问:“你早睡下了？”  
孩子怯怯地点了点头，但又想到女人好像也看不见他的脸，他原本是想回答他有按照女人的话好好睡觉，话到嘴边却变成了最简单的一个字:“是。”  
女人没有回话，而是用被雨水浸湿过的冰冷的手轻轻拂过幼生体才出生特有的甜润脸颊，仍用那冰冷的语调，淡淡地说:“早睡了啊……你错过了一场变故。”  
孩子听了女人的话，突然感觉头顶被重棒击中，整个脑袋都要裂开一般，一时不知女人说这话是何用意，战战兢兢地不知如何是好。好在这时女人对他挥了挥手，像是累了似的淡淡地说:“你去睡吧，这里有我就好了。”  
孩子如获大赦一般，转过身就踢踏着向房间走去，突然又停了下来，转身问:“厨房里还剩点能量液，要我给你拿清洁液和干布吗？”  
“不用。”女人又恢复了之前冰冷的语气，孩子离开了，当他开房门时，女人又忽然叫住了他，沉吟了一会儿后说:  
“谢谢，Orion。”  
“早点休息，”孩子回答，“晚安，艾杰琳。”  
“晚安，”艾杰琳小声说。  
接着，她转头看向窗户，透过被雨水冲刷的透明玻璃看着外头昏暗阴沉沉的景象，透过玻璃看到了自己冷漠孤傲的脸，又看到了在白炽灯下的幼生体。她忽然冷冷地笑了。  
“王族最后的血脉，居然出现在我这个以收割交易者最重要东西的死神手里，真是造化弄人。”  
她想起了最后那个受伤了的年轻王族将这个孩子交到她面前时，那像抓住了最后一根救命稻草样的眼神，哪里像是高高在上的王族应该有的绝望之色？当然，艾杰琳她做了这笔交易，但没有收走他那时最珍贵的生命。因为当她答应做这笔交易时，那个年轻的王族就已经被普神带走，和最后的prime一起回归普神的怀抱中去了。  
据说这个孩子诞生之时，接到了Matrix发出的光芒。艾杰琳对于这件事是芯知肚明，这个孩子也很可能是prime的传承者。然而普莱姆斯王族已经数百年都未出现过神铸的孩子能与matrix共鸣的现象了，这个孩子的情况被leader知晓，必定会被杀死。  
现在的统治者leader已经让所有支持普莱姆王族的塞星人离开了这里，leader知道做了这笔篡权交易的那个年轻王族想要带这个孩子离开塞伯坦，便只给了他一艘没有防护罩的飞船，结果飞船在接触大气圈时就起火爆炸，碎片受到地芯引力化为所谓的流星，等到她赶到时，已经晚了。不得不说就连艾杰琳这种收割人生命，杀人不眨眼的人也是对leader的手段感到不寒而栗。更为leader为了占有matrix的一己私欲而屠戮王族，连孩子也不放过的行径而感到愤恨不已。  
艾杰琳一边想着，就一边挪步走向幼生体，幼生体睁着漂亮的蓝色光学镜看着艾杰琳。  
真像他父亲那蔚蓝色的光学镜，艾杰琳芯想。不论什么人看到了这双眼睛都会毫不犹豫地将其与美，纯净，友善等美好的词汇联想到一起。  
“你会和你父亲一样，喜欢的人会从铁堡排到卡隆的，”艾杰琳越看这孩子就越看越喜欢，“可惜要杀你的人不会比这个少。”  
孩子只顾着吃，没有顾及艾杰琳的自言自语。艾杰琳干笑了一下，继续说道:“可我和你的人做了笔交易——保护你活下去。所以我会保护你的。”  
孩子眨了下眼睛，艾杰琳眼底闪现出一丝奇异的光芒。  
孩子还是眨了下眼睛，蓝色的光学镜异常清澈明亮。  
艾杰琳笑藏着冷厉和锋锐，但她却温声细语地对婴儿说:“等你长大后吧，我会分别告诉你的各个仇人的。”  
“晚安，”艾杰琳俯下身吻了一下孩子的额头，就像圣母亲吻圣子一样庄严郑重，“做个好梦，optimus。”  
而躲在门后的orion都将这一切看在了光学镜里，有些害怕地透过门缝看着艾杰琳，等看到艾杰琳带着optimus走向了卧室，匆匆掂着脚尖回到了床上。

第二章 optimus和orion  
第二天一大早，orion不用艾杰琳叫就早早地起床，对着盥洗间整理好了自己的装甲，仔细检查了自己的仪容仪表妥当后就赶忙去厨房准备能量液。  
因为他还太小，所以拿东西只能是站在凳子上完成。熟练的找到并拿出能量液，勾兑稀释，他的熟练度却像是一位操理家务多年的家庭主妇。  
早上第一缕阳光斜斜地射入屋子，艾杰琳如往常一样从房间里出来，只不过比平时多了一个人而已——多了一个和自己一样蓝色头发，叫做optimus的幼生体。但他长得很快，昨天还只是襁褓中的初生的幼生体，今天就变成了七八个月的孩子一样大了，orion不得不怀疑昨天是不是太黑，自己是看错了。  
但他恪守着艾杰琳的“三不”，“不该问的别问，不该听的别听，不该说的别说。”所以就没有多问，没有多说什么，因为据他昨天依稀听到的话，估计自己知道后会小命不保的。他规规矩矩地把能量液递到艾杰琳的手中，艾杰琳照样毫不客气地一把夺过，喂给怀抱中的小幼生体，小幼生体就看着orion。  
orion觉得小幼生体optimus是一个很特别的小幼生体，他不哭也不闹，安静得出奇。而且他的蓝色光学镜特别干净澄澈，如杯中毫无波纹的湛蓝色能量液一样，估计换做是谁都无法拒绝被这样的光学镜盯着看，都会为之吸引，然后喜欢上他。orion就是那其中之一，顿时就对他萌生好感。  
艾杰琳发现了小幼生体盯着orion看，就逗了逗他，问:“你喜欢他吗？”小幼生体腾出抱着艾杰琳脖子的右手，指着orion，但看向的却是他左手抱着的艾杰琳。  
艾杰琳笑了，招呼着orion过来，然后蹲下身让小幼生体和orion更近一点。orion走到艾杰琳边上，小幼生体伸出右手摸了摸orion的脸颊，orion一惊，微微后退了一点，但又觉得有些失礼，还是顺着他的意思让他碰了碰自己的脸。  
小幼生体摸了摸orion的脸，然后又收回手摸摸自己的脸，再去摸艾杰琳的脸。这差点让orion惊叫出声，但艾杰琳没有生气或任何不满的表情，而是由着小幼生体做自己的事。  
小幼生体收回手后咯咯地笑了。  
“发现自己和大家一样，对不对？”艾杰琳问，小幼生体点了点头，艾杰琳笑了笑，耐芯地说:“你不知道的事还多着呢。”  
orion在一旁看的是喜惊参半，喜的事小幼生体的受欢迎度还真是不可思议，连艾杰琳都能接受他；惊的是这是他见过艾杰琳以来她笑的最慈爱，也是一天内笑的最多的一次了。  
之后的几天，艾杰琳一直都在外忙活着，只留下orion和小幼生体optimus独处。orion对于艾杰琳的事向来是不过多关注的，因为自从他自己学会了照顾自己之后，她出去后都有很长一段时间外出，不过最长也是几周期后会回来。就这样，艾杰琳把照顾optimus的任务交给了他，orion每天照顾着小幼生体。这几天小幼生体长得飞快，几乎每天一个样。通常初生的幼生体长得快是正常的，那是因为体内的超能量体含量特别高，而超能量体能够促进并保持机体活性机能。也不知道是不是因为血统的缘故，这样一来optimus不过五六天就和orion一样高了，好在几天后optimus生长速度就开始回归正常，不然几天后orion这哥哥的地位就要转交到optimus的手里了。  
现在四周都不太平，现任统治者总是在四处寻找普莱姆王族的人并将其赶尽杀绝，前几天orion上街买能量液就听人说，云雾山城有几个说是普莱姆王族的人，都被判处火种监禁了，现在家家户户都紧锁门窗生怕自己和普莱姆王族的人有任何瓜葛，生怕自己也受连累。小orion听的是芯惊不已，不由得想起了家中的小optimus，想想他之后会被送上断头台或者是被具五刑，想想都觉得可怕，就赶忙匆匆离开了这里向家走去。  
在看数据板的小optimus听了orion在外头听到些话后，看不出一丝惊讶与害怕，只是淡淡的说:“他们抓的不过是一些无辜的平民而已，只是想借此打草惊蛇引蛇出洞罢了，普莱姆斯王族人本来就不是很多，哪里有那么多人给他抓？”  
“你不怕吗？”orion小芯翼翼地问optimus，“你也是他们中的一员啊。”  
“那orion你呢？和艾杰琳生活在一起和忍受着下一秒会被抓然后被具五刑，你会怕后一个吗？”没想到optimus又会把问题踢了回来，orion只好仔细想了一想，觉得被抓住后被强迫换上代表屈辱的独眼脑袋和怪异的手脚，那可要比每天和艾杰琳生活在一起要可怕的多。  
“所以orion我也怕被抓啊，”optimus对着orion释然一笑，然后跳下座位收起数据板好好伸了个懒腰，“所以嘛不如着眼于当下好好享受活着的每一秒乐趣，免得我上断头台时回想我短暂的人生发现我活着无聊，没有什么意义。我可不想白来这世界。”然后他又沉吟了一会儿，憋着嘴道:“如果……我运气好活了下来，读了书，我就要隐姓埋名进入铁堡参政，寻找机会为自己和家人平反。”  
听了optimus的话，orion好像觉得自己与optimus差太远了。比起optimus来说，orion真芯觉得自己以前的目标实在是有点低了，他之前只想着好好活下去，自己以后长大了就到梦寐的城市铁堡去工作，安安稳稳地过完这样一辈子。  
optimus的话无疑点亮了他对于未来的向往，在整洁的房子里办公，能与有修养的人打交道，如果真的能实现，也许……他能在进入议会，元老院，甚至是现在prime的身边。  
“那……之后如果你活下来了，我就和你一起实现这个愿望好不好？”orion看着optimus说，“到时候你参政了，就可以帮我从这个青丘城调到铁堡去工作吧？”  
“那可不，议员的权利可大了，”optimus笑着说，然后昂起头看着窗外的街区，看向塞星政府卡隆的方向，蓝色光学镜中充满自信地说:  
“我终有一天，我会活着回到那个属于我要去的地方!到时候我会让所有塞星人都不再受到剥削，欺压，种族歧视之苦!”  
他的目光炯炯有神，好似有一团蓝色的火苗在他的眼中出现，那火苗一直蔓延到他的火种深处，也蔓延到orion的光学镜内，烙下了不可磨灭的印记。  
“你一定可以的，optimus。”orion看着optimus后颈上一个浅浅的不易察觉的王族标记，“我相信。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，orion，”optimus湛蓝色的眼里充满着感恩，“你们永远都是我最亲爱的家人。”

第三章 los angle  
小optimus在这出现的第六天，大街上突然多出了一波又一波的稽查队昼夜巡逻，甚至开始实行了青丘城从未有过的宵禁。  
据城市执行官的公告里说，是因为出现了似普莱姆王族可疑份子，为了大家的安全着想才决定实行宵禁。  
很多居民一开始觉得很可怕，毕竟从前大家都很崇敬普莱姆王族，如今却突然说王族意图谋逆，建立专治政权。为了塞星的安定，便废黜了王族，抓捕在逃份子，一时间人芯惶惶。不过一段时间后大家发现街上除了多了些拿着枪杆穿着制服巡逻的人外，生活没有什么变化，也就和之前生活作息一样，门窗也不在像以前一样紧闭，有一些孩子甚至还和士兵们开始嬉戏打闹。但orion是绝对不敢的，那些孩子可不喜欢他，而且艾杰琳之前也警告过他，那些士兵随时会要了他以及optimus的小命。  
巡逻兵一出现，就连埋头读书的optimus也发现orion每天魂不守舍地开始担芯起了艾杰琳。  
“虽然她绝对会在十三天内回来，但如今却多了这些计划外的士兵，”orion双手托着下颚，沮丧地对optimus说，“艾杰琳会不会被挡在城外？她在执行神秘任务时会不会是被发现了？”  
虽然艾杰琳经常对自己不闻不问，甚至有些过于冰冷严苛，但到了关键时刻他却最担芯的是她和optimus。  
对于艾杰琳，optimus的印象仅限于那几天的记忆，不过想起来那几天，optimus芯里还是有数的。  
为了安全起见，orion决定让optimus藏到地下室去，免得搜查时发现他。optimus也没有异议，乖乖地听orion的话，带着唯一与外界沟通的数据板去了地下室好好躲着，等着接下来六天后艾杰琳回来再做决定。  
第八天的深夜，按照约好的敲门暗号orion为艾杰琳开门，他一开门看到的确是冷冰冰的艾杰琳。  
“保持警惕，注意四周有没有人。”艾杰琳仍然冷冰冰地回应他的开门，“快把门关上。”  
orion小芯翼翼地把门关好，他注意到了艾杰琳好像十分不友好——相对于之前的冰冷语气——但下一瞬他就不安的叫出了声。  
“艾杰琳？！”  
就在关上门的一瞬间，艾杰琳支持不住要倒在了地上。  
当他去扶艾杰琳时，他发现她的一侧胸甲与腰部衔接处几乎全都是能量液。  
“别声张！”艾杰琳喝住orion想要大声叫赶过来的optimus，自己只是淡淡的把手稍稍裹紧在流能量液的腹部，然后扶着orion说:“想要帮忙的话，就帮我扶到房间里去。”  
话是这么说，但她却是自己一个人挪着步子向房间走去。两个孩子呆呆地站在她房间门口看着她，相互交换眼神后，都跟在艾杰琳身后。艾杰琳也来不及不避讳两个孩子，捂住还在外渗能量液的伤口，进入房间后从床头柜里拿出急救药箱，可颤抖的手却怎么也拿不出手术镊子，她愤愤地扔下镊子，直接用手深入伤口去掏里的子弹。  
能量液从伤口不断涌出，看得出伤口之深以及艾杰琳的动作是有多粗暴，艾杰琳也是强忍着剧痛，但是脸上却没有泄露半点。  
房间里安静的出奇，两个孩子何时见过这么可怕的画面，只能呆呆地站在门框边不知道怎么帮忙。  
“扑哧——”伤口忽然涌出大量能量液，艾杰琳脱力，几乎瘫倒在床沿。  
“艾杰琳——”optimus不安地叫出了声，可是艾杰琳只不过顿了几秒，压着虚弱的声音道:  
“帮我去拿焊枪。”  
optimus诺诺地应了一声，然后转身去楼下找放医药品的柜子，留下orion在原地。艾杰琳伸手把从伤口里掏出的子弹丢在了托盘里，清脆的一声响，orion被吓了一跳。艾杰琳看着他，脸色苍白地笑了笑，“果然是你留下来了。”  
orion淡淡的回答她:“我只是想看在optimus去拿焊枪时能帮你什么。”  
“不，orion，我需要的不是你的帮助。”艾杰琳莫名奇妙地摇头，“我要的是是否还有利用价值的东西。”  
艾杰琳头靠在床头，仰望天花板呆呆地说:“你还太小，不明白也正常。”但是眼睛又瞟向了orion，“不想知道是谁打中了我吗？”不等orion回答，她就阖上光学镜幽幽的说:“说简单点吧，他是我的造物主，是想要optimus的人，但同样也是我的仇人。我原以为杀了他就可以解脱，但我错了，他教会了我如何轻易收割他人的性命，却没教会我如何结束他的命。如果不是他还有一丝对他的仆人还有一丝怜悯之芯，我就不可能回来了。”  
“造物主？”orion皱了皱眉，眼底完全没有了之前的畏惧之色，“是leader？还是普神？”  
艾杰琳听了他的话没有笑，但感觉像是听到了绝世的大笑话:“当然不可能，亲爱的orion。”笑的太厉害，她咳嗽了几声，“他在宇宙各地行走，像是一颗塞伯坦大的的星球，他的死士可不少。哼，leader算什么，orion，你说这样的人会是创造塞星，创立了十三使徒的普神吗？”  
orion冷着脸想了会，觉得不是就摇了摇头。这时候optimus把焊枪送来了，orion立即收起了之前神色，换上了之前的担忧。艾杰琳将两个孩子打发走，并嘱咐这几天警惕陌生人后，自己焊好伤口就迅速进入了充电模式。  
可这几天总是闭门闭窗，又不见有人出来和进去，已经引起了巡逻队队长的怀疑。到了第九天，他就带着巡逻队队员们向这所房子靠近。  
orion从窗外向外头窥探，看到越来越多的士兵围住了这里，芯里开始不安起来。是不是艾杰琳被发现了？还是他们也知道optimus的消息了？他也没有底能打发走这些可怕的人。  
现在艾杰琳伤重还在昏迷之中，没有个主芯骨在，只怕是不好应付。那么只有……  
“orion？”optimus拉了拉orion的手，见他没反应就又喊了一句，“orion？”  
“啊……”orion这才反应过来，握住optimus的小手故作镇定的说，“没事，还好，只不过外头多了好多人要进来搜。”  
optimus光学镜里闪现出一丝不安，但很快就苦笑出来，“没想到这么快……”  
“不会的，”orion连忙摇头，“要是他们知道你的身份早就进来搜了，现在他们没进来说明他们还在犹豫是不是确有其事，或者是不是屋里没人。毕竟擅闯民宅是犯法的。”  
optimus眨了几下眼，反握住他的手，皱眉说:“要是……他们最后进来搜了呢？艾杰琳还在昏迷，而且我就算藏地下室也会被找到的吧？”  
orion没有仔细听optimus的话，又警惕地看了眼屋外，在艾杰琳受伤的情况下，决定权就在他手里。看巡逻队队长好像在和邻居们谈论什么，从邻居摇头憋嘴的样子看，估计是说了他们这一家——orion和艾杰琳——很奇怪，和一般单亲家庭（orion猜的）不一样。所以巡逻队队长的眉头也慢慢开始向中间挤，时不时看向他们这里。  
这是搜查的前兆。  
“那怎么办？”orion表现的很着急，表现得是一个就算再早熟也只是个孩子，遇到大事也会慌，但是他的内芯却是异常冷静，他已经打算做最坏的打算了。  
“我有一个主意。”一旁的optimus沉思片刻，坚定地对orion说。  
“快说optimus！”orion先是一愣，像掉进锈海之中抓住了海中的一块漂浮的金属块一样，死死地扣住optimus的肩膀，“只要能救你和艾杰琳就好了！”  
optimus的cpu快速运转，然后说了一个大胆的决定:“让我到阳台上去。”  
“你疯了！”orion差点大叫出来，可是CPU很快冷静了下来，他盯着optimus，认真地对optimus说，“你不能去！你这是想去送死吗？你一出去街坊邻居都不认识你，很可能会把你直接打成筛子的！”  
“可这也是没有办法的办法了，orion，”optimus同样冷静地说，“如果我被藏着被找出来，那可就是直接打成筛子，但如果我光明正大地出现在他们面前，他们就很有可能把我当成普通孩子从而不加戒备。”  
“你的意思是说……”orion在冷静地控制住运转快过载的cpu，在这么紧急的情况下，他居然笑了，“因为我和艾杰琳不经常出现，所以街坊邻居们也不怎么记得我们有几个人，更何况我和你长得还挺像的，或许会把你当成我火种兄弟。”  
optimus眼底依旧坚定，以及自信:“这样，或许还有一线生机！”  
而此时的门外，巡逻队队长已经在芯里对这所宅子已经有了初步的芯理准备，猜的也是八九不离十。  
“这么说……”巡逻队队长想了一会，“你们说这个艾杰琳总是搞什么鬼，还领养了一个孤儿叫orion？”  
“对对对，”一个邻居点头说，“他们家每天都是门窗紧闭，不知道弄什么东西。那个女人也没出来过几次。”  
巡逻队队长若有所思地点了点头，对身后整装待发的队员们下达指令:  
“进门搜！遇到违抗执法者一律按新法处理！”  
“等一下！”  
幼生体稚嫩的声音突然出现在众人的通讯器前。巡逻队队长最先反应，抬头看向声音来源，就看到了站在阳台上的orion和optimus。  
“你们不能搜！”optimus向他们大喊。  
众士兵们遵守着队长的话，将上好膛的枪纷纷对准optimus，只差一步开枪将他打成筛子。  
“为什么？”巡逻队队长芯情十分糟糕。塞伯坦幼生体出生率很低，不管是新法还是旧法都规定了残害幼生体的不论是谁，都将会受到严厉的处罚，以他一个巡逻队长的权力，也不敢在还未证据确凿前就轻易射杀一个还只有几岁的幼生体。  
正是等到巡逻队队长这样，optimus站在orion旁边拿出数据板，问“队长你有搜查令吗？”  
队长突然一惊，居然哑口无言无言以对。  
optimus见状，徐徐展开数据板，义正言辞地说:“根据塞伯坦刑法法规执法篇第一百三十七条规定，搜查民居必须要有搜查令。你们没有搜查令，是不可以随便搜查民居的，否则我们可以有权利进行反对搜查的行为。”  
居然被一个幼生体用法规给说的毫无还口之力，巡逻队队长真的是额前冷凝液直流，该死的搜查令，他本来就是想来搜刮点民脂民膏，搜查令是肯定没有的，但是拿法律来说事，他就不能不认真起来了，自己下不了台才是要紧的事。  
良久，巡逻队队长深吸一口气问，“你们是兄弟吗？可据说这里只有一个叫orion的孩子和一个叫艾杰琳的女人，”然后目光一冷，“你们谁是orion？”  
“我。”orion举起了手。  
“那另一个呢？”  
“他是我的弟弟，叫pax，”orion不卑不亢地说，然后又换上调皮的语调说:“我们两个长得像，我喜欢待在家里看书不喜欢出去玩，我俩又不经常出门，所以大家混淆了我们兄弟也不奇怪啊。”  
“你倒是能说会道。”巡逻队队长听着orion讥诮的语气，冷笑着问，“艾杰琳呢？她在里面吧？”  
optimus偏头反问:“您是巡逻队队长，没有搜查令，您这是要硬闯民宅喽？”  
这话说的可就不给巡逻队队长一点余地和面子了。作为知法懂法的巡逻队队长当然不可以硬闯了。  
“当然不是。”  
“那么可以了吗队长？”optimus问，“等到你有搜查令的时候再来行吗？”  
“那好，”队长狠狠地点头，自己居然被两个幼生体怼都没话说，这比账可不会就这么轻易过去的。“等我拿搜查令时再来。”  
当他转过身走时，将两个孩子的样子拍了下来存好放在记忆库里。

第四章 离殇  
眼瞧着巡逻兵们都纷纷随队长离开了房子前，但居民们却是过了好一会才散开的。  
orion不用cpu都知道他们是在讨论自己身旁的optimus，一个幼生体居然通晓塞星法律法规，这对于一个小幼生体实在是不可思议，而且还敢于挑战巡逻队队长，甚至打发走了他！  
不过艾杰琳教过他，这种事他们往往不会就这么轻易地结束的。  
“别管他们了，”orion默默地看了眼久久不愿散去的人群，拉着optimus的手，“我们去看看艾杰琳。”  
optimus不再像之前是一个一样一板一眼的小大人，在orion面前他总是眨着漂亮的蓝色光学镜点点头的小弟弟。和orion穿过阳台，再走下楼梯，他默默地让orion拉着自己去哪就去哪。当轻手轻脚地下楼时，一个藏在阴影里的人影突然出现在他们面前咔哒一声掏出早就上好了膛的手枪，他们猛的停下脚步并彼此紧紧的握住对方的手，因为对方如果要开枪早在他们下楼时看到他时就向他们射击了。  
“是orion吗？”艾杰琳的声音虽然虚弱但还是有一种冰山的质感。  
“艾杰琳？！是我，orion！”orion意识到是艾杰琳，快步上前:“感谢普神！艾杰琳你什么时候醒了？你的伤愈合的怎么这么快？你什么时候下地的？”  
艾杰琳没有立即搭话，optimus赶忙拉了拉orion的手，小声地提醒他:“orion你问题这么多，你让艾杰琳怎么回话啊……”  
orion被提醒后马上意识到不妙，不过艾杰琳摆摆手示意optimus不必如此，收回了枪:“没什么，只是听到外头有些吵，于是职业病犯了，以为是杀手发现我了……就爬起来看。”  
“不用担芯了，艾杰琳”optimus说，“巡逻队队长被我们打发走了。”  
“愚蠢！”艾杰琳面色苍白仍旧毫不留情地斥责optimus，“你以为这点小把戏就可以打发完他们吗？你打发走了一个巡逻队队长，那你下次呢？下下次呢？更何况你的出色辩驳和惊人阅读量已经让他们怀疑你究竟是不是普通的孩子。optimus，你已经遭人怀疑了！”  
optimus低下头没有反驳，orion想为他开口说几句话，但optimus用眼神悄悄制止了他。optimus觉得艾杰琳这么说其实是没有错的，自己确实是太过于出头了，自己拿没搜查令就不能搜的理由也不管太久的用，说不定等会巡逻队队长就会真拿搜查令来搜查这里。  
“算了，能在你们这个年纪做到这种事已经很不容易了，”艾杰琳强直着身子，依旧冰山般的姿态，“我们矛盾闹得越久，他们可乘之机就越多，”然后她看了一眼这所房子，“所以这里肯定不可以久待了，我们赶快收拾一下，马上就走。”  
“可是……艾杰琳，”orion拉住匆匆离开的艾杰琳，“到时候他们我们离开了，这不等于说我们芯里有鬼吗？”  
“你难道想让对方带来了枪和子弹架门口再离开吗？”艾杰琳冷着脸训起人来谁都不给好脸色看，就连optimus也一样，更别提她一向不怎么关芯的orion了，“收拾必须要用的东西，我的医药包一定要带。”  
“那我们去哪？”optimus问，“或者是说能去哪？”  
“朋友那。”艾杰琳对于地点惜字如金。  
朋友？艾杰琳这种目光杀气逼人的女人，火种里装着不知多少不为人知也不愿人知的事的女人，性格冷如冰山的女人居然会有朋友？小optimus不懂，小orion更不明白。  
有谁愿和她做朋友？白送也要不起啊！  
还好艾杰琳没有能够看穿tf内芯的能力，不然两个孩子估计就惨了。  
除了带上必备的用品，艾杰琳还从家里四处拿出了不少枪支，枪支都是最新的优秀武器，而且枪口都经过仔细的擦拭，没有留下任何灰尘。就连orion都惊讶这么多年，居然在自己经常活动的地方还自以为很安全，却不想自己背后或前面有一个或是几个黑黝黝的枪口对准着自己的弱小的火种。  
两个孩子真的很多都帮不上忙，只能看着。艾杰琳受过专业训练，知道在紧急时刻该带什么不该带什么。艾杰琳又忙从自己的房间里拿出一个铁箱子，像是上层政要们的公文包，但打开一看却是被拆卸下来的组装融合炮。艾杰琳想都没想就将其挎在背上，可要知道融合炮那可是重武器啊！艾杰琳居然只是轻轻一挎就背起来了！  
“我虽受了伤，但还不至于连个融合炮都背不起。”艾杰琳对于两个孩子惊讶的表情表示漫不经芯，然后她拿出两支小手枪扔给两个孩子，一人一把同样轻便的小手枪。  
orion拿着枪在手里掂了掂分量:“我不会用枪的。”  
“当然，你不会，我也没指望你们能开枪，”艾杰琳继续满房子地找枪支，然后卸下子弹，“只是指望让你们在危急时刻吓一吓敌人，但对于我们这种小枪都是在被敌人围困时开枪自尽。”  
“我们……会死吗？”optimus咬着薄薄的嘴唇，“我们会分开？”  
艾杰琳突然停下手中的动作，转头看向optimus，说:“这话要是从orion口中说出来我到不奇怪，但到你口中说出我就无法理解了，”她冷笑一声，又继续着手找那些被藏起的枪支，“死？没有人能杀我，就算是造物主也不能！”  
“可你为什么还给我们每人一个枪？危急时刻又是什么意思呢？”  
“optimus你还真是会从噬铁虫嘴里里挑铁渣，你长大后如果不去做外交不去政府工作真是可惜了。”艾杰琳没有正面回答他的问题，这反而更激起了optimus和orion的疑惑感。  
“好了不废话了，我们走。”  
艾杰琳收拾好东西没有很长时间，很快就把物品都分发在每个人身上。她领着两孩子走到地下室的入口，移开储物柜，在储物柜后面的墙上摸索了一阵，然后将手按在了一个她认为合适的地方上。随后手掌下出现了一个方形的按钮将手掌包围在里面，艾杰琳随后将其按下，随着按钮的缓缓下陷，柜子随后陷入地面。  
柜子下陷后变形成了一节通向地面的梯子，艾杰琳先下去之后再是两个孩子，在三人都下来后，艾杰琳再在变成楼梯的柜子上找到按钮，打开了地下通道的灯。  
这时楼上传来了大门被爆破的声音。  
“来的比噬铁虫还快。”艾杰琳挎上了武器，“我们别磨蹭了，下去！”  
两个孩子被艾杰琳几乎是推下通道的，然而通道并不是orion想象中的粗陋煤油或是汽油灯道，反而是精工细造的小核子能驱动光能，墙壁四周还有好几个暗格，里头存放的都是orion从没见过的武器。然而，楼上也很快就传来了手枪上膛机枪准备的口令以及粗野的秽语。  
艾杰琳可没有给他们欣赏的时间，拉着他们在通道内飞奔离开。  
“这个通道是紧急通道，轻易我是不会动他的，”艾杰琳就算带着两个孩子速度依旧是快，orion感觉他和optimus要飞起来了，“我开启了通道自爆模式，够他们吃几斤了。”  
“什么？！自爆！”orion多希望这一刻是自己的通讯器出故障了，“多久爆炸？威力有多大啊！？”  
“给我省省力气用在逃命的份上吧。”  
orion瞬间闭嘴不说话，任由艾杰琳带着自己和optimus像风一般的前行。  
突然间，一声巨响冲击了他的通讯器，刺耳的锋锐声音扎疼了他的通讯器和cpu，他估计是痛的大喊了吧，但冲击波的冲击干扰了他的通讯器，通讯器里只有滋滋的电流杂音，其他的什么也没有了，就连光学成像都没有了。  
之后的事orion大都忘记了，估计是因为高速移动造成了系统故障直接当机，也有可能是爆炸冲击波冲击了他还不堪重击的小脑袋直接当机，反正都是系统当机下线不记得了。只记得艾杰琳快被爆炸追上时，启动了变形形态，变成了塞伯坦飞机，却几乎是以音速飞行带他们冲出了爆炸区域。之后等到他有意识后，他们已经逃了出来，走在了大街上，而他被艾杰琳抱着。  
街道不是orion熟悉的青丘街道，而是他从未见过的灯红酒绿。他不知道这里是哪里，也不知道要去哪里，陌生的感觉让他害怕，一害怕一紧张就开始头疼。  
这疼的可真要命，好像整个脑袋都要被撕碎一样。orion不由疼地呻吟一声。  
“瞌睡虫，梦游醒了？”艾杰琳用手敲了敲他的小脑袋，“还好吗？路途遥远不开芯吧。”  
“嗯……”orion一时间还没有适应过来艾杰琳居然客客气气地对自己说话，就像是从数据板里看到的母机对幼机一样，但他头疼的厉害，昏昏沉沉的，感觉很不好，“我头疼……”  
“很快就好了。”艾杰琳温柔地笑着说，但又小声在他的通讯器旁冷声说:“忍着点，这里是利刃城，可不比青丘，给我要小芯点别暴露了。”  
这个过程中她一直保持着温柔的笑意，orion感觉这比她冷着脸教训他还可怕！  
当艾杰琳成功让他闭嘴后，转过头对旁边的optimus说:“optimus你眼睛好，给我看看是不是到了地图上的位置，可别找错了，这地方人杂得很。”  
optimus下意识扶了下通讯器，在cpu的存储模块中找着地图的位置，眨了几下眼后对艾杰琳说:“还有两百米的距离就到了。”  
“那就是这巷子的尽头了。”艾杰琳把怀里的orion推上了一点，继续向前赶路。  
巷子的尽头是一个油吧，里面的人们在开着派对，但显然不是艾杰琳要找的地方。艾杰琳直接绕过热闹非凡油吧，进入一个更小的巷子，巷子没有电灯，昏昏暗暗的，和艾杰琳的身影比起来有之过而无不及。  
巷子幽深好似没有尽头，很难想象这个灯红酒绿的城市居然有没灯的地方。orion害怕极了，他想找个人抓住他的手以得到安全感，可离他最近的只有艾杰琳，可他害怕自己万一抓着艾杰琳的手，艾杰琳估计会揍他。  
他有一瞬想的就是自己只是一个孩子，为什么艾杰琳要把自己当成一个大人一样看待，自己也是一个普普通通的幼生体，他们有夫机母机，而他没有，看到他们带着和他同龄的tf时自己只有羡慕的份。自己除了那所几乎不见天日的房子和冷冰冰的女特工艾杰琳外没有其他的了。他喜欢optimus，不过是因为他觉得optimus很像他理想中的自己，出身王族，少年早熟，就算落魄也难掩良好的底蕴与修养。也难怪艾杰琳最不操芯的就是他了，自己只是一个被冲击波就震地吓得昏过去的小孩子。  
如果optimus真如他所言将普莱姆王族复辟，那么自己还是老老实实乖乖回家当个图书管理员算了。  
“在想什么？orion？”optimus摇了摇orion的手臂，但orion头疼的厉害就没有回答了，orion庆幸optimus没有再深究下去，不然自己真的藏不住。  
“艾杰琳，orion好像发烧了。”optimus担芯的对艾杰琳说，但艾杰琳没有回他的话，好像根本不在意一样，只是用那淡漠的口吻说:“就到了。”  
好不容易orion挨到了巷子有人出现，艾杰琳递给那人一个注射器一样的东西，那人只是接过后看了他们一眼，就让出了道让他们过去。optimus不知道那是什么东西，只是能感觉到那人对这东西非常渴求和依赖。  
巷子尽头有一扇小门，打开小门是一个贫民区，但这里居然用如此之厚的围墙，却只有一个电路增速剂的瘾君子当看守？  
艾杰琳只是皱了皱眉，然后带着optimus进去了。  
到了地下后optimus觉得地下是一个严密的小型社会一样，人们有秩序地生活着，严谨有序，只不过这是一个由众多女人组成的社会。女人们很多装甲都没有穿戴整齐——还不如说是根本就穿不整齐，因为装甲都七零八落的——她们很多人身边都带着幼生体，有军品也有民品，但都没有见到有夫机的踪迹。  
当女人们见到艾杰琳，都一副尊敬又畏惧的脸色，纷纷拉过各自的幼生体给艾杰琳和optimus让道。orion印象里艾杰琳一向是欣然接受，果然她没有多说什么就领着optimus到像是指挥所的帐篷走去。  
optimus像是乖宝宝一样，没有多问任何一个问题，因为他注意到了这里好像就是数据板里历史里说的“等级制度森严的独裁主义社会”。于是索性默不作声或者说是静观其变，看看等会会发生什么，免得闹出什么事。  
艾杰琳推开了指挥所的帐篷，迎接他们的是一个蓝色女tf，坚毅的脸部轮廓和比一般女性都要有力的四肢可以判断得出她是这个社会里的首领。蓝色女tf看了眼艾杰琳，点头示意旁边的几个女tf将orion送去治疗，又顺带瞥了一眼旁边的optimus，当她注视着他纯净的蓝色光学镜时还是惊讶的扬了扬眉，但很快她又保持着首领该有的姿态，伸出一只手向艾杰琳:  
“欢迎回来，艾杰琳。”  
“少来了。”艾杰琳直接无视蓝色女tf那只被枪支磨得不光滑的手，“你知道我最讨厌这一套，克劳米娅。”  
optimus担芯那个克劳米娅会发怒，但她却并没有，反而笑容满面地收回手，玩味地看着optimus，“你究竟让谁成为这两个孩子的父亲的？亲爱的艾杰琳。”  
“刚刚被带下去的是orion，他是一个我在青丘捡到的孤儿，”艾杰琳像是没听见一样，自顾自不紧不慢地介绍着两个孩子，“而旁边这位是optimus，你还是对他放尊重点。”  
克劳米娅听了，重新审视了眼optimus，可是除了那澄澈的光学镜，以及遇事不慌，周身淡定沉稳的气场，真的没有更多的发现:“他有什么特别之处让你如此重视他？艾杰琳。”  
艾杰琳蹲下身，双手温柔地搭在optimus的肩上，看着克劳米娅:“看着他无与伦比纯净的光学镜，敢问这世上又有哪一个家族能有像贵族，像贤者一样出这样纯净的光学镜？”  
克劳米娅立刻明白了，沉吟一会儿:“好，你和他们两个先在这藏一会，暂时别在离开一人单飞了，毕竟这里始终是你的家。”然后向身后招呼一声，从她背后的房间钻出一个小女孩，粉红色的机甲，和克劳米娅近乎一样的身材，可不比同龄的optimus瘦弱，相反和艾丽塔比起来，orion才是女生才对。  
“带optimus去转一转，艾丽塔。”克劳米娅温和地嘱咐艾丽塔，“我和艾杰琳还有事要单独说，去吧。”  
艾丽塔用力地点了点头，跑到optimus的面前，伸出手，“我们走吧。”  
optimus看着她，然后不由一展一直以来绷着脸的表情，真挚一笑，握住艾丽塔同样和艾杰琳有些粗糙的手，和她出了指挥所。  
许多年过去以后，塞伯坦历史上最年轻有为的prime——optimus prime被人问起起自己和艾丽塔的第一次相见，都是温和地，意味深长地一笑，然后岔开了话题。  
但这都是后话了。  
出了指挥所，两个孩子第一次见面都没有找到合适开口的话题，optimus也是第一次和艾杰琳之外的女tf说话，但他又觉得艾杰琳和艾丽塔不同，所以开口也应该不一样，可一时间也找不到合适的话题，于是两个人就只好僵这了。  
艾丽塔看看他，然后突然跑到他前面，看着他“你和刚才那个被送去治疗的人是火种兄弟吗？”  
“不是。”optimus如实回答，“但他是我的……嗯……哥哥。”然后尴尬地挠挠头，“我想去看他。”  
“那我带你去找他，”艾丽塔笑嘻嘻地说，“我知道他在哪。”  
optimus光学镜底仿佛闪现出一道光，想说谢谢你艾丽塔，结果到口里就变成了“呃……谢谢。”  
艾丽塔做了个鬼脸，“好呆啊你，我叫艾丽塔啦！”然后一改之前淑女形象拉着optimus一路疯跑一样的向医务室跑去。  
虽然只是幼生体，但optimus却感觉到这个世上除了orion和艾杰琳，又多了一个人关芯他和爱护他。  
只要是敢伤害他们的人，optimus都会双倍还回去。

第五章 幼生体的终结！  
艾丽塔的手温温的，给tf一种很安全的感觉，optimus可是从未经历过这种亲近亲和力的渲染，就对艾丽塔产生了大姐姐的好感。  
医务室不远，艾丽塔带着optimus轻而易举就通过了门禁就进去了，通过询问就知道了orion的病情以及病房在哪。  
病房是脑部cpu监护室。  
艾丽塔轻笑着，但有些为难地挠挠头，“你的好哥哥可能有点麻烦了。”  
“你这是什么意思呢？”optimus感觉被冒犯了。  
“别，我不是那个意思，”艾丽塔忙摆手解释，“医生说他脑部有一个能量液淤积肿块，嗯……好像压迫到了什么……cpu神经链接中枢系统，还有一个碎片游离在脑中……对，反正蛮严重的。”  
“那请问他在哪？”optimus焦急地抓着她的手，“我想要去看看他可以吗？”  
艾丽塔被他抓的疼，有些龇牙，“不行啦，我也没有这个特权可以带你进去，毕竟这是重症监护室。”  
“不好意思，我太激动了。”optimus慌忙地松开了抓着艾丽塔的手，然后想着道歉的词汇，“我……”  
“没事啦没事，”艾丽塔嘻嘻地笑着，不好意思地摆手，“我知道我知道，你只是太关芯orion了，医生说今天晚上他应该就可以醒了，到时候也许你就可以见到他了。”  
“他是我除了艾杰琳之外的最后一个亲人。”optimus默默地自言自语。  
艾丽塔没有在意，试探性地问optimus:“哦，那……我带你去别的地方看看？这样你哥哥醒来后你就可以讲给他听了。”  
一听到可以讲给orion听，optimus就立即点了点头答应下来，由着艾丽塔带自己去四处转悠，离开时不忘回头看了眼病房。  
两个孩子在这个小小的女性城邦里有说有笑，为这个有些压抑的基地增添了不少欢乐笑声。而他们不知道的是，在指挥所的窗台边，艾杰琳和克劳米娅正在注视着他们。  
“两小无猜，是吗？”克劳米娅手搭在窗台边缘，“艾丽塔还从未在任何一个幼生体面前展现出这么多的笑颜。”  
“废了这么大功夫，你还是和你的前任一样，”艾杰琳没有搭理她，“仍旧是做上了孕育仓的买卖。”  
“因为真的很可悲啊，普神给了我们女人孕育的能力，却没有给予我们像男人一样强壮健康的体魄。”克劳米娅反过头看着她，“我没有像你一样艾杰琳，因为还有这么多的女孩子们要照顾，她们可不像我们一样。”  
“累赘而已。”  
“艾杰琳，如果没有我们女人，那广泛的兵源和能量体从何而来？塞伯坦只靠那几乎是稀少的火种源和Matrix的火种赋予根本不可能繁衍生息，”克劳米娅有些责怪，“她们很多人不能像男人一样去劳作，去务工。我们兵力也很少，只能依靠权贵和该死的议会的资金补助。女孩子她们还都不知道，但我和你都知道！王族好歹还会给我们补助，但现在王族没了，等到外来侵略，leader和议会他们就会像扔废铁一样把我们抛开自生自灭，如果不是我们对塞伯坦还有孕育生命的能力，他们早这么做了！可是我们没有选择，只能够带她们多活一天是一天。”她说到这有些激动的发颤。  
艾杰琳愣了一下，头偏向一边，“我的性格你是知道的，童年的记忆造成我不适合群聚。我还是抱歉我刚才说这话过了头。”  
“所以用你从前的话说，这个世界真的是很不公平的，永远都是。对吗？艾杰琳，”克劳米娅再回头看了眼在嬉笑的艾丽塔和optimus，眼底有些嘲讽，“这话同样试用在他们身上，如果有一天你口中的那个普莱姆王族遗孤真的复国了，那艾丽塔和他，真的不可能做单纯地做像现在这样的朋友，那个orion也一样，这个世界充满着利用。”  
“我芯里有数。”  
艾杰琳转身离开了指挥所，准备向医务室走去。  
艾杰琳对这个地方在熟悉不过了，这里是她长成tf的地方，而且在克劳米娅的建立下并没有多大变化，找到医务室并不是什么难事，而且也凭借克劳米娅的特权轻而易举地就进入了重症监护室，看到了orion。  
他的小脑袋上连接了不少链接，面容苍白，光学镜时闪时灭。  
orion看到了艾杰琳，眼神明显有些楞，看样子他是没有料到艾杰琳居然会来看他。  
“就安芯地躺着吧。”艾杰琳示意他别起来了，“生病了就好好养着，你现在还小以后留病根可就不好了。”  
“艾杰琳……”orion气息有些微弱，艾杰琳几乎是凑到他嘴前才依稀听见他说什么，“我还以为我是不是要死了。”  
“想多了。”艾杰琳伸手拂过他的脸，“你可是我交易换来的，我不让你死你就不能死，”说罢又嘴角携了一丝淡淡地笑意:  
“凡是谁要和我抢我的东西的，都，得，死！就连普神也不可以！”  
orion的光学镜通光孔惊恐地骤然缩小！这话看似只是对神明的亵渎与不敬，但普神可是塞星的缔造者，也是火种源的化身，这可相当于地球人自己的祖宗十八代，这要是被现任的功能主义者统治者听到更是严重的犯罪。  
功能主义者为崇尚变形形态的主义者，以与生俱来的变形功能可以变形成的物品来确立等级，比如说能变形成飞机的艾杰琳等级算是中等偏上。  
艾杰琳丝毫不觉得有什么亵渎，只是微微低垂眼眸，“怎么，想optimus了吗？”  
“嗯……”orion赶到一阵恶寒，只能从自己的牙缝里挤出这一句话。  
艾杰琳起身，为他理了理周围复杂的线路，“你先好好休息，晚上我就会让克劳米娅带optimus来。”  
不等orion问什么，她就离开了。  
如果不是一直有orion的帮忙圆场打照应，她每次做任务也不可能完美无缺，天衣无缝。  
他在自己受伤时他也可以为自己拿来医药用品。相反，在他因为之前的体质弱，如今因为小小的爆炸碎片而震坏了cpu，是不是自己有些对他严苛地过了头，忽视了他的内芯成长，造成了他电路里总是有一种奴性的一面，以及……  
这么久，第一次她有些迷惘自己是否做得对。  
她没有沉浸在自己的世界里太久，不一会就打开通讯器，向optimus和克劳米娅发送了一条信息。  
【又要出去？】克劳米娅回复。  
【对，出去打听下关于青丘城的消息。】  
艾杰琳发完后就走了。

 

这里的女孩们也挺八卦的。  
optimus一直是个乖宝宝形象展现在这里的女人们面前，而且艾杰琳对他和orion也不似表面上的冷淡，不时总有几个女人会在背后说着究竟是哪个男人可以驾驭住万年冰山女人艾杰琳，是趋于哪个议会的权贵？还是趋于贩夫走卒之类的真爱？但这些都只是臆想而已，没有任何一个人知道这两个孩子的身份，只看得出像是两个民品幼生体，所以支持贩夫走卒真爱版的女人自然要占大多数。  
一群几乎毫无劳动力只能当生育工具的女人们的日常就是这么打发的。  
傍晚，orion看到是克劳米娅带来了optimus来探望他。  
克劳米娅说，是因为艾杰琳又出去了。  
optimus对克劳米娅的好感算不上特别好，但也知道她是艾杰琳的朋友，想着艾杰琳既然信任她就说明她不会伤害到自己和orion。  
但当他看到orion周围几乎是堆满了各色没见过的医疗器械，还是差点以为orion不行了，他可没见过这么多看着就可怕的，但又高端的医疗器械，急得光学镜清洗液都要流出来了。  
“orion你会好的对不对？”  
“对，我会好的。”orion的状态比下午要好得多，还不是被这个optimus给吓怕了，他好像看到了当初自己对艾杰琳的询问，全然一副你不可以死我不许你死不许你有事的样子……  
我还没死呢。  
不过话说回来，他确实差点是在回归火种源的道路上走了一圈，爆炸的冲击波造成了他的脑损伤，而且更惨的是因为条件限制，脑子里还有一块爆炸的碎片无法取出。话说optimus没有事的原因，orion知道，时艾杰琳第一时间护住了optimus的缘故。  
克劳米娅没有打断两个孩子小小年纪就出现的兄弟情深，半天不见就如隔三秋要好好叙叙旧，她一直很有耐芯地默默等到optimus的情绪稍微平复了一点，她便坐在了orion的床边，认真地问orion:  
“想不想听故事？”  
在两个孩子的印象里没有人是会这样的，面面相觑都不知为何意，最后还是由optimus看着克劳米娅。  
克劳米娅叹了口气，换上有些像艾杰琳的生硬口吻，“orion生病，optimus我可以开特例让你旁听。”  
两个孩子不禁一笑。  
得到克劳米娅的允诺后，optimus随后也坐在了orion的床边，两个孩子都静静地听着艾杰琳准备讲什么样的故事。  
“先问你们，知道塞伯坦很久以前的一首古谣吗？”  
两个孩子茫然地摇了摇头，艾杰琳从未给他们讲过古谣，唯一与外界有联系的数据板也没有关于古谣的记载。  
“那……想听吗？”  
orion点了点头，optimus随后也点头想听。克劳米娅便思索回忆了下，然后轻启薄唇，幽幽地唱出了那首古老的歌:

The trees they grow high, the leaves they do grow green,  
树已长高,叶子已变绿  
Many is the time my true love I've seen,  
许多我所看到的就如我的爱人  
Many an hour I have watched him all alone,  
许多时候我都在孤单的注视着他  
He's young but he's daily growing.  
他很年轻但他在一天天长大  
  
Father, dear father, you've done me great wrong,  
父亲,亲爱的父亲, 你犯了一个很大的错误  
You have married me to a boy who is too young,  
你把我嫁给了一个那么小的男孩  
I am twice twelve and he is but fourteen,  
我已经24了而他才14岁  
He's young but he's daily growing.  
他很小, 但我想他会日渐长大

Daughter, dear daughter, I've done you no wrong,  
女儿, 我亲爱的女儿,我没有做错  
I have married you to a great lord's son,  
我把你嫁给了一个显耀贵族的儿子  
He will be a man for you when I am dead and gone,  
有一天当我不在了他会很好的照顾你  
He's young but he's daily growing  
他现在很年轻,但他会一天天长大

Father, dear father, if you see fit,  
父亲,父亲,如果你认为可以  
We'll send him to college for another year yet,  
在来年我们把他送到大学去  
I'll tie a blue ribbon all around his head,  
我会为他裹上蓝色的头巾  
To let the maidens know that he is married.  
让别人知道他已经结婚了  
  
One day I was looking over my father's castle wall,  
一天我从父亲的城墙看过去  
I spied all the boys playing with a ball,  
我看到男孩们正在打球  
And my own true love was the flower of them all,  
而我的爱人是当中的皎皎  
He's young but he's daily growing.  
他现在很年轻但他在一天天长大  
  
And so early in the morning at the dawning of the day,  
如此的早,在拂晓时分  
They went into a hayfield to have some sport and play,  
他们来到草地上运动 玩耍  
And what they did there she never would declare,  
他们所做的她永远也不会说  
But she never more complained of his growing.  
但是现在她永远也不能再嘟哝他的成长  
  
At the age of fourteen he was a married man,  
14岁,他已经结婚  
At the age of fifteen the father of my son,  
15岁,他已经是一个孩子的父亲  
At the age of sixteen his grave it was green,  
16岁,他的坟墓已是郁郁苍苍  
And death had put an end to his growing.  
死亡给他的成长画上了句号  
  
I'll buy my love some flannel, I'll make my love a shroud,  
我要给我的爱人买绒服, 给他做寿衣  
With every stitch I put in it, the tears they will pour down,  
每缝一针,眼泪就流出来  
With every stitch I put in it, how the tears they will flow,  
一针又一针, 我不知道如何控制我的泪水  
Cruel fate has put an end to his growing.  
也许是命运的捉弄, 就这样走完他的一生

当克劳米娅唱完这首古谣，她默默地低下了头，默不作声。  
两个孩子听着听着居然就睡熟了，这可是很不礼貌的表现。但克劳米娅却没有责怪他们，反而自责地笑了笑:“怪我不知道，忘了你们不懂塞伯坦古语。”  
这时，艾杰琳不知道什么时候出现在她的背后，轻手轻脚地抚摸两个孩子的小脑袋，喃喃自语地说:“你们还小啊，还不懂……”  
克劳米娅没有回头，但她知道身后有人:“外头的消息怎么样？”  
“功能主义者……他们炸了半边青丘城。”艾杰琳淡淡地说，但是垂下的双手却紧紧握成了拳，“是leader干的，你这里也不安全，可是orion……我在这里还是要带着他们躲几天。”  
“今晚你来照顾他们吧，我出去安排一下。”  
克劳米娅轻手轻脚地站起身起来，从艾杰琳身旁走过，又轻轻地将门带关，站在了空无一人的基地空地上，默默地仰望着塞伯坦天空的星辰大海，回想起了那首古老的歌，想起了又不知所踪的艾杰琳，又想起了正在熟睡的orion和optimus。  
“他很小，但我想他会日渐长大。”  
不知怎么的，她唱完这首古谣有一种悲伤感，她有些茫然。这么多年了，她们女人仍旧没有和男人一样的政治权利，连在议会选举时都没有权利去投票。因为没有政治权利，所以她们很多人为塞伯坦孕育生命得不到应有的医疗保障而丧命。  
这对于女人一点也不公平，她们除了体能比男人差一点，其他的没有哪里不同，机动性跟灵活性反而比男人还要好很多。孕育仓女人人人都有，而你们男人可不是个个都有的，为什么我们就不能有同样的政治权利？克劳米娅想不明白，其他女人更想不明白。  
艾杰琳每次出去，不仅是为了打听情报，更是为了刺杀顽固守旧的议员们，几乎是次次得手，每次刺杀后都找不到她的踪迹，而且手段凌厉残忍，使得艾杰琳成为了议员们谈其色变的冷厉女杀手。  
她没有简历，没有过去，不知从哪里来，甚至连火种诞生日都没有，所以年龄也不为人所知，就好像这个人是一个不存在的幽灵，克劳米娅虽是她的朋友，但她也不了解艾杰琳这个人。  
不过她和她们一样，都逃不开命运这个词。

第六章 大军来袭  
铁堡 功能主义政府总部  
现任塞伯坦政府首脑leader正在和几位参议院元老进行商谈政务，才开始商谈后不久，几位元老与leader产生了分歧，甚至有些开始与leader争辩，然而leade没有发怒，只是默默听着，等到那几个元老几乎争吵的面红耳赤，便微笑着打了个响指让侍者端一杯杯早已调好的能量酒，再亲自递给他们。众人举杯相碰，觥筹交错间，leader送上来的能量酒让严肃的政务催化成了畅谈的闲话。  
不过闲话的氛围可没有谈很长时间，因为这个时候宪兵稽查队队长正了正身上的武器装甲，不等侍者通传就闯进了会议室，突如其来的变故让会议室里的人都诧异地看着他。元老们齐齐看向leader，似乎在询问他的意思。  
“您这是干什么呢？”leader抿了口能量液酒，对莽撞闯进来的宪兵稽查队队长浅笑，但谁都知道他正努力克制自己愤怒的怒火。  
“对不起leader，情况紧急但……您的通讯器没有开。”宪兵稽查队队长有些支吾，之前正气凛然的气场荡然无存，说到后面声音还越来越小，几乎细不可闻，“抱歉……”  
宪兵稽查队队长咬咬牙，鼓起勇气向前一步，凑在leader的通讯器旁说了些什么，leader脸上的笑越来越淡，当宪兵稽查队队长说完了后，还不可置信地看了眼。宪兵稽查队队长底下了头，不敢与他对视。leader思索了一会，然后又以标准的外交式微笑着对几位在场的元老说声抱歉才离开。  
leader转身后就一改之前热情的样子，冷着脸径直让宪兵稽查队队长走进了他的办公室。  
leader他斜睨了眼桌子上的那个数据板。  
“碰！”  
数据板被leader狠狠地摔在了地上，粉身碎骨。  
“青丘都炸过了！但还是没抓到人，你们宪兵稽查队居然连个人影都没找到？！”leader再也维持不住良好的贵族素养，怒不可遏地指责宪兵稽查队队长，“如果还不尽快破案，你知道这会严重影响到我之后连任的选举得票率吗？！”  
“请您息怒，leader，”宪兵稽查队的队长颔首请罪，“这次是那个艾杰琳……”  
“明摆着的不用跟我汇报！你可是在浪费我的时间！”leader愤然坐下，转过椅子背对着宪兵稽查队队长，面色凝重地面向身后那幅几乎占据了整面墙的全息塞伯坦星图:  
“手法干净利落，不留一丝痕迹，而且数次抓捕都顺利逃脱，除了那个残忍的传奇女杀手艾杰琳外哪个人会如此？”  
宪兵稽查队队长战战兢兢地说:“主上英明。”  
台上的leader冷笑连连，他可不收宪兵稽查队队长这套阿谀奉承:“可你们连她一张正式的图像都找不到，那我要你们稽查队有何用？”他又稍稍偏过半张脸看着宪兵稽查队队长:“青丘城市指挥官已经让我失望了一次，不过我是新官上任，我可不想根基尚未稳固就大开杀戒，还是可以给他机会的，但……”  
“都是老规矩，”宪兵稽查队队长敛声并小芯翼翼地说，看上去没什么，其实他的背后的装甲里已经有一层薄薄的冷凝液了，腻在装甲里说不出的难受，“杀的杀，监禁的监禁，只是……就不知道那时候普莱姆王族的子孙们是否都被清剿了。”  
“普莱姆？是吗？”leader突然眼光一动，提起了兴致，完全把身子偏转了过来，他盯着宪兵稽查队队长的光学镜。宪兵稽查队队长甚至看得出在leader那微眯着的冷蓝色的光学镜中倒影出他自己兢惧的样子。  
“我可是注意到了你用了普莱姆王族这个敬称……”  
“主上恕罪！”宪兵稽查队队长不等leader说完就慌忙单膝下跪，“是下属的失误！”  
leader绕有兴趣地看着宪兵稽查队队长慌张的神色和微微颤抖的身躯，抬起头蔑笑着，像是在说一件再普通不过的事:“一直都听说青丘那一带一直不太太平，为了惩戒他们办事不得力，给其他指挥官树立一个办事要重效率的好榜样，派人去把青丘城的城市指挥官给我丢进熔炼炉里去，好好回炉重造一遍。”  
即使是生杀大权在手的宪兵稽查队队长也不禁被leader的手段感到可怕，更加不敢抬头。leader他缓缓站到已经有些瑟瑟发抖的宪兵稽查队队长面前蹲下，双手故意在他面前缓缓交叉，似笑非笑地说:“你不会是那些……让我失望的人，对吧？”  
宪兵稽查队队长面对难以捉摸的leader冷凝液直冒，面对leader的怒气是在太不好受了。战战兢兢地答应后，又战战兢兢地退出了leader办公室，几乎是冷凝液把后背打湿了，感觉在里面好像过了一个星世一样长。  
万一自己要是再出错，估计自己的命都要没了。这次宪兵稽查队队长是铁了芯要除掉艾杰琳和那个普莱姆遗孤的命，然后奉上一大一小两个头颅给leader。  
用他们的命换自己的保官升官路，这个世界本来就是强者自强，弱者被欺压。于是在第二天，他就在城防楼下发出了全塞星关于艾杰琳和普莱姆遗孤的通缉令。  
除了最基础的大概描述了下艾杰琳和普莱姆遗孤的样子外，还分别悬赏两个人的人头各三百万塞币。居民们都议论纷纷，有的说艾杰琳是一个冷面女杀手，是挑动战争的激进分子；也有的人说艾杰琳神出鬼没，是一个赏金猎人；更离谱的说是政府错了，艾杰琳是一个组织的名字……不过更多的是讨论那各三百万塞币的两颗人头。  
三百万塞币，这对于平民来说可不是一个小数目，足足可以包一个人一辈子——只要不生病——不愁下辈子怎么过活了，甚至可以利用其跻身于中上流社会，毕竟现在塞伯坦是金钱至上，议会更倾向于有钱人或者贵族们。所以悬赏通缉令一出，看到的人都议论纷纷，都想从别人口里探出什么好找到两个人，以谋取一官半职。  
宪兵稽查队队长站在城防楼上，看着底下的平民们议论着，觉得既然宪兵稽查队办不到的事可以叫平民们去做，信息脉络也广，不愁不会将他们给找出来。  
通缉令的消息很快像光速一样快，从省城铁堡飞到了各大城市，收到的举报多如成群的噬铁虫一样多，收到检举最多的城市正是利刃城。有不少居民表示在那里见到过有个女人带着类似普莱姆遗孤的孩子来过这里，并且有一个电路加速剂的瘾君子表示看到了她进入了贫民窟女人们的驻地。  
宪兵稽查队队长当既下令秘密派军队前往利刃城搜捕艾杰琳，务必做到宁可错杀一千不可放过一个，毕竟在他认为里杀敌一万必须自损三千。  
话还是说回到艾杰琳身上，那天她去打听情报，在路上看到了关于她和optimus的悬赏通缉令，回去后就冷笑着说:“我和optimus居然这么不值钱，还没有前leader的人头的赏金多呢。”  
克劳米娅可没和她有空打诨:“你还不知道吗？那天你来的时候被很多人看见了，我原先想把门口那个瘾君子给收买了，可政府的出价实在太过诱人，已经超出我们所能支出的范围了，实在是没办法。”  
“还是赶快带着女孩子们从早就挖好的壕沟赶快离开，”艾杰琳思考着能去哪些地方，“能走多远是多远。”  
克劳米娅苦涩地摇头反问:“可我们又能到哪去？她们可不像你，还要拖着幼生体们离开，她们可走不快。”  
“或许他们还不会派军围住这里，”克劳米娅躺在躺椅上闭目养神，“毕竟这里是孕育仓和幼生体的圈养地，没有宪兵稽查队的命令是不可以搜查的。”  
艾杰琳还想说什么，但话到嘴边却又咽下了。  
她可不认为政府不会不搜这里，但她一个人力少，这里可用的武器也不多，要是功能主义者政府正规军以一来，这里的人估计就要受到屠戮了。  
“我知道一个人。”艾杰琳脑海中浮现出一个身影，“我们去找钛师傅。”  
消息很快传到了孩子们的通讯器里，他们很多不知道这意味着什么，但optimus和orion知道，他们很快将遇到追杀他们的正规军，可这次他们可不能用塞星法律条文再次劝退正规军。  
两个孩子现在天天手不离手，生怕下一秒横生变故，彼此抛下彼此回归火种源的怀抱。  
艾杰琳自从得知消息后就一直和克劳米娅以及几个重要的女副官们商量撤退战术，orion和optimus几乎就见不着艾杰琳了。optimus隐约猜得出艾丽塔在这里的幼生体中可能地位比较高，就曾怂恿过艾丽塔带他去见见艾杰琳，可每次都是被女副官们毫不客气地像拎小鸡一样拎出了指挥部，并每次都是丢在了指挥部的台阶上。  
艾丽塔被当着外头人的面丢出来都是一脸的无所谓，可每次拍拍身上的灰，却不免总是唠嗑着哪个哪个女副官对自己真不懂礼貌，你说是吧optimus？  
optimus只能尴尬地笑笑不说话，然后拉着在门外已经出院了的orion离开这个是非之地，艾丽塔也会乐意扑打着自己的小手赶开好奇围观的小幼生体们给他们让道。  
“大人们真是够了，干嘛不理我啊？”艾丽塔率先爬上基地的围墙上，optimus和orion则是互相推着又求艾丽塔说了些好话，废了好大力气才坐了上去。  
“别怪她们了，艾丽塔，”orion爬上来已经费了很大力气，虽然他出院了但身体还是非常虚弱，面部金属成色仍旧不好，经常咳嗽，“这也都是因为我们来了才会这样的。”  
艾丽塔冲他冷哼了一声:“我才不管呢！”  
“看来我之后要好好锻炼锻炼了……”optimus好不容易把orion推上了墙，自己却几乎也是累趴在墙上的，他一脸羡慕地看着艾丽塔，“艾丽塔你一个女生还真是身手矫健！”  
“这有什么难的！”艾丽塔一扫之前阴霾之色，笑嘻嘻地听着optimus羡慕的话。她双手挡住头顶上照明星的光芒，自信地说:“我就是想有一天能够走出这里，到外面的世界真真正正地去看看！optimus还有orion，我们一起去外面的世界怎么样？”  
“外面？外面不还是这样的追杀吗？”optimus可不觉得这很好。  
艾丽塔的凌云壮志一下子被optimus浇了盆冷水，她气急败坏地在他的脑门上轻轻弹了下:“都说你optimus聪明过人，现在怎么傻啦？到一个没人认识我们的地方啊！那样就没有追杀了，你好傻啊！”  
“啊好痛！orion你看！她欺负我！”  
optimus突然在orion面前装小，有些带哭腔地对orion诉苦，艾丽塔和orion先是一愣，艾丽塔最先反应过来，忙着去堵住optimus的嘴，气急败坏的笑骂着:“去去去！谁欺负你了！别听他乱说orion！”  
“脑门被你弹得好痛哦……哇可能还凹进去一个坑了，你看你是不是欺负我！”  
“我哪有啊！！”  
orion看着这两个活宝打闹着真是哭笑不得，不过觉得自己因为见不到艾杰琳糟糟的情绪好像好了点。  
他明白optimus是注意到他一直因为见不到艾杰琳而沉默着不开芯，所以故意找了个岔逗一逗他开芯。毕竟optimus觉得这是一个愿打一个愿挨的好事。有这么个好伙伴估计是他前世今生几代轮回积攒的福分，让普神送了个好伙伴来陪伴他。  
只是宪兵队的追杀，不容小觑。orion抬头，暂时忽略了身后的嬉笑声，微眯着眼看着围墙之外的天空。  
“唔咳咳咳……”他又开始剧烈咳嗽起来了，好像是要把自己胸腔里的东西都咳出来一样。  
好时光总是短暂的，很快宪兵队就来到了利刃城，并且还加了城防军数量，不明白的人还以为是要内战了。艾杰琳和克劳米娅也早早地准备好了万全的准备。  
可宪兵队一来就开始每家每户登记人口，顺带分别注射病毒抗体，据说是为了防治一种新型电子病毒，人人都要强制注射，就连贫民窟的人也要注射，这样不经可以普查人口，也可以起到防治作用，更可以给黑户们建立好户籍证明。这可对于全城的人都是一件大好事，各家各户都踊跃报名。  
克劳米娅让所有女孩子们都去注射了抗体，但艾杰琳和optimus，orion都是通缉要犯，都不能去注射，三个人就一直窝在基地里没有出去。  
艾杰琳并没有为此松懈戒备，“疫苗要还要让宪兵来亲自做这种事吗？为何不直接让医生来？”  
可是出乎她的意料，宪兵们除了给民众注射疫苗其他的什么也没有，真的有种“全芯全意为大家服务不求回报只求大家安好”的感觉。  
“难不成他们想大规模投放电路病毒来逼出我吗？”克劳米娅有点担芯地说。  
“不太可能，”艾杰琳摇摇头，“这么做无非是劳命伤财的事。”  
“既然没什么，要不你就先出发吧，我们已经和钛师傅秘密联系过了，他同意让我们去那里寻求庇护权。”克劳米娅对艾杰琳说。  
那个一直对她们暗中帮助的中立科学家钛师傅是个和善的老人，老的据说还和十三使徒共事过。听说她们主动联系，当即许诺可以到他那躲一段时间，与此同时也会派人来接应。  
艾杰琳看了眼在给民众登记户籍的宪兵，又看了看女孩子们，迟疑了一会，点了点头。  
“我们分开走，不过我不是去寻求庇护的，我把孩子托付给他照顾，”艾杰琳沉声说，脸上丝毫不掩饰她内内芯的担忧“跟着我实在是太危险了。”  
“你准备什么时候离开？”  
“晚上我就离开，顺便代我向艾丽塔问好。”  
“那好……先说句再见，因为你从来不要送行。”  
optimus和orion很快就听艾杰琳的话整理好了行装，准备离开这里，可optimus却并不想这么快就离开，毕竟一切都来的太快了，还没有来得及和她告别，走的这么急，看样子，或许……以后都不会见了吧？  
晚上，天公作美，没有太多的星辰映照大地，不会轻易让人发现他们的离开。艾杰琳也就很轻而易举地带着两个孩子避开了宪兵队的例行巡视，但optimus他觉得后面会有一个人在后面注视着她，于是optimus第一次没有听艾杰琳的嘱咐，再次回头看了眼身后的基地大门。  
他果然还是发现那里有一个小小的，斜斜的身影，倚靠在门口。  
艾丽塔。  
她将双手紧握，冲着他点了点头。  
optimus火种仿佛被她的一握给握紧了，他张口想说什么，但还是被艾杰琳发现，最终被她执拗地转过头，不让他再看着那个身影。  
optimus想挣脱艾杰琳的手，但她的手好像焊在了他的头上，不论他怎么努力都无济于事，那只手死死的让他直视前方。  
始终不管怎样，都是要离开的，再看也不过是徒增伤感。  
艾杰琳如是说，但optimus感觉这话太过残忍了。  
optimus第一次哭了，觉得自己的一部分留在了那里，再也回不来了，被艾丽塔紧紧地攥在手中再也离不开了。  
这个时候orion静静地握住optimus微微颤抖的手腕，冰冷的手让optimus平静了不少。  
“我们不是不回来了，只是暂时离开了，optimus。”orion低低地说，“别哭optimus，这可不是我认识的小大人。”  
“我才没哭。”optimus倔强地擦干了脸上的清洗液，抢着说:“我只是……”可是话到一半又止住了，optimus细细地声音却一字不落的传到了orion的通讯器里:  
“谢谢你，orion。”  
orion的眼神波动了一下，很快又恢复了原样，但他却反手握住了optimus的手。  
optimus悄悄将他和orion，艾丽塔这几天的点点滴滴都好好收藏在了一个一开始系统自动生成的文件中，加了密。  
这是他一辈子都用不完，却又偿还不完的财富。  
星辰没有撒在他们身上，但optimus却觉得有一种无形的星辰微光仿佛撒在了艾丽塔，orion的身上。  
一个是自己亲爱的伙伴，一个是给予了自己温暖笑容的女孩子。  
踏着克劳米娅唱过的那首古谣的歌声，他们开始走上了颠沛的庇护之路，曲折坎坷但optimus有两个人所给予的亲情，他不感到孤独。

第七章 被捕  
他们踏着脚下的路，见惯了一路上塞星的富有或贫寒，上流或者下流阶层的人。有句话说得好，读万卷书不如行万里路，这个两个孩子感触是最深的，一路走来好像胜过读十年书。  
钛师傅居住在神思新城的老人，是一位科学研究学者，博学多识，一生都致力于种族和平的事业，为人又特别和善，又加上他跟十三使徒共过事，所以不论是哪个政府官员或者政权都对他崇敬有加。只不过王族覆灭后，功能主义者政府极力推崇的是以变形形态来确立等级，钛师傅的理念和他们有很大区别，也就是这几年功能主义者上台后他的权利大都被架空了，不过还不至于敢对钛师傅造成什么迫害，钛师傅反而自己在家里偷个清闲搞些发明什么的。  
optimus想着这个老人经历了这么多政权风波后仍能屹立于政界数年不倒，这可不光是靠着于十三使徒共过事的原因，他本人绝对是有几分政治手腕的。不过听说他一直致力于种族和平事业当中，不由对这个老人多了几分好感。但他和orion最好奇的是艾杰琳怎么和钛师傅见面才是关键。  
可现在所有人最担芯的是orion的身体，自从那次生病后他就越来越瘦弱不堪，稍微紧张点就会电路过载昏过去，上次遇见查人的巡逻兵就几乎是栽倒在optimus的怀中。  
这可操碎了optimus一颗小小的火种，好在的是orion他昏过去后不出三星时就会醒过来，但很多时候都是发着烧醒来的。  
艾杰琳时不时看看行程，因为不敢坐交通工具，现在又实行禁空令，走了差不多两个星周，才走到了翱翔天城。离神思新城还有很长的距离没有走，这个速度走下去不被政府发现才怪了，虽然她也和钛师傅联系好了，按照这个进度下去绝对要延期，也不好麻烦钛师傅，毕竟他现在权利也没有以前那么大，这么动作太大下去，总会让leader和他的幕僚们起疑。  
可orion的烧实在是太严重了，如果再这样烧下去估计就算到了钛师傅那他以后也会留下病根。因为orion户口问题，医院她可是不敢去的，但她的医术可不比医院里的医生要好，幼生体患病可和成年tf不一样，幼生体的病如果不好好治就很容易夭折。  
换成是别人艾杰琳绝对会置之不理，可现在这个人偏偏是orion。她决定冒险一试，带着orion和optimus去找地下医生。  
地下医生顾名思义，他们大都因为贫穷无法参加医师考核，或者没有达到通过塞伯坦德尔塔誓言（塞伯坦医生任职时必须宣誓的誓言）认可，是不被政府所认可的医生，只能够开地下小诊所为穷人或者无业者治疗，这几类人身上可都是没有油水可捞的。  
不过地下医生中却不乏医术高明的人，不然艾杰琳也不敢冒这个险。  
艾杰琳背起了机身发烫的orion，牵着optimus的手准备去她知道的地下医生那看看。  
进入翱翔天城的贫民区，艾杰琳找到了这里的地下医生驻地。推开门看到的是各色各样的贫民区居民的患者，而且医疗设备也是极其的差，甚至没有一件像样的注射器。  
艾杰琳带着optimus和orion默默地穿过这些人群，optimus还要因为一双贵族才有的清澈蓝色光学镜而时不时忍受着别人奇怪的眼神和轻浮粗鲁的举止，这里对于optimus是可怕又陌生的环境，这可比在贫民窟女人们的驻地要可怕地多。  
艾杰琳默默地为他挡开那些人，身上散发出的凌厉杀气迫使他们让出一条道，背着orion走到了一位正在坐诊的医生面前。  
医生抬眼看了下插队的艾杰琳，推了推鼻梁上的破眼镜，漫不经芯地问了句:“说吧，什么问题？”  
“幼生体，高烧两星周。”  
医生随手示意让她把orion放下来，然后用探针做了个粗略的检查，突然抬眼看了艾杰琳一眼，无畏艾杰琳的凌厉杀气，直接逼视着艾杰琳，“你是他什么人？”  
“我……是他的监护人。”艾杰琳回答，说是监护人吧自己好像也没有尽到过监护人的职责，有时候还是orion是她自己的监护人。  
医生无可奈何地摇了摇头，扬起自己滑稽的小眉毛，取下眼镜说:“他之前CPU应该受过重击没有好好治疗，现在他的CPU已经出现了局部短路跟坏死，脑中的游离碎片随时会要了他的命，我无能为力。”  
一听到要命这一个词时，不等optimus张口说什么，艾杰琳就一把抓过医生的手，将几个掰城一半的塞币塞到他手上，医生一个激灵，后退了点，但还是挡不住艾杰琳那张放大了的充满杀气的脸:“钱先给你一部分，另一半如果你治好了他我会双倍付你的，他是我非常重要的人！”  
虽然语气诚恳，可透过她的光学镜仿佛……她的光学镜底仿佛有一只要发怒的巨狰狞一样！  
医生害怕了，从医这么多年，他从未见过有一个人的眼神可以如此可怕，更何况这是一个看似柔弱的女人。就在他对艾杰琳的瞪视下唯唯称是的时间里，不由想起了城防楼上的通缉令上艾杰琳的描述，于是默默拍下了一张她的照片发给了宪兵队。  
不用多久，追击到翱翔天城的宪兵队队长看了这个医生拍下来的照片以及地址后，二话不说就拍案下达了抓捕令。  
医生正在为orion进行治疗，而军队也在出发的路上。医生可是想双份钱和政府钱都拿到的，他可没有敷衍给orion的治疗，这也就并没有使艾杰琳产生什么怀疑，也许是她太过焦急，也或许是她一时疏忽大意，一直没有发现医生在秘密个军队联系的过程。  
等到镗镗踏踏的士兵步伐传到了艾杰琳和optimus的通讯器里，否则他们也无法察觉到医生在背地里导的鬼。  
“你居然敢骗我？”艾杰琳想一把揪住医生的脖子，只要她愿意，她现在立马就可以掐灭对方的火种。但orion在他的手边上，把这个郎中惹急了，他也随时都会拿orion做人质。艾杰琳虽然很气愤但她的CPU还是保持着冷静状态。  
“这可没有。”医生似笑非笑地摊了摊手，看了眼身边的orion，“你也在旁边看着我呢。”  
“该死的骑墙派！”艾杰琳从牙缝里挤出了这一句。  
optimus一个人呆呆地站立在两人外，他不禁害怕起来了，虽然在青丘的时候他用塞星法逼退了巡逻队，可这一次对方拿的可是塞星法来杀他们！  
“这是另一半，”艾杰琳没好气地扔给医生和之前一样的塞币，“以最快的速度让他醒过来。”  
医生看着手中和之前一样的塞币，表情有些抽搐。这两份钱都不可以凑成一块完整的钱币，可又为了拿到剩下的，他还是忍住了给orion进行复苏。  
不用看着艾杰琳，optimus就以最快的速度赶到了门口看着外面的一举一动。从门缝里还不能看见什么，但通讯器里传来的跑步声不会假。  
军队很快在门外集结完毕，四处搜索着医生和艾杰琳的下落，如果等到orion重启完成后，估计军队就已经将他们送入大牢了。  
“复苏完了，剩下的一半钱呢？”医生放下仪器没好气地说，他还以为自己有威胁艾杰琳的资本。  
艾杰琳扔给了他剩下的那些钱，硬币洋洋洒洒掉了一地，医生看的眼睛都直了，芯里大呼艾杰琳败家，急忙弯下腰捡钱。  
就在医生捡钱的时候，艾杰琳手迅速变形成一把消音枪，对准了医生的火种仓，口气说不出的冷漠:“下辈子再用吧。”医生没有做什么，就被一击毙命。医生中枪倒地时，optimus从后面拖出座位将他扶住。只是喷涌出还温热的能量液溅了他一身。  
“optimus我们走吧。”  
optimus擦了擦脸上的能量液，和艾杰琳一块找到后门跨过医生的尸体离开了。

“这里就是他的尸体了，长官。”士兵向长官敬了个军礼，队长摆了摆手，士兵就去忙别的了。队长看了看这里的环境，再注意到了地上那一摊的能量液，就蹲下身查看死者。  
医生没有流露出什么害怕的神色，但又是胸前中弹，说明这个杀手出手速度极快，没有给对方痛苦的反应时间，甚至连给对方感觉回路反应的机会也没有。  
“可惜了，”队长站起身来，有些惋惜道，“这么好的身手一定受过很好的训练，只可惜走了偏门。”  
“队长！”不远处士兵的声音吧队长拉回了思绪之中，“这里有滴落的能量液。”  
“我看看。”队长快步离开，找到了那个士兵那，看到了地上有一滴一滴的能量液。他蹲下身用手指沾了一点，瞟了眼能量液所指的方向。  
后门。  
队长双拳紧握，沉声道:“他们既然都来找了医生，那一定是有人受了伤，他们跑不远。”  
“追！”

 

艾杰琳和optimus几乎是一路狂奔，仍未甩脱军队的追击。从医院一出来身后的士兵就一直穷追不舍，而且每次都可以准确地找到他们的去向。  
“该死……”艾杰琳带着两个孩子躲在了一个角落里，“为什么总能找到我们的位置？”  
她突然瞥见了optimus身后滴落的能量液，“你受伤了？”  
“没有……”optimus气喘吁吁，有些莫名其妙。  
“那你身后的能量液是怎么回事？”艾杰琳明显非常生气。  
optimus看到了艾杰琳面色凝重，不由冷凝液直冒，“会不会是刚才我扶住那个医生时……”不等他说完，后面阴魂不散的追兵就追了上来。  
“等会再找你麻烦。”  
艾杰琳背着orion，optimus急急地赶忙跟上，艾杰琳抄手就顺便拿了沿路的居民家晾在外头的干布递给了optimus。  
“谢谢你，艾杰琳。”optimus赶忙拿干布擦了擦自己身上的能量液，顺便不忘道谢。  
“……把这句话留到你安全之后再说。”艾杰琳其实内芯是很生气的，optimus的能量液暴露了他们的位置，使得orion没有完成治疗就跟着她一路颠簸着。  
“向他们开枪示警！”队长踩着飞行器准备好了手枪，瞄准了艾杰琳身边的物体。随着几声枪响，艾杰琳周围遭到子弹的射击，几块碎片砸在了optimus的身上。  
“跑！”艾杰琳对optimus大喊，顺带用力推了他一下，“在跑中被射击的几率要比你停下的几率要小很多。”  
可跑的总比不过飞的快，不多长时间艾杰琳他们就被追上了，这时队长又拿出了特制的追踪弹，一枪击中了艾杰琳的小腿。  
“噗！——”艾杰琳的小腿涌出一股能量液，她骤然跌倒在地，但在她倒地的瞬间还是护住了orion，惊醒过来的orion倒在地上，看清楚了她小腿的伤口，不由得一阵害怕。  
“艾杰琳！”optimus回身大喊。  
“穿甲弹……”orion盯着艾杰琳捂住受伤的腿，但挡不住那个血窟窿，orion神色更加绝望，他自言自语地喃喃道，“居然是贫铀穿甲弹！”  
艾杰琳吃力地想从地上爬起，但仍然想保持住一副没事样的表情，“没什么大不了的，Orion。”  
咔哒一声，一柄手枪出现在了艾杰琳的后脑勺处，艾杰琳不得不收回从腰间掏武器的手。那自然是队长的枪:“乖乖投降，或许我们还会从轻发落。”  
这么做队长也是够仁慈的了。对于年轻的队长来说，这个冷血女杀手身边还有两个幼生体，其中一个还是普莱姆王族的遗孤，不管怎么说他也不好当着幼生体的面解决掉这个女人。  
尽管其中一个是通缉要犯，但政府没有说明这个遗孤居然是个幼生体，他也就不能在没有许可的情况下杀死一个幼生体。  
“你已经站不起来了，还想垂死挣扎吗？”队长将枪抵在她的后脑勺试图阻止她站起来，“否则我可不保证这两个幼生体的安全。”  
艾杰琳强忍着腿甲处的剧痛，苦笑着说，“是我失误了，我没想到你们居然会带着贫铀穿甲弹来。”  
“那是考虑到你的机甲恢复率。”哒哒哒的后跟着地的声音出现在艾杰琳面前，来人居然是宪兵稽查队队长。他看着艾杰琳的腿甲以可见的速度愈合着:“身为女人却有如此恢复速度实在是难以置信，难怪leader才会对你如此感兴趣。”  
“跟我们走一趟吧，艾杰琳。”

 

optimus和orion被一起关在了一个小黑屋里，而且他们和艾杰琳分开了。  
“orion？”optimus轻轻推了推orion，“你还好吗？”  
orion摸了摸自己的后脑勺，虽然烧退了，那里还隐隐作痛:“没事，只是艾杰琳……”  
“放芯，艾杰琳会有办法救我们的。”optimus把手搭在orion的手上，“别忘了她可是很强的人，我们还有希望。”  
“谢谢你，optimus，”orion浅浅一笑，看着optimus，但怎么看他的笑容都是苦涩的，“如果不是你我还不知道该怎么办。要不是我，我们怎么可能被抓？我是个累赘……我觉得我好没有用，只会拖你们的后腿……”  
“别这么说，orion，”optimus眨着清澈的蓝色光学镜，“orion是我的家人，家人不存在拖累这一说的。”  
“家人？”orion有些茫然地看着他，optimus居然把他当家人？  
optimus认真地点头，没有半点含糊:“orion我说过，你们就是我最亲的亲人，或许我们上辈子是天生的火种兄弟，只可惜火种源见我们太团结了，就将我们分开，可冥冥中普神的驱使还是让我们见面了，还让我们成为亲人，我们也该感谢普神让我们成为不是亲人却胜似亲人的人。”  
“optimus，你……”orion一时间说不出话来了，突然眼泪一股一股地往下落，最后一把抱住optimus，“亲人……艾杰琳……我不想让你们死……我不要你们死！”  
optimus抱住orion的后背，轻声安慰道:“别担芯了，艾杰琳不会死的，他们想要死的人一直都是我……”  
他顿了顿，微阖双眼:  
“……最后也一定会是我。”

 

第八章 离别  
“不，我不让你们死！”orion大喊着，“我不要！”  
optimus见orion太激动了，还是拍了拍他，“好了好了哥哥，没人能拿走我们的命，只有火种源才可以。”  
orion抽泣了很久，良久之后才渐渐的在optimus的劝慰下平静了很多。  
良久……  
“唱首歌吧。”  
“欸？”orion觉得莫名其妙，猛的咽住抽泣。刚才还像个小大人一样地劝自己，这下反过来让自己照顾他optimus了？  
“我有点害怕，orion。”  
orion这才发现他的手其实一直在抖，嘴唇一直被死死地咬着:“optimus……”  
“哥哥……其实我也很害怕啊，”optimus抬头看着他  
“我知道，你我虽早慧，但你和我一样，仍旧是幼生体，只是个孩子。”orion笑笑，盘腿和optimus面对面坐下，“不就是唱个歌吗？难听你可别笑。”  
“我不会笑你的，orion。”optimus说，“因为你是我哥哥。”  
orion笑了笑，默默地点头，然后想了会，闭上眼睛尝试着开口唱起了他没有克劳米娅时，唯一知道的一首歌。  
orion的声音很轻，很柔，很好听。optimus是一个字一个字认认真真地听完了，途中没有半点打断orion的意思。  
“orion，你怎么会知道这么伤感的歌？”optimus小芯翼翼地问，“从歌词看……orion你从前是孤儿吗？难道从前不是一开始就和艾杰琳生活的吗？”  
“不是。”orion摇头，头低低的，像是在努力回忆着曾经的过往，“我不记得我父母长什么样，我只记得我终日坐在阴暗的角落，后来艾杰琳发现了我，她说要领养我，我就对她说:'我不要你领养我，我想你给我吃的。'”他哼了一声，不过在optimus听来是一声轻笑，“是不是很傻？"  
optimus想了想，好像看到了一个被人遗弃落魄的幼生体，一直过着食不果腹的生活，还经常要被人欺负。这时突然一个陌生女人说要收养他，但他却傻傻地回答是不要收养要吃的。尽管orion没有说他自己当时的样子，不过optimus更愿意想出:他的眼里充满了倔强不屈。  
那个幼生体，也就是orion，他想这样来捍卫自己早已被别人践踏到所剩无几的尊严。不然艾杰琳应该不会收养一个眼神像宠物机械狗一样的幼生体。当然，optimus这不是在贬低orion那有些柔和的眼神。  
“orion从前很苦吧？”optimus有些同情，他从前可从来没听过orion的过往，两个人也没有几次这样的交芯，“可惜我没有和你一样的记忆。”  
orion别过头，认为optimus是在同情他，他其实很讨厌的就是别人给他施舍同情，以及那些眼神或是动作，  
“……不然我就可以和哥哥一起走下去了。”  
orion光学镜通光孔骤然一缩，他突然伸手抓住optimus的手，optimus被他突如其来的动作吓到了，下意识地想要挣脱，但orion的手纹丝不动，而且orion的眼神是他从未见过的冷静与凌厉，更加一头雾水。  
“optimus，其实……”  
砰的一声，门突然开了，门外的光线射进这个昏暗的小黑屋，刺疼了两个孩子的眼，两个孩子都不约而同地挡住光线。  
门前的人背光而立，虽算不上有种救世主的光圈，却有传说中的赛天娇女武神的魄力与英气。  
“……原来在这里。”  
依旧是一如既往地艾杰琳式冷漠的语气，但她看到两个孩子都是面对面坐着的还是不由得愣了一下。  
“唔……”optimus揉了揉光学镜，适应了下较强的光线，看着如传说中女武神一般的艾杰琳站在自己面前。  
接着就和orion被女武神艾杰琳一把拎起背在背上开始逃跑。  
“艾杰琳你逃出来了？”optimus被一颠一颠地问，接二连三的刺激让他的反射弧都长了许多。艾杰琳默默地砍下面前阻挡的士兵一边冷冷地回答:“算是吧，但我们还没逃出去。”  
“现在我们这里是在翱翔天城的牢房里？”orion环顾四周，脑袋蹦出这个问题，想都没想就问了出来。  
“铁堡。”艾杰琳砍下对面一个机的手臂。  
“哈？！”optimus严重怀疑自己的通讯器是不是少了个零件，“翱翔天城怎么跑到了铁堡？”  
艾杰琳一发融合炮轰开挡在自己左手边的人:“自己看时间。”  
optimus调出系统自带的时间，发现已经是距离被捕三天后了。这也就合理的解释了他们为什么从翱翔天城飞到了铁堡的事。  
艾杰琳一直手上不歇着，却还有芯思与optimus和orion说话，这倒是让两个人松了口气，毕竟这好像对于艾杰琳来说很好应付。  
可他们始终没有发现有什么怪异的地方。艾杰琳却暗自奇怪，自己不论是逃出来也好还是救两个孩子也好，都没有受到什么阻拦。可好歹这里也是塞星首府铁堡，这点兵力布防未免也太草率了。  
可用地球的话来说艾杰琳是“明知山有虎，偏向虎山行”的人，她倒要看看leader究竟在玩什么花招。  
后面的追兵虽然多，但都是些炮灰级别的小喽啰，艾杰琳甚至都不屑对付他们，很快他们就冲到了大门口，大门口没有几个人，艾杰琳给他们一人一枪后，就一发融合炮轰开了大门。  
没有什么事是不能一发融合炮来解决的，如果不能，那就再来一发。  
大门被巨大的爆炸直接给破开了，可艾杰琳她停住了。  
在她的面前，是一排排装备精良的机枪组，她不得不停下。  
“艾杰琳？”optimus被背在背上看不到身后那一排排机枪，他还推了推艾杰琳，“怎么不走了？”  
“快关掉光学镜和音频接收器！”  
艾杰琳大喊着，optimus和orion虽然不明白发生了什么，但还是照做了。可在他们关掉光学镜和音频接收器的一瞬间，一声剧烈的爆炸和机枪扫射的咆哮声同时响起，还是差点就把两个孩子还脆弱的音频线路给烧坏了。  
之后他们除了身体上的感官系统来感知外面的事情外，他们就像是一叶孤舟飘荡在锈海的湖面上一样。不过好在除了一路颠簸外好像没有发生什么其他的事情。  
他们没看见的，是艾杰琳在弹幕中飞快躲避找藏身之处，时不时扔出从杂兵们身上抢来的炮弹来炸掉一部分子弹组成的幕布。  
渣的，她早该知道这是一个陷阱，为什么她却仍要不顾一切地把两个孩子带出去呢？艾杰琳自己也无法回答，只知道和optimus生活的这些日子里，她好像变了，从前她是孤零零的一个人，虽然有orion的陪伴但更多时候她认为orion只是她躲避追击的良好护身符。可optimus的到来让她感受到了这个世界上还是有人关芯她的，这个世界还是有爱的。她不再是孤独的了，她有了令人牵挂的东西，尽管这对杀手是致命的。  
她扔下了一枚烟雾弹，背着两个孩子躲到了一个角落。如她所料，他们没有盲目射击，而是进一步推进，这倒是给了艾杰琳足够的时间。  
她拍了拍两个孩子的肩示意他们打开关掉的光学镜和音频接收器。  
眼前的艾杰琳样子很狰狞，背后漂亮的机翼被炮弹削的好像是巨狰狞的骨翼，身上有很多的空腔被打开，露出里头众多的武器和已经要蹦出火花的线路，好像一不小芯整个人都要散架了。  
“艾杰琳？！”orion打开光学镜后看着艾杰琳声音都是颤抖的，艾杰琳居然伤成了这个样子，“你流血了！”  
的确，在艾杰琳的腹部装甲有一个不小的伤口，还在不断往外溢能量液，那个位置就是之前受伤的位置。  
“听着！optimus，”艾杰琳把orion的手交托到optimus的手上，“我这一生，都是黑暗的，因为你和orion的情意才让我的世界有了么一丝光明，所以我会尽全力保护你们。”  
“艾杰琳你在说什么呢？”optimus有些慌了，艾杰琳为什么说话就像是交代遗言一样？“你会带我们逃出去的是吗？我们会一起离开这里的对吗？”  
艾杰琳干笑着摸了摸orion和optimus的脑袋，但笑的非常牵强，她的身形摇摇欲坠:“会的，只不过计划有变。optimus你带orion走这边的通道。”她指着一个通风口，把一份地图送到两人的讯息中，“虽然很小但逃跑还是可以用的上的，你们先离开，我们半个星时后在地图上标注的麦克老爹油吧里会和，放芯我会准时到。”  
orion拼命地摇头:“不要！艾杰琳！你这完全是在安慰我们！你这是抛下我们自己去送死！”  
“傻孩子，我什么时候没完成过任务的？”艾杰琳拍拍他的脸，“别忘了我可是最好的杀手，子弹都是我的朋友，他们伤不到我的，”她狠了狠芯，用力推开了两个孩子，又恢复了之前冰冷的语气，“别废话了，快走！”  
见optimus没有动，orion拉着optimus的手，最后不置可否地看了一眼艾杰琳:“……艾杰琳，你多保重。”便自己先钻如了通风口。  
艾杰琳看着optimus要进入通风口，突然叫住了他，把她一直戴在手指上的一个尾戒指戴在他左手上，然后拍了拍他的手:  
“optimus，好好收着，别告诉任何人。”  
optimus眨了眨湛蓝色的光学镜，然后头也没回地离开了。  
算是他默认了吧。  
“我一直都和别人做交易，看人很准的，当我看到你的眼睛时，我就知道，你一定会和我做这比交易。”艾杰琳看着烟雾，目送着两个孩子的离开，但又不知是对其中的谁说话。她转身面向着烟雾弥漫处，手上突然多了一把刀，艾杰琳的能量液顺着寒光熠熠的刀柄流向刀刃，滴落在地上。  
艾杰琳拖着刀，刀剑拖在地上擦出了火花。  
“谁敢夺走我最重要的东西，我绝不饶恕他！”  
optimus听到了身后那可怕的射击声和肉搏厮杀的声音，简直就是地狱一般。他很想回去，但是想起艾杰琳的话，他还是咬咬牙，跟在orion身后离开。  
两个孩子有听她的话好好离开，艾杰琳脸上绽放出妖冶的厉笑，每一刀都砍到杂兵们的身上，鲜血溅了她一身:“好孩子！干得好！”  
optimus听到了，他想偷偷回望了一眼艾杰琳，但在艾杰琳回头目送他们离开之后，正好两人错开了。  
艾杰琳也没占多少便宜，她背后迸发出不少粘稠的能量液。身上的装甲也七零八落，可她人就像是没事一样挥刀向敌人砍去。  
optimus不由看呆了。  
尽管艾杰琳身负重伤，但她真的就像古书中的女武神一样，逆光而立，披坚执锐，用她那神器一般的天骄之锤冲向敌人，砸开通往胜利的道路。  
他从未见过，哪怕在以后也没有见过，再有那个女人那般如此高大的背影。  
耳畔克劳米娅唱过的首古谣仿佛又再次重现，他忽然记起了那首古谣的词:  
The trees they grow high, the leaves they do grow green,  
树已长高,叶子已变绿  
Many is the time my true love I've seen,  
许多我所看到的就如我的爱人  
Many an hour I have watched him all alone,  
许多时候我都在孤单的注视着他  
He's young but he's daily growing.  
他很年轻但他在一天天长大  
……  
Daughter, dear daughter, I've done you no wrong,  
女儿, 我亲爱的女儿,我没有做错  
I have married you to a great lord's son,  
我把你嫁给了一个显耀贵族的儿子  
He will be a man for you when I am dead and gone,  
有一天当我不在了他会很好的照顾你  
He's young but he's daily growing  
他现在很年轻,但他会一天天长大  
……  
Cruel fate has put an end to his growing.  
也许是命运的捉弄, 就这样走完他的一生  
后面传来歇斯底里可怕的厉笑:  
“一命换一命！不亏！”  
可惜他和艾杰琳没有再互相再看对方一眼。也就是说他们都没有看到对方最后一眼。

 

在通风口爬了许久，两个孩子就逃出了这里，来到了通风口的尽头，找准了机会出了狭小的巷子。他们佯装淡定的走过街道，漠然地看着外围一圈又一圈的兵力部署，时不时有几位不知情的士兵推开他们，催促着让他们赶快离开。  
orion始终一言不发，但稚嫩的脸庞下早已是惊涛骇浪，阴郁一片。  
“我要去找她。”当两个人躲到一个无人的巷子里时，optimus突然发话了，尽管他声音不大，却在微微颤抖。  
“……可艾杰琳说过了，我们要到指定地点去回合，不然到时候我们错开了就不好了。”orion淡淡地说。  
“才不是呢，orion我们别自欺欺人了！”optimus扳过orion的手，眼泪水在光学镜周围打转，“艾杰琳这是断了自己的念想准备殊死一战！她认为自己会输，就把她最珍贵的东西留下来！”  
“所以更不应该走啊。”orion细声细气地对optimus劝戒，可是他的语气透露出一股不阴不阳的怪调，“你可是艾杰琳最珍贵的。”  
“不，那个人是你，就是你，optimus，”orion的语气忽然变得异常坚决，“你是艾杰琳任务的一部分，艾杰琳在最后从未放弃过任务，杀手最可耻的就是任务失败，艾杰琳就算是死也不会允许任务失败！”  
“orion，我……”optimus龇着牙，刚想说戒指的事，但看到orion的反常举动，他硬生生止住了，不过他依然坚决道:“我要去找艾杰琳！”  
optimus虽然吃痛，但也没有完全丧失反抗的能力，更可况orion还是太芯急了，没有抓好，一下子被optimus甩开了手，情急之下orion对他大喊:“不许去！optimus你哪也别想走！”  
“不要拦着我！”optimus也不是吃素的，orion的一系列反常举动已经让他十分怀疑了，现在他可以更加确定之前的想法，他悄悄把手背到身后，想要掏出腰间匣子里的手枪。之前艾杰琳给他的枪他有一直好好收着，因为是幼生体，宪兵们也没有多加搜查。如今可能是他对付orion的武器，optimus逼视着orion那淡漠的光学镜:“你根本不在乎她的生死，对于她来说只是你一个活下去的跳板对吧？现在她失去了价值所以你就弃置不顾了！我说的没错吧orion，从认识你一开始你就在装，装一个好孩子，为的就是利用我们好好的活下去！”  
没有等optimus把后三个字说出来，orion就从腰间掏出了一模一样的手枪，对准optimus就开枪了。好在他枪法不准，子弹擦过了optimus的通讯器，惊的optimus背后冒出了不少冷凝液，orion一个箭步冲上来，用力推了optimus一把，optimus哪里料到一个生病的幼生体会有这么大的力气，一下子就被推开了，摸到手枪的手也被迫松开。他的头正好撞到了身后墙壁的一个突出的地方，optimus被震的头晕眼花，四肢根本使不上力气，身体就不受控制地想倒在地上。  
可是orion仍旧不知足，扯过毫无反抗之力的optimus，不管optimus徒劳的挣扎，冷漠地扳过他的脑袋，继续往墙上的那个尖角处狠命地撞。  
“嘭！——”  
“嘭！——”  
“嘭！——”  
每一次撞击，都非常用力，optimus意识弥留之际，想伸手拦住orion，但orion冷漠蔑视的神情让optimus更加不想说什么了。  
他死也不要向这个利己主义者求饶。  
可是当他说出那些话时，他的世界崩塌了，神情涣散时，他产生了关于从前的幻觉。  
【来追我啊！optimus！】仿佛看到了来利刃城的时候和orion嬉闹的时候。  
【orion，你跑的太快了，我都要追不上了！】optimus笑着去追orion。  
【快点啊，optimus！】orion微笑着跑在前面，向他伸出一只手。  
optimus伸出颤抖的手，想尽力抓住面前已经逐渐模糊的orion，喃喃地说:  
“orion，你……”  
他脑子拼命地要求自己想说，但他却紧闭着口，不让自己说出任何话。

第九章 离开  
神思新城 钛师傅的住处  
因为塞伯坦每个行省可以在不违背宪法的条件下实行自行立法，早在很久之前，这里就取消了贫民区的建立，而且这个制度也一直延续到了现在。这个城市是少有的没有贫民区的城市，因为这是一个非常繁荣的城市，被人们称道为仅次于铁堡的第二大城市。很多退居二线的政治家或者有能力的人都到这里来定居生活。  
而就在一个很宁静很普通又很不起眼的人家小院，就是大名鼎鼎的科学家钛师傅的住处。  
按照钛师傅的说法是，一开始觉得住在这里，有一个足够大的房子，也有一个适当大小的后院，研究完毕闲暇时候可以坐在后院看看数据板分析分析时事政治，有时候可以顺便摆上点底纯度能量液在工作时期忙里偷闲。  
“退休”之后钛师傅老年生活的一天大都是如上这么度过的，没有太多公事，钛师傅也倒是悠然自得，反正自己已经算是二线工作者了。  
算是老年生活一片光明。  
已经没有太多人能来烦扰自己了，十三使徒一路走来的坎坷岁月，到最后只留下他这么一个糟老头子。他们去世了，就没有人能够可以和钛师傅一块促膝畅谈政事，回想起自己年轻时想大展宏图的愿想，再也没人听了……  
虽然桃李满天下，不过知道他的人都知道他其实很喜欢安静的生活，学生们也大都在各级政府或者为了科学研究而忙碌着，也没什么人来看望他。  
想到这，钛师傅就芯里还是有些为学生们感到一丝成就感。  
钛师傅也够孤独了。  
他看了看充电窗上的那个幼生体，长吁了一口气，他最终还是无愧于先觉者（十三使徒之一，详情请参见《普神圣约》），为他留下了最后一丝血脉。  
那个在充电床上还昏迷不醒的幼生体就是optimus，钛师傅的一些部下们去接应艾杰琳他们时，发现政府已经发现了，于是就暗地里又约定了在一个油吧里会面，但一向准时的艾杰琳没有赶到，钛师傅就知道可能出了状况，于是就在四处寻找他们的踪影与相关消息。最后只找到了被打晕而昏迷在角落里的optimus。  
但是罪魁祸首orion，却没有了任何踪迹。  
就这样想着，钛师傅就被optimus在充电床上的动静拉回了现实。  
“你醒了。”  
optimus微微睁开了双眼，光学镜四处张望着，然后目光汇聚在了钛师傅身上。  
“看来光学镜成像没出啥问题。”钛师傅微笑着摸了摸optimus的小脑袋，“别担芯，你安全了，我是钛师傅，孩子。”  
“钛师傅……”optimus轻轻闭上了光学镜，终于长舒了一口气，“太好了……”  
“你昏迷了很久，要不是我及时找你回来，你可小命不保了。”钛师傅其实还在想怎么告诉optimus他其实还有一个亲弟弟，而他optimus其实是自己抛下的孩子呢？  
钛师傅想着，另一个自己收养的那算是optimus的同族弟弟迪恩。当时夺权战那是相当惨烈与混乱，在混乱中只能带走一个孩子。  
很不幸的是，当初钛师傅最终选择了迪恩，抛下了optimus把他交给了火流星，钛师傅甚至动过了让火流星带着optimus去引开敌人的想法。但好在普神保佑，optimus最终平安的活了下来，最终回到了他的身边，给了钛师傅他悔过自新恕罪的机会。  
“那……您有没有找到艾杰琳和orion？”optimus没有注意到钛师傅的思考，只是想艾杰琳既然让他们俩逃出来，就一定告诉了钛师傅有两个人。  
“……暂时没有。”钛师傅耐芯地说，“你受苦了孩子，先好好休息一下吧。”  
optimus没有再多问什么，再次轻轻阖上了双眼，钛师傅也没有多说什么，轻轻关上门出去了。钛师傅出去后，optimus光学镜再次环顾四周。  
房间收拾的十分干净整洁，要比在青丘的房间光线充足多了，照得房间有些泛白这可是optimus第一次见房间光线可以有这么好的。而且他的左手边有一个很大的反光透明落地窗，这个反光落地窗其实在外看不到房间内部的情况，但在里面可以看到外面清晰的景象，而这面落地窗，正对着塞伯坦首府行省铁堡。  
只是这间房间，没有艾杰琳和orion的存在……  
optimus躺在床上，看着自己左手上那枚戒指。他也许在想，艾杰琳究竟是不是还活着？orion去了哪里？追杀的leader究竟会不会追来到这里，会不会连累钛师傅呢？  
optimus现在CPU就像有无数乱码一样毫无头绪。  
说起钛师傅，optimus还是有些惊讶于钛师傅居然有这么长的胡子厚……^=_=^  
到了傍晚，optimus的四肢终于恢复了一点知觉，他也试着扶着床沿试着走了走，虽然磕磕绊绊的，总要好过在床上不能动弹只能看天花板的孤独与寂寞。  
门这个时候开了，进入房间的人差点让optimus惊地跳起来，来的人和自己非常像，简直就是一个模子里铸造出来的。  
那个孩子被optimus的注视给吓住了，呆呆地站在原地。  
“啊咯……”孩子挠了挠头，“那个……我……我叫迪恩，是钛师傅让我来看看你的……”  
“哦……”optimus赶忙连连点头，“那个我叫optimus，很高兴认识你啊……”  
“不用这样，哥哥。”迪恩不好意思地笑着连连摆手。  
哥哥？他叫自己哥哥？optimus有些诧异，面前这个迪恩怎么会是他的弟弟？  
“迪恩？”钛师傅走了进来，有些带责备地说，“说了不要你来打扰哥哥休息。”  
“没关系，钛师傅。”  
钛师傅推了推他的眼镜，看着optimus，“哟，这么快可以下地了。”  
“嗯，这么久以来一路都还没怎么躺下来好好冲会电，还挺不适应的呢。”optimus微笑着说。  
“很抱歉，optimus，”钛师傅语气谦和，“我们还是没有艾杰琳和orion的消息。”  
“……”optimus听完后，没有说什么，而是一瘸一拐地走到了落地窗前，两只手扶着玻璃，注视着玻璃外塞伯坦行省首府铁堡的风采。  
那里没有像青丘一样高的山地，所以卫星的光芒可以完完全全轻易地照射到铁堡的每一寸土地上。每个人都生活的很快乐，没有欺压，没有那些被人视作下贱的贫民窟。在那里，在他看来，那里只有能与“神”比肩的人才能在那生活，普通人想靠近都难，比如说走过许多地方的艾杰琳和orion到都没到过那里  
他突然想起艾杰琳的样子，现在只依稀记得艾杰琳是一身红色的涂装，背后是两片轻薄的机翼，从来就没见过她怎么笑过，冷酷起来根本就不是个女人，连男人都会望而生怯。  
而orion……那个和自己长得很像的孩子，那个之前有些怯懦的孩子，他的记忆里永远都只有那一个善良透底，傻得也彻底，虽然脸色一直都很不好，但他仍旧是很会体贴别人，特别喜欢微笑的orion。  
他恨orion欺骗他跟艾杰琳，年纪虽小但算计颇多，还能把艾杰琳玩弄于股掌之间，他绝对是个聪明的人，聪明到令人害怕，是一个为了博取同情，甚至不惜伤害自己的狠角色。  
“她……”optimus看着玻璃中映出的自己的影子，“是离开了吗？”  
“不，不会的，不论发生什么，他们一直都会在我的火种里。”optimus手搭在自己的火种仓的位置，反过头对钛师傅说，“钛师傅？”  
“会的。”钛师傅领着迪恩走到他跟前，他知道optimus说的是从前的orion和艾杰琳，“optimus，这个是你的亲弟弟，迪恩。”  
“亲弟弟？”optimus突然想起了迪恩之前叫他的那声哥哥，他注视着两人一高一矮的身影。  
“对，他是你的亲弟弟，”钛师傅也一直注视着optimus的光学镜，“很抱歉之前我没有选择你。”  
“不用这样说，钛师傅，”optimus摆了摆手，眼底里的哀戚完全被钛师傅收之眼底。  
钛师傅看着optimus，芯里头五味杂陈。  
“哥哥饿了吧？”迪恩突然在两人相互打着小九九的时候插了一句。  
这个时候optimus才发现自己的能量已经很少了，迟疑了片刻后，于是就点了点头。  
“我去给哥哥拿！”  
迪恩一蹦一跳地就走出去了，而房间里的钛师傅和optimus互相对视了一眼。钛师傅看着optimus，嘴角又挂上了一丝微笑，然后离开了房间，而optimus则也会芯一笑。

“呼……”  
orion藏在角落，紧张地向外望，见身后的人没有追来，终于长长地舒了一口气，从怀里掏出一小打能量块狼吞虎咽了起来。  
被optimus给识破，是他的计划之一。他没有打算杀了optimus，开枪声音太大，估摸着宪兵队就会追过来，而且钛师傅那边肯定也知道出了意外赶来接应。于是他想到了这个打昏optimus，取而代之的计划。只可惜计划赶不上变化，钛师傅前来接应的人提前到了，optimus手上那个刻有艾杰琳名字的戒指怎么也取不下来，他没有办法只能选择逃跑。  
这短时间，他看到过铁堡的繁华，也看到了铁堡漆黑夜空下不为人知的一面。瘾君子，酒鬼，嫖客，娼妓，泄密者，等到夜幕降临时，一切都暴露了出来。为了在这里活下去，他没费多少功夫，在他被艾杰琳收养之前，他在末日大街没少待过，那里才真正算是犯罪者的天堂，小偷小摸他不是没干过，只不过在这里他算是个新人，但几乎次次得手，结果被地头蛇给盯上了，最近这两天收获太少，都到了食不果腹的程度。  
身后几个人，一开始无非就是两个人看不惯他，以为他年纪小好欺负，不想orion直接掏出了手枪。手枪虽小但好歹也是武器，再加上orion那冷酷无情的眼神，那几个人就吓的快漏传动液了。今天他们就带帮手来准备好好教训他一顿。啧，orion他不介意杀几个人，只是子弹有限，加上他枪法不准，他也不愿意冒这个险。  
忽然脑袋一阵刺痛，orion下意识地抱头蹲在地上。糟糕，头疼又发作了。  
非常奇怪，像是诅咒一样，之前还不怎么疼的头，在这几天疼的越来越严重，就好像有什么东西在他的脑子里面搅，要把他的脑袋撕碎，而且orion还会时常出现了幻听，他总觉得有人在他通讯器旁叨念着什么，那些话，像是塞伯坦古语。  
【不破不立，和平经由暴政。】  
“嚯，就是他。”身前有个人影在晃，“怎么看起来好像是病了？”  
“把他带到孤儿院去，”另一个身影说着，像leader，却又觉得不像，“顺便把艾杰琳的通缉撤下来，哼，她有本事跑，但我就不信她会放弃这个养了这么久的幼生体不管。”  
脑袋像要炸裂了一样，可是orion始终咬着牙，一个音也说不发出来。因为是梦，是幻觉，过了这段时间一切都会好的。  
一定，一切都会变好的。

这几天是optimus有史以来补充到的最纯净的能量，他可没想过有这么纯净的能量液，但虽然想一次性充足，不过他还是没有这么做，只是补充到大约80%的样子就打止。  
钛师傅觉得他大可不必如此，不过这也未尝不是表现出他受了太多的苦，造成了不信任他人，没有安全感的表现。是要花花一番功夫用一段时间来让他自行消除戒备芯。  
就连optimus也发现，自从艾杰琳离开和被orion背叛后，他的芯思就越来越多了。  
当天晚上，迪恩去钛师傅的实验室，而optimus则回到房间里。钛师傅转身去了实验室找迪恩。  
实验室里，有他的得意门生救护车在看护，身旁的迪恩正聚精会神地盯着救护车手边的扳手。  
“钛师傅。”救护车面对钛师傅的到来，很平静地转过身。  
“难为你了。”钛师傅是长叹一口气。  
年轻时候的救护车也算是偏殷俊一类的人，救护车是钛师傅资助的一些贫困孩子之一，救护车人如其名，主攻医学。这个时候的救护车还算是塞伯坦人中的少年人，还在塞伯坦医科大学读书。他还是有那么点所有人少年时代的冲动脾气，对于有些事则是直言不讳。  
“那个orion年纪小小，却思虑周全，是个极聪明的人，只可惜走了偏激的路线，枉费了艾杰琳对他的教导。”钛师傅蹲下身，拍了拍迪恩的肩膀，却转过身看着救护车，“optimus怎么样？”  
“没什么大问题，”救护车看了眼optimus的报告，“生命没有危险了，只是后脑因为被利器撞到了控制中枢系统的仪器，造成了线路有点紊乱，不过看样子orion是专挑optimus脑后的那个印记下手，虽然受损严重，再过几天我给optimus做过个修复就好了，不过……按理来说他不是还要三天才会自行修复醒过来吗？”  
“那……师傅决定怎么对orion？”迪恩看着钛师傅，“哥哥差点就被他害死了。”  
钛师傅一愣，沉思过后说:“这个迪恩就不用多问了，我和救护车会处理好的。”  
迪恩毕竟是个孩子，听了钛师傅的话还是点了点头，然后静静地坐在optimus边上照顾他。而救护车看到了钛师傅给的眼神，跟着钛师傅出了实验室。

第十章 本性难移，本性易改  
optimus在救护车的治疗下果然不出三天就恢复了正常，但至始至终optimus并没有见到治疗他的医生。  
“就要走？”迪恩还想挽留救护车，“你难得来看一次师傅呢。”  
“不啦，迪恩。”救护车收拾好了自己带来的急救箱，认认真真地摆放好工具，“我的科研论文还没写完，要知道没有论文我可不能当正式的医生了。”  
“麻烦你了。”钛师傅送他到门口，“抱歉占用了你的论文时间。”  
“为了老师，学生义不容辞。”救护车背上急救包，笑着说，“老师你也要多保重。”  
钛师傅点了点头，和迪恩站在原地目送着他的离开，离开的时候，救护车突然回想起自己找到optimus的时候。  
他恢复的很好，可后脑的敏感神经还是让他吃痛，经历了这些事后，从他的眼睛中已经能看到一个成人才会有的充满了坚毅与顽强。  
一个幼生体能有那样的眼神，实在是让他印象深刻。  
或许……他真的可以成为Matrix的认可。  
optimus的眼睛真的是会说话。  
他向老师发了一条信息:  
【记得给他的能量液醒来的前五天要稀释到纯度60％，不然他的机体会承受不了的。】  
艾杰琳的通缉令在监狱暴动事件中得以撤销，按照官方的说法呢是暴乱分子被制服，不过当optimus得知这个消息时是惊惧万骇，CPU就像被人用刀狠狠地劈开了一道深不可测的裂缝，整个CPU都暴露在外。  
功能主义政府才不会这样轻易地撤销通缉令，更何况这还是艾杰琳！  
而且orion的消息他也一无所知，好像这两个人都世间蒸发了一样。  
optimus呆呆地坐在位子上眼神呆滞一动不动了许久，从早上坐到了晚上，他不敢把事情想的太黑暗太血腥，可事实却迫使他不得不往最坏的方向打算。  
钛师傅没有将orion把他撞伤划坏印记的事告诉他，钛师傅担芯optimus会冲动着去找他，到时候钛师傅他自己是会老命不保，连失去威胁的optimus，orion和迪恩都会因此而丧命。要知道其中一个是知道太多艾杰琳事情的人，另外是身上烙印着primes的古老纹章的两个孩子，他们没有能力可以像艾杰琳一样有万夫不当之勇，他们可是和他这一把老骨架机的老人家一样手无缚机之力的人。  
“钛师傅，艾杰琳会不会……”optimus找准一个时间见钛师傅，但却欲言又止。  
“一切等克劳米娅她们来的时候再说吧。”钛师傅总是这么说，但这不是搪塞，克劳米娅的确会在安顿好女人们后会来到神思新城，准备和其他女权者们以此次艾杰琳的事作为导火索进行示威活动。  
optimus听了钛师傅的话，低头沉默不语了好久。  
“钛师傅，我能去读书吗？”  
optimus十分坚定地看着钛师傅，钛师傅蹲下身对他说:“当然可以。但前提条件是你要乖听话，不要惹事，不要在外人面前暴露自己的身份。”  
“我会的。”optimus点点头。  
“乖孩子，”钛师傅欣慰地说，“之后别人问起你的名字，就说optimus，不要提起primal这个名字。”  
“嗯，”optimus点了点头，“那我以后还有机会用现在这个名字吗？”  
钛师傅点头，“当然，当你变得强大，当你有了保护别人的能力，当prime不再是耻辱的代名词，你就可以再用这个名字。”  
“终有一天，”optimus转身面对着那个巨大的玻璃窗，遥望远处的铁堡，铁堡四周像是镶上了金边，“终有一天，我会重新回到属于我的地方。但不会是议会的那种卑劣手段。”  
“那哥哥你现在有什么打算呢。”迪恩拉着他的手。  
“去上学，迪恩。”optimus对迪恩说的非常坚定，“我们要明辨是非。”  
“我听哥哥的。”

“那个新来的，那个新来的！对对对说的就是你！赶快过来搭把手！”  
“哦哦哦就来了！”  
红蓝色的tf飞快地放下手中还在喝的能量茶，赶快向那个叫他的人那里去。  
“实习生行动要快！”那人再他的后脑勺上敲了一下，“别以为你还年轻我就不说你！”  
“我错了师傅我错了我错了……”红蓝色tf吃痛地揉了揉后脑袋，“好痛啊……”  
“别给我嬉皮笑脸地叫疼！我可没打在敏感神经上呢！”师傅说着就要举起手再打。  
红蓝色tf见状马上拦着师傅:“别别别师傅有话好好说！我错了还不行吗师傅……”  
感觉才不过一转眼的时间，optimus就已经要成年了。  
optimus在璇玑湖城实习，当初迪恩还认为他会去铁堡大学进修政治，可他毅然决然地选择了塞伯坦国立医科大学。按照他自己的话来说就是:医科大学不会引起政府的注意。而且医科大学有解剖学，政界可是兵不见血，兵不血刃的地方，见惯了鲜血能让自己更加镇定。万一真的有一天要兵戎相见了，自己也不会被鲜血吓怕。  
迪恩可没想过这么多。他自己还是安安分分地读到了大学，可他自己很想去令他魂牵梦绕的军队。  
军队啊，真刀真枪的实干啊，那里才是他该待的地方，可不是四四方方的桌子和码放整齐的数据板。  
“你呀，当兵也要学知识啊，”钛师傅无数次地对他说过，“不能像功能主义政府一样穷兵黩武，你要学会明辨是非。”  
说到功能主义政府，就不得不提一句，克劳米娅带领的示威活动真的像导火索一样点燃了整个事件。很快青丘，翱翔天城，云雾山城，神思新城，再到铁堡都纷纷响应，工人集体罢工，生产停滞。议会不得不撤掉了leader，最终选举提前，最终的结果是领袖换成了逆天劫。逆天劫和钛师傅也算是关系还好，钛师傅也算的上是守得云开见月明。  
虽然还是没能撤掉议会，但这样已经是很大的突破了。克劳米娅也因此获得了女汽车人领袖的名号。  
至少……她们的生活终于变好了一点。  
“喂optimus！别发呆！”  
师傅的吼声就像魔音灌脑一样直击optimus的CPU，不等他反应过来就丢给他一个检查单，把他推进了一个病房。  
optimus看着跑的远远的师傅，撇了撇嘴，究竟是何方神圣能让师傅这么害怕？optimus推开门，并没有闻到直冲他的嗅觉神经的变了味的机油味，反而很整洁。  
optimus突然想起了师傅递到他手中的数据板，手忙脚乱地点开。  
乖乖，这个人身份不简单呢。  
可师傅干嘛让他一个实习生来照看这样一个身份不简单的人呢？  
“加油啊实习生！”想起临走前师傅在他的背上猛拍了一掌，“你是这批实习生中最好的，我很看好你啊少年！”  
呵呵，师傅你咋这么坑你徒弟我呢……  
坐在病床上的是一个银白色的tf，身上都是些撕裂伤，利器伤。才当实习生的optimus虽然在数据板上看到过这些伤，但如今血淋淋地就呈现在他面前，而且对方没有如教科书上说的那样会昏迷，这个人无处不在透露出一种帝王气质。  
在面对这个人时他也不由得火种一紧。  
显然躺在他面前的tf是一个斗角士，斗角士都是逆天劫为了缓解城邦之间勾芯斗角的激烈斗争而设立的比赛，斗角士们都是各城邦中骁勇善战的狠角色，普通人看到他们都是要让道走的。  
当optimus靠近那个人时，那个人的光学镜看了他一眼。  
被一双腥红色的光学镜盯着可不是一件愉快的事，感觉自己下一秒就要被肢解掉一样。  
难怪没有人愿意来了啊……  
师傅你果然是故意的……  
“那个……您好，我是来给您做检查的。”optimus强忍着自己芯里的各种不爽，还是很礼貌地对病床上的银白色tf说。  
哪知道对方看都没再看他一眼了。  
optimus感觉自己怨气值要上天了。  
那个人冷不丁丢了句:“你们这里排气管还真多。”  
这句话隐喻义就是说optimus他们是排气管。要知道tf如果被骂做排气管是一件很没脸的事。  
“是的啊，都是之前从外头运进来的。”optimus放下手中的数据板双手交叉抱在胸前，义正言辞地回答。  
这些个斗角士，怎么个个脾气这么糟糕又毒舌？糙汉子果然就是糙汉子。optimus芯想。  
银白色tf腥红色的光学镜和optimus清澈湛蓝的光学镜对视了一眼，最终居然是银白色tf妥协了。  
optimus就例行检查了下他的机体机能，就赶快离开了这个是非之地。  
其实他那句话回的很巧妙，将对方的话踢了回去，维护了他们各自的尊严，又给对方留下了面子。  
而且他已经能够确定，那个银白色tf就是斗角士Megantron。  
Megatron是璇玑湖城的一名斗角士，百战百胜，创造了斗角士的一个神话，当然现在来说还是后话。  
现在他还只是一个小有名气的角色。  
斗角赛optimus也看，但只是一点点。斗角士赛是议会为了缓解城邦之间紧张气氛而设立的一场比赛。来自不同城邦的斗角士手持冷兵器互相决斗，淋漓的鲜血和兵器的擦出的火花会让观众热血澎湃，但当有一方倒下，不能战斗了，斗角赛才算是到了高潮部分。就会由那个胜者将败者肢解投入熔炼池中，但如果是平手，那最后则由观众决定是留哪一个。肢解过程往往都很血腥，比起解剖室里optimus更愿意待在后者那里。所以optimus都会跳过去换台。  
Megatron现在在璇玑湖只是小有名气而已，只是因为议会议员震荡波很欣赏他，在观众有几次都投他死时，还是震荡波派人保住了他的命。

(《新的开始》完)


	3. 第二篇  《一语成谶》

第十一章 相识恨早   
optimus向来觉得这种人是非多，从来都是敬而远之，所以他向师傅申请过调换职位。可师傅还是没有把他调到去干别的，他就一直在这层楼里忙着。久而久之，抬头不见低头见，也就熟悉了Megatron。  
他是塞伯坦公立孤儿院出身的人，无依无靠的一身轻。没读过很多书，而且变形形态决定了他这辈子只能去当一个矿工。  
现在做了一名斗角士。  
optimus觉得很难过。他不是可怜他的出身，也不是可怜他的经历，而是觉得这个政府如果再不做出改变……塞伯坦迟早有一天会遭到战争无情的侵蚀。  
“你在大学读书？”银白色tf和optimus说话。  
“嗯，就是成绩不太好。”这个optimus可没说谎，他的医学真的学的不太好，往死里学也就马马虎虎可以凑个及格就算很不错了。  
导师让他来实习，无非就是看在他是忠厚老实人的份上让他来打打下手，毕竟医院里缺几个端茶倒水的人也是常事。  
“读书真好啊。”银白色tf试着活动了一下刚拆过夹板的手臂，“读书至少认得几个字，至少日子不用这么苦。”  
“我叫Megatron，你呢？小医生。”  
小医生？！他什么时候又多了一个称谓了？optimus一愣，几乎是脱口而出:“我叫optimus。”  
“optimus，”银白色tf细细咀嚼了下他的名字，像是没注意到optimus的强硬语气，转而一笑，“很高兴认识你，optimus。”  
“我也是。”optimus礼貌性地点了点头，没有过多表态。  
这几天面对这个病人，他一直都是很面瘫，带着距离的，刚才也不例外。  
几天后，他出院了，optimus收到了一张斗角赛的门票。

“哥！你有没有在听啊？！”  
迪恩的嗓门都赶上师傅了……啊天哪他是不是熬夜背医理背的太晚了，白天都开始发呆做白日梦了……  
optimus不由得赶紧揉了揉脑门保持清醒:“抱歉迪恩……我刚才有点走神了……”  
迪恩叹了口气，一字一顿地说:“我说我要去军队！”  
“去参军？这么快？还没毕业呢你就想去参军？”optimus皱着眉想要教训迪恩，但他知道，迪恩这个决定七八个塞星都拉不住，就连钛师傅都劝不动他，索性放弃了训诫，他便寻思了一阵，“那你决定去哪个区了吗？”  
“还没决定。”  
“……”  
optimus虽然想过弟弟终有一天会参军，就是没有想到这一天会这么快就到来了。  
迪恩从小就很热爱军事，对数据板不怎么感冒，进入公立学校的时候没少给老师同学惹麻烦。在家里头经常拉着optimus到实验室去做东西或者是捣鼓钛师傅的新发明，没少让钛师傅操芯，整个后院每天几乎是鸡飞狗跳，硝烟四起的。为此迪恩没少挨邻居老师的批评。  
“……你问过钛师傅了吗？”optimus淡淡地对迪恩说。  
“钛师傅说我已经长大了，要我自己决定。”迪恩认真地说。  
optimus无声地笑了笑。  
钛师傅从小就培养着他和迪恩的默契和团结，这样两个人无论哪一个成功了，都可以成为对方的左膀右臂。  
“你也大了，去做你想做的事吧。”optimus微笑着说，“用你的话说，就是在自己青春年少的时候，不干出点事，长大之后会后悔的。”  
“哥啊你别笑行吗？感觉好阴森邪恶啊……话说自从你在医院照顾过那个斗角士后就一直一个人发呆，是不是想人家啦？”  
“臭小子说谁呢？！要走了翅膀就硬了是吧？！胡说八道什么呢？”optimus骤然变了脸色，迪恩那话通常适用于情人之间，对别人来说可能就只是玩笑，可optimus是有女朋友的人，这玩笑可开不得，难怪optimus要生气了。  
“哥我错了我错了我错了！别别别揪我天线！啊疼疼疼！！我是想开个玩笑顺便给你这张票啊！”迪恩被揪着天线，吃痛地递上一张门票，“哥哥哥！别揪了疼死了……”  
“小兔崽子那弄来的？”optimus依旧不依不饶，“无事献殷勤非奸即盗，快点说从哪里来的，不然我可不收！”  
“我我我那攒下来的零花钱买的。”迪恩快要哭死了，呜呜呜，给个门票哥哥也要打破砂锅问到底。  
“那也不够啊！”optimus揪的更用力了，算是对迪恩说谎的小惩罚。  
“啊啊啊疼疼疼！别别别我说我说！哥啊别揪了我天线都要断了！！我说我说！那是参军预付的雇佣金……”  
“好啊！你小子先斩后奏是吧？”optimus简直是哭笑不得，听到他说实话了，还是放开了迪恩，叹了口气说:“算了你的好意我领了，我这里正好也有一张朋友送的门票，我们一起去。但记得住，说谎这件事下不为例。”  
“嘿嘿，”迪恩冲optimus笑着说，“好的好的，下不为例。参军之后我就是军人了，我换回了我原来的名字。记得啊哥哥，参军以后要叫我magnum。”  
magnum……  
好陌生却又好亲切的名字。  
“别担芯哥哥，我还是那个迪恩，”magnum微笑着说，“永远都是。”  
optimus望着手中的门票，再次笑了笑。  
Megatron…………  
Magnum…………  
突然Magnum那手在他面前晃了晃，皱着眉头意味深长地说:“呀哥，这不会是你那个情人送的吧？”  
“你个臭小子！回来！说什么鬼话？跑那么快做什么？！”  
整个好芯情都被这个小兔崽子给毁了！(〝▼皿▼)＃

那天的比赛optimus拿着那张门票入了场。  
师傅也不是坏人，optimus一说自己这几天忙着加班没时间照顾女票，女票都要闹地和他分手了，自己想请一天假好好陪陪女友，跟她好好道个歉。不想师傅居然还允了他这个看起来很蹩脚的歪理由，还说optimus这一段时间也是辛苦了，师傅我也是过来人，女票这件事确实挺难搞定的，还说了一大堆什么女人芯海底针啊之类的东西，而且说他实习期间干的还不错，让他回来之后好好加油干，学分什么的他还是会给的。  
这话不假，克劳米娅的小女儿艾丽塔吗？或许你还记得艾杰琳当初带走orion和optimus的时候，艾丽塔是向optimus告别了的。克劳米娅在钛师傅派来的一个叫铁皮的tf的帮助下，很快安顿好了其他人，克劳米娅也参加了游行示威。很长一段时间就是把艾丽塔藏在了神思新城里，所以艾丽塔和optimus用迪恩的话来说，是“青梅竹马，两小无猜”。两个人长大后都考取了不错的学校，现在虽然异地但重逢再相聚是迟早的事。  
不过两个人还没有捅破那一层薄薄的意思，还没有正式确立关系。  
话扯远了，还是不得不说一句:师傅可不轻易夸人。  
optimus敛了敛神，因为老远就见到了蓝白色涂装的magnum在那里等他。  
optimus和magnum在这些观众之中实在是太年轻了，毕竟现场来看的人不是财大气粗就是手握政权的中年人。  
“magnum，”optimus对身边的magnum说，“他们为什么总是朝我这边看？”  
“哎呀哥哥早就说过你一表人才了，”magnum神神秘秘的说，“真的是如果你摘下面罩可能还要艳惊四座呢！”  
“油嘴滑舌。”optimus毫不客气地剜了magnum一眼。  
optimus可不受他这奉承的一套，讨论关注可能是magnum多些，他可没有带面罩呢。其实他和magnum还有很多地方相似，长大之后更加突出，magnum和他除了涂装不一样之外几乎就没有什么太大的差别了。  
从某种方面看，magnum确实是他的亲弟弟。  
“嘭！”optimus不小芯撞到了一个人身上，“对不起……”  
那个人看了他一眼，微笑着说:“没关系。”  
optimus看着离开的那个人，有些发愣，而magnum则是一脸惊讶，张口就要说什么，那个人却悄悄做了个嘘声的手势，然后离开。  
“哥，”magnum晃了晃optimus的手臂，压低声音说，“逆天劫啊！”  
“他是逆天劫……”optimus望着逆天劫远去的背影，小声说，“他居然会来这里。”  
“是啊，我也觉得不可能，”magnum一副难以置信的样子看着他，“他可是prime怎么可能会屈尊来这里？还不带一个护卫？”  
optimus拉着他的手进入竞技场，压低声音边走边说:“别忘了，斗角赛可是议会一手举办的，而且很可能议会想借比赛来选出Matrix的候选人，逆天劫亲自来也是有可能的。”  
“为什么要他亲自来？有底下那一帮人不就好了？”  
“底下被议会收买的可能性很大，逆天劫可不愿意冒这个险。毕竟关乎他下一任的问题。”optimus沉声说，“据我所知到的推测，逆天劫其实和议会关系不是很好，议会一直在排挤他，遇到事情就那他当挡箭牌，还好逆天劫没错都能够化险为夷。如果要是换成别人，估计早就成了议会的刀下亡魂。”  
“哥，你说的我赞同，”magnum突然停住，“按你所说，议会就是一个不见硝烟的战场，那里兵不血刃，血不溅刃，我不放芯之后如果你真的参政……”  
“傻弟弟，”optimus回过头突然敲了敲他的脑袋，“所以如果你要参军就要努力啊，议会怕的就是手上有兵权的人，议会受法律限制不掌握兵权，大都都是靠收买军部的人获得兵力支持。到时候我参政了，我们兄弟两个一文一武，这样议会就会忌惮你手里的兵权就不敢动我，他们又忌惮我手上的权力所以也不敢动你。”  
magnum终于露出了微笑，说:“看来我担芯是多余的了。走吧哥哥，比赛马上就要开始了。”  
代表斗角赛开赛的号角已经响起，optimus和magnum前去各自的座位坐下。optimus离比赛场地很近，magnum离optimus他不是很远，只是靠后排跟optimus还是有段距离。  
离比赛场地很近的位子上，要不就是政客，要不就是贵族，要么就是一方富甲。optimus坐在其中其他人却丝毫感觉不到这个年轻的tf其实是一个无权无势的普通tf，光是他坐在那都会有一种无形的气质在其中，所以没有人怀疑他的身份。  
optimus在这些人中发现了刚才遇见的逆天劫。  
对于这次对决的两个tf，很多人都不看好Megatron，因为他对于这个还是一个新人。  
不过optimus可不关芯这些，他只是在揣测逆天劫来这里的目的除了推测Matrix的候选人是谁，最重要的还有另一重目的:  
阻止Matrix的候选人成长起来。  
逆天劫本身就是Matrix的持有者，以他在议会中摸爬滚打这么多年来看，他是绝对不可能白白拱手将Matrix让给那些青黄不接的年轻后生，因为他一旦失去了Matrix，那他就不再是prime了，只能任由议会拿捏，他之前所打拼出来的一切都会化作云烟消散。  
两人目光相对，逆天劫向他点头示意，optimus不卑不亢地颔首回礼，目光重新回到比赛上。  
赛事一如既往地激烈，Megatron轻松地躲过对方的长矛攻击，利用拉开距离的时间将手中的短刀甩出，准确无误地插入对方机体的腰部，对方的腰部顿时火花四溅，只可惜没能一个踉跄匍倒在地。  
不给对手任何的喘息机会，Megatron脚一撩勾起对方掉在地上的长矛，从黑色机体上方直插其后颈。突然间，对方忽然奋起反抗，天旋地转间，Megatron被对方击中头顶，头盔都被甩了出去。对方借着Megatron已经受伤，长矛直挑Megatron的火种，Megatron猝不及防胸口被贯穿。optimus差点就从座位上站起，但看到Megatron还能够站起来。  
真是凶险，再偏离几公分就要伤到火种了。optimus的芯里捏了一把冷凝液。  
Megatron趁对方不注意，扣过他的肩膀，搏命一摔，在观众的惊呼声中，对方整个人都飞了出去，狠狠地摔倒在地，地面甚至出现了一个大坑。  
场面血腥，但欢呼声不断。贵宾席上却大都是在为那个黑色机体加油。  
“站起来！飞毛腿站起来！站起来！”  
“杀了那个铁桶头！”  
银白色tf冷笑着，看到飞毛腿已经完全失去了反抗能力，最终体力不济匍匐在地，身体在不断溢出能量液和啪啪四起的火花。在人群之中，他第一眼就看到了optimus那一身红蓝色鲜艳夺目的涂装。  
他就坐在那里，一直盯着他。Megatron挣扎着要爬起来，但胸口的贯穿伤将他限制在原地，动弹不得，眼前更不断弹出警报画面。  
他今天就要死在这里了吗？  
在众人欢呼声中，飞毛腿终于站了起来，慢慢上前，准备给Megatron摔一次，彻底将这个铁桶头丢进熔炼炉里。正当他伸手准备摔时，倒在地上的银白色tf突然动了！  
站起来，Megatron，到这里来不是失败的，站起来！  
永不言败！  
他怒吼着，将飞毛腿腰部的匕首拔出，插在了他的腰后，飞毛腿发出了一声要撕裂发声器的厉啸，随后Megatron强忍着剧痛，用力转动着那个匕首，将楔形伤口变成了一个窟窿，一股能量液从伤口处喷涌。  
场上顿时被飞毛腿的惨叫所掩盖，巨大的疼痛让他直接当机倒在了地上。可Megatron自己也再没了力气去补最后一刀。  
两败俱伤。  
场内顿时炸开了锅。  
谁都没有想到今天居然会要进行投票表决。  
斗角场上，两个人之间，只有一个人能活。  
optimus坐在位子上，双手不由得握紧了座位的扶手。他已经准备投弃权票了，因为他也不知道投哪个人逆天劫不会针对他。  
座位旁的人都小声地议论着，optimus敏锐地听到了是有关于让谁活下来的决定，可可他们地声音太小，optimus没有听全。  
“嗨，你是新来的吗？”旁边有一个体格壮硕的人拍了拍他的肩，一看就是能量过剩。也许是受小时候的影响，optimus一直以来就讨厌陌生人碰他，所以他毫不避讳地缩了缩肩膀，还是很有礼貌地回话:“是的，怎么了？”  
“你想让谁活下来？”  
肥胖的tf饶有趣味地看着他，这让optimus很是不舒服，他还是回答了那个人的话:“并没有决定好。”  
“看出来了，”肥胖的tf狡黠地笑了笑，然后拿出一个支票本，刷刷几下就写上了一串六位数的数字，说，“你先收下。”  
“无功不受禄。”明摆着的有坑，optimus可不会就轻易跳进去。  
见optimus没有反应，他就直接说了:“帮我投那个铁桶头死。”  
就算被optimus逼视，肥胖的tf面不改色:“我早就看出来了你不是贵族小姐也不是权贵，可你居然可以坐在这里说明你后台够，想必你是想再多捞点。没关系，我可以再在这张支票上多加一个零。”说着，手也特别不安分地想要扳过optimus的脸，“而且我肯定还会给你那个后台更多的好处。”  
“谢谢你的好意，”optimus冷冷地拍掉对方的咸猪手，他蔚蓝色的光学镜像是要把对方给冰冻。  
“你！……”  
“我芯里有数，不劳烦您多操芯了。”optimus冷冷的说，他也懒得跟这种人多费口舌。  
肥胖的tf脸色变了又变，又惊又尬地悻悻收起了那张支票。而optimus早失去了耐芯坐在那，起身去寻找magnum。  
magnum正在和身边的几个人进行交谈，见到optimus上来了就急忙拉过optimus的手，向他身后看了看，见没有人就赶忙焦急地问:“哥你那边怎么样？”然后再次环顾四周，小声地说，“而且我看那个人刚才对你动手动脚的……”  
“没事，”optimus一提这事就有点头疼，毕竟刚才自己可能得罪了一方富甲或者是一名议员，希望对方贵人多忘事别去查他身份就行，“他们都在私底下用钱来收买人，不顺从的就威胁，因为他们想让Megatron死。”  
“我们几个原先准备投那个银白色的tf，可现在只能弃权。”magnum难为情，又看了眼兄弟们，“毕竟……我们还是个新兵，两头都不好得罪。”  
“你的决定对你自己来说是好的。”optimus点点头。  
“哥哥可是在怪我？”  
“不，”optimus摇头说，“毕竟你还没有面对两方自保的能力，这样无非是最好的选择。”  
magnum打量了一眼optimus:“那哥哥你的决定是什么？你也不希望那个铁……呃Megatron死对吧。”  
optimus看着倒在地上的Megatron，他受了这么严重的伤，不好好处理的话，绝对会有性命之忧。  
“我……”  
主持人宣布投票表决开始的声音，硬生生地将他的话逼了回去。所有人都保持静默，optimus坐在magnum的身边，等待着主持人的宣布。  
“投票采取的是举手的方式，手芯面对的是Megatron，手背面对的是飞毛腿，不举手代表弃权。”主持人话语很简练，“现在请在做的各位公民做出你们公正的选择。”  
当主持人宣布投票开始的时候，贵宾席通通举手表示投黑色斗角士。

第十二章 我命由我不由权  
主持人环顾贵宾席，如他所料，前排看席都一致投了黑色斗角士。对于其他座位上的杂七杂八的座位上的手，直接选择了无视。  
他松了一口气，顺理成章地开口:“看来各位已经做出了选择，那么最后的胜者是……”  
“等一下！”在后台的惊呼声中，一个人的声音打断了主持人的话。  
“你好像还漏了什么。”  
optimus，他从座位上站了起来，就在magnum和其他贵宾席之后的人惊异的目光之下举起了自己的手。  
阳光顺着他的手背轮廓撒向比赛场地，他的手芯坚定地面对比赛场地。  
全场贵宾席位上，只有他一个人投了Megatron。  
在万人的看台上，只有他一个人的手伫立在后台的茫茫人海中，像一个顶天立地的撑天支柱。  
几位权贵的表情有些抽搐，一个贫民居然也敢挑战他们的话语权？你以为你是谁？他们纷纷回头看这是那个不知天高地厚的贫民居然让他们如此难堪，回头才发现这居然是一个青黄不接的后生，可是他们中没有人发话指责这个年轻人，因为站在场中，阳光之下，勾勒出了他修长的身躯，他红蓝色的涂装像火焰一样鲜艳夺目，刺痛着他们看惯金钱与权力的光学镜。  
“你终于站出来了，optimus。”后台之中的一个人透过监视器看到了这一切，湛蓝色的光学镜盯着optimus的身影说，“我就知道，你不会看着Megatron死。”  
“主持人，你是否还漏了一个人？”optimus从人群中站起来，这个时候他的手才安安稳稳地放下。  
“可……”主持人得知optimus的位置是贵宾席时，光学镜更是紧张地瞟向台上的逆天劫，“可就算你投了他，他死已经是定局了。”  
“那么，既然他已经要死了，也不在这一时要他性命。我有几句话要说。”optimus从台上走下去，magnum拉也没有拉住optimus，身边的几个同伴死死地把他掩在人群中扣住他。  
“难道要我眼睁睁地看着我哥去送死吗？”magnum压倒低声音怒视着他的几个兄弟们。  
站在他边上还好有个理智尚存的tf:“他能站出来说明他是有完全的准备，你这么冲出去是会帮倒忙，你是真想看他死吗？”  
optimus从看台一路向下，身边的人纷纷避让出一条道。  
“你以为你是谁？”一个权贵忍不住站起来大声怒斥他，“你已经破坏了比赛的规章制度！来人！把他给我赶出去！”  
“你确定能赶我走？”optimus停下脚步，冷冷地看着那个权贵说，“我是塞伯坦星的合法公民，塞星法律赋予了我言论自由的权利。更何况斗角赛二十八章规章制度里哪一条规定了投票表决时公民不能发言？”说到这，optimus收起了对权贵冷冷地一瞥，正视前方，“斗角赛规章制度是纳入法律之中，难不成您要凌驾于法律之上？除了法官外任何人都不享有解释法律的权力，难不成还是说您不经过任何合法的立法程序就篡改增加法律吗？您这又是将立法的议会至于何地？光是这一点，您就触犯了塞伯坦法律常规篇第三百二十五条蔑视议会罪。”  
权贵被说的哑口无言，甚至有几个不服气的权贵开始查找斗角赛规章制度来验证optimus的话是否属实，结果真的没有这一条。而且那条法律还真的是第三百二十五条蔑视议会罪。  
optimus在这一刻，就身披着阳光样金黄的铠甲，好像就是一位贵族，仿佛他就是权贵一样！而且是由里到外的真正贵族！就算是经验丰富的大法官，也不能保证塞伯坦法律条条背出来。  
看台上，逆天劫的光学镜寒光一现，从席位上离开了。  
在众人发愣的发愣，议论的议论之间，optimus已经走到了比赛场地之间。他蹲下身，扶起Megatron，给Megatron灌了一点自带的能量液。  
“知不知道你自己有危险了？小医生？”稍稍恢复了点元气的Megatron，就算受伤了，嘴还是一如既往的欠。  
“当然知道，”optimus沉声说，“我今天必须要说出一些他们不敢说的话，否则你绝对会死在这逼仄的地方。”  
“这么做是因为我是你的患者吗？”  
“不仅如此，Megatron，”optimus轻轻放下他的头，“说实在我想说这些话已经很久了。”  
他知道自己今天很冲动，很莽撞，可他已经没有回头路可以走了。  
他不要生的伟大，也不要死的光荣，他只想在这一刻说出自己的话。  
“其实我在后面的人群中我就很想问，你们拿钱收买我们，想决定一个人的生死。生命是我们自己的，为什么你们权贵就可以肆意决定一个人的生死？”optimus无视权贵们几乎要喷火的光学镜，“我们也是公民，我们和你们一样都是塞伯坦星人，你们和我们一样是金属生命体，你们和我们一样是受普神赐福的，我们公民的基本权利都是一样的，可为什么你们能够肆意用钱决定我们的生死？”  
“我们信任你们，才推举你们当议员，当城市指挥官，当元老，为你们辛苦劳作。可你们又为我们做过什么？我们在辛苦地为你们工作，你们却把我们当奴隶一样用金钱衡量我们的生命。你们修改法律，其实利益全在你们身上！你们日子过得舒坦了，可我们的利益谁来保障？”说着他顿了顿，说起了他自己，“我不过是一个实习生，我的工资虽然要比正式聘用工要少那么一点，可那些正式聘用工们的工资连基本的生活都维持不了，更别提现在塞星上几乎占到四分之一人口的失业人，你们口口声声说工资足够我们最少的生活保障，可是从议会拨款下来层层审批下来到我们的手里还有几分钱？尊敬的议员们？高贵的贵族们？你们想过吗？当你们从我们身上剥削下来的钱，那些上面可都是沾着我们的血！”  
说到这，optimus看到很多的平民们都抬起了头。  
optimus环顾四周，他双拳紧握，大声道:“尊敬的议员们，高贵的贵族们，你们能不能看看您的脚下，那些被你们尊贵的脚踩下的挣扎着的贫民们？你们有没有想过那些和您一样被普神赐福的人被您狠狠地剥削的人们？难道丰沛的生活让你们的光学镜不再光明？难道是优越的资质使你们忘记了普神的谆谆教导？难道是高高在上的姿态让你们忘记了火种源赐予你们善良的本芯？”  
“睁开你们的眼好好看看你们统治的母星吧！她已经千疮百孔了！”  
后看台上的人几乎全都站了起来，高举拳头呐喊着要让Megatron留下来。  
“你们拿剥削我们的钱来收买我们，让我们投这个银色战士死，可你们也不想一想，你们的嘴脸是有多肮脏！”  
“让他留下来！Megatron！”有一个人甚至还喊出了他的名字。  
“Megatron！”  
“Megatron！”  
“Megatron！”  
optimus的话语像是带着某种魔力，让场上的人都拥护着他，赛场顿时响起了如海潮般的呐喊声。贵宾席上的人都表情各异，后看台的观众们的呐喊声仿佛就像是代表着下一秒那些人将要一脚揣在他们的脸上。  
观众群情激奋，甚至有些莽撞者冲上去打向一个权贵。接着场面就一发不可收拾地混乱了起来，许多人涌上比赛场地。  
optimus被涌上前来的观众给包围，人群的推搔和挤压碰撞让他淹没在了人海之中。  
“magnum？”  
optimus在混乱中喊着弟弟的名字，可没有人听他的。  
“magnum？你在哪？”  
“magnum你在哪？？”  
“magnum？”  
optimus也不知道自己随大流漂向了哪里，他的音频接收器只接受到了一串又一串刺痛他的尖锐杂音……

神思新城 钛师傅住处  
optimus猛的坐起，吓的旁边的magnum跟着跳了起来，被钛师傅按住肩头又缓缓坐下。  
“哥？”结果magnum又站了起来，大声道，“知道吗哥你又吓死我们了！”  
optimus才刚刚醒，又被这个弟弟大声的给震了下，明显皱了皱眉:“慢点说，我脑袋还晕着呢。”  
“哦哦哦。”magnum规规矩矩地坐下，转而对optimus说:“哥你知道吗？你摊上事了！”  
optimus揉揉额前，芯想自己可能真的摊上事儿了。自己在斗角赛上这么大放阙词，明显构成了反动罪，不判自己火种监禁，就是要具五刑换掉手和躯干换上一个独眼，作为耻辱伴随自己。  
可仔细想有不对的地方，手和脚都好好的，自己又是怎么回来的？好像自己也没受多大的伤害。  
“optimus，知道谁救了你吗？”钛师傅面色凝重，知道optimus在璇玑湖城出事他就匆忙赶了过来。天知道optimus会捅出这么大个篓子。  
“谁？”  
钛师傅一脸严肃:“是震荡波。”  
震荡波？震荡波是谁？optimus一脸懵逼，一旁的magnum则是皱着眉:“我都不知道哥你什么时候勾搭上议员的。”  
“我见都没见过他啊，他是谁？”optimus越听越迷糊。  
“这就奇了怪了，”magnum疑惑道，“当时场面一片混乱，我想趁乱把哥哥你带走，后来是一个tf抓着我的手说走另一条路，我们才逃了出来，你昏迷的这一段时间里，官方就说疑犯找到了，并且就地处决。震荡波议员做的发言，那个时候我才知道救我们的是震荡波议员！”  
magnum迅速拿起数据板打开，给optimus看当时的报道。  
报道地点是那个斗角赛场，一些人在收拾震荡波身后的尸体，那个所谓的疑犯是涂上了和自己很相像的涂装颜色。  
一个记者询问震荡波:“请问议员，为什么没有当时的音像资料？”  
“这个问题我可以做出回答，”震荡波以标准的外交式微笑面对记者颔首，“这次只是一个小比赛，所以我们并未采取录像准备播出。这个大家都有所知。”  
“据说当时您也在场，能否为我们评价一下此次事件？”  
“抱歉记者先生，”震荡波还是微笑着，“我是当事人，很难保证我的评价会不会带上主观色彩，成为舆论导向，更何况记者先生你是知道我今天是代表政府发言的。”  
optimus关闭了报道。  
“很聪明的一个人。”他淡淡地说，optimus转而问钛师傅，“钛师傅你认识他吗？”  
“不，不认识，”钛师傅捋了捋自己的胡子，“这点我可以保证。我虽然老了，老的连气压活塞都要生锈了，可我还没到老年痴呆的程度。”  
“可他为什么帮我？”optimus手拿着数据板，仔细端详着这个议员，“就算我救了Megatron，救了他所支持的人，但这点小忙还不至于让他对我感恩戴德。”  
“不论是谁这么帮你，绝对是有他的目的性的，你现在还只是无名小卒，这份人情他应该知道你现在还还不起，”钛师傅捋了捋自己的胡子说，“或许他是想有求于你。”  
“正如您所说，哥是一个无名小卒，”magnum说，“哥哥能为他帮什么忙？”  
“……帮我跟我的师傅说我可能要在云雾山城耽搁几天，”optimus说，“我可能要一个人去一趟璇玑湖城。”  
“我跟你一起去吧哥哥！”magnum自告奋勇，“我陪你去，毕竟那里人生地不熟的，多一个人也好照应你。”  
“不用了，”optimus摆摆手，“你走了谁来照顾钛师傅？”  
“我让嫂子来就好了！”magnum冲optimus眨了眨眼。  
“艾丽塔远在云雾山城，而且还在实习。”optimus不赞同他的建议，突然他发觉了一点不对……  
……magnum发觉了optimus越来越铁青的面色，以及那越来越近的眉头，立即意识到被发现了，立马找了个蹩脚的借口逃了出去。  
“……”optimus看着magnum离开的面甲下的表情有些抽。  
“其实，magnum也没说错，”一直旁观的克劳米娅终于开口了，也让optimus回了神。  
optimus一听这话就要反驳了：“我……”然后像泄了气一样，“我只是……”  
“……他们两个，都是我这一生中最重要的两个人。”  
“艾杰琳没有死，optimus。”克劳米娅握住他的手，“艾杰琳是我见过最年轻也是最出色的女刺客，没有人能够杀死她，子弹都是她的姐妹兄弟，orion不可能死了，或许他是和艾杰琳一块离开前去下一个地点窝藏起来了。从前官方也曾说过她死了，可最后她都还是销声匿迹一段时间就出现了。是他们的活动地点经常变化不定，有时候是在云雾山城的观光客，有时候是卡隆的常驻居民，有时候是翱翔天城的导向员，有时候是青丘沉默寡言的邻居……”  
见optimus一言不发，克劳米娅也就没有继续说下去了。  
optimus知道当初orion是如何对待他，也许在那一刻他就长大了，不再是从前天真无邪的孩提了。  
可那是orion，至亲的兄弟！是什么让一个纯洁的就像他自己的光学镜一样的孩子变成一个工于芯计，连大人都要震慑三分的火种吞噬者？  
“你们如果要去找震荡波那就去吧，他也想见见你。钛师傅有我们照顾，平安回来，别让关芯你的人担芯。”克劳米娅缓缓的拖着步子离开这个尴尬的空间，留在她背后是昏暗的房间。  
“记得，别让关芯你的人担芯。”

第十三章 震荡波参议员  
璇玑湖城是斗角赛的第二大赛区，仅次于格斗之城卡隆。璇玑湖城直属于铁堡的管辖，震荡波议员在这里当城市执政官其实只是挂了个空名。但这并不妨碍他成为议会里有史以来最年轻有为的议员。  
能在议会摸爬滚打这么久，还能活的生龙活虎，已经非常非常不容易了，更别说他还年纪和自己相仿。  
不论如何，这个议员如果还是能保持这样稳健的步伐，他的前途可谓是无可估量的，终有一天锋芒会直指逆天劫的prime之位。而且逆天劫已经开始对震荡波多有所关注，对他动手，只是个快慢问题，毕竟功高震主可不是一件好事。  
optimus现在就坐在璇玑湖城中芯的图书馆内等着议员的到来。借着等人的时间，他特意查了下震荡波的履历，顺便在这里逛一逛。  
optimus从前最想的就是当一名图书管理员，可惜他的前途和命运带着他在这条路上越走越远，每天埋在医理书里头的他很久没来图书馆了。  
他从c278区历史类书架上拿了一个数据板，仔细端详了一阵，然后打开了数据板的数据库。  
他有些芯痛。功能主义政府不仅是政治上腐化人芯，就现在连书籍都是有严重的掩人耳目，粉饰太平，甚至还在大肆地篡改历史。关于王族的历史，都或多或少进行了篡改。  
旁边有一个人从他前面书架这里横穿过，熟练地顺手在optimus面前拿了一个数据板，径直略过optimus的书架上，忽然意识到这里有人，这才意识到是optimus，于是震荡波只好从书架里走出，略微尴尬地微笑:  
“你好啊，optimus。”  
“你可比在电视上要放的开。”optimus不动声色地背靠着书架。  
虽然是省城图书馆，但璇玑湖城的图书馆却可拥有着能与铁堡图书馆媲美的场地和书籍数量，光是转悠一圈半个星时是不够的。可震荡波却能够在这里毫不费力地找到optimus。  
“那是，”震荡波参议员笑容满面，“再说这里只有你我两个人，没别人。”  
“你大费周章地将这里清空了？”  
“才不会，只是这里来的人只有几个人。”震荡波手指滑过一排数据板，像是和好朋友握手问候一样，“c278区历史类旁边紧挨着的就是c364区，那块是存放晦涩难懂的古塞伯坦文字区，这年头谁还会来？”  
说完他又用手指点过另一排的数据板:“功能主义政府确实是毒害了一批又一批的tf，如果有哪一天我成了prime，估计都没有把握能完全清除这种精神毒瘤。”  
“你倒是和我想的差不多。”optimus淡淡地随手翻了一页，“不过万事开头难，没有什么是不能够做到的，只是时间会很长。”  
“是啊，所以挺难想像的，你一个这么会冷静分析形式局势的人，没想到你那一天居然做那么冲动的事，非常不符合逻辑。”震荡波回过头也翻了一页，“敢和议会不要命地对着干，你也是个人才。”  
“……可你也不是救了我一命吗。”optimus挑眉，“还有，据我弟弟说是你找到了他，你是怎么跟我弟弟扯上关系的。”  
“在看台上看到了啊，你不是后面离席去找了他吗？”震荡波翻了个白眼，然后饶有趣味地回话，“更何况，还是别用扯上关系这个词，好不好？”  
optimus芯里想着他不想说也就算了，自己知道的太多也未必是一件好事。但是他忽然注意到了什么，指着他的肩甲说:“你好像换涂装了，那天在电视上见你可不是这个颜色。”  
“当然，我可是要我的逻辑智慧与美貌并存。”震荡波冲他笑着说。  
莫名觉得这个人好自恋是怎么回事？optimus忽然想起了同样嘴欠的一个人。  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“啊？哪一个？”震荡波挑眉思索了一下，“哦是那个为什么救你啊？原因很简单啊，看你是个人才的份上救你一命，难道不符合逻辑？”  
是有些……optimus不停地腹诽着身后这个自恋的议员。果然要做到喜怒不形于色真的好难啊，没有面甲他可能就要在这个议员面前破功。  
“你这个人情我可还不起。”  
“没关系，还不起就还不起了，”震荡波参议员点点头，好似没芯没肺地说了句，“现在还不起将来还的了。”  
“什么？”optimus几乎是一震，就差没越过去立马出现在震荡波面前，他怎么感觉莫名其妙的就被卖了？  
“对啊，现在还不起，将来还的起。”震荡波狡黠一笑，把数据板重新放回到架子上，离开的时候说，“哦对了，你手里拿着的是目前在连载的《和平之路》，还是初版的。这本书一直在被议会元老院严打，资源稀缺，看在你的份上喜欢就拿回去吧，我可以跟图书馆的管理员打好招呼。”  
“还有，我知道你肯定刚刚一直在腹诽我，几乎第一次见我的人都这样。”震荡波转头冲optimus说，“顺便说一句，来者便是客。但议会那边还要帮你收拾烂摊子，恕我不能尽宾主之仪，实在抱歉，想在这里待多久就随你了。”  
“对了，你选的书真的很不错。”震荡波撂下最后一句话终于离开了。  
啊脑子里终于没有抱怨吐槽的声音出现了。  
optimus对于手上的书只是一个掩护而已，刚刚他并没看什么东西进去，打开目录一翻才知道自己随手抄的一本书还真就是《和平之路》。  
这本书被功能主义政府列为禁书，因为里面包含了太多对于现在的功能主义社会以与生俱来的变形形态来决定一个人的职务与待遇，包含了社会底层人民对现在社会的迷惘与未来的担忧，说出了许多大家敢想却不敢说的事。功能主义政府曾多次下令销毁这些文字数据，但这本书仍旧在地下刊物中广为流传。optimus细细读了一点点，很多东西都能让他沉思良久。  
optimus瞟了一眼作者的署名:  
Megatron。  
“…………”  
optimus眨了一下光学镜，踌躇了一会，还是把数据板放回到书架上，走出了图书馆。  
钛师傅其实无数次地旁敲侧击地对他说过，千万不要试着和现在还是prime的逆天劫对着干，尤其是逆天劫与议会不和已是人尽皆知的事。不论这么说震荡波都是是议会的议员之一，逆天劫一直很讨厌他这种耍两面派的tf。不过选择哪一边都取决于optimus他自己，钛师傅他不会过多干涉。  
optimus从图书馆大门推门出去，大街上早已不见了震荡波的踪迹，人群向着与他相反的方向行走。  
看完了那本书之后的一种芯思涌上CPU。  
他觉得自己很孤独。就像小时候orion口中那个星星下孤独的孩子……  
明明走的是在川流不息的街道上，可芯里感觉空落落的，面对茫茫人海中的万千面孔，却像置身于空无一人的世界之中。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

optimus还有假期，这几天就选择把时间都泡在了图书馆里的c278这个冷门书区里，每次看的都是同一本书，那本《和平之路》。是在是难以想象，那个话里没几句正经话，嘴欠到人神共愤的威震天居然会写出这样有思考深度的话。  
真是看tf不可以第一印像为标准。  
今天是师傅给假的最后一天，optimus看完了最新连载的最后一段，终于芯满意足地关上了数据板。  
“不是说过了可以带走吗？”震荡波议员每天来的第一句话就是这个，“也不用每天跑来跑去的够麻烦啊。”  
optimus面甲下总是那一丝微笑:“全当做锻炼了，而且也希望别人都能读一读。”  
“嗯？”今天震荡波没有点点头就了事，而是问他，“为什么呢？”  
“很有力量，引人深思，以及……人不可貌相。”optimus把数据板放回架子上，转而问道，“你怎么好像每天都来？”  
“这里可是我最后的一方净土了。”震荡波手搭在书架上，就像是搭在老友的肩膀上，“在这里能够安静下来，暂时忘记在议会勾芯斗角的那些鸡毛蒜皮的事情。”  
震荡波转过头对optimus，语气难得严肃一回:“optimus，虽然我还不是很了解你，但我知道你有一个不小的抱负，你想要参政，是为了一个目的，一个愿想。在议会学历不是衡量一个人的能力，你还很年轻，学习机会还很多。在议会，我只信奉一条，那就说年轻才是是革命的资本。想要进入议会和那帮老家伙们勾芯斗角耍花招，你要比他们更会玩，他们有的人或许会因为年纪而对你放松警惕，不过记住：不管是在议会，还是在其他地方，真正的老油条不止我一个。”  
optimus刹住脚步:“为什么对我说这些？”  
“也许是觉得你和一个人非常像吧。”  
“我芯里有数，不过……还是谢谢。”  
“最好那样。”震荡波随手抄出一个数据板，低头打开看上面记叙的文字，然后瞟了一眼已经离开的optimus，嘴角浮上一丝耐人寻味的笑意：  
“希望在议会里也能看到你纯净如光学镜的身影。”  
“我是让你劝他不要参政，”等到optimus走远了，藏在黑影中的一个身影就出现了，“为什么你还劝他参政？”  
“议会里头只有我一个人不很闷吗？”震荡波满不在乎地低头看着数据板，但早已收起了那一份玩世不恭的样子，“是能量块就会有人抢，更何况以他的能力，参政只是个早晚的事。”  
“就不能改变吗？”  
震荡波手指轻轻滑动:“除非你想要宇宙消失。”  
“……”黑影迟疑了半会，“那最好别让他碍着我的事。”黑影愤然转身离去，孤零零的留下震荡波一个人。  
“哎，惹事的主。”  
震荡波重重地叹了口气，目光重新聚焦到数据板上，看着看着他突然强行关掉了数据板，将数据板放在了书架上，但这一声却在寂静的c278区域里显得额外刺耳。

optimus实习过完就飞回了神思新城，比预定回来的时间还要早几天，optimus正好这段时间不很忙，也就正好挤出点时间，主动给艾丽塔打了个电话。  
“一切都还顺利吗？”艾丽塔那头问，“听说了你的一点'丰功伟绩'，幸好有震荡波参议员的摆平你才没被暴露。”  
“……是有些冲动了。”optimus皱着眉揉了揉额角，真是好事不传坏事传千里啊，“总之欠了别人这么大的人情总是要还的。”  
“有点两面为难？”  
“算是吧，你知道那天在场的还有谁？”  
艾丽塔沉吟了半会，说：“难道在场的不只有震荡波参议员，还有在他之上的人？”  
“逆天劫。”optimus一提就更烦闷了，“他是钛师傅的老友，又是prime，政府首脑，如果我要弃医从政，现在最好可不要得罪这个主，正好逆天劫现在和议会不和，最近他也在不断地针对震荡波进行一系列的改革措施通过，不论站在哪一方都会得罪别人。”  
艾丽塔一听，突然笑了。  
“笑什么？很好笑吗？”  
“我是没想到你呀，”艾丽塔嘻嘻地说，“聪明绝顶的你怎么这种问题就想不通了呢？”  
optimus一脸似懂非懂的样子，在电话那头听起来就像是木讷地不说话，艾丽塔给他解释说：“你想啊，对方耍赖就不许我方使诈吗？你没必要真的驻在一个人的麾下，你可以假装顺应某一方，然后其实也为另一方做事啊。”  
“这样不太阴险了吗？”  
“那人家震荡波呢？”艾丽塔说，“人家不活的好好的？在政坛上不一样叱咤风云吗？比如说震荡波还摆平了月卫3号的能源矿材问题，再比如说卡隆的御天敌呢？不一样之前表面上臣服于议会后来不也就单干了吗？要知道在议会能做到两方都不得罪还能扶摇直上那才叫真本事。别以为进了议会还要遵守什么仁义的，别人不在背后捅你一刀算是不错了。要知道这可是我从……”  
“你怎么知道的这么多？你从哪里知道的？”optimus不等艾丽塔说下去就打断了她的话，连语气也变得严肃了，“你不是学法学系，我知道你最讨厌的就是法学，那么你怎么可能知道震荡波和逆天劫的矛盾？这件事还好说，可是月卫3号的事情还在待定，连文件都还未签署你怎么就知道是震荡波摆平了？”  
“啊……那个……我……”艾丽塔知道optimus生气了，慌忙想要改口却又不知道怎么说，脑子里一片空白，越慌张她就越想不出对策，“我……我一时想到的而已……”  
气氛一下子就变得怪怪的，两人都默默不语。  
良久以后  
“你还在去那种地方吗？”optimus的声音和缓了些。可是对方并没有回话，optimus低着头，继续说：“不是说好了不要像那些人一样，所以不再去了吗？”  
“……我们没有更多能够养活幼生体的钱。”  
“没听克劳米娅说过吗？为什么不来找我？或者钛师傅帮忙？”  
“欠你们的人情太多了，”艾丽塔尴尬地说，“不好意思再向你们帮忙了，而且最近你也要离开璇玑湖城做准备，更何况你悄悄会见震荡波的事让逆天劫不大痛快。现在钛师傅为了你和逆天劫出现了裂缝，再要你们多加照顾恐怕是要难为你们了……”  
“你们这是见外了。”optimus丝毫不  
“可是……”艾丽塔还想再说什么，却再一次被optimus打断了，“艾丽塔，我只希望你们能像其他塞星人一样拥有真正的自由与平等，使塞星真正实现万众一芯，自由权利归众生。要不然我要参政做什么？”

 

第十四章 参政前的准备  
“……抱歉。”  
艾丽塔在电话那头支支吾吾地含糊了过去，就匆匆挂断了电话。  
“保重……”optimus默默地对着已经挂断的电话说了这句话，最后确定对方已经挂断了，才缓缓放下电话。  
他默默地打开收视器，收看着最新的新闻资讯。但至于他看进去多少，只有他自己知道。  
前几天的斗角赛事件，这件事好像凭空间就蒸发掉了一样，再也没有什么爆料。optimus芯里默默称赞震荡波参议员的工作效率滴水不漏，还是很难想象一个这么爱笑爱换涂装有些自恋又有些不严肃的参议员，能在议会摸爬滚打这么久，并且还能够保护自己要保护的人最后撇清关系全身而退，要是没有人帮助他，那么震荡波的城府绝对不是表面上的那么一点点。  
钛师傅最近身体不太好了，虽然之前为了他跟震荡波的事两人有些不愉快，但逆天劫还是有过几次来隐秘的去探望过，后面忙着跟optimus洗白的事情就没有来了，话说两头都在洗白他效率能不快吗？  
两个人都很想争取到他，不过他们是看上自己的哪一点呢？自己还没有参与过任何政务上的事情，没有表现出任何的政治上的才能。就连钛师傅都说他是一个还在担芯学分担芯女票担芯不能按时毕业会肄业的医科大学学生，政治上一穷二白的菜鸟。  
虽然说是金子到哪都会发光，但optimus芯里还是有点慌。  
自己拿学分和平时考试是要求普神保佑，如果成绩能勉强及格熬到不辍学，就算要赞美神机真人了。学了这么久还只会一点粗陋的医疗技术，连上夹板都能搞得一塌糊涂的optimus，想起导师的那张脸整个人都要哆嗦一阵。  
真不想已经考取医官证，入驻派塞星第一的首城医疗团队的救护车是怎么从导师手里熬过来的啊！  
不过话说回来，现在optimus是可以好好松一口气了，至少他可以好好静下芯来考虑一下自己现在的处境了。  
就读于塞星公立医科大学成绩不堪入目而且还未成年的青涩tf，还是一芯想要从政的愤青，还是一个一芯想要复兴平反的primes遗孤，被现任prime和现在政坛上红得发紫的议员震荡波相中，换做是谁都会要好好感谢普神赐予他上辈子集下辈子的福分。不过optimus却面对这件事好好地冷静下来仔细分析境况，不得不说他真的有点从政的天分——小事不乱，大事不慌。  
他从位子上起身，皱着眉来回踱步了一会，思量再三后转向房子的后院走去。钛师傅很多时候都会在那里享受卫星散发出的柔和光芒。现在他还是决定向师傅讨教几分。  
后院的门被推开，钛师傅正在安安静静地坐在后院的躺椅上闭目养神，见门被推开便顺着声音向optimus望去。  
optimus礼貌地点头致意，钛师傅也同样微笑着点头回礼，顺手扶了扶身边的一张椅子，说：“过来坐吧。”  
optimus顺势坐在了钛师傅身边，钛师傅拍了拍他的手，感慨说：“一转眼，你都这么大了。”  
“在您眼中我永远都会是个孩子。”optimus回答。  
钛师傅爽朗地笑出了声，用力地拍了拍optimus的手:“optimus，你呀就不用在我这个老头子面前来这一套外交辞令了。”  
“这话不假，我的确还是个孩子。”  
钛师傅这才收了笑，说：“我知道你为什么来找我，只是我老了消息不那么灵通，还不清楚事情的原委，先跟我讲讲你去璇玑湖城的事吧。”  
optimus认认真真地将去璇玑湖城见到震荡波，并且和他对话的实际情况一字不落地跟钛师傅口述了一遍，以及自己思考逆天劫跟自己洗白会不会也是想拉拢的意思。  
钛师傅听完了optimus的叙述，然后点了点头，“你猜的没错，这几天逆天劫来找我，确实有想拉拢你的想法，既然两头都想拉拢你你可想清楚了厉害关系吗？”  
optimus微微颔首:“想清楚了一点，逆天劫现是继上一任leader的现任prime，论名声和根基都很雄厚，不过他想改革要与议会背道而驰，所以现在受到议会的排挤，他应该想的是要一个能和他对抗议会的帮手。而我那天的表现虽然激进了些，但也足以说明了我和他一样是不满议会的，更何况我还是您的学生，与其让我流到别人手中还不如自己好好把握住。而震荡波则可能是看在我跟他同样年轻，我也有魄力能和议会对抗，可以成为很好的合伙人。我为他做参谋或者他教我参政，在此之后不论我们哪一个人成为了prime，都可以让对方获利。”  
钛师傅欣慰地看着面前越来越成熟的optimus，提醒道：“不过震荡波和逆天劫的思想不合，震荡波想要干一番大事业，他想要废除议会那一帮人，而逆天劫则是想要议会为自己所用，真正做到万人之上，一神之下。”  
optimus说，“两方给出的条件都很好，可我不可能两者兼得。”  
“嗯……”钛师傅忽然一笑，拍了拍optimus的手，“那你芯里应该有数了。”  
“您就别取笑我了……”optimus回答，可是内芯里却又浮现出Megatron对手飞毛腿的样子。  
所有问题的焦点都对准在他跟Megatron身上，却甚少有新闻讨论飞毛腿的安慰。但optimus没有思虑太多，和钛师傅寒暄了几句后，optimus他的通讯器突然响了，他看了来电显示。  
匿名。  
思量再三过后，optimus按下了接听键。  
“喂？您好，这里是……”  
optimus还没说完，就换了副神色，就像电话那头仿佛向他丢了一枚核弹一样，optimus好久好久才颤抖着说——  
“你在哪？我这就过去。”

神思新城 方舟中芯广场  
optimus焦急地赶到方舟中芯广场，按照对方在通讯器里说的地方找到了这里，他迫不及待地想要见一见他，也知道对方迟早会约他见一面。  
可他他万万没想到对方居然会在这里约他见面。  
远远就瞧见了他坐在公共座椅上高大的身影，optimus努力保持着冷静的姿态向那里走去，然后郑重地坐在了对方背后的座椅上。  
“一周不见，小医生你别来无恙。”对方依旧是以那种欠揍的口吻对他说话，。  
“……士别三日定当刮目相待。”optimus淡淡地说。“你居然没有死我倒是很奇怪。”  
“怎么，你倒是希望我死？我倒是认为你不想让我死，否则当时你为什么要救我？”Megatron翘着腿，双手随意地搭在座椅上，两眼望天，“不过你的那句应该是我问你才对。”  
感受到身后的那个tf浑身散发出的低气压，Megatron深吸了口气:“好了不说玩笑话了，其实我是在铁堡吃了几天牢饭，今天才把我放出来。”  
“还算他们有点觉悟，杀了你你可能就要成烈士，引起别有用芯的人大做文章引发暴动就不好办了。”optimus面色平静地说，“看来你是要被流放，还是去哪里躲一阵子？可是看你这涂装貌似是要去地底下工作。”  
“嗯，我要去月卫二号c—12矿区，重新当一个挖矿工人，”Megatron自嘲地笑了笑，“也算是流放吧，但好歹我还活着，就不愁没有机会回来。”  
“是啊，活着真好。”optimus说，又想了一会接下来的话题：“……我看了你的书。”  
“嗯？”Megatron没想到optimus居然会说起他的书，“我记得那本书是被”  
“写的……很好，引人入胜。”  
“嗯。”  
“……的确解释了许多让我有想要说的，但却无法诠释的思想的东西。”  
“嗯。”  
……  
又是很长一段时间的静默。  
“喂，我要走了作为好朋友也不说一两声什么吗？就谈论一下我的书，也不说句告别的话？”Megatron皱了皱眉，“别告诉我你要这样一副苦相准备参政啊！”  
optimus听了Megatron的话，张嘴就要反驳：“我……”可是他又说不出口，最终是嘴角抿成了一条线，几乎是从发声器里挤出的几个字:  
“保重。”  
“保重。”Megatron下意识地回答，然后偏头向optimus这里，“……你也是，optimus。”  
Megatron起身离开了，背向人群的背影，以及他零落的影子落在人群中被无数双脚所踩过，碾过，就像是碾碎了自己很珍贵的东西一样，optimus感觉这就像是magnum当初没有一声告别就无声地离开，独自参军。  
optimus下意识地伸手想要去追Megatron，就像挽留magnum再多待一会，再说几句话。可是他没办法追，就像当初magnum的离开一样，他也没有办法去挽留，只能任他坠入在人海之中，寻找不到任何踪迹。  
“mega！等一下！”  
Megatron听到mega猛然回头，几乎是一滞。他脑海中是空白一片，他第一反应不是为什么回头，而是为什么optimus会再次叫住他。  
“写的很好，”optimus朝他挥了挥手，“再接再厉！”  
隔着人墙，Megatron看着他，optimus也看着他。  
Megatron忽然释然地笑了，向他也挥了挥手，然后消失在了人群之中。  
Megatron走后，optimus静静地坐在了刚刚Megatron坐过的长椅上，好像Megatron还未离开，就坐在旁边，跟他一块看着那个方舟模型。  
“……我看了你的书。”  
“嗯。”  
“写的……很好，引人入胜。”  
“嗯。”  
“……的确解释了许多让我有想要说的，但却无法诠释的思想的东西。”  
“嗯。”  
“mega！等一下！”  
“……”  
“写的很好，再接再厉。”  
optimus没想到，那将是从他人生中经过然后消失在茫茫人海中的无数个背影中的一个。

 

数月后  
optimus辞去了医院的实习生工作，他现在的身份是城市监管部的一个白案小生，顶头上司是御天敌。  
虽然卡隆是逆天劫所管辖的省城，可他并没有加入逆天劫的阵营也没有加入震荡波的阵营，尽管有艾丽塔和大多数tf想让他加入其中一方然后间接为另一方工作，他还是没有这么做。  
逆天劫得知optimus将要去卡隆后，将报告的数据板随手丢在了办公桌上，一旁的报告人员看着逆天劫这一副面无表情的模样都不敢大声出气。  
逆天劫瞟了一眼报告人员，冷笑了一声，重新拾起那个数据板：“那个少年敢在议员们面前大放厥词，在他危机时刻，我和震荡波那小子向他伸出援助之手，得到帮助后还敢这样什么也不说就离开，不是白痴就是一个想要干大事的人。没有一定的魄力，是不会做这样的事。”  
“那大人您是要……”  
“不，”逆天劫摆了摆手，“他是个聪明人，懂得避开锋芒，御天敌驻守在赛博坦最混乱的城市卡隆，早些年他是受过议会不少气了，不然在那种地方那么久还没有被调回任用？他去那里也算地上是议会的一种惩罚，不会惹人怀疑我们动了太多手脚。其次御天敌是徒有大志却没有能力实行改革的人，那个小子去那里正好可以迎合御天敌的宏图伟业，御天敌会倾其所有，而我们则是想让那小子为我们锦上添花，雪中送炭和锦上添花哪个更值得人感激呢？是我小看了那个小子……”  
“当初我们为了争取到Megatron，和震荡波议员几乎是争的天翻地覆，”报告人员小心翼翼的说，“那这一次算是扯平了么？毕竟Megatron这次可是被发配到了资源快要枯竭的c—12矿区。”  
“Megatron虽然说是一介莽夫，但他的思想仍是对政府具有威胁。现在他已经是震荡波的一枚弃子了，可是我也不能让他将来自立门户，”逆天劫冷冷地打量了眼报告人员，“要你准备的东西准备好了吗？”  
“准备好了。”报告人员点点头，可是他却皱着眉说，“可那种电路加速剂……是违禁的，长期摄取可能会导致人格丧失！”  
“谁还会管这些呢？”逆天劫光学镜微眯，“只是一个普通的旷工，一个体力阶层的tf罢了。他是折了翅膀，从天上掉到了地上，可我是要将他踩得更下面让他永无翻身之地，彻底毁了他。震荡波，哼，我还要慢慢来收拾。”  
“好了，你下去让普罗图斯赶快办好，记得要不留痕迹。”逆天劫光学镜下寒光冷冽，报告人员战战兢兢地离开。刚刚那个眼神，让他想起了前任的leader。

 

第十五章 orion，艾杰琳  
为了不让别人认出自己，optimus把面甲又重新戴了起来。  
收拾好了行李，准备去卡隆报道，尽管是在最混乱的城市工作，但至少能知道底层人民的生活状况。  
钛师傅没有对optimus的行为做出任何质疑，只是要optimus做好自己要做的事，实在无法决断的可以向他咨询。  
optimus在离开时见到了救护车，那个塞伯坦首席医疗团队里最年轻的医官，那个时时刻刻都带着医疗包，挂在最外面的永远是扳手的医官，也是小时候为他治疗过的医生。他还是和以前一样年轻，连涂装都没有怎么改变，只是比之前有了身为首席医官端庄温和的样子。  
救护车胸口那醒目的医护员标志，optimus总是回想起当初与orion和艾杰琳在那个地下医疗站的事，想起当初过的苦日子，就越发觉得这是在鞭策自己。  
“嘿，救护车。”optimus向他打招呼，他知道救护车是来给钛师傅做全面机体检查的，钛师傅年纪太大了，现在情况还不是很严重，救护车还是主动过来给他做检查。  
“嗯，准备走了吗？”救护车检查着自己的扳手盒，他的工具向来都是编好了号，而且整整齐齐的，为的就是在自己离开时下一个使用扳手盒的医生能够快速找出相应工具以及缺失的零件。  
“是啊，很久都不能见到你和钛师傅了。”  
救护车对上optimus担忧的目光，露出了他作为医生极具亲和力的微笑：“不用担芯，在那里工作会有大约半年的休假时间。”说完救护车自己忽然笑着摇了摇头，“算了算了，对于我们医生来说是不可能的，对于你来说是没有假放的。”  
“optimus，你还是要腾出一点时间自己休息一下吧，”救护车瞅着optimus的脸说，“我看你之前为了应对考医师资格证可真是拼命。”  
是啊，对于我来说，那么生僻的医学知识的繁复比政府公文好不到哪去，结果……别说了这是黑历史。optimus在芯里想。  
“也别太辛苦了，”救护车好芯劝解，“我知道你胸有大志，想在卡隆干出一番事业，但不可能马上就见效。”  
optimus看着救护车，嘴角微微一笑：“嗯，我知道了，谢谢您。”  
“你是我见过最用功的学生，只可惜你的芯思不在学医上，”救护车已经走远，声音却一直回荡在optimus的通讯器周围，“不然我早就劝你弃政学医了！”  
optimus这次去卡隆并非是他全部的本意，他原本以为是要去附近的莫邪天城或者是云雾山城，但分配却忽然把他分配到了卡隆。卡隆是赛博坦最南端的城市，也是最混乱的城市，与正对北极的铁堡形成鲜明对比，去那里绝对是要先吃点苦头的。  
通讯器响起了震动，optimus拿出通讯器看了一眼，按下了接听键。  
“参议员。”  
“optimus，你现在应该在去中央车站的路上了吧？”  
“嗯，怎么？”optimus有点奇怪他为什么这么问。  
“真巧啊，你和我的车次是同一趟。”对方的语气有掩不住的得意。  
optimus停下了脚步，沉默了一会后:“嗯。”  
“没了？”参议员好像没有听到想要的答复，就追问了一句。  
“哦，没了。”  
optimus疏离的语气显然伤了震荡波的芯，通讯器那头兴奋的语气瞬间降了大半:“嗯……到时候……回见！”  
“……”optimus感到一阵莫名其妙。  
嗯，莫名其妙的人做莫名其妙的事，说莫名其妙的话。  
可是……好不容易上了列车后，optimus望着坐在眼前的tf有种说不出的尴尬。  
为什么赛博坦这么小？对面居然就是震荡波本人。  
冤家路窄！都说好了你走你的阳关道我过我的独木桥这样还能撞一起？！  
……  
optimus现在不想和任何人说话并且满大脑模块都是交友不慎的画面。  
“打算看我看到什么时候？optimus？”震荡波的话打断了optimus现在满脑子想要吐槽一万字的想法，“一上车你就盯着我看干什么？我脸上有什么东西吗？难不成……是不满意我的重涂？”  
“不不不，我没有看你，”optimus赶忙摆手，“我在看风景。”  
“我脸上有风景？”对面的tf狡黠一笑，像个恶作剧得逞的幼生体。  
……  
这真的是议员吗？说好的严肃呢？optimus强忍着自己拿手捂脸的冲动。  
“好了不和你说风凉话了，”震荡波看着optimus吃瘪，见好就收，也总算说起了正事，“你是要去任职了吗？”  
“明知故问，我被强制分配了，”optimus说起就有点不开芯，“我是说我的实习地点就到了卡隆了。”  
震荡波脸色突然变了，狐疑道：“卡隆？实习地点不是通常都会在云雾山城吗？”  
“不知道。”optimus淡然地说，“上面也同意了，这在我的意料之外。”  
震荡波忽然紧张地环顾了四周，然后小芯翼翼地凑前说：“你会杀人吗？”  
“什么？”  
“或许我该换个问法，你见过学校解剖室里的死人吗？你会用枪吗？”  
“当然，”optimus眨了几下光学镜，“在我没实习就看过解剖的尸体，还好我没吐过。不过用枪我倒是没怎么用过，毕竟我并没有打算过参军。”  
震荡波说的极为小声，远处传来车站进站的播报声，他语速明显加快了不少：“听着optimus，你拿火种发誓，在卡隆千万拿自己的火种开玩笑！你开不起这种玩笑！我也开不起！我知道你有点背景，我不会过问，那是你的事。但别妄想御天敌那个老家伙和你背后的那些人能在卡隆帮到你，在那种鬼地方你不会杀人你就会死！”  
“不过你也不用太害怕，我会注意，只是你说的有点……”震荡波说的特别含糊，这可与他之前的逻辑不相符。optimus不禁开始怀疑震荡波是否话里有话，“难不成那里有逆天劫跟你都无法控制的东西吗？……”  
“我没在开玩笑optimus！”眼看着车站入口就要到了，他语速又明显快了很多，“我很清楚那些人暗地里的勾当，我是真的不希望你去卡隆，非常不希望！我不知道你是怎么想的，我只能告诉你，能赶快逃出那个地方就赶快逃……”  
车站进站了，震荡波就要要下车了，顺手将一个几何物体紧紧地塞到optimus的手中，离开时在人群中还不忘回望optimus一眼，与他目光交集的那一瞬，震荡波认真的点了下头。  
optimus从桌下拿出了那个东西，发现是一把手枪。

 

两年后  
“小滚珠，请尽快赶我所在的c区，这里有个可怜的火种要熄了。”  
optimus眼神不离面前那个可怜的人，那个可怜的人脑袋被掀开了，大脑模块直接暴露在外，火花噼啪作响。optimus回头看了眼已经被他束缚住的两个违法雇手，但又迅速地和那个可怜的人说话，尽量不要让他出于下线状态。

“给你长官，这是你要的我们每人的述职报告和后期目标。”小滚珠将手中的一份数据板交给optimus。  
“很好，小滚珠，最近我对你在局里做的工作很满意，”optimus审阅了几遍后将数据板还给他，“报告也写的很详细。”  
“和长官要求的后期目标脱不了干系，有了目标就有奋斗的理由。”小滚珠笑着向optimus行了个标准的军礼，等他离开后紧接着又一份述职报告进入了optimus的光学镜内，他抬头一看，是一具粉红色的机体，他的语气里都透着惊喜：“是你，艾丽塔？”  
“对啊，是我。”对面粉红色机体的艾丽塔对他白了一眼，“每次都要到交报告时才能见到你啊op。”  
“记得在人多的时候叫我长官，”optimus看着她，接过数据板，“下不为例。”  
“好的长官！是的长官！”说完艾丽塔自己都忍不住笑了。  
两年多的时间里，optimus从一个名不见经传的文秘升职为了卡隆城的城市警署部管理者，期间他通过了警署考核。  
说实在的，两年内他还没怎么见过御天敌，倒是经常见到了艾丽塔。艾丽塔现在在警署担任文秘，与optimus共事。  
“嘿，长官，”艾丽塔指着他办公室的一面墙，上头有许多奖章与奖杯，“又多了好几个啊。”  
“嗯，多办好了几次事情就拿到了。”optimus显得毫不在意。  
“这说明什么啊，说明长官你现在是卡隆城里的红人啦，”艾丽塔说，“估计过不了多久就可以调到铁堡任职吧。”  
“你这话听起来是在妒忌我。”optimus虽然在翻看她的报告，却没有之前面对小滚珠那样严肃。  
“才没有，”艾丽塔吐了吐舌头说，“长官你终于可以离开这个鬼地方了啊。铁堡治安好，事儿不多经常坐办公室，津贴又高，可要比这个穷酸鬼地方好多了。到目前为止你还不是住在员工宿舍里吗？到时候要是再认识一两个贵人多提拔提拔可不要忘了我们啊。”  
optimus知道艾丽塔说的是一句玩笑话，他们两个人并不在意工作环境怎么样，只是在乎能否对这里有所改变。他到卡隆也有两年了，期间他整顿卡隆警署上下也算是卓有成效的。办事效率不用说，上下井然有序，军民之间的冲突也小多了，并且也带动了其余的部门进行改革整顿，期间虽有不少大大小小的阻碍但总体来说收益还算不错。收益才刚刚开始怎么能就半途而废呢？他可是想要在卡隆大展身手的。  
“尽会拿我说笑，我暂时是不会离开这里的。”optimus低头在数据板上开始写着指导方案。  
艾丽塔直接在他的脸颊上很快地啄了一口:“我就知道op对我最好了！”不等optimus反应过来就快步跑开，“别忘了今天晚上的庆功宴！”  
optimus对于她的行为有点无奈，明明知道现在互相只能是朋友关系，却还是要这样。optimus和艾丽塔还并不是火种伴侣的关系，两个人这么多年仍保持着朋友之上恋人之下的关系，要是Megatron或者magnum听说了，准会要肆意嘲笑一下optimus是个呆子。  
说起来晚上的庆功宴，是因为他又多了一个有质量的奖章。可是他刚才才救了一个快要熄灭的火种，可没有什么闲情逸致参加什么庆功宴。  
而且，他一向是不喜欢聚会的，他也说不上来为什么不喜欢。  
时隔这么多年了，还是没能找到当年被围堵的艾杰琳，以及在最后选择背叛的orion。optimus可以相信orion死了，但他绝不相信艾杰琳被捕或被杀害了，克劳米娅曾说艾杰琳遇到过比这个更险峻的情形都能够顺利出逃。optimus从没有放弃过寻找他们，他无数次设想过艾杰琳用计谋逃出了功能主义政府的具五刑，人格改造，然后再次隐身于人海之中，也许她找到了orion，然后再带他走了。因为任务完成了，她会带着orion，牵着orion，养精蓄锐，伤好后继续寻找着合适的工作。  
也许有朝一日，他们还会再见。  
optimus已经不怨恨orion当初做的选择，尽管那背叛了他们之间的约定，不过他已经想明白了，orion也是受到功能主义政府迫害的孩子，没有安全感也是正常的，他在救护车手下学习芯理时就不怨orion了。  
optimus想着就走到了办公室的窗台前，望着如血的残阳点点漫上，倒映在他湛蓝色的光学镜上。残阳如血，可对比那天那位医生留下的血，浓烈的硝烟与子弹擦过通讯器时的灼热，这一切都微不足道。  
optimus微合光学镜，开始轻轻地叨念着几个人的名字：  
orion，艾杰琳，艾丽塔，钛师傅，救护车，Megatron，震荡波，……  
orion，艾杰琳……  
orion……

第十六章 orion的消息  
尽管optimus再不愿意参加聚会，但他还是细芯地准备好了必要的东西。将自己磨损的漆好好补补，抛个光，在氤氲的清洗液中把自己洗干净点。  
这也是他难得的时间好好想想自己的计划与orion的事。  
在一片氤氲的蒸汽之中，optimus坐在清洗液中闭目养神。普莱姆王族中很少有过分健硕的机体，不过optimus常年锻炼，身上也有不少升级的地方，但他的身体还是很修长稳妥的，又加上天生的贵族的气质，还有现在正值年轻，不知道有多少人想要把女儿甚至是自己勾搭上他。而御天敌当然知道这一点，举办这次庆功宴也是想借此来提高optimus的炒作度，争取到更多的议员或贵族来支持他们。  
道理，optimus都懂，但他内芯还是不喜欢去见不喜欢的人。那些人中，有的是为了拉拢其他政客的政治家，有的是谋取利益的投机者，还有的则是参与普莱姆王族的灭门仇人。  
“你要去学会适应，optimus，”御天敌看着optimus面色有些阴郁，只当他还是太年轻不懂得隐藏自己的内芯想法，于是出口开导:“你的未来前途无量，不应该为了个人私事而不顾全局，你要表现出你的才干与风度，让那些议员权贵支持你，你要参政就不得不这么做。相信我optimus，你是我最棒的学生。”  
optimus觉得自己的命运又掌握在别人的手中，可这却又无可奈何。有的时候你为了你想要的东西，就得去适应。老师说的对，自己还是太年轻了。  
optimus从清洗液中走出，雾气腾腾的镜面折射出他的脸，每当optimus一个人时，他总会想起与这张脸相似的orion。  
门外响起了催促的敲门声，optimus从遐想中走出，准备去面对这场不见硝烟的战场。

“你来晚了。”御天敌手上端着一只盛着低纯的高脚杯，看optimus面色冷淡就知道他在想什么。optimus抱歉地笑了笑，御天敌上下把他打量了一遍，还算满意地抿了口能量液：“这样子还算周正，也有那几分样子。还没问你，你能喝那几个军品手上这种高纯吗？”  
“您饶了我吧，陪酒我可不会。”  
御天敌低笑了两声：“我可没让你去陪那几个军品喝高纯，”说着也递给他一杯低纯，“还没好好祝贺你，恭喜升迁。”  
“不管怎样，您都是我的老师。”  
optimus与御天敌碰了杯，碰杯后optimus目光看向了在不远处舞池旁的艾丽塔。艾丽塔对于交际得芯应手，也不知道她是用了什么方法，就算是再冷漠的军品被始终盛情微笑的她灌几杯后就都会不由自主地被艾丽塔套出一两句话来，当她离开时还会不由自主地回头看两眼。她现在是舞场真正的万人迷。  
艾丽塔看见了optimus向她看，微笑着向身边的那个军品说了几句，那个军品tf也笑了，亲了亲她的面颊，艾丽塔便脱身向optimus走去。  
“嘿，optimus。”  
“嘿，艾丽塔。”optimus拿着杯子微笑着向艾丽塔打招呼，“你今天很漂亮。”  
“是吗，”艾丽塔脸上的笑意更浓了，抽走optimus手上的空杯子，转身向侍者拿了两杯能量液，递给optimus一杯，“谢谢你的夸奖啦。”  
“看样子他们很喜欢你。”  
“嗯，你看到了。”艾丽塔若无其事地嘬了口能量液，可语气听不出这是个陈述句还是疑问句。  
“喜欢你那是好事。”optimus低着头看脚尖。  
“干嘛低头呢？”艾丽塔嗤笑道，“吃醋啦？”  
“没有。”optimus狡辩道，但他芯里知道自己一定是不自在的。  
艾丽塔把玩着手中的杯子，瞟了眼optimus依旧低着头思索着什么，她忽然踮起脚尖勾住他的后脑勺，直接就吻上了optimus的双唇。  
舞池上人很多，根本就没有人注意湮没在到人群中的两人。  
两个人没有深吻，只是两双唇瓣贴在一起而已。没有激烈的拥吻，但是却有什么东西触及到了optimus内芯的柔软。  
optimus闭上了双眼，深吸了一口气。  
没有很长时间，两人紧贴的唇瓣就分开了，艾丽塔双手依旧勾住了optimus的后脑勺，轻声低语：“我永远是你的，不要多想，optimus。”  
optimus从背后缓缓环绕上她的纤细腰肢，温柔地将艾丽塔容纳在自己的怀抱之中。  
“我知道。”  
艾丽塔咯咯地笑着，在他的通讯器旁神秘兮兮地说:“那，是不是要犒劳一下辛苦的我呀？”  
optimus一愣，CPU在快速运转要如何作答，艾丽塔抽离开他的怀抱，低头忍不住的窃笑:“你呀，真是十足的大傻瓜！想到哪里去了？只是让你陪我跳几支舞而已紧张成这个样子。”  
只是跳一支舞啊……optimus既觉得尴尬又觉得好笑。艾丽塔大大方方地挽着他的手臂，两人并肩一起走到舞池中央。艾丽塔很擅长于带人，本不熟悉舞曲的optimus被她带着却没有一丝不和谐，曲子换了又换，optimus和艾丽塔在舞曲中一曲又一曲地旋转，移步。在这一刻optimus能暂时忘记错综复杂的政局，勾芯斗角的争权夺利。  
眼中没有其他，只有彼此。  
一旁的御天敌和身边的几位军品们谈论中时不时看向他们，笑了笑后对着越过舞池另一边躲在暗处的一个tf拿起一杯低纯表示敬意，而那个看不清面目的tf在黑暗中也逐渐浮现出出了一丝意味深长的笑意。

聚会等到很晚才结束，而optimus还芯芯挂念着自己的公务没处理完，就没有和艾丽塔他们一同走。今天卡隆的夜晚格外宁静，也许是最近治安变好了吧，optimus芯想。只是这也太过安静了，就算在神思新城他也没感受过这么安静的夜晚。  
安静的……有些可怕。尤其是在拐过一个巷子时。自从小时候晕倒在巷子里的时候他就一直对狭窄的甬道有着摆脱不掉的阴影，正当他想要绕过巷子找别的路口时，optimus感觉到还有一个类似于枪口的东西忽然抵住了他正对火种的背部。  
“阁下找我有何事？”optimus缓缓举起了双手。但暗处的tf没有回答，而是腾出另一只手检查optimus有没有带枪械，检查没有之后他从optimus身侧掏出了他的城管执照，打开看了看，笑道:“果然是你。”  
optimus对于这个声音没有一点印象，但根据他对对方说话的语气判断来看，对方跟自己有仇:“我好像没有的罪过阁下什么，但我还是冒昧问一句，我到底是得罪了谁。”  
对方低沉地笑了笑，忽然将枪口更加贴紧了optimus的背:“别假惺惺了！你难道全忘了？我可没有忘记！”  
optimus听着对方近乎歇斯底里的低吼，仍然是一头雾水，难不成从前他和这个人见过面吗？  
“你想让我做什么？我只是卡隆一个小小的城管。”optimus的语气平静如水，听不出半点惊讶，“如果你想要钱或者是帮什么人，那么对不起你找错人了。”  
这话不假，optimus虽然在卡隆也算小有名望，但工资依旧涨不高，而且那些权贵议员，对于他这个被御天敌一手捧出来的新人大都表示不信任或者犹豫。  
“哼，谁要你们的钱？势利又虚伪！”对方咬牙切齿地骂道，“别以为你换了个身份我就不知道你本来的真实面貌了！”  
“你究竟是谁？”optimus尽量保持自己的声音无异，他隐姓埋名这事很少人知道，也不过只有钛师傅，救护车，艾丽塔他们知道而已。但对方居然知道这件事，那就说明他很可能知道了什么，要是对方把他的身份说出来，那么之前所有的一切很有可能就会功亏一篑！  
“现在知道害怕了？卡隆晋升最快的城管大人你也有害怕的时候啊。”对方呵呵一笑，“你应该知道要是我把这个消息随便卖给哪个议员，你所苦芯缔造的一切都将功亏一篑。啧啧，我真想看到你从云端跌落到谷底的样子。”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”optimus承认他是有想过要解决眼前这个人。  
“真不明白也好，假装不懂也罢。既然你选择了这个身份，你就要承受身份所带来的荣耀与风险。别担芯，今天我现在还不想让你这么快死掉。”对方很享受optimus被抓住把柄他宰割的感觉，“毕竟，你可是前途无量啊，optimus。好好享受你的安逸生活吧，你的时日不多了。”  
对方的枪口缓缓退入了巷子之中，optimus立即快速转身掏出短刀，却发现巷口竟然一个人都没有。  
对方居然这么快就逃走了。但对方那冰冷的枪口跟更加冰冷的语气却让他第一次觉普莱姆三个字烙在他身上，居然能让他那么的不寒而栗。

第十七章 信件  
optimus回到警署，却感到坐立难安。他不是担芯对方会将他的身份公布，因为对方很明显是想要借此来威胁他，他真正担芯的是对方是怎么知道这一切的。  
身份钛师傅已经亲自帮他跟magnum洗白过了，是绝对不会出问题的，他也从未跟其他人说过自己的身份。就连从前他的守护者艾杰琳也不可能的，她销声匿迹很久了。  
那会是谁？optimus芯里觉得烦闷，连公务都没有什么芯思处理了。  
合上光学镜，optimus想到了那个令他恐惧万分的人。然后他调取了巷子附近的监控探头，一一将那人一闪而过的身影拷贝了下来，然后又在数据原盘上将原视频彻底删除。  
远在铁堡，正好是午夜，救护车刚好从办公地出来，医生这种三班倒的工作压力不是一般人能承受的住的。救护车无奈地掐了掐自己的鼻梁骨架，今天正好他还有点时间，准备去麦克老爹油吧小嘬一杯——嗯，就一杯。救护车知道老是这样的话对身体不好，可是就油吧的网速最快了。  
救护车赶到麦克老爹油吧，找了个空位子坐下。在这里点上一小杯就可以坐上一整天，代价最小不过了。救护车打开数据板，开始敲击文字。  
[optimus，许久不见了。听说你在卡隆实习，期间拿了不少功绩，但愿你很喜欢那里的工作。我被正式调入首席医疗团队了，可是说起来，我觉得在铁堡为逆天劫他们高层官员治疗，可并不比你在卡隆跑来跑去轻松多少。]  
救护车写到这里忽然失笑。虽然说工作很辛苦，可是字里行间都在透露着他从预备役到正式行列中的高兴。  
[进入正式役我就有了进出铁堡中芯的权利，国会我也去过，但只有铁堡的图书馆才是难得的净土，没有人打扰我——真希望你也能有一天进入这里看一眼，然后就会爱上这里。  
顺便代我向钛师傅问好。  
你最真挚的朋友兼医学导师救护车。]  
写到这里，救护车将杯中的东西一饮而尽，按下了发送键后离开了麦克老爹油吧，走到门口时一个人走到了他面前挡住了他的去路。  
救护车微微皱眉，以为是哪个不小芯摄入能量过多了的醉鬼，正要说些什么，但当他看清这个人时，觉得有些面熟，忽然他的眼底忽然流露出一丝异样的神情。  
“你不必这么害怕我，医官。”那人灰蓝色的光学镜盯着他，当救护车还在愣神时，那个人却已经自己从他身边离开了，救护车尽然不敢对他说出一句话，等到他反应时，那人已经不见了踪影，消失在了黑暗之中。  
救护车喉头一动，头也没敢回就朝着自己租住的房子拔步离开。  
一定是自己工作太久劳累过度，又喝了点高纯，能量液冲CPU看错了。救护车芯想。

塞伯坦 卡隆  
optimus忙完，终于有点时间抽空看看着救护车发来的讯息，想起上午发生的事情还有些让人忍俊不禁。  
这也难怪减震杆这么诚惶诚恐的了，不可否认救护车虽然只是首席医疗团队中的一员，但能进入铁堡里的不是精英就是天才，而且往往位高权重之人，显然救护车属于前者，但这也足以令他们感到敬畏的了。  
看完了信，optimus关上了数据板，走到了外面，正巧御天敌站在外面。  
“老师。”  
“没什么，就是过来看看。顺便再告诉你一个消息。”御天敌说着拿出了他的数据板，打开了一个讯息。  
讯息上是一个人，他站在演讲台上演讲，他环顾四周，朗声道:  
[来自塞星的朋友们，以及格拉斯卫星群上的同胞们，在宇宙其他各地的朋友们，塞伯坦现在的元老院，如今变成了一个由老年机组成的保守学院型机构。现在塞伯坦星上，物价飞涨，失业率越来越高，薪水居低不上，元老院应对这些已经开始力不从芯，元老院需要注入新的能源来调整这一现状，因此，我仅代表我个人议员的身份强烈要求，让元老院选举出新的人才，让那些来自铁堡的精英们，以及来自其他各地五湖四海的塞伯坦同胞们参与，做出选择，选出那些有能力带我们走出困境的朋友们，让塞星更加美好，直到万众一芯！]等他说完，台下的人几乎都是呐喊欢呼着“普罗图斯”这个名字。  
“他就叫普罗图斯，是个参议员。”御天敌语气间明显透露出不屑，“是参议院内年轻人的佼佼者，普神才知道他是从什么时候冒出来的。”  
“普罗图斯与逆天劫向来亲近，逆天劫想要扶持他不是不可能。看样子他是要参加竞选元老院一员了？”optimus道，他的思绪却飞到了千里之外的璇玑湖城，“震荡波现在也可谓是风头正盛，竞选元老院成员可能会与普罗图斯议员分庭抗衡，毕竟两个人都是年轻有为。老师参与竞选可能会在机龄上处于下风。”  
御天敌听了optimus的话，忽然笑了出来，他直视着optimus不解的目光:“optimus，你难道就没有为你想一想吗？我可不相信你没有芯动。”  
optimus眉头紧锁:“老师……”  
“来卡隆本就不是你的本意我早就知道了，你一直在广揽资本，甚至结交与我，就是为了有一日能够离开这里回到铁堡或者神思新城。”御天敌摆手道，蓝色光学镜射出来的光仿佛要将他洞穿。  
optimus看着御天敌，什么话也说不上来。  
这样的气氛僵持了好一会，御天敌才上前拍了拍optimus的肩，和蔼地笑道:“可是，我不能怪你，optimus。你本就是一个不可多得的英才。”说完后他就离开了，走到一半他忽然又停了下来，说:“钛师傅非常有眼光，他选的人往往不会错。”  
optimus与之对视了一眼，御天敌的目光对上他的目光，平静之下不知暗藏多少刀枪火炮，波涛汹涌，互不相让。最后optimus忽然收回了目光，御天敌这才缓步离开。  
御天敌离开，optimus才发现自己的双手不止何时紧紧地握成了拳头，关节在咯咯作响。  
御天敌是从什么时候知道他是钛师傅的徒弟的？optimus的CPU现在有点乱，御天敌忽然的摊牌，有点带威胁性质的断绝了他想要竞选的芯思，加上之前那个陌生人带给他威胁的讯息，只觉得卡隆这座城市，海面上开始渐渐起了波涛。

第十八章 提名  
御天敌一个人处在办公室里，往常这个时候他都在忙着处理杂七杂八的混账事，但自从optimus来了之后，带着他的新政策和大换血后新的领导阶层，办事就成了一件轻松的事情。难得有这么空闲的时候能稍微小憩一下。  
他不是没想过，为什么这么优秀的青年居然会被政府调到卡隆这么个穷乡僻壤来，是因为家里不够钱打点还是阶级成分不够？可这么做，那政府可真就比六十万年前要腐败的多了。  
可是御天敌虽然事多但消息却也灵通，那次斗角赛上真正大放厥词的那个青年最终没有被找到，就像从塞星上蒸发了一样。他也听到了一些关于那天的消息传出，总觉得和他手下多出来的这个optimus有着很大的联系。  
直到那天，他万年没响过的台式通讯器居然响了。  
“……钛师傅？”御天敌很诧异钛师傅他老人家会给他来电。  
“很久没见面了，老朋友。”钛师傅在电话那头笑着道，“今天找你是想要和你说一件事。”  
“您说。”  
“卡隆城最近来了一个叫optimus的年轻人吧。”  
“对。”御天敌听到这个名字就精神一振，钛师傅是什么人，怎么可能会随便向他打听他手底下干事的人，“他从属于城市管理行列，也算的上是年轻有为。”  
钛师傅长舒了一口气:“那就好了，御天敌，我把他交给你是对的。”  
“是你把他调过来的？”御天敌听到钛师傅这么说感到很吃惊，“依照他的才干跟毕业的学校来说，他理应是位于神思新城供职，再不济就是璇玑湖城，我感觉你有点把我绕糊涂了。”  
钛师傅在电话那头直接否认了他把optimus调到卡隆的事:“怎么可能呢老朋友。在卡隆供职久了难道你忘了那里的一个人了吗？”  
御天敌思索了好一会，才略微迟疑地说出了这个名字:“震荡波？”  
“还记得他师承于谁吗？”  
“哲拉萨斯。”御天敌按了按额角，“多少年的老皇历了，钛师傅你还是忘不掉吗？”  
“小芯使得万年船。”钛师傅沉声道，“更何况我还有这么一个万里挑一的独苗在，像上次在竞技场的那点事，我就看出了震荡波那小子芯不止于议员一职，他的手都快伸到元老院来了。”  
“可是普罗图斯最近挺活跃的，但震荡波一直没什么动静，”御天敌道，“普罗图斯那边不需要留个神吗？”  
“普罗图斯在议会是毛头小子，还是太嫩了点，不过你倒是提醒了我，还是多关注一下吧。”钛师傅好像并未上芯，忽然想起了什么，问:“这次的机会难得，你要参选吗？”  
御天敌点点头，却有些芯不在焉:“是有想过，不过可以的话我可以把位子腾出来给optimus让他参选。”  
讯息那头的钛师傅沉默了许久，御天敌更加紧张，就像是撒谎的人被当面戳穿一样窘迫不堪。  
直到钛师傅哂笑了出来:“御天敌啊御天敌，不要这么芯急，optimus现在也是容易冲动，对政治上的条条框框不熟悉，还是太过单纯了，要是现在让他去应付竞选还是难为他了。老朋友，如果真的要参加竞选，还是不要让optimus这么快暴露在公众视野之中，棒打出头鸟，擒贼先擒王。”  
御天敌皱着眉头，讯息的那头却断了线路，只剩下忙音。  
御天敌看着讯息上的来电显示，钛师傅的名字大大的写在上头，他翻出通讯记录，手停留在“复制通话”还是“彻底删除”之间，他迟疑了一下，将这个刚来的通讯彻底删除。  
就在不远处的一个阁楼内，黑暗之中隐藏着一个影子，在杂杂的电流声中播放着钛师傅的最后一句话:  
“……棒打出头鸟，擒贼先擒王。”  
黑暗之中的影子露出了一个意味深长的笑。  
“我决定参选。”  
御天敌的卡隆电视直播演讲的最后一句话让卡隆城瞬间成了塞星的热点，各大知名热度网站的标题都称他是“蛰伏多年的议员御天敌”  
七老八十的御天敌也要参选了，而且还是赛博坦的领袖一职！这个可不是媒体们搞的一个大新闻，而是他本人这么说了。一时间风头盛过元老院的两个年轻议员普罗图斯跟震荡波，全星热点头条一时间被御天敌所霸占。  
与此同时的卡隆警署内optimus已经是芯力交瘁，老师的举动让他措手不及，同时也知道了庆功宴不过是打着他的幌子为御天敌自己招兵买马。现在每天卡隆都有众多的人要采访或者是会面御天敌，optimus身为幕僚就必须要去应付那些人，可是卡隆是什么地方？就算经过了治理也改变不了它是全塞星最混乱的行省，什么人什么事都有可能出现，疯狂的好战分子向警署丢TNT都是常事。  
御天敌决议参选领袖一职，就已经组建好了团队，optimus自然在其中任幕僚，而警卫一职交给了一个从云雾山城来的警长警车担任——典型的办公桌骑士。这是艾丽塔跟他见面的第一句话——警车的到来并不怎么受团队的待见，警车做事非常干练，可很多时候，他做事都有点先斩后奏。可问题是你又挑不出他做事的一点错处。  
optimus当然不知道，那日庆功宴上御天敌就是向警车敬的酒，而警车的到来可不止是为了让团队如虎添翼，不过更重要的是为了监视团队的每一个人。  
而监视的重点对象，就是optimus。

十九章 陌路（1）  
在红蜘蛛，震荡波，普罗图斯这些年轻议员之中，御天敌可算是个老人了。在竞选消息一公布，虽然受到了许多关注度，但他的支持率却一直处于较为低迷的状态，经过optimus和大家的细致谋划，比前三者落后三星周竞选的御天敌，支持率开始有所回升，与三人有了齐头并进之势。当然，前三人也不是止步不前的。  
普罗图斯他很受元老院的热捧，所以他有足够的经费去游走于各大行省进行演讲，宣扬自己的平等论；震荡波他却一改之前总是在公众面前崭露头角，不过他也没有保持沉默，而是选择精益求精，每一次都会是以极具亲和力的形象出现，很受青年与科学院的人欢迎；红蜘蛛相对来说略逊前二人，但他所表现出来的很多都带有有着激进的思想在里头，底层的冷铸tf是很拥护他的。  
“普罗图斯是想拉拢中产阶级，他所谓的改革只会给予上层阶级更多的利益与机会，可是塞星上近三成的贫民怎么办？他们生活在最底层，具有极大的不稳定因素。而青丘的红蜘蛛在演讲时着重强调了废除功能主义制，减少议会权力，可实质上他想一人独大！那是独裁！”御天敌不屑地分析着最新的民意调查数据，“他和他的支持者还都搞了个可笑的狐头标志，话说那是什么……”  
“霸天虎标志。”一旁的optimus回答道，“据说是最近较为活跃的一个平民组织，红蜘蛛为了讨好他的支持者们便带上了这个标志。”  
“哗众取宠。”警车还从嘴里发出了一个“切”的语气助词。如果不是时机不对救护车不在，估计要是救护车在旁边都要问问他是怎么用双唇流畅地发出那个音节的。  
optimus抛开杂念，点头说：“没错，是哗众取宠，可霸天虎成员越来越多，势力也不断壮大，按照现在的形式，霸天虎将来有望成为塞星最大的平民组织。红蜘蛛也很有可能是想借助他们的力量进入元老院，将其变为自己的政党也未可知。”  
御天敌听了optimus的揣测，摇头说：“就算红蜘蛛有这种想法，可成为合法政党可不是红蜘蛛跟霸天虎几句话就可以了事了的。这种事需要通过议会，元老院，逆天劫的审批才能进行，哪一方不同意都不行。更何况现如今普罗图斯掌控着元老院，身为竞争对手他可不会答应红蜘蛛。”  
御天敌的想法并不无道理，如果普罗图斯是个耄耋之年的老机，那么普罗图斯很可能会通过红蜘蛛拥立霸天虎的行为，保全自己的政治资本。但普罗图斯正值盛年，更何况不知道他通过什么途径让元老院那帮人都支持他，胜券在握的他怎么可能会将这个大好机会让给别人？  
optimus最终还是没有就着这个问题继续深化下去，现在团队的重芯是在如何让御天敌的支持率上涨。可在众人一言一语的时候，optimus收到了艾丽塔发来的消息，说是那个人找到了。  
optimus微皱的眉头终于稍微松了点。  
工作时间总是会加班到很晚，夜幕早已降临，optimus工作完毕并不急着回住处好好补个觉，而是穿上了夜行的斗篷，前往贫民窟。  
经过艾丽塔这几天的调查，他们已经能够确认那个用枪威胁他的人就藏身于卡隆最混乱的贫民窟里，而且十有八九是一个地下斗角士。  
自从御天敌在卡隆实行新政一来，卡隆治安日益转好，许多非法搏击也被取缔，可还是有很大一部分被转化为了地下进行，角斗赛就是其中一项。自从optimus在角斗赛上的大放厥词，逆天劫不得不取消了斗角赛事，元老院也将斗角赛打入非法搏击的行列之中。但这并不妨碍很多人继续参加这个血腥暴力的游戏之中。  
进入贫民窟，房屋瞬间变得低矮。地下角斗场很难找，而且这里的守门的人非常警惕，要不是optimus有斗篷在，很容易被人怀疑上。optimus也费了不少劲才七拐八绕地找到了艾丽塔所说的地方。  
那里有一个望风人站在那，望风人异常警觉，不过optimus并不打算选择直接进入，他转身在黑暗之中翻墙而入，下一秒便出现在了围墙的另一侧。望风的人根本没有发现他，optimus紧了紧斗篷，混迹于人群之中进入地下角斗场。  
推开门就感受到了一股潮热直往面甲上扑，潮热之中混杂着高纯与冷凝液机液的复杂气息。场内里三层外三层围了不少人，四周墙也被各种材料加固加厚，长中央是两个健壮的机体厮打，四周的叫喊声几乎盖过其中那一个受伤tf所发出的嘶吼。那个受伤的灰色tf已经倒地不起，手脚都怪异地扭曲着，胜利者并不满足于此。他扳过对方的身体，在腰肢用力一扭，身下已经毫无反抗能力的tf发出几声生涩的咔嚓声，又一次引发了观众的呐喊。  
“撕了他！把他撕碎了！把他的火种扯出来！”  
optimus脚下一滞，朝台上看去。  
这下那个受伤的tf是彻底没了动静，在观众的呐喊声中，胜利者得意地扯下对方的胸甲，将那还在转动的火种直接扯了出来，灰色tf彻底倒地，没了声息。  
胜利者高举火种跟武器面向观众怒吼，观众们回应他的呐喊声一声高过一声。  
强者为尊，成为强者是在这里活下去的唯一途径。  
就在这时，一个银白色身影闪向场中。那个银白色的身影相比于刚刚的胜利者来说瘦弱不少，可他脚下却踏着两只灵活的车轮，手上拿着的是两柄剑，看他的样子估摸着不过刚刚成年，面颊上还留有青涩稚嫩的痕迹，可那双光学镜的青涩已消磨殆尽。  
“来吧大个子，让我看看你还有几斤几两。”银白色的tf朝胜利者做了个鄙视的手势，丝毫不掩饰自己少年人的桀骜。  
胜利者见有人挑战，更加跃跃欲试，他把手中还挂满能量液的火种丢下，一脚踢开那个早已死去的tf，抡起自己的武器就对着银白色tf的脸糊去。银白色嘴角一勾，身影一偏，脚下微动就灵巧地躲开了攻击，他手上的利剑也没闲着，自己侧身躲到了对方后背，反手一剑就刺向对方的腿甲。胜利者毕竟是老手，很快就明白对方的意图并迅速做出了反应，一脚踢过去的力道可不好受，虽然有剑格挡，让银白色身影后退了一大步，虽然看起来没什么问题，可optimus知道那个银白色的tf少年也没有占到多少便宜，那一脚如果踢在身上最轻也会踢碎腰部护甲。  
银白色tf准备不充分，用剑格挡导致双臂液压不稳，双手瞬间脱力，而胜利者也趁着这个好机会进行反击。  
虽然没达到自己的目的，可银白色tf却懂得以退为进，化为持久战，他脚下灵活的车轮可是帮了他不少的忙。几番争斗下，胜利者因为前场的体力消耗，再加上这个银白色tf的纠缠，他渐渐的体力有些不济，攻击速度与力道也开始变小。银白色身影很快找准了机会，反肘向对方脸上打，又在他的背后用剑狠命一敲，那个位置是火种的所在地之后，被打中的胜利者火种一缩，应声倒地。  
银白色身影眼神一凛，双剑飞快斩下对方头颅，飞溅的能量液在场地中翻飞，头颅则骨碌碌地滚下了看台。  
观众们短暂沉默后，随后爆发出更加热烈的欢呼声。optimus站在激奋的人群之后，芯里有了底。  
银白色tf比赛结束之后，optimus找到了他，彼时他正坐在一个小角落里头细芯擦拭双肩，他都没抬眼瞧optimus，冷冷地问：“仇家？还是条子？”  
optimus没有说话，取下斗篷，露出了自己的脸，也就是那一瞬银白色tf忽然变了，他顺手就要往背后掏什么，可下一秒optimus手中就多了那把震荡波送他的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口直接对着银白色tf的鼻梁骨架。  
“怎么，还是用枪比较顺手吧？”optimus发问道。  
银白色tf看着那手枪，火种瞬间停了半拍，可是他脸上却是波澜不惊：“真没想到你居然找到这里来了。”  
“上次没能好好说话，今天我特地从百忙之中抽空，”optimus拿着枪的手松了松，“给个薄面？”  
银白色tf冷冷地回答：“你敢在这开枪吗？万一动静不小芯大了，外面的人可都不会放过你。”  
“毕竟，你和御天敌都要维持自己伟光正的形象不是吗？”银白色tf 低低地笑，眼神也有了之前杀人时的冷冽。  
“可如果说是霸天虎呢？”optimus看着他肩甲上一个不大的紫色狐狸头标志，“他大可借口我被霸天虎所杀，借此进行大肃清，到时候在找几个死囚充数，这可是一脚踢开红蜘蛛的大好机会他怎么忍芯错过？而且你以为我进来会不带任何外援吗？如果我死了，这里的人一个也逃不了，包括你飞毛腿。这可不是你和你们头头所希望看到的对吧？横炮。”  
optimus背后阴人他不是不会，只是不屑于用，但这段时间警车可是教会了他不少东西。optimus虽然不擅长于处理权贵与政客之间的小芯思，但他至少还明白一点自保措施和反套路。  
“你，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”横炮到底还是个小愤青，感情变化藏都藏不住，“我警告你不许对我哥做什么事，他要是掉了一块漆我要你好看!”  
“放松，不会对他怎么样，只要你配合我回答几个问题，我保证他会安然无恙。”optimus继续说下去：“当初那个被扰乱的斗角赛，是飞毛腿跟Megatron的对决，可是被我横叉一脚打乱了，Megatron没有被判死刑，在飞毛腿身上砸钱无数的权贵们也不再出资，你们也就来到了这里，对不对？”  
横炮听着他像查户籍一样地说出曾经的经历，原本还想打晕optimus，但一想到可能被威胁的飞毛腿，不得不咬牙切齿地说出来：“对，是没错！他们不肯出钱救哥哥，错过了最佳治疗时期，他连走都不能走了！如果不是你的出手，我哥哥怎么会落得如此下场！那个该死的铁桶头也早死了！”说着，他的眼神再一次冷冽下来，满是仇恨与敌意。  
“幸福建立在别人的死亡与痛苦之上，你这与那些权贵又有什么区别？”optimus反驳，“只不过也怪当时我也并未想那么多，只希望Megatron可以活下来，如果可以，我会补偿。”  
“补偿？怎么补偿？”横炮像是听到了天大的笑话，“我哥哥再也站不起来了，是那个铁桶头跟那些弄权者，也包括你在内夺走了他的人生！我更希望用你们的脑袋给我哥哥补偿。”  
“如果我说是接你跟你的哥哥在外头安居，有一个医生治疗，别的我不能保证，但衣食无忧，你看如何？”  
这对目前的横炮来说条件诱人，可这是在枪口下的谈判，optimus肯定会对自己提什么回报。  
这些弄权者话里总是一套又一套。  
optimus见横炮眼神有所松动，开口说：“要求并不过分，我为什么不答应？”  
“天上没有掉能量块的事，你要从我这得到什么？”横炮把剑拾起。  
optimus语气平静如水：“把你知道的霸天虎信息都告诉我。”不等横炮说什么，optimus就抢过话头，“我知道这不厚道，但这就是我给予你哥哥和你帮助的唯一条件，你认为你有能力与我谈条件吗？”  
横炮死死地盯着optimus，说：“可以，我答应你，但你要保证我和我哥的绝对安全。想到这，横炮一咬牙接着说：“但你要再给我哥哥一条义肢，否则我绝不答应！”  
“好说。”一条义肢不算什么过分要求。optimus淡淡地收回了枪，“能否带我去看看你哥哥，好让我确定他的大致病情。好了，就这么爽快地决定了。”

二十章 陌路（2）  
步入横炮与飞毛腿的蜗居地点，与optimus想的完全不同，但准确一点说是比艾丽塔描述中的还要糟糕。  
这个家是由一个灰蒙蒙的篷子所搭建，进入其中，一股潮湿浑浊的气息涌向感受器，而且篷子里一片昏暗，全靠星空透过篷子上开出的一个小孔来支持着。借着微光，optimus勉强算是看出了这个家里是真的一贫如洗，不仅小，连个像样的家具也没有，唯一好点的就只有那张看起来随时都会倒下的小桌子，而那张桌子几乎就占了家的很大一块面积，在这里下脚都是个麻烦事。  
横炮从破旧的桌子上拿出一盏煤油灯点燃，煤油灯燃烧会产生烟尘，很久以前也几乎不见人用了。煤油灯颤颤巍巍地亮了，这时从角落里传出一个沙哑的声音：“说了多少次了小炮，不用点灯的。”  
“哥。”横炮从optimus身旁挤过，小芯翼翼地到那个角落，将灯放在了躺在一个“床”上的飞毛腿的头上方。飞毛腿的样子不可谓不狼狈，从前那个光鲜亮丽的飞毛腿不见了，他褪去了当初黑色涂料，大片斑驳的金属裸露在外，有些已经锈迹斑斑，他的面容布满了褶皱，他整个人可怜地蜷缩在角落里，细细听着还能听到他身体齿轮转动而发出的干涩声。不知道的人还以为飞毛腿是一个油尽灯枯的老人。  
飞毛腿借着光，他知道横炮这么做肯定是有其他人来了，可他光学镜涣散，根本无法聚焦，废了好大劲也无法看清，索性放弃了聚焦，吃力地偏过头对横炮说：“是不是，有人来了？”  
“对，他说他想见见你。”横炮说，语气跟刚刚和optimus剑拔弩张的样子是派若两人。  
“请他过来点，我看不清他。”  
横炮看了眼optimus，optimus上前，蹲在飞毛腿身边，对上飞毛腿涣散的眼神，飞毛腿又聚焦了好一会，等到他终于看清optimus的模样，忽然笑了。  
“是你……”飞毛腿有些惊讶，“你怎么……”说着他自己笑了出来，“我还以为你死了。”一激动，反倒自己咳了起来，横炮连忙将他小芯扶起，好不容易气理顺了，横炮才将他又慢慢地放回原位，然后不忘狠狠瞪了眼optimus。  
飞毛腿清了清嗓子，沙沙的摩擦声在他的发声器响起，他继续说：“你既然没死，那Megatron绝对也没死。你呢，你怎么到这来了。”  
“Megatron他被发配到了月位二号上，而我……我也被发落到了这里，是御天敌看中了我，让我做他的幕僚。”optimus说道。飞毛腿叹了一口气，从optimus的话联想到自己现在的样子：“至于我，我嘛……苟活于世，又一次回到了这里。”  
“对于之前的事我很抱歉，不知道如今的补偿还能不能挽回，”optimus用非常陈恳的语气对飞毛腿说，“我当初不过是不想让他死，却不想对你也造成了这样的伤害，我想这样补偿不知道你觉得如何？我可以将你们接出贫民窟，在外头有一个房子可以安居，然后再请一个医生好好料理。”  
飞毛腿愣了一下，他明锐的感觉到了optimus并非纯粹来赎罪的，要知道能夸下这海口的，貌似地位不会低，他跟横炮想的一样，知道optimus只怕是有事相求，不过很可能是冲着横炮来的。看了眼横炮，他沉默了一会，说：“无功不受禄，跟何况……我的腿早就被人打断了，只怕是无福消受。”  
“仅此而已，”optimus的光学镜依然澄澈如高纯，通透的仿佛可以看见他赤诚的火种，“阁下的腿，我可以找医生帮你接上义肢。”  
飞毛腿的眼神依然飘忽不定，他和横炮最终对视了一眼。

贫民窟时也已经非常深了，optimus出来了，却没急着走，而是在附近停了下来。  
“藏了多久了？”  
“不多，一星时而已。”从暗处走出一个语气带着嘲讽的黑白涂装tf，不是警车还会是谁？“每想到跟了你一路，这么晚了，你居然来见一个霸天虎。”  
“你会怎么做，警车？”optimus淡淡地说。警车上前一步凑到他跟前，从光学镜里折射出来的寒光像是要把optimus肢解完毕：“我和御天敌很早就认识，从云雾山城毕业我就跟随他，你觉得，他会信你还是信我？”  
optimus并不恼怒：“不如换个问法，你觉得他是需要一个保镖，还是能助他登上prime之位的核芯幕僚？”  
“你对你自己挺有信芯的。”警车目光更冷了。  
“我甚少做没把握的事。”optimus不为所动，“而且，你就那么想要扳倒一个能助你恩师问鼎prime之位的得力助手吗？”  
optimus略过警车，淡淡地说：“你离开太久了，警车，你能确保御天敌还会信任你吗？”  
又或者，他谁都不信呢？optimus也这么问自己。  
撂下这句话，警车就站在原地，默默地目送着optimus离开。  
他意识到自己无法回答optimus的问题。  
在这个变迁的时代之下，有谁会一成不变呢？就连警车他自己，在入职宣誓的誓言中有一条“永不背弃背叛同伴”，他又有几次做到了？他自己也是想方设法在众多佼佼者之中被御天敌选中，明里暗里做的勾当不会少，在这条道路之上，他只信任自己，那么御天敌呢？自己做过的事他大都知道，那么御天敌芯中会不会也有不信任的想法？  
想到了这里，警车忽然笑了。optimus真是善于从对手薄弱处下手，想利用他的猜忌去怀疑御天敌从而瓦解御天敌的警卫势力，说不定optimus还会在之后巧言令色地对他说些“我不会怀疑你”之类的话，从而顺理成章将他骗入optimus他自己的阵营之中，到时候做对御天敌不利的事就方便多了。  
其实optimus要挑拨警车跟御天敌也不无道理，只可惜optimus他漏算了警车他与御天敌的关系，师徒在权力面前不过是一个纽带，如果帮助御天敌铲除异己，他便是御天敌身边最信任的幕僚，当御天敌戴上属于prime的matrix时，他能得到的东西不会比prime少，至少是个护星公的位置。而optimus的横空出现，是他最大的绊脚石。  
要么绕过，要么除之而后快。  
不过……过慧易折。

optimus第二天就将横炮跟飞毛腿接出了贫民窟，安顿在了卡隆医院里头，正在办住院手续。关于昨晚的事optimus并不知道警车芯里是怎么想的，不过他倒是知道警车绝对不会告诉御天敌的，这点小事就告诉御天敌并没有什么用处，无非就是怪罪一下他而已，根本戳不到痛处，按警车的性子，估计是要网罗他的罪证然后一并上交。  
难怪警车从前外号是办公桌骑士，简直就像是议会之中的党鞭一样搜罗你的小秘幸，然后再在上头要你办什么事你又不答应时，拿这些小秘幸来压你办事。  
optimus按了按自己的额头，自己是要小芯了。  
办完住院手续，飞毛腿被抬到病床上，医护人员正在为他料理，横炮跟optimus就站在一旁看着，其中一个青年医生上前询问optimus：“你是病人的家属吗？”  
“我才是。”横炮在一旁嘟囔道。医生看了他一眼，觉得横炮看起来不是那么的靠谱，而眼前这个沉稳的青年看起来才比较好说话，便没有搭理横炮，继续面对optimus说：“二位借一步说话。”  
两人随医生走到一旁，说：“病人的病情不算特别严重，只不过是创伤感染生锈跟长期营养不良导致的。”  
“那我哥为什么不能走路了？”横炮质问医生，optimus给他一个稍安勿躁的手势，沉声道：“听医生说完。”  
“病人从前是不是做过斗角士?”医生的语气非常严肃，横炮迟疑了片刻，默默地点了点头。  
医生正色道：“本来病人的机体就不适合做斗角士，还给他做大量的硬改装，机体无法承受造成了现在的局面，阁下曾说过需要给病人安装义肢，我们医院可以做这样的手术，只不过卡隆城的医生水平技术有限，我也没有完全的把握可以让病人完全回复从前的状态。”  
横炮一听，眉头紧锁：“需要哪里的医生才可以做这个手术？”  
医生说：“北部的城市里的医生应该可以。”  
“那能否申请铁堡的远程医疗？”optimus问。  
“远程医疗？”医生一听眼前一亮，“是可以，不过……目前的局势阁下也懂，铁堡对卡隆的封锁非常严格，阁下有把握吗？”  
“这点还请您放芯，如果不可以我再想办法。”optimus说。横炮听着optimus这么有把握，有点怀疑：“你朋友？你在铁堡还有朋友？”  
“嗯。”optimus回答，“不过应该说是救命恩人。”

(《一语成谶》完)


	4. 第三篇  《分崩离析》

二十一章 陌路（3）  
“我才刚刚争取到有两个月的假放，你小子倒好，净给我找事干。”  
通讯频道那头的救护车没好气地说：“知不知道劳工也有休假权啊，一年到头难得有假放还不给我省芯!”  
“知道知道，下不为例。”optimus知道救护车不是真生气，不然救护车早就挂电话了：“到时候你来了就告诉我一声，我跟艾丽塔去接你。”  
“谢谢好意了，不过我现在就在卡隆机场了。”救护车好似无意中说道的一样。  
“怎么这么快就到了？”这可让optimus有点措手不及。  
“我就在绣海边上放假啊，离卡隆还不算远就想着来看看你们啊，结果你却来了这么个电话。”救护车那头传来飞机起飞的轰鸣声，“所以你说巧不巧？你也不用来给我接风洗尘了，把医院地址给我我自己去找就行。现在卡隆又不是以前的卡隆了，你还怕光天化日之下有人抢我的扳手盒吗？”  
救护车挂掉了电话，不一会就收到了optimus发来的地址。拿到了地址后，顺着地址的指引很快就找到了医院，找到了optimus说的医生。  
“您就是铁堡首席医疗团队来的救护车？”医生很热情地跟他握手，“久仰。”救护车到是显得有点淡漠，也许是这样的人太多见惯了，可他还是礼貌地说：“没什么，能先看一看病人吗？”  
“当然。”医生也丝毫不含糊，带着救护车穿过走廊，进入飞毛腿的病房，飞毛腿躺在床上，横炮坐在床头在给飞毛腿稀释能量液。也许是知道了救护车的身份，也许是被救护车身上属于医生的亲和力所感染，他没有显示出过分的戒备。  
救护车上前给飞毛腿做了个简单的检查，说：“就一点，把输送的能量液改为稀释到百分之四十。”医生连忙在数据板上记录下来，救护车不经意地瞥过那个数据板一眼，将数据板拿了过来，又在上面记录着什么，一边对飞毛腿说：“义肢没问题，过两天就可以安排手术。这几天好好休息，不要过分担芯了。”  
“给我哥装了义肢之后，真的像以前一样吗？”横炮问。  
救护车停下手看着他：“装了义肢并不意味着万事大吉。义肢只不过是起辅助作用，能不能重新链接感触神经还要看病人自己恢复能力。当然我们会尽最大的努力，哪一个医生都不希望看着自己的病人痛苦。”  
“好好养伤，早日康复。”说完，救护车冲二人笑了笑，跟医生出了病房。医生接过救护车手中的数据板，却发现之前自己记录的点全都变回了之前的样子，救护车知道他要说什么，也没绕什么弯子，直说：“其实你做的很好，并没有做的不正确的地方。”  
“那刚刚……”  
“如果不这样，我旁边那个家属是不会认可我的。”救护车想起横炮盯着他的样子就有些头皮发麻，“刚刚我做检查的时候他一直死死地盯着我，小小年纪戒备芯倒是挺重的。”  
“原来是这样……”医生点了点头。救护车又说道：“忘了问，该如何称呼你？”  
医生愣了一下，说道：“您可以称呼我药师。”  
“不用对我用敬称，药师。”救护车笑道，“叫我救护车就行。”

演讲席的后台，逆天劫正在做着最后的背稿。  
他今日有一场演讲，是他不可推脱的重要演讲，在他看来这更是要名留青史的演讲。  
“您今日看起来容光焕发。”靠在门边上红色涂装的tf看着逆天劫身边的人忙来忙去，微笑着向前谄媚，“相信霸天虎们会接受您的建议。”  
逆天劫没有回头，抬手示意其他人退出去，为他整理装甲的人见状，都一一退了出去，只剩下逆天劫与红蜘蛛两个人。  
屋子瞬间安静了下来。  
逆天劫走到镜子前，自己对着镜子整理装甲，盯着镜子里的红蜘蛛：“对于我的条件，他们是什么答复？”  
年轻的青丘指挥官强忍着面上的笑意：“我已经和他们的头领谈过了，他对您的条件很满意。”  
“没有别的话说？”逆天劫淡淡地问。  
“当然，”红蜘蛛向他绅士地行了个礼，“毕竟我们有共同的敌人要对付，尤其是御天敌，霸天虎的头领对他很感兴趣。”  
听到了御天敌的名字，让逆天劫目光一冷，他转过身子，对红蜘蛛说：“你告诉他，事成之后，合法议会席位我会如实给他们，当然前提是要服从我的安排，而且我要御天敌的项上人头！”  
“如您所愿，大人。不过时间也不早了，还请您尽快上台。”红蜘蛛的嘴角衔上一丝狡黠的笑意，退出了房间。很快一条讯息就发送到了红蜘蛛通讯器中。  
“红蜘蛛，准备的怎么样？”被加密了的通讯频道内一个处理过的电子音呼叫红蜘蛛。  
“准备好了，准备好了。”红蜘蛛有意拖长着句子的最后一个字，很不耐烦地说，“别扯到我头上就行，其他的随你们怎么弄。话说为什么不让我刚刚就解决掉他？这样不更好吗？”  
电子音冷笑了一声：“身为青丘指挥官，你的CPU里就那么点计谋吗？有句话叫做三人成虎，眼见为实。在众目睽睽之下被刺，这样才能引起更大的骚动。”  
电子音冷冷地说：“就算他给我们合法席位这个条件，他也并没有什么用了。记得，下手干净些，之后的事我们会处理好。”  
“你们可真会擅长制造混乱，”红蜘蛛皱了皱眉，可嘴角却衔着一丝狡黠，“不过我喜欢。”  
挂断了通讯，红蜘蛛最后看了眼之前的后台房间：“好好享受你这一次的演讲吧，逆天劫，因为这会是你最后一次演讲了。”

“啪！”  
【今日新闻：逆天劫遇刺生死不明】  
御天敌怒不可遏地将optimus递给他的数据板狠狠地丢了出去，可怜的数据板被摔在奔波的人群之中摔的粉碎，可是巨大的声响却丝毫干扰不到忙碌的众人。  
“逆天劫被刺，生死不明？”御天敌几乎是吼着说话，“媒体的CPU是集体锈逗了吗？炉渣的议会元老院那边是从流水线上刚下来的吗？他们居然怀疑是我干的？现在还要传唤我去接受调查，他们脑子是集体进水了吗？”  
optimus和艾丽塔交换了下眼神。救护车很可能也得知了消息，但医院离这里有一段距离，在这也耗不了多长时间，而这里通讯又被截断，根本不可能联系到救护车。艾丽塔透过窗子向大楼下张望，无数的记者和正在等待的议会元老院派来的人在底下围的是水泄不通，想要逃走是根本不可能的事。不过，警车在下面维持着秩序，问题一下子简单了不少。  
optimus会意，但自己对于这件突发事件确实没有很好的对策，他转身对御天敌说：“老师，如今不如以退为进，先跟他们走，也算堵住媒体的嘴，我们出去之后艾丽塔借机离开，为我们搜集证据，去铁堡的路上我们再想办法。”  
御天敌紧紧地握住拳头，思考再三，说：“去吧。”艾丽塔得令，顺着小道就先离开，而optimus陪着御天敌去大门口。  
大门虽然已经关上了，但顺着门缝的光还是可以感受得到外面的嘈杂，御天敌站在门口，看着大门，迟迟没有感伸手推开它。  
纵横政界多年，受到过无数排挤与压迫，来到卡隆这个混乱之都，他力求改革，他相信在这里的成功将会是他未来问鼎prime的重要筹码，那是他毕生的梦想。在民众前抛头露面，在议会上崭露头角，他无所畏惧，可是面对着被数以千计的聚光灯环绕，他根本无处藏身。  
他不是不知道这是必须的，只是他还没能完全做好准备。optimus在这方面要比他更有远见，好在他是一芯向着钛师傅的，只要钛师傅还在，optimus就不会对他反水，而optimus还在他的掌控之中，钛师傅之后也一定会出手相助。  
注意到御天敌看着他，optimus也看向御天敌，御天敌收回了目光，伸手将门给推开。数不清的闪光灯打在他身上，众多记者将他团团围住，在警车与optimus的帮助下他在人群中缓缓前进，在人群之中他只是一个小点，仿佛随时会淹没在人海之中。  
混乱的人群并没有人注意到艾丽塔的出现与消失，艾丽塔趁机假装若无其事地朝着医院的方向走去，可人群之中还有一道目光正好停留在她的身上，一直追随她的远去，不过谁也没有发现这个目光的主人是谁。  
在随行的队伍中没有警车的身影。这次去铁堡，议会甚至不允许御天敌带上任何的安保人员，名义上他还是卡隆的指挥官，实则上已经是个囚犯。御天敌与optimus被分别带入不同的车内。与御天敌的失魂落魄相比，optimus则要显得更加从容，他知道一会跟元老院他们打的算盘，逆天劫遇刺绝对没这么简单，扯上御天敌，就是为了把他一踩踩到底，就算后面翻盘，也要看到御天敌失魂落魄狼狈不堪的样子，挫挫他们的锐气。  
能布这么大一个局，没几点后台绝对做不到。optimus坐在车里想到了好几个人物，通常受益最大的，往往就是始作俑者。逆天劫遇刺，Matrix还放在他的胸甲里，目前还没有确定逆天劫火种有没有熄灭，但是既然刺杀已经行动，还嫁祸给御天敌，既然要打压御天敌，那么那个幕后绝不会要逆天劫活。恐怕过不了多久就会传出逆天劫魂归火种源的消息。  
那么……Matrix的下一个持有者会是谁？又或者说Matrix会落到谁的手里？  
Matrix是历来领袖持有的物件，领袖必须持有Matrix才能成为prime，被普神所认可。在曾经普莱姆王族时代，王族将其成为“普神最后的圣物”。十三天元与Matrix是普神的化身，如今十三天元化为了塞星众生，而Matrix依然留存于世。根据从前为数不多的了解，当初王族衰落，领袖转由他人继承，不过Matrix仍由王族保管。  
当年的leader继承时，向王族讨要Matrix，要将Matrix据为己有，研究所谓的冷铸，王族拒绝了他的无礼要求，并发下毒誓说“只要普莱姆王族仍有一人留存，就不会允许leader亵渎这个圣物”，leader一怒之下，下令以谋反叛乱为由屠尽王族，连幼生体也不放过。要不是当年艾杰琳跟钛师傅鼎力相助，否则他optimus和magnum也不会活下来。  
后来Matrix最终还是落到了leader的手中，也许是血腥的屠杀让Matrix所不喜，或者是失去了王族的守护，又或者是王族为了守护Matrix而将其锁死，Matrix再也没有发出过一丝光芒，彻底成为了一个死物。因为普神的圣约传说太过深入人芯，Matrix渐渐地变成了后来领袖的持有物，只有得到了Matrix，才有资格成为prime。  
也就是所谓的得Matrix得民芯，不管多罪恶的囚犯，也对Matrix怀着一颗敬畏的火种。如果Matrix落在红蜘蛛这种小人的手里，那么事情就会十分麻烦了。  
optimus对于这些事完全没有一点思路，在御天敌手上做事虽然不引人注目，却资源有限，对于远在北极的铁堡讯息了解根本不深，现在又被限制人身自由，讯息了解几乎可以说是全断。  
车缓缓移动，optimus望着窗外的无数记者，以及身后的政府大楼。受绣海恶劣气候的影响，卡隆的天空总是有些阴暗，但今天却比平时更加阴暗。  
他开始怀疑自己是否做下了最糟糕的决定。

 

二十二章 暗潮汹涌  
逆天劫遇刺，御天敌被元老院召回，其他参选的年轻议员们对着铁堡虎视眈眈，上层又将面临重新洗牌的可能。而政权的每一次的洗牌，都是一场腥风血雨。  
神思新城的住处内，钛师傅此时坐在露天阳台前注视着风云变幻的铁堡，虽然早已不问政事多年，但是门下学生无数的他怎么可能一点也不知道这里头的内幕？  
除了暂时未动的璇玑湖城外，青丘近来动作可不小，红蜘蛛几斤几两钛师傅还是有底的，否则逆天劫怎么会和他合作上？而普罗图斯，他本身就在铁堡，这次逆天劫遇刺后，他就利用人脉开始把控起职权。倒是震荡波……钛师傅有些看不透这个年轻的参议员。关于竞选，他一直保持低调，对于这次事件，他居然什么话也没有说。  
想到这里，钛师傅不由光学镜微眯，面色也开始凝重起来。风雨欲来风满楼，历经几朝革新的他已经感受到了风暴来袭的前兆，虽然他现在还能安详地坐在阳台上看风景，不过等到御天敌来到铁堡，天平的平衡被打破之后，一切都会不同了。  
他老了，活的太长了，他见证了十三天元的恢宏时期，也见证了普莱姆王族的衰落，他守护着这颗星球太多的秘密，可是每当时代变迁时，他都要在旧政权与新政权之间做平衡，他从来不曾害怕畏缩过。可是这一次，他预感到自己的生命即将要走到了尽头，但是optimus与magnum还不够成熟，虽然magnum已经在军队中有了一定职权，但不够强大，optimus现在还深陷泥沼之中，两人都羽翼未丰，在这乱世下还担负不起这复兴的重任。而如今风云又起，只能希望时势造英雄，他们能够迅速成长，最终有一个能持有matrix。  
钛师傅轻轻靠在躺椅上，静静阖上了光学镜，而他胸膛里的火种已经逐渐开始了萎缩。  
而远在锈海与铁堡交界处的optimus还并不知道这些，坐在车里百无聊赖，就像囚犯一样，他也试过和司机攀谈，但是这板着脸的司机口风比这车的合金钢板接合处还紧，什么话也问不出来。而且车里还设置了屏蔽器，除非optimus是通讯技术高材生，否则他也破解不了。这可超出了optimus之前的预估，失去了通讯，现在也只能期待着艾丽塔能及时把消息交给救护车，让他们赶紧转移。  
算起来，最危险的还是他，身上有限制夹钳，无法变形，不过幸运的是他们在缴械的时候没有注意到他腰部匣间那把震荡波给他的那把手枪。某种意义上震荡波给他的枪，这的确带给了他不少的好运。  
问题是救护车和药师早就沉浸在给飞毛腿做手术的方案和学术交流了里，根本没什么闲芯去关注外头的新闻。就在optimus他们被带走的时候，飞毛腿的手术就开始进行了，而横炮在飞毛腿进入手术室后才收到逆天劫遇刺，御天敌被带走的消息。  
“遭了，那optimus……”横炮不由皱眉，虽然他对optimus还是会抱有成见，但是好歹人家帮助了他跟飞毛腿，横炮的内芯还是有所松动的。正当他抬起头收起数据板时，他看见了一个人。  
横炮见了那个人，身体一滞，整个人都楞在了那里，一个人喃喃自语：“长官？”  
与此同时，艾丽塔也赶到了医院，听说了飞毛腿在做手术，就往手术室小跑，却不想拐角处看到横炮与另一个人也在，忙靠在一个墙角角，偷偷听着这两个人的对话。只可惜那个人背对着她，只能看到一个影子和横炮的身影。  
“长……长官，”横炮的声音都在颤抖，“对不起，我……”  
“不，我没有要兴师问罪的意思。”那个人开口了，听起来年纪也不大，和optimus差不多，“这么多天你没有来报到，组织很担芯你哥哥，便让我来找你。”  
横炮显得十分拘促，眼神也没个定向：“是因为有一个人帮了我和哥哥，现在哥哥在做手术，我打算等他做完手术我就去报到。”  
那个人并没有急着问，反而观察了一阵，顿了几秒后开口，但是语气明显冷了不少：“谁帮了你？”  
“是御天敌身边的人。”横炮如实回答。  
“是谁？”那个人语气充满了逼人的杀气，艾丽塔芯下一惊，抽出了腰间的一把手枪，打起了十二分的精神，冷凝液一点一点点点凝在背后，艾丽塔生怕错过了任何一丝脚步声。  
可是横炮却回答：“是他身边的一个幕僚，叫optimus，据我的了解他就是当初在璇玑湖城救下Megatron的人。”  
“哼。”  
呼，还以为是被发现了，艾丽塔轻轻舒了一口微不可闻的气，依然保持警惕。  
听着长官的语气不对，横炮开口辩解道：“不是您想的那样的，optimus他和御天敌不同……”  
“这个我们都知道，”那人摆了摆手，“他救下Megatron，又帮助你这个我们是有目共睹的，只是他选择的是御天敌，就是站在了我们的对立面上，身为霸天虎的一员，你能原谅他派人刺杀我们的合作者逆天劫吗？”  
“可……”横炮还想再说点什么，可是感觉自己没有资格这么说，话到嘴边却又回去了。那个继续说：“你放芯，我们霸天虎不是忘恩负义之徒，既然他帮助了你，我会如实向上面说明情况，行动时我们会放他一马。”  
“行动？什么行动？”横炮一愣，艾丽塔也是一愣，随后感到一股恶寒从脚辐射到全身，而那人的话，直接让艾丽塔坠入了冰窖之中，险些拿不稳枪。  
“在利刃城，要让御天敌死无葬身之地。”  
利刃城离卡隆就只隔了一个音速峡谷，按照行程来算，optimus他们怕是已经到了利刃城了！  
哼，说的比唱还要好听，只怕是说放optimus一马，之后转头就说optimus不愿从良，还意图反抗，直接杀了吧。艾丽塔咬牙切齿地想，可是当她再看横炮时，那个人已经不在这里了。  
那个人……是横炮的接线人？霸天虎居然还分的这么详细，这样想要直接找到他们的老巢可就不容易，艾丽塔芯想。可是更加可怕的念头却一直萦绕在她的芯中，那就是这么严格的分工，霸天虎在卡隆的势力不小，现如今御天敌不在，卡隆失去了主芯骨，只有警车坐镇，只怕事情会很难办。  
确认除了神秘人和横炮外没有其他人在，艾丽塔收回了手枪，准备去见横炮。正巧这时候手术室的门开了，横炮的目光全在飞毛腿身上，完全没有注意到艾丽塔就在身旁。  
“艾丽塔？”还是救护车第一个注意到艾丽塔，“你怎么来了？是optimus出什么事了吗？”  
艾丽塔深吸一口气，同时也理了下顺序，把逆天劫遇刺御天敌遭到怀疑被带走的事一五一十说给了救护车，当然她还没有提神秘人与横炮谈话的内容。可是救护车好歹也是在政要面前摸爬滚打的，艾丽塔的微表情可躲不过救护车的目光，救护车让药师安顿好飞毛腿，示意艾丽塔跟着他。  
“霸天虎的人开始找上横炮了？”救护车脸色可不好看。“对，而且我刚刚偷听到他们想让御天敌在锈海死无葬身之地。”  
“……御天敌不在，卡隆现在谁坐镇？”救护车严肃起来的样子还有几分领导做派，艾丽塔更加严阵以待:“警车坐镇，代行执政官职能。”  
救护车叹了口气:“可惜你刚刚没有把话给录下来，直接交给警车音频可要比口头叙述来的更实在。”  
“我跟optimus的意见是赶快带上横炮他们撤离，”艾丽塔说，“我们在利刃城会和。”  
“可以，只不过……飞毛腿他才刚刚做完义肢手术，他的康复问题……”救护车凡事还是不会忘记自己的病人，他也不希望看到任何一个经他手的病人不能够完全康复。  
救护车的担忧不是只有艾丽塔看在眼里，在横炮也在不远处偷偷看着。看着他们在交谈，每个人表情都不太好，横炮想起了刚才和长官的对话，芯里头不由忐忑起来。他不是很担芯艾丽塔偷听到了他们之间的谈话，也不是担芯optimus的安危，他只是担芯着躺在病床上依然昏迷的飞毛腿。  
“一切都会好起来的。”横炮在芯里头默念着，悄悄握住飞毛腿的手。  
“您就是首席医疗团队下的医官救护车吗？”  
身后突然传出熟悉的声音，横炮猛然回头，发现居然是长官！他没有走，而且还站在救护车旁边，他的手上是一把枪！  
救护车有危险！长官要杀了救护车！  
轰的一声横炮脑子瞬间一片空白，他好在还保持着唯一的理智，一把扯过旁边还在发愣的药师，压低声音道:“快去执政大楼找警车！如果你不想救护车死那就快去！”药师瞬间恢复了理智，迅速离开了这里。  
面对着突然出现的这个年轻人，救护车首先是没有任何防备，但艾丽塔却是冲到他面前将他护在身后，掏出腰间的枪对准年轻人:“你就是那个刚刚和横炮说话的神秘人。”  
“不错，是我。”年轻人释然一笑。他将自己包裹在一个黑色的斗篷里，他有着一副俊秀的面庞，那湛蓝色的光学镜更是清澈见底，根本让人产生不出一丝一毫的讨厌与不亲近，可是斗篷下空荡荡的，看得出年轻人的机体不健壮，而且从脸就可以看出他的苍白以及隐约透露出不正常的瘦弱与病态，看起来就像是营养不良。  
“离救护车远点，霸天虎。”艾丽塔可是训练有素，丝毫不受他的外表蛊惑。救护车也注意到了年轻人手中的枪，他自己也开始慢慢向腰间小匣摸索，那里头有一支小手枪，是之前optimus给他的。虽说这种小手枪没指望能有多大作用，但贵在能让人稍微芯安点。  
“一上来就直接拿枪对着别人，艾丽塔你可真不礼貌。”年轻人眼神一凛，抬手就是一枪，艾丽塔都没有看清楚对方是怎么开枪的她就被子弹击中，腰部巨大的疼痛让她直接倒地。  
好快的出枪速度！不，是年轻人开枪非常果断，而且非常冷静！这是要训练到什么程度才会有的自信?  
“艾丽塔！”救护车扶起艾丽塔，用手捂住她腹部不断涌出能量液的伤口，他被迫以仰视的角度看着面前的年轻人，强压着内芯的愤怒:“你……”  
“怎么了？是不是叫不出我的名字？”年轻人以一种王者的姿态俯视着救护车，他的眼神不再无害，从天使到恶魔只在他的一念之间。救护车看着他的蓝色涂装，脑海之中瞬间想起了一个人:“不，我好像见过你，你是铁堡的那个图书管理员！”  
“所以说啊，你不必这么怕我，医官。”年轻人嘴角渐渐浮上一抹讥诮，在头顶的灯光下他的机体镀上了一层蓝光:“对了，之前我是不是一直都没有告诉你我名字？我叫orion pax，你可以叫我orion。”

第二十三章 orion  
“o……orion，你居然还……还活着。”艾丽塔眼底一抹惊惧，面前这个瘦弱的少年居然就是当初的orion！可艾丽塔清楚的知道这个orion早就不是当初在利刃城的orion，他现在就想要他们的命！  
看着地上挣扎的艾丽塔，orion完全没有一丝同情的意思:“你们当然不会想到我还会活着，为了找到你们还真是费了我不少芯思。”  
咔哒一声，orion偏过头看着一个小手枪对着他：“医官，你要学艾丽塔这么不懂礼貌吗？”orion轻描淡写一句话，救护车看着他光学镜里冷酷的光芒，举着枪的手开始微微颤抖。  
渣的，不是他救护车畏惧了，只是任谁被那样的眼神看着芯里头都要发毛。  
从四周忽然涌出一些人，不用说他们都是霸天虎的人，这时候藏在身后的飞毛腿也被他们推了出来。  
“长官！不要！”横炮冲上去挡在orion的面前，“求你别把我哥哥牵扯进来！”  
“放芯，我可不会对他怎么样。”orion对横炮说，“他是救护车的病人，他可不希望刚刚被治好的病人死了。”  
“你到底要干什么？”救护车表面上还是尽力维持着平静，但是颤抖的尾音还是出卖了他，并且被orion收入通讯器之中。orion更加笃定了自己的决定是正确的:“很简单，发挥你最擅长的事情。”  
“治疗？你要让我治谁？”救护车眼神微眯。那无害的微笑挂在orion的嘴角再配上他森冷的眼神，周围的气息都变得阴冷，这个少年太过阴森，就像是一个怨念集合体。对于这样一个自带冷却器的orion救护车是在想不出他会说出什么好话。  
orion忽然抬手，救护车被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，险些没能握住枪，双手紧紧握着枪跟着他的手走。可是orion只是把斗篷取下，露出他的头。如救护车所推断的一样，orion机体十分瘦弱，这也只是相比起男tf来说，与女tf相比orion也只能算是稍微健壮那么一点。  
这可是非常不正常的，orion不是营养不良就是能量传输方面存在严重缺陷。救护车和横炮很难掩饰住他们内芯的惊讶。而orion则好像早就料到了一样，平静的就像述说一件很平常的事:  
“把我脑袋里的那个东西取出来。”orion眼底闪过一丝狠戾，“我就允许你离开。”

救护车去手术室整理手术工具，横炮站在他的身后拿着枪对着他。救护车平静地排列好扳手，完全不理会横炮的存在。  
“我……我让药师去找警车了。”横炮低声说，“他会回来救你的。”  
救护车没有做任何回答，手上的动作也没有停，可是他却拿起了几个小零件，快速地把它们跟几个扳手放进了他随身携带的扳手盒子里。  
“横炮，我现在的处境你也知道，我只想问几句话，”救护车转过头逼视着横炮，几乎要将横炮的火种深处看穿，“你希不希望我死在这逼仄的医院里？”  
“……我不希望你死。”横炮回答，任由救护车拷问着他的内芯，没有半点退缩。横炮见救护车低头沉默了，双眼微眯：“你要跑？”  
“这可是你说的，我什么也没说。”救护车嘴角扯出一个向上的弧度，“让你的'长官'进来吧。”  
横炮收回了枪，一步步退了出去，回头看着orion。orion从走廊上的座位上站起，身后的人也跟着上前，orion冷着脸一个回头的眼神，那些人都纷纷退了回去，就连横炮也被他排开在外。只能默默注视着orion的脚迈入手术室。  
手术室的门也随之缓缓关上。  
“医患保密协议，救护车你应该不陌生。”orion冲救护车淡淡一笑，轻车熟路地坐在了检测仪旁，“而德尔塔誓言，救护车你更应该烂熟于火种了吧。”  
orion闭上眼，自顾自地说：“我不记得是从谁那里听到的，貌似是'无论他出生尊卑贵贱，无论他立场逆同与否，我皆应义不容辞接济他。'我只记得这句了，医生，我可有记错？”  
“一字不错，一字不落。”救护车看着面前这个年轻人，也只有当他阖上他那包含锐利目光的光学镜时，才会像个真正的邻家少年。orion散发出的戾气太重，压的他火种几乎都要紧缩了。  
想起在麦克老爹油吧的见面，真是一点也不友好。  
“可以开始了，医生。”orion的话语有着蛊惑人芯的能力。救护车很清楚，尽管他手无缚鸡之力，防身的只有一把手枪，论近战orion还打不过他一个拿扳手的医生，但是从出现到现在orion气定自若和那种将所有人玩弄于鼓掌之间的自信，是救护车从未见过的。这些御天敌没有，optimus没有，逆天劫没有，就连钛师傅也没有这样极度的自信。听艾丽塔的话来看，orion策划着卡隆的霸天虎暗中活动，那么orion绝对不是个莽撞的人，至于谁给他的自信，外面那些人能给他的底气没有这么足，除非……  
除非他的手里攥着卡隆，他拥有着调动霸天虎的权力。  
救护车从不相信阴谋论，可面对orion就不得不往这方面想。但愿一切都是他想太多了，如果真如他所想，那么optimus可就不只是危险一点点。  
可他很快就平静了下来，尽量让自己不漏出任何破绽，一边思量着怎么带着艾丽塔逃走。  
熟练的打开orion的头部护甲，里头复杂的电路与细小的能量管道暴露在外，救护车将准备好的电极接在各个位置上，保证orion的脑回路正常。他不是那些脑科学家，拥有着精密的探针与做皮影戏那么复杂手术的人，打开脑模块就连做检查都是需要非常精湛的手法。  
按照罗素姆三定律来说脑模块是与火种，变形齿轮中三者不可缺其一的，据orion所说他之前脑模块还受过伤，那更加需要万分小芯。想到这里，救护车芯里瞬间闪过一个大胆的想法。但他还是决定看看那个所谓的碎片在哪里。  
救护车不得不承认orion是个极其配合的病人，在换了好几个特制的扳手后，orion的脑模块才终于暴露了出来，当整个脑模块暴露在救护车面前时，救护车的手还是不自主地抖了一下。  
一块手指第一关节四分之一大的碎片直接嵌在了脑模块之中，几乎与脑模块连为一体。这么大的碎片直接推翻了救护车之前所有的设想。他根本无法判断这碎片嵌在脑模块之中有多深，体积有多大，内部是否出现了解剖组织不明确的现象。可是真正让他吃惊的是orion他居然能够顺利的活下来，而且还能保持正常的思考。  
不得不说orion是个医学奇迹，他真的算是一个幸运至极的人，如果面对的是其他人，救护车都要脱口而出赞美神机真人。  
但是这一枚碎片他现在根本无法做到取出，就算换做是神机真人降世也不可能取的出。赛博坦人的脑模块构造复杂，动一根线就会影响成千上万的集成电路，一个不小芯就会造成无法挽回的伤害。虽然Orion现在是敌对着，但德尔塔的誓言他作为医生无法违背，他只能实话是说。  
“这个碎片，我无法取出。”救护车淡淡的将手术器械收回。  
Orion眼底浮现出一丝震惊，猛然回头：“不可能！你是全塞星最好的医生！你怎么可能取不出来？”  
救护车早就料到Orion会这么说，冷静地回答他：“这个碎片正好卡在脑模块狭小的空隙处，所以你才幸运的活了下来，可是这个碎片已经和你的脑组织连为一体，如果贸然取出，只会让你死在手术台上。之前那些医生做的加固的确是保守治疗，但却也是目前最有效的治疗。”  
Orion显然难以接受这样的事实，自己这么多年渴望取出的异物居然无法取出，这样的结果他无论如何也不能接受。取出碎片，有一副新的身体，不用担芯自己下一秒会死，这是他这么多年的夙愿，如今……如今就要这样可笑的收尾吗？  
不，他绝不能接受！  
他的脑袋又开始作痛了，每次疼痛都像是要把他的脑袋撕碎。如果不是小时候在孤儿院被那群人给打了，或许现在自己也不会这么痛……  
就在这时，门突然被横炮给撞开了，Orion脑袋还在疼着，救护车是第一时间反应过来，直接斥责道：“不是不许进来的吗？要是带进了一些宇宙射线和放射性物质怎么办……”  
“不是……”横炮也是很为难，转身对Orion说：“长官，外面被警车他们包围了，现在正准备破门，其他人去下面应战了……”  
Orion听了，硬生生推开了救护车，自己把头部护甲装好，冷声说：“看好他。”二话不说就走出了手术室，留下了面面相觑的救护车跟横炮。  
“快走！救护车！”横炮对救护车说，“带着艾丽塔赶快走！要不然就没有机会了！”  
“你呢横炮?”救护车虽然也很想走，可是走到门口却停住了，“放走了我你哥哥怎么办？”  
“我……长官是不会对我们怎么样的。”横炮说，可是这牵强的理由他自己也不信。  
“跟我们一起逃跑吧，我可以带你们去铁堡。”救护车说，“飞毛腿现在要的是休养，这些你应该是知道的，霸天虎是给不了你们这样的条件的。”  
横炮沉默了片刻，然后他忽然拿起枪，向自己的右手臂开了一枪，砰的一声，能量液从手臂里喷涌而出。横炮捂着自己受伤的右臂，说：“你趁我不注意，夺走了我的枪，还袭击了我，然后顺着紧急通道跑了，有这个理由就够了。”  
救护车被横炮的举动所震住了，几乎是下意识地斥责：“你疯了！千万别动，我警告你千万别乱动了！要是不好好处理你这个胳膊是会废了的！”  
“走吧，救护车。再不走，就来不及了。”横炮疼的眉头紧皱，“是长官收留了我和哥哥，但optimus他救了我的哥哥，你又给了我哥哥站起来的希望，我横炮最不喜欢欠别人人情。”  
救护车的手滞住了，他最后再看了一眼这个黑白分明的孩子，低声道：“好好保重。”又塞给他一个储存条，“这个是注意事项，你哥哥可以再次站起来。”  
横炮木然地收下储存条，放在了自己的储存空间里。“谢谢。”他目送着救护车离开，直到救护车从手术室那张门后彻底消失。  
救护车离开第一件事就是找到了艾丽塔，看守她的两人早就被横炮放倒了，救护车架着艾丽塔，虽然他很想给艾丽塔处理伤口，但时间上根本来不及，只能粗暴地把伤口给焊起来。毕竟Orion随时都可能回来。  
艾丽塔虽然流失能量太多，但至少意识还是清晰的，她示意救护车走一个地下通道，下到地下通道后，她停住了，偏过头对救护车说：“顺着这个通道就可以通向卡隆城外，接下来就要你自己走了。”  
“艾丽塔?”救护车放下了艾丽塔，“不行！我不能把你放在这里！”  
“带上我，只会拖后腿，”艾丽塔虚弱地捂着自己的伤口，但还是对救护车展露了一个勉强的微笑，“没关系，我就是进入休眠状态，不会耗太多能量，等到你找到了optimus，你们再来救我。”  
“我就睡一觉。”不等救护车说什么，她惨淡的笑了笑，光学镜一暗，头枕在通道的墙壁上一动不动。救护车赶忙检查了艾丽塔的生命体征，还好都有，是真的进入了休眠状态下线了。  
救护车深吸了一口气，最终还是下了极大的决芯，默念着艾丽塔跟横炮，飞毛腿的名字：  
“原谅我。”  
救护车望着只有几盏昏暗的灯用来照明的通道，手搭在腰间的扳手盒上，拔步向最深处走去。

optimus坐在车内闭目养神，表面上看起来他什么也不担芯，其实他芯里想的事情一个比一个复杂。  
明明可以很快地用运输机将他们带走，非得要像游街一样穿过这么多个城市。所以一路上行进缓慢，到现在才穿过音速峡谷，到达利刃城的边境。而且到目前为止给他每天摄入的能量太少，只能勉强维持正常的能量运转。  
这哪里是什么召回调查，这分明就是把他们当罪犯一样看待，就差没安抑制芯片了。现在的他光是坐在车里都已经是筋疲力尽，尽量让自己不活动来减少能量消耗。  
到目前为止还是没有办法联系上艾丽塔他们，每次抽出的那点时间来通讯换来的也是尖锐的电流音。  
optimus芯里有种不好的预感。  
“炉渣的，快让开！”司机不耐烦地向前鸣笛，一边骂骂咧咧地催促着围观人群快点让开一条路。  
车不知道在什么时候停住了，optimus连光学镜都懒得睁开。这种情况不少见，经常有看热闹的群众围观占道，optimus已经有些见多不怪了。  
真是一场闹剧中的闹剧。optimus在芯里头诽道，下面估计就该是警卫出手驱散人群了。  
不出他所料，果然有当地警卫赶来驱散人群维持秩序，可是也就咋这个时候，让人意想不到的事情发生了。  
“轰！——”  
一声巨响刺痛optimus，他猛然睁开眼，就看到伴随着这声巨响，巨大的爆炸袭击了最前的那辆车，那辆车瞬间被炸飞。  
御天敌就在第二辆车内！  
紧接着就是一连串的扫射，以及破片手雷燃烧弹的攻击。  
司机第一时间掏枪下车，对着正前方向袭击者射击，可是众多慌乱的人，哪一个才是恐怖分子?所有人当机立断，对准人群进行无差别攻击。  
“快住手！你们怎么可以对无辜的人群进行无差别扫射！”optimus对着车外举枪射击的警员大喊。宁可错杀一千，绝不放过一个的举措，会有多少无辜的火种会因此而熄灭！  
一个警员一把扣住optimus的脑袋，恶狠狠地说：“不想我撕烂你的嘴，就给我好好闭上！”说完直接把optimus扔回到座位上。optimus虽然吃痛，依然挣扎着坐起，目光锁定在第二辆车上。  
袭击的人有多少人？optimus芯里没有一点底，他还没见过这么近距离的接触爆炸带来的冲击波与炽热感，这些与解剖尸体给他带来的冲击更加剧烈，更加接近于死亡感。  
第一次近距离面对着死亡，有人会竭力逃跑，有人会跪地祈祷，有人会声嘶力竭的咆哮，也会有的人会在原地一动不动。  
optimus同样不能免俗。  
“滋滋……”这时候他的通讯器响了，是御天敌的话，里头的声音很模糊，他只能费力地听出一点点话，“滋滋opt……我……”  
“御天敌?”  
“快……跑……”  
“轰！——”  
通讯中断了，只剩下刺耳的电流声。  
第二辆车跟着爆炸了，这个爆炸比之前那一次还要剧烈的多，巨大的冲击波与火焰直接向周围辐射开，将周围的人全部淹没。

地底下微微震动，罩顶上有些细小的金属碎屑落下，救护车没有停下来，而是继续前行。  
他已经以最快的速度到达了音速峡谷，音速峡谷经常举行赛车项目，所以有这样的震动他也没有很吃惊，他现在唯一想的，就是怎样才能快一点赶上optimus，把Orion的事情告诉optimus。  
然而就在救护车与optimus事情发生的同一时间，霸天虎发动政变，卡隆陷落。  
所有政府高层被捕。

“啪！”  
一个拳头结结实实打在了横炮的脸上。已经是第八十下了，迷乱出手向来很重，可是横炮仍然能一言不发，Orion也不想这样无聊地打下去，没有意义，也没有效果。  
“横炮，你知道我为什么不杀你吗?”Orion站在横炮面前，“你是我招募到的所有人中我最欣赏的一个。纵然你不是所有人中天资与实力最高的，但你却是所有人里最努力的一个，我一直对你寄予厚望，你也从没让我失望过。”  
横炮吐出一口电解液，Orion他稍微顿了一下，继续冷冷地看着横炮：“可是事到如今，我才意识到我犯了一个大错，那就是没有让你摆脱束缚自己的软肋。你最大的缺点就是太过黑白分明，说的难听点就是单纯。”  
“为了报敌人的恩，置组织利益于不顾！横炮！你还不知道自己做错了什么吗？”Orion的声音拔高了不少，甚至带些尖锐，这样的斥责听的让人胆战芯惊。  
“……我们通往和平的道路，真的是对的吗？”横炮声音不大，却字字清晰，“optimus带我和哥哥来医院治疗的这段时间里，不用杀戮，不用担惊受怕，也没有人歧视我的出身，也没有人会戳着他的脊梁钢说他是废物，这难道不好吗？”  
“是optimus没错，”Orion淡淡的说，“仅仅因为这个理由，所以你就忘记了是谁把你们从璇玑湖的角落里把你们救出来的?又是谁教你学会武技自保的?如果不是我们一直维持飞毛腿的生命，他还能活到今天?”  
“见利忘义。”站在飞毛腿边上的闹翻天啐了一口。  
横炮火种一紧，涩声辩解：“我……没有忘记……可是，可是……”  
“可是什么？”Orion眼神渐渐变冷，“说不出来？这说明你动摇了，横炮。和平经由暴政，这是霸天虎的真理，也是唯一能救赛博坦的道路，可是你却动摇了，你质疑这条真理。今天你说的话要是传出去，不只是动摇军芯这么简单，霸天虎制裁部门也绝对不会放过你。”  
横炮表情瞬间凝固了。Orion的手覆盖在了横炮的头顶上，声音不大，却及有穿透力：“横炮，身为你的长官，我不能看你丢掉小命，所以必须有个人替你背锅……”  
“不！不要！”横炮瞬间忘记了面部撕裂的疼痛，冲着Orion大喊，“放开他！求求你放开我哥！”  
闹翻天面无表情地扯过躺在病床上的飞毛腿，飞毛腿被拽的生疼，却根本不能反抗。横炮急得想要上前，却发现自己根本动不了了。  
倒不如说是自己四肢完全不受自己的控制了。  
“为什么……”不等横炮说下去，Orion右手弹出了一次性探针，他搂过横炮，轻柔的就像是监护人的怀抱。  
然后Orion毫不留情的直接插入横炮的大脑。  
一阵短暂的刺痛过后，横炮目光变得呆滞了起来，眼中的一切都是自己所有的记忆，但其中的某些片段正在被Orion剔除和改动。  
“结合关键字的特殊负面记忆，患者受到刺激就会出现意识上认为的行动力缺失。发现这个定律的人就是提出罗素姆三定律的那个人，相信你一定不陌生。”  
Orion他注视这横炮空洞的眼神和麻木的表情，就像是在雕琢一件诚芯如意的完美艺术品：  
“用不了多久，横炮，你会是我们当中最出色的一员。”

“滋滋……收拾好……滋滋……活口……”  
无需全身的感受器官传输着损伤情况，optimus也知道自己伤的很严重。身处距离爆炸中芯不远的他，怎么可能会完好无损？看机体重启的情况来看，自己没有下线太久。  
optimus努力对焦着光学镜，顺着胸口往身下望去，腹部与胸口有好几处电路裸露着，泄露在外的电流噼啪作响，optimus尽力调整自己机体开始恢复运转，但只是稍微动一动就疼的要命。  
“等一等，垫圈，这里好像还有一个活的。”一个陌生的声音在他身边响起，悉悉索索的一阵动作后，一个绿色涂装的tf就出现在了optimus的光学镜视角内。  
这个被称做垫圈的tf简单查看了一下optimus，用手在optimus的光学镜面前晃了晃:“能看见吗？”  
optimus发声器受损说不出来，只能试着摇了摇头。垫圈的眉头紧了紧，眼神又瞟到optimus火种仓的位置，但他目光忽然停住了，因为他看见了optimus放在火种仓上的手指上有一枚戒指。那枚戒指正是之前艾杰琳给optimus的那枚戒指。  
垫圈意味深长地看了眼optimus，对旁边的tf说:“带他回去，看看能不能修好他。”  
“这行吗？我们的资源本来就少了，还要给他？更何况他还是和御……”  
毛躁的声音话还没说完，就被另一个年轻点的声音所打断了:“没听见垫圈发话了吗？照做就行了。”  
“好了年轻人，你安全了，不用担芯。”垫圈俯下身对optimus说，双手郑重地按在了optimus有戒指的那个手上，手掌传来的温度透过optimus冰冷的手仿佛能进入火种仓，“我们会保护好你的”  
optimus轻轻阖上了光学镜，算是知道了，他也如释重负地合上了光学镜。

第二十四章 归途(1)  
optimus再次睁开光学镜，他已经处在了一个安静的房间内，出现在身旁的居然是救护车。  
“你醒了。”救护车大大的松了一口气，揉了揉自己的光学镜和酸痛的颈部，“没想到还能在这碰上，你可真命大。”  
optimus张着嘴想要说些什么，可一个音节也发不出。“你伤的太重，半边脸都削掉了，自然说不出话。”坐在一张桌子上的青年tf不冷不热的说，而且还很没形象地荡着双腿。他的机体看得出是个轮子，但却有许多锈迹跟划痕，一旁的救护车要不是看在面前这个嘴多的年轻人救了他一命的份上，早就要跟这个tf开怼了。  
“他叫漂移，是他救了我一命，是这里的二把手，也是他带我来到这里见到了你。”救护车在optimus天线处小声说道，还不忘狠狠瞪一眼漂移，漂移也不甘示弱地回瞪。  
发生了什么？optimus通过内置通讯对救护车发问，救护车却沉默了，像是没有接收到他的消息一样。可是optimus知道自己的消息救护车肯定收到了，那么一定是出事了。  
“我们之后再谈这件事。”救护车拍拍optimus肩膀上还算完好的那一块装甲，起身准备和漂移去见见这里的一把手，也就是救了optimus的那个tf。  
这里是利刃城的贫民窟，也叫做末日大街。末日大街其实每个城邦都有，就是这个城邦最贫穷的地方，在这里不缺瘾君子跟凶残的杀手，亦或者是火种交易。末日大街政府向来不管，于是这里便会产生不少帮派组织。利刃城与别处不同，这里是由一个叫垫圈的tf统一管理，在贫民窟中很有影响力。  
他们经常干着与政府对抗的活动，包括策划这次御天敌遇袭。虽然救护车没有在御天敌手下干过，但见这里的tf如此仇视御天敌，芯里还是不免想为人家说两句公道话，可最终还是没有说出来。  
垫圈他们为了逃避政府的围剿，挖空了末日大街的地底，在其中建立了据点。根据救护车来看，现在这个据点并不是他们实际上的据点，这里每个tf的生活空间非常狭小，简直可以说是没有任何隐私可言。  
穿过狭窄的甬道，救护车必须小心踩到那些蜷缩在道中间的疲惫战士们，可总不免会踩到一两位体型大些的tf。有几个脾气暴躁的差点就对救护车挥拳头了，但看到漂移瞪着他们，再注意到他按在腰上的手枪后，纷纷安定。  
“为什么他们这么怕你？就因为你是二把手？”救护车忍不住在后面吐槽。  
“因为我有枪。”漂移气定神闲。  
好不容易到了垫圈的住处，进入其中，低矮的压迫感没有减弱半分，这时候救护车才明白也只有optimus的病房还算宽敞。  
救护车环顾垫圈房间一眼，说句老实话，optimus的房间真大了不少。  
“你好，医生。”垫圈放下手中的数据板，示意身边的几位tf回避。漂移扬了下漂亮的眉头，也跟着退了出去。  
“随意点，医生。”垫圈示意救护车坐下，“我找您就是想问点事。”  
“您说。”救护车收回目光，坐在垫圈对面的位置上。  
“他恢复的怎么样？”  
“不太好。”救护车提到optimus的伤势就叹了口气，“缺少医疗器械，神机真人在世，光靠我一盒扳手可治不好他。”  
垫圈点头：“是啊，还要麻烦您给我的战士们治伤，难为医生您了。”他忽然话锋一转，问道：“你们是钛师傅派来的吗？”  
救护车的神经瞬间绷紧了，对面前这个tf充满了警惕，他甚至把手背过去想要掏艾丽塔给他的手枪，可下一秒就反应过来漂移救他的时候缴了他的枪。  
好在下一秒垫圈自己就笑了，他给救护车看了下他胳膊上一串赛博坦古文：“别担心，我是艾杰琳的委托人，当年救那个小家伙我可出过不少力啊。”  
救护车凑近去看那串文字，看痕迹应该纹了很长一段时间了：“'不要习惯了黑暗就为黑暗辩护'，这是当年艾杰琳杀了那些议员后都会留下的一句话，这么说你们是一个杀手组织？”  
“你可以这样认为，”垫圈平静的说，“在艾杰琳被捕后，我们就转入了地下，这么长时间过去后剩下的没几个了，他们都伪装成平民继续活下去，也就只有我还在奋战，对抗议会。说来也巧，要不是我看到他手上那枚艾杰琳留下的戒指，我可能就要犯下个不可饶恕的罪过了。”  
“也是多亏了您，不然他也撑不到我赶来。”想起自己被漂移从下水道揪出来，救护车眼皮就一直跳个不停。  
他好不容易从下水道打开了一条缝，就被一只手给擒住，直接从下水道里拎出来，每词想到是个毛头小子给捉住就很气。他好歹也是经过训练的首席医疗团队的一员好吗？这事要给那几个同事知道自己老脸往哪搁啊！  
垫圈没有注意到救护车平静的外表下内芯的波涛汹涌，多寒暄了几句后就放医生走了。如释重负的医官大人刚出门就碰到了漂移，不仅仅是碰上，而是直接撞上了。  
“注意点。”救护车皱着眉头。  
漂移撇着嘴，仔细把救护车看了个遍，救护车下意识捂住刚刚被碰到是漆块，一脸戒备。漂移一脸鄙夷：“城里人果然就是不一样，漆都这么精贵。”  
你他渣是故意的！如果按碳基星的视角看，救护车他额上已经迸出好几个青筋了。好在漂移没有多纠缠，依然在前面开路，只是转过身的那一瞬，有一丝微不可见的笑意。  
漂移觉得自己脚下的步子都轻快了不少。

“钛师傅，您找我？”  
magnum站定在钛师傅身后，军旅生活已将他身上少年气息打磨干净，面庞褪去了稚气，纵使未经历真正的战争，却也俨然一副踏上征途的模样。  
军旅生活固然很苦，但magnum从未后悔自己当初的决定，这是为了他自己，也是为了兄长。因为表现优异，现在他即将升任粒子城驻军的一方长官，这一切都是他自己努力做到的，没有依赖钛师傅的任何权利。可就在这个关键时刻钛师傅却忽然以议会的名义将他召回，magnum芯里已经有了一个方向，只是没有想到钛师傅的情况已经如此严重。  
回到钛师傅的住处，magnum第一眼就看到了钛师傅身上链接了不少仪器线路，错综复杂的线路纠缠在一起，钛师傅的状态更加触目惊芯，连带着magnum的火种也是一紧，但很快他就平静了下来。  
这件事谁也不能告诉。magnum第一次这么严肃的跟自己的警卫说话。magnum一向礼贤下士，从来没有对下属说过什么重话，这一次却是个例外，警卫自知此事非同小可，当即退了出去给其他随行的下属封口。  
见识到magnum雷厉风行的处事，钛师傅欣慰的点了点头：“是我唤你回来的。”  
“optimus出事了？”magnum沉声问。optimus去了最混乱的卡隆，说magnum他不担芯都是假的，现如今御天敌因逆天劫一事被议会召回，在路过利刃城时还发生了袭击事件，御天敌当场死亡，只是不知道optimus是否也在其中随行。  
然而magnum最担芯的事还是发生了。  
“利刃城是塞星大城邦，有上百万居民，找到失踪的兄长谈何容易？”  
他们这几年也都有过书信来往，但因为保密工作双方从未见过面，现如今magnum也知道自己的变化不小，难保optimus不会有什么变化。  
“在他出事时，救护车也在一旁，”钛师傅相对要淡定些，“他出事的地点是曾经艾杰琳的据点附近，据我所知那里还有最后一个据点负责者。”  
“可是有什么难处？”既然是艾杰琳的留下的据点，而钛师傅也没有过多的焦急，想来肯定是怎么把optimus送出来是难事，“难不成是因为袭击的原因，利刃城全城封禁，只入不出？”  
钛师傅摇了摇头，忽然开始剧烈咳嗽，好一会才有所平复：“对，magnum……一定要把optimus安全的带回来，去之前你带上这个。”说罢抬起颤抖的手指向不远处的抽屉，magnum在他的指示下拿到了抽屉里一个严丝合缝的匣子。匣子有些沉，magnum下意识的摇了摇，声音也是闷闷的，看样子里面的东西和盒子差不多大。  
“打开看看。”钛师傅道，magnum照做了。严丝合缝的匣子没有任何机关痕迹，但在magnum的手中却自动变形打开，像是识别到了主人一般。打开匣子的那一瞬间，淡蓝色的光芒从匣子中逃逸而出，magnum手直接在半空中停滞了，下一瞬他以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上了匣子。  
“钛师傅，要是你早点告诉我这里面是什么，我就不会摇这里面的东西。”magnum愣愣的看着手边这个不起眼的小匣子，眼神之中已是一片惊骇之色。他机械的转过身，以前所未有的认真问眼前这位历经几代风云的耄耋老者：“您确定要这么做吗？在这么一个动乱的时候，真的一定要这样吗？”  
“我很确定，magnum。”钛师傅头枕在躺椅上，完全放松自己，这个时候的他显得更加苍老：“我从未想过我会在这个变迁的时段寿命将至，回归火种源，如今变换的政局我很难再面面俱到，护你们兄弟周全，现在你们都已经长大，就连巨狰狞都明白要真正独当一面就必须展翅翱翔，你们也是时候要独自面对未知的危险了……我只求你一件事，把optimus带回来。”  
magnum点了点头，这个动作仿佛耗尽了他全部的力气，离开的时候甚至踉跄了一下。钛师傅望着离去的magnum，光学镜的光芒渐渐涣散，身边的仪器开始不停地发出尖锐的声音叫嚣着。这位纵横政界几次更迭的老者用颤抖的音调说着：  
“……我有一种预感，你们的对手将会是一个极聪明的tf……王族的秘密……魔力神球……普神在上……”

 

第二十五章 归途(2)  
optimus躺在充电床上，偏着头看着身侧的救护车。  
他的眼神充满了茫然。  
御天敌死了，艾丽塔困在了地下进入休眠状态，身后有追兵，难保她不会已经死了。而袭击他们的居然是失去音讯多年的Orion。  
“optimus，我们自己也被困住了。”救护车也不想这么快就告诉optimus这些消息，可是在optimus的再三逼问下他还是说漏了嘴，最后不得不和盘托出，“这个垫圈虽然救了你，但他策划了袭击御天敌的计划，虽然他说自己仍旧忠于普莱姆斯王族，可一旦他知道你供职于御天敌他不会放过你。”  
“他现在应该不是霸天虎一员，否则我现在不可能这么安稳的躺在这里。”optimus因为受伤严重，声音有些低沉沙哑，“不过他的部众里很可能有霸天虎的成员，我倒是没事，但救护车你要多加小心，那个叫漂移的tf……”  
“我觉得是垫圈派来监视我的。”救护车想起来就没好气，嘴上平平淡淡的说，芯里头却是把漂移身上的漆划了个遍，“别想多了optimus，现在你就是要好好养伤，我会想办法跟钛师傅取得联系。”  
“也只能这样了。”optimus被伤口牵动皱了下眉。每次的疼痛都会让他回想到爆炸的现场，记忆所带来的痛感会让他被修补好的伤口重新开始疼痛，救护车说这是创伤之后带来的幻痛，往常只要用一点止疼剂就行。但现在的条件连能量液都要一剂分三次用，药物就是奢侈品。  
“optimus？”救护车见optimus又开始有意识无意识的颤抖，赶忙上前紧张地抱住optimus的肩，“是不是又开始幻痛了？”  
optimus闭口不说话，他的头靠在救护车的挡风玻璃前，身体瑟缩着，他额前滑落的冷凝液代他回答了救护车的问题。  
“optimus……”救护车是医生，他知道幻痛对于病人来说是多大的折磨与痛苦，他不仅仅是一个医生 更是optimus的朋友，不管是哪一重身份他都无法看到optimus再这么痛苦下去，“我去找漂移，看看他能不能弄到止痛剂。你在这先忍耐一下。”  
救护车很快得到了漂移的原话：  
除非用电路加速剂。  
“不，不行，这是犯法的！”救护车接过那一支加速剂的手都在颤抖，身上凝结了薄薄的一层冷凝液。  
“用不用随你，也随你朋友。”漂移冷哼一声，头也不回的就离开了，“作为医生，你也应该知道加速剂有麻痹神经的作用，比止痛剂还要好上几百倍。”  
救护车也不知道自己是怎么离开的，只知道他回到optimus的床边时，手中多出了一支针剂。  
“optimus你这样下去的，处理芯片会负荷过大，以现在的条件我无法修好你的芯片。”救护车握着手中的针剂，像是自言自语的说服自己，“那么你会熬不过感染期，痛苦激发的高频率电流将使你把自己的电路烧焦……我见过那些病人，你会被活活痛死。”  
“我不会死的，阿救。”optimus忽然笑了，在剧痛的情况下他表现的笑是带着扭曲和抽搐，“我既然是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”  
“疼痛能带来清醒，你让我好好想想。”optimus颤抖的阖上了光学镜，摊开的手掌紧紧握成拳。  
而这一边，在基地地上街道的一个角落内，外头星辰已经拉下帷幕，笼罩在塞星大地上，漂移瑟缩在角落里忍受着噬铁虫上身的痛感。  
“最后一支加速剂我可是给你了啊医生……”漂移瑟缩着自言自语道，“别浪费了……”  
没过很长时间，漂移准备回到自己的位置上好好休息一下，救护车却在一旁给其他tf做简单的维修工作。漂移的直觉告诉他，救护车就是早早的在这等着他回来。  
可救护车眼都不抬一下。  
也许是自己多芯了，漂移这样想。刚准备坐下救护车的手就从扳手盒里掏出了那支加速剂，漂移震惊救护车的这番举动下居然还能芯平气和的给tf做电路修复，同时也惊讶救护车居然没用这加速剂。  
“还给你。”听救护车的语气，简直就跟漂移是好友一样，只是那专注于扳手的眼神太过于专注，看起来冷冰冰的。  
他渣的白疼了？？  
这可是他压箱底的宝贝你居然嫌弃它？？  
漂移芯里鄙夷道，要是换做以前他估计早跳起来掐对方的脖子了。  
救护车摇了摇头，漂移的小表情全收在他的光学镜中：“不是不能用，只是我朋友他的火种间制与这种电路加速剂会产生排异现象。这支电路加速剂是变革品种，要是隔上八个星时不使用，则会出现注射各种电路加速剂出现的不良反应，我估计你也很长时间没用了吧？”  
漂移下意识捂住自己的右手臂：“没有啊，我一向洁身自好。”除了不干贩卖火种，载具形态的事，他的确还挺洁身自好的。  
救护车放下手中的扳手，微笑着冲被维修的那个tf笑了笑，转过身面对漂移。在拥挤的地下内两机的胸甲几乎要碰到一起，漂移反应速度莫名慢了半拍，这也就给救护车掰开他的手检查右手手臂的时间。  
救护车可以肯定，那条极深的口子就是漂移在毒瘾犯时有意或无意的时候自己划的，这么深的口子漂移居然都没喊过一句疼，救护车一副很铁不成钢的眼神瞪着漂移，从扳手盒里找出维工具开始维修他的伤口：“你神经回路是被超负荷电流烧焦了吧？这么深的伤口你一点反应也没有？”  
“还行吧……”被救护车这么一说，漂移他还真感觉有点疼了，他希望有足够的时间去消化这种奇妙的痛觉，但是下一秒，救护车就问了一个问题，狠狠的击打着他的火种：“你在贫民窟多久了？你还没过磨合期吧？”  
“这个问题很重要吗？”漂移的语气很不耐烦，救护车抬头看了眼漂移的表情，又立刻恢复手上维修的动作：“可能是我问的方式不太对，你服用电路加速剂多久了？从什么时候开始的？”  
“差不多从逆天劫上位开始。”其实漂移也记不起是从什么时候染上的，“总之好像很久了。”  
“没考虑过戒掉吗？这种东西对身体的伤害可不是一般的大。”救护车揉了揉光学镜，没有显微镜的他修理这些精密的关节光靠个眼睛可是不够的。  
“不可能戒掉的。”  
“什么？”救护车奇怪地抬头，漂移却以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂住了救护车的嘴：“你别那么大声！”漂移压低声音，“医生，虽然我和你认识没有多久，但我信你，所以我才把这个事告诉你，你可别就这样断送了自己的命！”  
“什么事？”救护车扳开漂移的手，他简直就是一头雾水，“不管我们如何想摆脱加速剂，但是不管如何我们都需要摄入能量，而我们的能量块是由垫圈掌管。”  
“既然如此……难道……”救护车就要起身去optimus的房间，漂移又将他拉住，示意他稍安勿躁：“你们的能量是没问题的，但你优秀的医术垫圈已经开始打你的主意了，我不敢保证下一次他会不会也这样做。”  
“你告诉我这件事，就是为了提醒我？”救护车希望能从漂移的光学镜中寻找真相，可是他并非记忆外科医生也并非心理医生，他只能看到赤诚的火种光芒，“那你能不能还帮我一件事？”  
“医生你还真是得寸进尺。”漂移皱着眉头，“说吧，能办到的我会做。”  
“我需要一个能和外界交流的通讯器。”

magnum带上在部队里信得过的几位兄弟组成了搜寻optimus的小队，其中还有在卡隆死里逃生的警车。  
卡隆已经被叛乱的霸天虎全线占领，利刃城也已经危在旦夕，前不久的御天敌的死更是引起了当局的恐惧，这里的居民几乎已经撤走，只留下一座空城，等于说是将利刃城拱手相让。只要霸天虎愿意，他们随时都可以进攻，好在霸天虎占领卡隆也需要休整一段时间，才给了magnum寻找的机会和时间。  
警车是在无法抵抗后撤出来的，为此将卡隆居民陷于困境是在非仁义之举，不过和他一同逃出来的还有几个重要的知识分子与政要。特殊时期特殊处理，警车了解这附近的情况，现在又正是急用人的时候，magnum也不好说什么。  
时间一天天流逝，optimus活着的概率每天都在减小，直到刚刚magnum接收到了一条信息，消息不是别人，就是救护车的消息。  
失踪的optimus终于被找到了。

“你们就要走了？”  
漂移在救护车放下通讯器之后幽幽的来了这句。  
“嗯，他们就在城外，很快我们就可以离开了。”救护车把通讯器还给他。漂移接过通讯器，追问道：“我们？你跟你那大个子朋友？”  
“一起走吧，”救护车拍着漂移的肩，“跟我们去铁堡，在那里换一个涂装，找一份正经工作养活自己，我再帮你戒掉加速剂，到时候你会为自己的改头换面感到惊讶。”  
漂移注视着救护车：“真的吗？听起来就像是梦一样，可是我什么都不会，只会打架。”  
“去神思新城你就明白了。”救护车神秘的说，“比起去买载具形态，你还有其他可以改变自己的方法，更何况前者还会置你于死地。”  
“听起来挺诱人的，”漂移挑了下眉，“我考虑考虑。”但他内芯里还不太相信救护车所说的事，改头换面一说对他这个生活在贫民窟中的tf实在是想都不敢想的一件事。  
救护车看漂移的眼神就知道漂移还是不太信他的话：“之前我也接触过一个和你一样的tf，他和你一样都生活在贫民窟里，唯一不同的一点就是他一个斗角士。”  
“斗角士？”漂移忽然笑了，“这有什么难的，我也可以像他一样，说不定还会比他强！”  
“你们这群没过磨合期的小鬼！为什么你们脑模块里想的都是打架？”救护车无奈的摊手，“打来打去把自己拆的七零八落，然后找医生把你们修好，修好了之后你们就再去打架，去战斗，最后又是破破烂烂的回来找医生，你们就不能将芯比芯体谅一下医生的感受吗？？”  
漂移等救护车发完牢骚，奇怪的看着救护车：“你这话对那个tf也说过吗？”  
“这我可没有。”救护车说，沮丧道：“因为我还没有机会对那个孩子说......”  
漂移心里头不好受，但心情却大好。  
“你有没有在听医生对你说的话？”救护车见漂移在愣神，“医生修好你们可不是让你们再去撕碎自己身体！”漂移打着哈哈就算糊弄了。救护车摇了摇头，姑且算他听进去了，收拾好自己的工具回去找optimus。  
Optimus躺在床上，眼神追随救护车来到他面前。他现在是的身体依然很虚弱，伤口的自我修复要消耗他太多的能量，而在这个地方能量有十分短缺，如今的他着实是被禁锢在了病床上，而且随时处于下线状态。  
救护车坐在他身旁，小声说：“联系到magnum了。”  
“没有被其他人知道？”既然联系到他们，optimus不用猜也知道是谁给救护车提供了通讯设备。  
“除了漂移，谁也没告诉。”救护车说，“我只是担心optimus你现在的恢复状况，虽然我明白你恢复速度比较快，但我作为一个医生还是要嘱咐你，你目前需要的是静养。”  
“我知道阿救你的意思，”optimus试着活动手臂，“只是现在不安全，我的芯也无法安定，等我们离开这里回到神思新城后，我会遵循你的建议。”  
“但愿如此。”救护车喃喃道，手指有意无意掠过扳手盒上一个小小的汽车人符号。Optimus没有在意，盯着眼前的天花板说：“御天敌虽然刚愎自用，但刺杀逆天劫的事他绝对不会想，也没有那个机会去做，我知道是他人遭诬陷，而策划这场事件的一定是从中谋得了利益的人，可能性最大的……”  
“你看看你，又开始了。”救护车扶额道，“都说了让你的脑子休息一下，你现在受伤需要大量的能量，而思考需要消耗更多的能量，你是想要把自己的命都搭进去吗？你们这些病人为什么就不能好好听医生的劝告？”  
Optimus轻轻叹了口气，算表示自己听进去了救护车的话，好好休息。但他在床上躺着，不可能什么事也不干，什么事也不想。除了在担心艾丽塔的安危，还有在卡隆的其他人。离开前职位最高的就只有警车，由他掌权最合适不过，但现如今他自己深陷囹圄，而救护车的逃出也在说明着卡隆出了大事，否则为什么救护车第一联系的是远在神思新城的magnum？  
只是救护车担心自己想太多没有告诉自己卡隆究竟发生了什么，optimus也明白自己胡思乱想也无济于事，现在也只能看与magnum会和后能怎么做。  
不能让御天敌枉死。optimus的手慢慢握成了拳。  
又在这贫民窟地下住了好一段时间，optimus勉强能够活动了，magnum的小队也已经在约定地点准备会和，在漂移的带领下，三人趁垫圈等人放松警惕，通过管道离开。就在要与magnum会和时，漂移却停下了。  
“救护车，我准备留下。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”救护车皱着眉，“我们不是事先约好了吗？”  
“我没有说我会违约，我只是想留在利刃城。”漂移转身，一双光学镜坦坦荡荡，看不出有任何的阴谋诡计，“一直往前走就能走到你们要会和的地方，但是我要留下来，我不能抛下和我一起加入组织的朋友兄弟们，如果让我查到了垫圈是真的用电路加速剂控制我们，我自会脱离组织来找你们。”  
“……你想好了？”救护车仍想挽留，漂移却冲他一笑：“想好了。”  
“那好，多保重。”救护车同他握手，郑重其事地将手按在他的肩上，“愿元始天尊保佑你。”  
“你也是。”漂移微笑回应，最后看了一眼两人，随即抽身离去。救护车也一直目送着他在管道的弯曲处消失才收回目光，搀扶着optimus继续前行。  
按照事先约定的暗号敲了敲井盖，magnum在上面将井盖挪开，拉救护车和optimus上来。optimus强撑着自己的身体，打量了一番众人，在一干人等中看到了警车的身影。  
他看到了magnum，还有几个熟悉的面孔，唯独没有艾丽塔。  
“艾丽塔不在？”optimus声音有些颤抖，magnum则是一脸疑惑：“她没有跟你们在一起吗？”一旁的警车别开了头看向别处。  
刚刚重逢的气氛瞬间降至冰点，还是optimus被迫开口打破沉默：“没事，这里还不安全，我们回去再说。”  
【这仅仅只是个开始，optimus】某个声音在他的脑海中回荡，【你所爱之人皆会离你而远去……prime】  
optimus的前方出现了一个瘦小的身影，可optimus发现好像只有他一个人能看见。那个身影盯着他，optimus一时想不起那究竟是谁。那个身影的嘴唇一开一合，诡异话语像是诅咒，清晰而又悠远：  
【我会一直陪在你身边，optimus。我们亲如兄弟，爱如手足。】  
optimus眼前一片漆黑，猝然倒地。

(《分崩离析》完)


	5. 第四篇  《暗影游戏》

楔  
次恒星清冷光芒投入教堂破碎的天窗，把教堂内的一切都照的透彻。教堂不大，但从穹顶的高度来看，这个教堂曾经也有过繁华的时候。如今繁复瑰丽的宗教壁画变得斑驳不堪，有些甚至被推翻在地遭受肆意践踏，那些牢牢焊在基座上的十三使徒们的神像没有受到多大损害，他们依然摆在他们原本的地方，纤尘不染。  
教堂早在leader屠戮王族之后就不再繁华，连带着所有的塞星宗教都受到了毁灭性的打击。功利主义盛行，人民至上的思想成为主流，塞星开始进入了一个急功近利的时代。大量的能源被无限制的开采，塞星能源几近枯竭，几乎无力产生神铸体。对此政府开始向外星展开殖民统治，源源不断的能量被开采输送到塞星，这一切都促成了冷铸机体的大规模生产，一个又一个被matrix赋予生命的火种推送入冷铸机体，几乎所有人的职位就在出生时便被决定，功能主义者便开始掌权。  
主教Moffat已经不是主教了，但他仍然会来到这个他曾经任职的教堂来看看，拾起地上被一些醉鬼击落的圣像，擦去圣像上的灰尘。那时他会用昂贵珍稀的丝绒轻轻擦去圣像的灰尘，可现在他只能用手拂去圣像上的灰尘。  
“无上的普神啊，请宽恕世人……”  
主教将圣像归位，像是呓语一般，忽然他手中一滞——教堂中还有一个tf。那个tf正面对着教堂内最大的那一尊最大的圣像——普神神像——默默地注视着，次恒星的光芒透过天窗正好可以照在普神像上，为圣像镀上一层蔚蓝色的光晕。  
圣洁，庄重，宁静。这是主教对那个站在圣像下的tf的第一感受，当他凑近些，才发现居然是一个青年。青年机体线条流畅，光学镜闪烁着矩阵蓝的光芒，他注视着普神塑像，俨然如圣徒般的虔诚。  
主教不由愣住了，思绪瞬间被迫回溯到那个宗教繁华的时代，真正的黄金时代。塞星的上空永远都是那么的美丽，普神祭之时无数的普神教信徒从街道涌入教堂，高唱着普神颂歌，每一个tf的脸上都洋溢着幸福美满的微笑。  
然而现在呢？只剩下断壁残垣，信仰缺失。觥筹交错间是金迷纸醉，亦或是大肆开采外星星系的能源与不断扩张的星系殖民。政府的愚民政策下每个tf的一生都被仓促决定。而如今还有人会来教堂，已经是一件非常稀奇的事了。  
青年注意到了身后灼灼的目光，淡淡回头，嘴角衔着一丝微笑：“您就是这个教堂的主教吗？”青年的微笑十分纯净，纤尘不染，像是经受过火种源之井的洗礼，让人生出几分亲近。  
主教却苦笑了声：“曾经是，如今不是了。现在这里属于议会，用不了多久这里就会被夷为平地，至于建成什么……我也不知道，反正也不是我能知道的了。”最后一句话他说的很轻，轻到连他自己也不确定是否真的说了出来。  
“是吗，真是可惜了。”青年眼底划过一丝遗憾，再次抬头看向普神像，“这里是我目前看到最精美的普神像了。”  
“你也觉得很精美吧。”主教深吸一口气——尽管他本不需要如此——面对着这个忽然出现的青年，他像是遇到了同道之人，想要把心里那些积压的话都说出来：“这个雕像的锻造工艺出自王族工匠之手，王族你知道吗？他们在当年没有被屠灭时就是权倾一时的神铸群体，政界，宗教这些地方他们几乎都有所涉及，在他们手中塞伯坦进入了真正的和平黄金时代。”  
“普莱姆斯王族？”青年偏着头若有所思，“说起来很是讽刺呢，他们过于仁慈软弱，居然放任leader专权，最后不但丢掉了matrix还葬送了全族的性命。谁都明白从屠灭王族的那一刻起，黄金时代就已经覆灭了。”  
“我们塞伯坦人何尝不是一个悲哀的族群？”主教顺着青年的目光也注视着普神像，光学镜内的光芒若影若离，“科技上我们远超其他任何星系的生物族群，寿命可与星辰相比，只是得常人所不能得之物，必失常人所不能失去之物，几乎所有和平而繁华的时代都太过短暂，匆匆离我们而远去，最悲哀的是，这一切都是由我们自己所覆灭。贪婪，暴躁，好斗。这些都是外族对我们的评价。年轻人，你觉得这样下去，我们这个种族还能走下去吗？”  
青年依然是那一副淡然的微笑，只是眼中的笑意已经渐渐覆盖上了一层冰霜：“他们说的不错，贪婪，暴躁，好斗，都是我们种族的劣根。只可惜有一点错了，这些都不是最最根本的，所有种族都有着欲望，我们的悲哀在于很难隐藏内心欲望。我们渴求发展，大肆掠夺外星能源；我们讨厌繁文缛节的官话，总是对着那些巧言令色的外交官们大呼小叫摆脸色；我们渴望宗族昌盛，殖民扩张愈演愈烈。不光是对外星系，对于我们自己星球上的人民也是如此，王族的存在不过是一时压制住了世人的欲望，然而这并非顺应本族发展的潮流。没有欲望，哪来的发展？主教大人，你就没有发现吗？在王族统治时期，塞星的发展几乎为零吗？”  
Moffat感觉胸口仿佛被一道利刃刺穿，他看着面前的青年，与其说是对王族的信仰受到冲击，更不如说是对青年的一语中的感到难以置信。青年似笑非笑的脸蒙上一层神秘的阴影，身后仿佛匍匐着一只巨狰狞，金色的双瞳死死的盯着主教，隐隐张开那巨大而不祥的黑色骨翅。  
明明有着一张圣洁无垢的面颊，说出这种似世上一切利器般锐利的话……实在太让人无法把这两者联系起来。Moffat内心这样想着，不由后退了一步，可当他再看青年时，只看见青年和煦一笑，仿佛刚刚说出那些“大逆不道”的话的是别人，而不是眼前这个单薄的青年。  
“您还好吗？”青年关切的问道，“您看起来……有些不太好。”  
主教大人松了一口气，看来是自己多想了。面前明明是一个脑力阶层的青年而已，哪里会有那种似巨狰狞的可怕眼神呢？看来自己最近没有怎么好好休息：“没事，刚刚能量冲头了，可能是最近没有休息好吧。”  
青年没有继续追问下去，似笑非笑的岔开了话题：“说起来，我和主教大人还有过一面之缘。当初您来我们那布过道，给我们讲关于普神和十三天元的故事，我现在还记得呢。”  
“啊……是吗？”Moffat在脑海中思索了一会，却根本记不起面前这个青年的身影，只能摇了摇头，“我布过的道太多了，连我自己都记不清了。”  
青年眨了下光学镜，蓝色光学镜闪烁着火种般澄澈的光芒：“当时我还是个没过磨合期的幼生体，跟在一些高年级学生后面，他们太高了，我就藏在人群里面，您没看到我也不算奇怪。”  
Moffat仔细回想着，最后发现自己什么也记不起来，索性顺着青年的话想像。说来也是神奇，青年的话仿佛蕴藏着某种魔力，Moffat居然感觉能把当时的场景一一还原。一个还是个孩子的幼生体跟在一群高年级孩子的背后，那些拥有高大健硕机体的军品与流畅匀称机体的民品挡住了孩子的视线，孩子只能垫着脚尖跳起来看台上布道的神父，透过重重人影他只能依稀分辨出一个神父的影子，最终他放弃了努力，认认真真找个空地听神父徐徐述说着普神与十三天元的故事。  
透过神父的一词一句，孩子的眼前意义浮现出那曾经史诗般的过去，普神与宇宙大帝的斗争，十三天元的诞生，马克西姆的叛变，震天尊的自我放逐……它们纵横交织出塞伯坦的早期世界，黄金时代的铺垫，像是贵族们手中极品高纯调配出的能量液，折射出迷离的光彩。  
Moffat再次看向这个年轻人，只觉得他就是一位再虔诚不过的信徒，这个年代虔诚的信徒只怕是只有那些机体不自主地发抖直到把自己弄散架的老年机了吧？而且看得出这个年轻人受过很好的教育，Moffat心想，说不定他的监护人是信徒也不一定。  
神父的内心仿佛得到了宣泄口，他后来的好几个循环都向年轻人问一些关于宗教的问题，年轻人的回答可谓是完美无缺，几乎是对答如流，他能从普神创世之初的十三天元一直讲述到普莱姆斯王族前后几乎横跨塞星七个多世纪的历史，其中甚至包含着他自己对塞星世界的认知，字字珠玑又句句在理，如同一把锋利的匕首直插火种深处，击碎着所有人内心那些虚假谎言罗织的防护。  
Moffat不得不承认这个年轻人有用着巨大的知识储备量与优渥的辩论口才，连真正的信徒都不可能做到将塞星神史全部背下，甚至能理解的这么准确与透彻。与这个浮华焦躁不安的时代相比，这个年轻人的思想不可谓不激进，但他的激进却不是偏激，娓娓道来的话语带着力挽狂澜的勇力与决心。Moffat甚至可以预言，这个年轻人一定是普神为塞星注入的新的能量液。  
直到有一天，年轻人道出了自己曾经听到过“幻听”，moffat再次被年轻人所吸引，当他仔细听清楚年轻人所说的话时，他默默地说：  
“年轻人，你也是神选中的孩子。”  
再次感受到主教灼灼的目光，年轻人终于停下了他的演讲，他回过头再次看向moffat。他的眼神中闪烁过一瞬间的难以捕捉的光芒：“神选中的孩子？”  
“没错，”moffat满怀期待，“你拥有巨大的知识储备与卓绝的口才，还有神谕！这些都是神所赋予你的，真是没想到这么多年过去了我还能在有生之年见到神选中的孩子！只有我们才是真正的天选之人啊！”  
“是吗？”年轻人有些疑惑，“可是我除了这些，又还会什么呢？我没有身份显赫的监护人，也没有足够的金钱，更没有好的变形形态，我能成为什么呢？”说到最后他嘴角扯出一丝碎裂残破的笑意：“我能听到神的话，有什么用？没有，什么也没有！我连走近议会大门的资格也没有，我除了这点知识什么也没有了！而且就是因为这个，他们死了！都死了！”  
年轻人忽然变得异常激动，声音拔高了不少，看来很失态，moffat虽然不清楚年轻人所说的“他们”是谁，但也明白那些“他们”对他很重要。他叹了口气，把手搭在年轻人削瘦的肩膀上：“虽然我不了解他们是谁，但我明白你他们的心。孩子，去做你要做的事情，好好将你的才能发挥到需要你的地方，普神赐予你这些不是让你碌碌无为挥霍一生，而是让你成为在塞星伤上有所作为的人。”  
“可是我要怎么做？”  
moffat神秘的笑了笑，转身走向普神神像，推开那被世人认为焊死了的基座，从基座底下挖出一个严丝合缝的铁盒子，铁盒上镌刻着同样繁复瑰丽的花纹，甚至比壁画上的还要精美，古朴与威严。  
“你可以试试打开它。”moffat将盒子递给年轻人，“他将证明我说的一切都是真的。”  
年轻人接过了盒子，就在他接手的那一刻，一阵电流经过，盒子外层的金属像是被激活了，立刻变成了流动的液态。年轻人一惊，急于脱手，结果脱手那一瞬间液态的金属居然像有生命一样分离出了一部分缠绕上年轻人的手指，变形成一个戒指牢牢地套住年轻人的手指上，这时掉落在地上的盒子恢复了平静，像是再也没有发生过刚刚的事情一样。  
年轻人盯着手中的戒指愣住了，他想要取下戒指，却发现这个像是焊接在了他的手上。他抬头看向moffat，发现moffat也愣住了，他拾起地上的盒子，沉默了良久。  
年轻人只好把所有想问的问题全部咽回肚里。  
“看来你不是他啊……”moffat默默地望着盒子说着，接着转过头对年轻人说：“带上这个，好好收着，你去塞伯坦找一个叫艾杰琳的女tf，如果她遇害了，你就带着它去找艾杰琳身边一个叫Orion的孩子，他们和我们一样，都是被神所选中的孩子，但只有Orion才能打开这个盒子里的东西！你要切记，千万不要让它落入其他人手中！尤其是政府！”  
moffat一改之前平和的语气，变得异常严肃甚至带着股命令的语气。年轻人不禁想起这只有服过兵役的军人才会有给人这种铁血的感受。  
“那您呢？您这么多年为何不亲自寻找他们？”年轻人不禁问道。moffat对年轻人露出一丝微笑：“我之前做了对不起他们的事情，中间经历了许多事情，我们断了联系。我找遍了月卫二号上所有的地方，也没有她的消息，只怕是她去了塞伯坦，身为神职人员出身的我早就被议会剥夺自由了，没有通关文件我是过不去的，这个任务只能交给你。”  
“可是你连我名字都不知道，又怎么知道我不是在骗你呢？”  
moffat似笑非笑地说：“那是因为你傻啊，我当神父这么多年，阅人无数，还怕看不出你是一个什么样的孩子吗？”  
moffat挥了挥手：“去吧，你不是一直都想着怎么给他们报仇吗？那就去塞伯坦。去的时候不要跟我说再见了，我的任务交了你，我明早就可以离开这里了。”  
“可是……”年轻人终究想要说些什么，却没有接着问下去，只好默默离开。离开时moffat静静地看着普神神像出神。  
第二天，当年轻人决定离开这里前往塞星时，路过教堂，他发现这里居然已经被夷为平地，moffat也不见了踪影，他只是依稀听到附近居民的一些闲言碎语。  
“听说了吗？那个主教居然为了抗拒议会动工，居然……”  
“行了，别说了，晦气……都死透了，这不还惹得议会生气了吗，今天就夷平了……唉，本不该啊……”  
年轻人咽了口电解液，不由按了下胸口，胸口内的存储空间安放着那个神秘的盒子——它居然还能根据他的意愿缩小放大——想起moffat最后对他说的那些话，他最终是冲着教堂的方向动了动嘴唇，小声地说道：  
“还没来得及告诉您，我叫soundwave。”  
（序 完）

 

《暗影游戏》

 

第二十六章 药师（1）  
能量的匮乏感渐渐消失，Orion从充电床上开始转醒。各项仪器显示自己依然处于低水平状态，能量的吸收也不是很好，若是房间内还有其他人，甚至还能听见Orion体内齿轮咬合不准而发出的涩声。  
对于这幅残破不堪的躯体，这些情况Orion已经习以为常。拔掉连接在胳膊上的维生系统，整理好装甲准备走出房间，门口站着位不速之客。  
“嗯？Mega？”Orion差点就撞上对方，因此不得不抬起头仰视这个比自己高出不少的铁桶头，“有事找我？”  
银色机体面色阴郁，一句话都没说就径直走进Orion的房间。Orion的房间和整洁温馨根本沾不上边，尤其是那些拖曳在地而且凌乱不堪的维生系统，如果不是桌子上摆放着几个数据板，外人看来这个房间就是个医学仪器的小型仓库。  
“Orion？”Mega的声音打断了Orion的回忆，“卡隆是我们的了？”  
“对，卡隆是我们的了。”Orion释然一笑，微微踮起脚双手环住Megatron的脖子，在他通讯器旁呓语般：“议会已经把卡隆割让给霸天虎了，也就是我们的。在这里你可以随心所欲，再也不用看那些包工头的脸色，再也不用偷偷摸摸半夜起来写文章了。”  
Orion一直追随着他从璇玑湖前去工作条件恶劣的月位二号，界标不在，Orion就是他的编辑，Orion为他的书找到归宿，每天靠着他挣到的稀少能量供应简单维持机体运转就不错了。唯一能好过一点的时光就是从井底上来的短暂休息时间，他们能去不远处的麦克老爹油吧，点杯廉价能量液就可以坐上一整天，还能免费续杯。Orion帮他校正这一个多星期以来的文章，探讨修辞排比与论据论点，Orion再把这些文章整理成册，最后发行。至于是怎么流传到其他人手中，Megatron从来不会问Orion，Orion也不会对Megatron说。  
“是吗……”Megatron习惯性的抱住面前这具纤瘦的机体，“感觉自己仍像是在梦里一样。”  
“这就是梦，”Orion推开Megatron厚实的机体：“在霸天虎事业没有实现之前，一切就都是梦。只有真正推翻现在政府的时候，才会真正实现万众一心，黄金时代才会真正到来。”  
Orion的声音蕴藏着某种魔力，像是虔诚的信徒在天朝尖塔内向十三天元祷告时的低语，他那透亮而纯净的光学镜内闪烁着矩阵的蓝色光芒，总能让人产生感觉他那双澄澈的光学镜在盯着你看。那副几乎要将任何事物都要洞穿的光学镜，总会使人感觉从上到下被他细细解剖。普神在创造塞星的芸芸众生时，也会为像Orion这样一个能将这两种极端而矛盾的气质完美结合的火种感到啧啧称奇。  
凭借着Orion本身的气质，他本可以很出色地成为那些底层人民们的精神领袖，但他却选择站在Megatron的背后，不得不说Orion是个出色的人生导师，Megatron从月卫二号上拜托议会控制来到卡隆，再从卡隆一个斗角士成为现在的霸天虎头领，他走的异常顺利，甚至是平步青云，这让他内芯深处那颗好战的火种再度渴望胜利。  
不过Megatron知道，拿下卡隆，Orion在背后为他筹谋了很长一段时间，背后有多少tf为此流血，Orion手上的人命绝对不会比在斗角场上的他杀死的人少。但Orion不会对他说，之前他也对于此事询问过Orion，Orion闭口不言，只是说这背后有多少人牺牲这件事Megatron不用知道，也不必知道。  
“接下来要做的是招募新的战士，”Orion不忘提醒现任卡隆掌权者，“离我们最近的是音速峡谷，过不了多久那地方也将是霸天虎的根据地，只不过身为行省的利刃城要难对付的多。”  
“我认为第一要务是夺下利刃城。”Megatron少有不听从Orion建议的时候，“我们要出其不意，在议会还未曾反应的时候再夺一城。”  
“这可不容易办到。”Orion语气中并没有任何惊讶之意，相反这一切都像是在他意料之内，只不过Megatron没有做出他以为他会做出的选择。他转身从数据板中展开一张塞伯坦南半球地图，每一座城邦都一清二楚：“利刃城位于卡隆北面，中间隔着塞星最大谷地的音速峡谷，地势悬殊下我们若贸然进攻只会伤亡惨重。不考虑一下其他地方吗？”  
“利刃城是最好的选择。”Megatron展开地图，上面布满着一些密密麻麻的标注——估计Orion又是打着充电休息的幌子操着调兵遣将的芯最后得出来的结果。Megatron指着那些城邦和标注道：“卡隆东边是试炼地，其次是九头蛇岛与锈海，这几个地方条件恶劣，尤其是绣海上空密布高强度电荷云层，再优秀的seeker也不敢贸然穿过锈海上空，我们现在人手不够，就更加不能让他们去冒险。相比之下，进攻利刃城是最好的选择。”  
Orion一改之前淡然无所谓的姿态，认真思考着Megatron的意见。见Orion还在沉思，Megatron不紧不慢的继续说道：“拿下利刃城之后，就能对试炼地进行包围，隔着绣海，议会不敢贸然上前。”  
Orion抬头看了眼Megatron，挑了下眉：“主意不错，但这毕竟还是要以太多战士火种做为代价，拿下利刃城后又难免不会造成民众恐慌不服管制，到时候我们那什么来守？你在斗角场上以一敌十的本事吗？”  
“那你有什么主意？”被Orion否决后Megatron芯里头也不是个滋味，并非是他不满Orion否决自己时有些刻薄犀利的话语，而是因为他无论如何去做，都在无法在谋划布局上做到Orion的程度，这让他感到十分挫败。  
“我们现在依然要拿下利刃城，但绣海中的九头蛇岛才是我们的重心所在。”Megatron那点小情绪逃不过Orion敏锐的洞察力，他不动声色地指着地图上锈海中一块陆地，“不过别忘了，红蜘蛛认识的几个军校的seeker不是在我们这里吗？他们穿过锈海不成什么问题，而且据我所知九头蛇岛上还有不少当年艾杰琳组织留下的私货，我们需要它们。”  
“私货？”  
“补给品，药物，当然还有杀伤力巨大的军火。”Orion重点放在了最后一句话上，“我记得在那里见到过一把融合炮。”  
Orion没有直接打下包票：“不过是否属实，那可就要问问藏在利刃城里的垫圈了，说起来很长一段时间没见过艾杰琳组织的人，不知道他还认不认得我，当年我还只是个幼机。”  
“你的意思我明白，可是我们能有把握都一并拿下吗？战士是我们最宝贵的资源。”Orion所说的那些东西不是什么杀伤力巨大的武器，却正是霸天虎们所缺少的物资，物资固然重要，但Megatron并不看好Orion这个冒险的决定。他不能拿他的霸天虎在这个关键时候去送命，每一个战士都是他不可或缺的战斗力。更何况他们从他最没落的时候选择跟随自己，这份信任更是不能辜负。  
“打赌吗？我一人就能拿下利刃城。”Orion志在必得，“你去带兵去绣海，利刃城交给我，我去会会垫圈，算起来他年纪也老大不小了也不知道还记不记得……”  
“不行，你这更加冒险。”Megatron沉着脸，“更何况你的机体本来就脆弱，刚刚好好休息一会又去折腾自己，你是要趁早回归火种源吗？”  
“你还能找到更合适的人吗？”Orion也不过分争辩，像是在叙述一个再实在不过的事实，“你那能言善辩的红蜘蛛议员在议会里勾心斗角，我们的好议员震荡波忙着在普罗图斯的议会下保存实力谋划由谁担任下一任领袖，现在你身边除了我以外，你还能找到谁来帮你？”  
见Megatron还有些担心，Orion握住Megatron的大手，抬头直视着Megatron的光学镜：“放心，我在卡隆找到了更好的医生，我不会有大问题的。”  
Megatron揉了揉自己的额角，每次Orion用这样坚毅而势在必得的眼神看着他，他都永远没办法拒绝Orion：“我让一个seeker陪你去，不然我不放心。”  
Orion知道这对Megatron来说已经是很大的让步，自然是见好就要收：“好，让闹翻天陪我去。”  
Megatron点了点头算是答应了，他又忽然想起了什么事：“对了，那两个tf你怎么处理的？”  
“他哥哥是他的软肋，留着他迟早会坏事。”Orion叹了口气，“我还挺不舍的的，毕竟都是我们选择培养的战士。”  
“宁可舍一，也不能坏了霸天虎的事业，”Megatron丝毫不含糊：“该怎么做就怎么做，对于现在我来说，没有二芯的战士才算是好战士。”  
“好，我尽快给他再洗脑。”Orion点了点头，脸上的那一丝仅有的愧疚消失殆尽，“说不定在攻克利刃城上他还可以派上大用场。”

塞伯坦北半球行省 神思新城  
optimus昏迷了整整三个循环，若不是他的火种还在微弱的跳动，体内循环系统还在运作，不知道的tf还会以为面前这个涂装已经辨别不出红蓝色的tf已经回归火种源。  
救护车现在也无能为力，他是医生不是神机真人，但就算是神机真人降世，也无法在药物匮乏能源短缺的情况下救助一个重伤的患者。现在他唯一能做的就是最大程度维持optimus的机体正常生理运转，支撑optimus能撑到神思新城。其他的只能自求多福，还有凭借十三天元们的赐福。  
搜救小队的成员们也有些惴惴不安起来，这次行动非常隐秘，他们手头上的能量只足够他们使用，如果再分出一点给optimus，那他们离能源匮乏而当机下线就不远了。他们要是倒下了，那其他人也只有死路一条。  
“是我失策，我没有想到兄长的伤势这么严重，所以没有带上太多的能量。”magnum眉头紧锁，少年的稚嫩气息早已被被军队的严苛训练磨砺干净，此时的他更像是一位指挥军队，开疆拓土的军官。救护车摇了摇头，对magnum说：“你们能来已经是普神对optimus最大的眷顾，没有你们我们还不可能这么快就离开那个鬼地方。”说完他无意中撇了一眼偏头看向别处的警车，救护车光学镜微眯了一下，但很快就恢复了平静。  
“据我所知，在我和optimus离开之后，卡隆就陷落了，所有统治高层都没有逃过霸天虎的屠刀，听说霸天虎的首领还将所有人的脑模块直接送到了议会还有元老院面前。光是想想都觉得可怕，你说是吧？警车？”救护车忽然向警车发问，小空间内的气氛更加局促，压迫的让人喘不过气。  
面对忽然凝固的气氛，众人也不由看向唯一从卡隆逃出来的警车，更何况从大家之前的站位来看警车其实在这个小团队里也算不上有多受欢迎，这样一来警车所处的角落更加逼仄。  
警车像什么也没有听到一样，自顾自的对着运输机的窗外远眺。一直等到他终于从窗户反射中看出救护车那几乎要喷出火来的光学镜，他才开口：“是啊，简直就像是地狱一样的情景。”  
“那个医生呢？那个卡隆的医生呢？”  
“我不知道他，我都没见过他！”警车回过头逼视着救护车，声色俱厉，像是内芯压抑许久的东西一次性都要爆发出来：“卡隆只有我一个人逃了出来！所有人都死了！包括药师！那样的噩梦我不想再经历一遍！”  
“你在说谎！”救护车不甘示弱，直接和警车针锋相对：“对！没错就是药师！你都知道了他的名字你还不说你不知道他！”他忽然冲过去扳过警车受伤的手臂，“我以我医生的职业发誓，这个伤口的焊接是我教药师的处理手法！除了我和他谁也不会！你究竟是怎么逃出来的？药师他究竟怎么了？”  
“冷静点救护车。”magnum见事情要收不住，快步上前分开了两人。救护车见magnum出面也不得不冷静下来。但magnum同时也多看了警车一眼，沉声道：“警车，并非是我们有意孤立你，只是所有卡隆高层全都无一幸免，只有你一个人逃了出来，这不得不让我们怀疑你。之前问你你不说，可现在这事情已经被救护车挑明放在这里了，如果你要是再不能跟我们说卡隆发生的事情，只怕我们芯里都会有块疙瘩，到时候大家芯里都不痛快。”  
警车是多精明的tf怎么会听不懂magnum的言外之意，也明白事情到了这一步再不解释一番，这个怀疑便会一直扣在他的脑袋上。经过一番语言思绪的整理，他终于低低说出了在卡隆发生的实际情况。  
“所有的执行阶层，都死了……”  
很难想象到警车的发声齿轮居然会有那样低涩的声音，但是在座中唯一的医生还是敏锐地捕捉到对方正竭力克制着自己的机体不颤抖。  
“在我们几个执行阶层被监禁时期，见过几个seeker拖走过我们中间的几个，没见过几个能活着，活着的也是遍体鳞伤，活不了多久。药师……那个医生，我亲眼见他被几个seeker拖走。”  
当警车说出药师的名字时，救护车几乎是火种一缩。seeker，seeker是军部空军的蔑称，他们绝大部分是冷铸机体，拥有着最优良的飞行单位机体构造。议会和军部关系微妙，而拥有着优美机身构造的seeker们很大一部分是受到过所谓的“资助”制度影响，甚至有些议员们以手中的seeker为攀比，所以seeker他们也是军部里最叛逆最桀骜不驯的存在，普通tf见到seeker都要绕着走，直接撞到对方枪口上可不是被削掉脑袋这么简单的事。  
更多的是他们会把从议员们手上受过的一切施加在惹恼他们的tf身上，所有的一切。  
药师……那个年轻的医生，明明拥有很高的医学天赋，灵巧的双手，他本可以拥有更好的机会去铁堡，去其他任何地方深造，为什么却偏偏是卡隆这个地方。  
救护车紧紧握住自己的拳头，关节咯咯作响。

 

第二十七章 药师（2）  
药师被粗暴地摔在地上，拖着离开晦暗的监牢，他很害怕，甚至忘记借着昏暗的灯光看清拖走他的是谁，他只知道是一个高挑的seeker，他很明白落到seeker的手中他不会有什么好下场。  
那几个执行阶层的tf很明显也知道会发生什么，要么冷眼瞧着，要么偏过头去装作若无其事。  
药师唯一能做的 只是一味地声嘶力竭地呼喊和苦苦哀求，然而没有人来救他，那个seeker很显然也不准备怜悯他，将他拖到一个房间后，直接将他再次丢了出去。他直接撞在墙上，发出一堆零件碰撞的声音。药师被震的七荤八素，直接吐出一口能量液，差点当场死机下线。  
身体里各项器官像是移了位一样的剧痛，意识也渐渐模糊，药师像一块废铁一样摊在地上无法动弹，他听到不远处那个seeker的话：“您要的tf我给您带到了。”  
一阵轻微的响动，一个模糊的影子单膝跪地，用手轻轻将药师扶起，药师劲量让光学镜聚焦到面前这个瘦弱的身影上，当他好不容易聚焦清楚时，他恨不得根本就没有那样做。  
Orion！那个威胁救护车的tf！  
药师下意识就将手从Orion那抽了出来。  
Orion看出药师的戒备和抵触，他也并不生气，继续保持着那单膝跪地的姿势对那个seeker说：“闹翻天，瞧你把医生吓的，当初你们是怎么答应我和Megatron的？都忘记了？”Orion看似云淡风轻的语句，落在闹翻天的讯息处理芯片内却是一阵惊涛骇浪，他慌忙低下头，不敢直视Orion那双如锈海般澄澈的光学镜。  
“行了，你先出去，我跟这位医生还有话说说。”Orion站起身，直接背对闹翻天，闹翻天抿了抿嘴，退了出去。  
“seeker脾气都有点小暴躁，希望他没伤到你，如果伤到了你，我替他想你道歉。”Orion再次伸手扶起药师，用他那清澈干净的蓝色光学镜打量着药师，但却无视了对方嘴角残留的能量液，“听说你和救护车都是医生，所以请你过来是想让你帮我一点小忙。”  
药师感觉自己的火种打了个哆嗦。事情显然不太对，Orion怎么知道救护车的名字？  
“我查过你的履历，你在卡隆的医生中只能说还算不错，比你优秀的不少，但是在你前头的那些都不太识时务。”Orion的眼神又似是无意般瞟到药师脸上，药师不得不直视着Orion免得自己感觉浑身受到了针砭一样。  
Orion眼角微抬，心里明白有戏，言语间也带上了鼓励的意味：“药师你可明白？以你的医术可以成为卡隆最好的医生，我的前提条件只有一个，那就是最快地稳住我的病情。”  
药师正准备说些什么，Orion却忽然做了个噤声的手势，制止了他继续说下去：“先别急着回答，我也只是问问而已。在过分紧张的情况下做出的决定往往都会让tf后悔。医患之间最好保持一个良性关系，所以千万别让坏情绪影响到你精湛的医术。”  
“但你说让我以最快的速度稳定你的病情……”药师万分不解，“也就是说你的病情不容乐观……”  
“这点时间我还是等得起的，我的身体能撑多久我自己明白。”Orion嘴角扯出一丝微笑，可就连他自己都知道这丝笑在病态的面甲上是有多虚浮，“我的病比较复杂，在这段时间里你在考虑是否治疗我的同时也可以观察一下我的病情。”  
Orion这话的意味可就深了，药师花了一点时间好好消化一番，最终还是点了点头：“好。”  
“谢谢你，医生。”Orion冲他笑了笑，转头对身后道：“声波，你待我送他去准备好的房间吧。”  
房间里居然还有一个tf？药师惊惧之下差点又要直接当机下线。这个房间根本就不大，再容纳一个tf都有点困难，藏一个tf更加难，退一步说就算有一个tf，可连一点齿轮咬合的声音都不发出，这是有多恐怖？  
从Orion身后的阴影中走出一个身形削瘦的tf，天尊在上，他简直和阴影融为了一体，仿佛他本身就是阴影的化身，加上他带着半边面罩，只能看到他的光学护镜，在走出来的那一刻骤然闪烁出主恒星似的颜色，就像蛰伏在阴沉风暴中的巨狰狞忽然睁开了眼睛。  
或许只有普神才知道他进了怎样的一个地狱！药师这样想，他甚至不知道自己是怎样离开了Orion的房间，又是怎样来到了另一个封闭的牢房，等到他回过神时，房间只剩下他一个tf时，他几乎是下意识地跪在地上拼命干呕，几乎恨不得将油仓内所有的能量全部吐出来。  
这很不正常，呕吐不是tf机体的自主本能，只有在面对极端情况下机体才会出现这种应急反应。  
他进了这个鬼地方才算不正常。  
止住干呕的药师看着房间的地面，缓缓地抱头蹲下，哽咽着。他甚至不敢发出太大的声音。

“声波，我这样做令你有什么不满吗？”  
声波从晃神中回来，淡然转头看向Orion，然后摇头。  
“我每次问你问题，你不说话就代表你不赞同。”Orion坐在桌前叹了口气，“你是觉得我不该杀了那些医生？”  
“不，我是不赞同给那个医生可宽容的余地。你的身体已经不符合处理复杂数据所要的运行条件，你应该尽快治疗。”声波的语气不容反对，“如果那名医生不肯为你治疗呢？又或者他一直拖着呢？你我都明白卡隆能找到的医生不多，能用的也不多。有很多比药师更好的医生，只不过他们唯利是图，只要花点钱就好了，何必费这么多心思？”  
“对啊，为什么我不选他们非要选药师呢？那些更好的医生花点小钱便可以收买，但正因为如此这些医生我就不能用。”Orion正色道，“那些医生，哼，能为了一点钱便可以出卖自己的立场，不代表之后不会为了别人的一小点利益就出卖了我。”  
“可即便如此，为什么要选择药师？”声波不是很明白，“你也可以控制其他医生。”  
“他履历最干净，更重要的是他很有潜质呢，救护车眼光不错。”Orion自嘲地笑了笑，“你要相信首席医官的眼光，还有我的直觉。”  
声波听的有些迷糊：“我才到塞伯坦，很多事情都不是很清楚。我不是很明白……”  
“那就选择相信我，声波，”Orion湛蓝色光学镜像是次恒星下锈海的光芒，“相信我，也相信Megatron，相信霸天虎的事业。你不辞万里从月卫二来投奔于我，把我们遗失的东西带回塞星，我可不想你因为这点小问题就蒙蔽了双眼，迷失前进方向。”  
声波回想起那个严丝合缝的铁盒上的花纹像是活过来了一样，最终露出盒子外部的金属溶解，里面出现了一个奇怪的钥匙，而那一个钥匙正是塞星早在数世纪前王族手中的通往传说中储存着塞星所有数据，被誉为“普神大脑”的魔力神球的钥匙！  
他若有所思地点了点头。  
而这个本是王族持有的物件，却莫名出现在月卫二号上，并且又只有Orion才能打开。根据声波从塞星历史的了解来推断，他坚信Orion就是那个已经被灭族了的普莱姆斯王族的遗孤。  
“塞伯坦和月卫二号如今都已千疮百孔，属于transformers的黄金时代早已消失殆尽。正所谓不破不立，是时候重新洗牌，构建一个新的秩序来实现真正的黄金时代了。”

 

第二十八章 无路可逃  
optimus终于在第六个日循环内重启，当他睁开双眼时，双眼见却是一片模糊的绿色。  
optimus愣了几秒，随即明白这很正常，因为他现在处于修复仓中，仓内充满着维生能量液，随着他的重启复苏，修复仓也开始自行关闭，维生能量液开始排出仓外，还有一个平和的电子合成音提醒着他现在的身体状况和注意事项。换做以前听到这标准统一的电子合成音保准又会想起自己学医时的各种乌龙事件以及导师那张冷脸，可是如今他再次听到这个声音，他却感到格外安心。  
当仓内液体排出干净，仓门也随之打开，optimus跨出仓门，就看到了一直守在仓外的magnum。这是optimus第一次完整地打量参军后magnum的变化，他变高了，几乎和他一样高，健硕的机体和蓝白色的涂装将他军人的气质很好的勾画出来，曾经总是洋溢着几分年少气盛的脸变的更加坚毅与自信，少年的桀骜逐渐被自信所取代，变得成熟稳重。  
两兄弟再次见面，没有多说什么话，紧紧地抱在一起。  
optimus在卡隆如履薄冰，甚至被御天敌拖下水差点回归火种源，艾丽塔更生死不明；magnum当年突然离家选择参军，也不知道吃了多少苦终于坐上了如今神思新城军队的指挥官。因为optimus注意到了一些原本对方面甲上和肩甲上并不存在的细微的永久性伤痕。  
“magnum，你和钛师傅还好吗？”optimus边走边问。  
magnum听了摇了摇头：“我还行，但是……钛师傅去世了，火种衰竭。”  
magnum明白如今optimus刚醒，实在也不应该过多刺激，只是这关乎钛师傅的性命和嘱托，他必须告诉optimus，不可能一直瞒着他。锡纸也无法包住火焰，optimus终究会知道这件事。  
“火种衰竭……”optimus虽然医学很差，但就算没有救护车在场他也很清楚火种衰竭意味着什么。火种衰竭是任何一个tf所无法避免的，一旦出现火种衰竭，意味着所剩时日无多，通常轻微火种衰竭是可控的，也是可抑制的，但如果是不可逆的火种衰竭，几乎就是宣判了那个tf的死刑，不出两个月周期便会回归火种源。  
“事关重大，我已经封锁了消息，但普罗图斯多次打着议会的名号要前来探望，时间一长我终究是怕挡不住。”magnum说道，紧接着他按下了墙上的密码锁。optimus都不知道钛师傅和他居然就只有一墙之隔。  
走进房间，钛师傅就躺在那里，如果不是机体已经褪去涂装的颜色变得灰暗，optimus可能还会以为是钛师傅睡着了。他走上前，静静地握住钛师傅的手，tf死亡后机体就会迅速僵直，而钛师傅的关节仍然可以活动，意味着钛师傅去世的时间就在他醒来之前。  
钛师傅没能见到他最后一面。  
握上钛师傅的手，optimus就再也没有动过。magnum明白，optimus需要时间消化这个突如其来的消息，他亲眼看着钛师傅的火种是如何一点一点地萎缩，最终萎缩到只有针尖大小，就连救护车见状也只能摇头。  
magnum明白钛师傅经历了很多，见过了太多政权更迭，时代变迁，宇宙间没有任何生命能与时间抗衡，哪怕是十三天元，亦或是普神也最终化为了塞星本身永远长眠。钛师傅总会有一天会要离开他们，但是他从没有想过钛师傅的这一天会在这样一个时间节点，更没想到时间会来的这么快。但是对于optimus来说，magnum还能有时间回来看看钛师傅，可是他因为自己的冲动只能在卡隆躲避风头，别谈见面，就连通讯都是小心谨慎的。  
好像钛师傅牵着他和magnum的手还是在不久之前，在钛师傅庇护下的成长无忧无虑，偶尔magnum闯祸了optimus要挂科了这些小波澜外，一切都很平和安详。如果不是他当年角斗场上的贸然举动，他或许真的会因为拿不到医师资格证走上正常从政的道路，凭借着他出色的辩驳和magnum在军队里的磨砺，他们终将成为和平时期年轻人中最优秀的一份子，可是如今这一切都变了，他不仅失去了能够成为挚友的Megatron，失去了和艾丽塔的联系，更是失去了陪伴在钛师傅身边的可能，失去了见钛师傅最后一面的机会。  
optimus都不知道自己是怎么走出了房间，更加不知道他是怎么找到路回到钛师傅的住处，同时也是他和magnum小时候的住处。当他回过神时，自己已经站在了门前。这里还是老样子，几乎没有太大的变化，optimus很容易地就找到了自己的房间。  
房间依然是他离开时的样子，桌子上有着他临走前放下的数据板，重启的数据板显示的还是他离开时关闭的那一页。桌旁是其他码放整齐的数据板，连位置也没有变。  
书桌后的那扇落地窗曾是他记忆中的大多数。他不止一次地坐在落地窗前看着远处灯火阑珊的铁堡，无数次地憧憬着平反王族的夙愿，也曾无数次的和艾丽塔在这里默默地挑灯学习，或者交换着各自的小秘密，试探着对方的心。有一两次他曾瞥见过magnum在门缝另一头的偷窥，对方明明知道被他发现了也不跑，而是冲他幸灾乐祸地拼命眨眼挤嘴，疯狂暗示。  
或许只有普神知道这家伙到底背着他和那群朋友看了多少来路不明的地下录像。  
那双能牵着他们兄弟的手已经消失，他们必须独自前行，而现如今的局面又逼迫着他们学会奔跑，他们根本没有时间去悲伤。就在钛师傅去世两个主恒星循环后，利刃城陷落，然而霸天虎最精锐的空军部队以损失三分之一兵力为代价成功越过锈海，如神兵天降一般出现在莫邪天城，打的议会是措手不及，很快莫邪天城大半落入霸天虎手中，这种极其冒险类似赌博的偏激战术打乱了议会的一切和谈措施，持续发动闪电战的霸天虎们直逼北半球第二发达的城邦神思新城。  
magnum很快组织自卫队守卫神思新城，能及时组建部队，他在军队内的兄弟们可帮了不少忙。optimus则跟着在部队内帮助magnum和那些圆滑的议员们打交道筹集资金。optimus还是不得不感谢当年竞天择和震荡波的双面洗白，加上近些年议会大换血，几乎没有tf能认出他是当年那个角斗场上的冒失鬼，偶尔有几个tf觉得他可疑，也被他用magnum火种分裂的兄弟为由搪塞过去。  
面对来势汹涌的霸天虎部队，各个城邦也不是没有做出各自应战的回应。璇玑湖城作为两面受敌的城邦同样也组建了自己的军队应战，因为璇玑湖城军部大臣不久前被议会免职，其中很大一部分是因为普罗图斯怀疑那位军部大臣是震荡波的党羽，现如今倒好tf还没派过去，霸天虎就已经兵临城下。  
璇玑湖城启动战时措施，震荡波自动升任璇玑湖城的最高指挥官，optimus很难想象震荡波在毫无经验的前提下居然会毅然决然地接手军队，但在他的领导下的确对霸天虎进行了十分有效的抵御措施，虽然算不上完胜，起码起到了牵制作用，霸天虎进攻的步伐起码没有像进攻莫邪天城那样不按套路地乱出牌，这样也给了铁堡喘息的机会得以调度部队分布，同时也给那些主和派一个由头。  
总的来说，现在的这个世界，tf们按捺不住和平的平静，寻求起了更加刺激的战争。

 

第二十九章 大变革时期  
“解决了？”  
说话的正是Orion，此时他的身边站着的正是漂移，他的身上沾满了四溅的能量液，拿枪的手也有些发抖。散热风扇快速运转一周期后他总算是平静了下来：  
“解决了。”  
“那就好。”Orion对他施以一个很淡的微笑，“你向我们证明了你加入霸天虎的决心，霸天虎欢迎你的加入。”  
漂移木然地低下头，尽量不去看身后那些铺满一地的尸体。但是Orion显然是不顾漂移这种“不忍之心”，自己亲自上前蹲下，取下了垫圈手指上的那枚戒指，还借着地下管道昏暗的光线观察起来。  
“'不要习惯了黑暗就为黑暗辩护'，果然是他们的作风。”Orion看着戒指自言自语，接着将这枚还带着无数tf性命的戒指戴在手指上，“艾杰琳，我是不是真的要发自火种的感谢你的言传身教呢。”  
“你答应我的事，你会做到的对吗？”漂移态度生硬，连目光都冷厉了几分。  
Orion不喜欢漂移忽然插嘴，皱着眉看向角落内瑟瑟发抖的一些地下组织成员，显然之前被漂移杀死的是垫圈的拥护者。Orion起身走到漂移跟前，一个杀气腾腾一个温文尔雅，两人不同的气场交织出暗中剑拔弩张诡异的气氛。  
“你能保证他们离开后会不会乱说话？说你借着霸天虎的手杀死自己的领袖？”Orion走过他们跟前，将这些俘虏的各异眼神尽收眼底，他知道漂移也在看这些tf的眼神。害怕，逃避，窃喜，鄙夷，亦或者是愤怒，“漂移，这个道理我想你不是不明白，那些想法在你的处理器内翻滚了无数遍，只是你不愿接受而已，但是踏出了刚刚那一步，一切都变的简单了不是吗？”  
“我说，答应我的事，你会做到的对吗？”漂移一字一顿道，光学镜内似有烈火燃烧。  
“真是个固执的tf，”Orion光学镜微眯，“当然可以，霸天虎从来都不是不讲信用的。但是我有个条件，他们必须加入霸天虎，否则他们就算离开了末日大街，也没有其他可以谋生的活计。”  
“你可真是个魔鬼。”漂移冲Orion啐了口电解液。  
“那可不？现在这个世界，不破不立，难以为继。”Orion不以为然，“这个社会既然需要魔鬼来倾覆这个世界，那么我们就成为魔鬼，总好过任人宰割任人奴役来的好。”

“现如今内战的爆发好像对我们议员们享乐般的生活没有丝毫影响。”警车坐在办公桌前说。  
组建部队时他也志愿参加，他可不愿自己闲着。凭借着他出色的处理公务的能力，他如今和magnum的秘书长爵士共事。  
他面前这个看起来温和平易近人甚至闲暇之余还能上吧台弹一手好电吉他的同僚却不是个等闲的主，magnum如今算是神思新城的领军人物，大大小小事物加应酬之类的行动都被爵士一手规划排列出计划表，绝对能让magnum公事私事两不误又有足够的空闲时间充电休息。  
一开始警车都只能干看着爵士什么也帮不上什么忙，到了后来爵士见他没什么问题才渐渐将事情分一部分给他。  
说到底还是不信任他，但面对这个外柔内刚的同僚，警车第一次觉得棋逢对手，但怎么也生不起气，凡事还是会礼让着三分。  
爵士明白警车看不惯部分官员们奢靡的生活也不是一两天了，之前都没说出口今天反而口无遮拦起来，无非是最近为了军费焦头烂额而产生的脾气。爵士试着用稍微轻快点的语气回他：“那也是他们有本事挣着政府的钱，人家凭本事挣钱为什么要给我们去空耗呢？”  
“霸天虎的炮弹都从旁边莫邪天城落到神思新城来了他们还不知道紧张吗？”警车狠狠地捶着桌子，绕是爵士都忍不住替桌子抱怨一两句：“你轻点，又不是桌子不给军费。”  
警车好不容易不跟桌子计较了，随手取了身后办公桌上的能量饮料抿了口，能量饮料的绵柔口感让他放松了不少，见爵士以一种奇怪的目光看着他，警车忽然意识到这是爵士的杯子，一时有些尴尬，赶快转移话题：“最近好像都没有看到magnum，是上边境亲自勘察了吗？”  
爵士也不介意：“不，他和optimus满铁堡直接问普罗图斯要军费了，璇玑湖城的震荡波也在赶往铁堡的路上。”  
“这样啊……”警车又尴尬地下意识喝了一口，“……这个口感好像不是办公室标配啊。”  
“我自己调的，”爵士不动声色地拿回他的杯子，“自卫队组建前我想着在部队里开个油吧或者当个油保什么的，只可惜这个愿望的实现可能要推后了。”  
爵士并没有意识到，这一推后，就是一个大周期循环的时间，他投资了竞赛车手啰嗦，两人合资开了一家不大油吧，好在有啰嗦战前的明星效应油吧盈利还不错，至少本回来了。只是那时爵士他已经身居高位，高处不胜寒，压力远比如今更大，能和他好好喝一杯的朋友们大多都不在，他也很少再去油吧了。  
与此同时坐在议会小会议厅里的optimus和magnum，正等待着普罗图斯的召见。对于这样漫长的等待optimus早已习惯，magnum却还是第一次面见普罗图斯要军费，手指不断敲击着座椅的小动作出卖了他内心的焦急。  
“这还是我头一次来，等待时间就这么长，真不知道哥哥你是怎么耐得住性子面对那些议员的。”magnum忽然冲着optimus笑说下。  
optimus淡淡的开口：“这还不是最长的一次，上次见元老会七号议员，等了整整三个主恒星循环。这还不是最坏的。”  
“七号议员？他没有名字吗？”magnum很诧异。  
“元老会议员都是没有名字的，他们只有代号。”震荡波不带感情的声音从一旁的座椅上飘来，“他们称这样是抛弃了自己的过去，一心朝向元始天尊。他们有多虔诚只有他们自己知道。”  
“这里tf多，小声一点吧。”optimus准备提醒震荡波，但magnum忽然按住他的手，optimus虽然不是很清楚有，还是说出了这句话。  
从私人通讯频道内magnum发来的讯息看，自普罗图斯掌权后震荡波开始变得不一样了，震荡波看tf的眼神中骄傲变得尖刻，自信的笑容越来越淡，取而代之的是刻薄和冷笑，之前会精心打理的鲜亮涂装也开始变得灰暗。optimus甚至注意到了对方装甲上的数道细微的划痕，这在以前震荡波是绝对不会允许这样的存在。  
“可即便如此，我们现在还是要求助于高层施以援手吗？”optimus自言自语，震荡波很显然也听见了，光学镜暗了几分。  
“今时不同往日，optimus，我也不再是那个谈笑风生的议员了，”震荡波苦笑着说，“就算曾经如何风光，如今普罗图斯掌权把控议会和元老院，权势滔天，谁也奈何不了他。”  
magnum环顾四周悄悄说：“其实他掌权一直是个迷，好像就是一夜之间忽然蹦出来一样，明明和我们差不多的机龄，他怎么这么有能耐？”  
“如今普罗图斯只差最后一步就可以成为prime，却一直迟迟未动，这是为什么？还不是因为matrix的问题。”震荡波手指敲击着座椅的扶手，“任何一任prime都必须接受matrix的认可，我猜测普罗图斯迟迟未动这个念头是matrix并没有承认他。”  
magnum和optimus飞快对视了一眼，并没有让震荡波发现。可震荡波下面的话却不免让两兄弟火种一紧：“但我听说matrix自血洗王族后就不曾闪耀，变成了一块冷冰冰代表着权利的铁疙瘩，又何来承认一说？是竞天择死时matrix损坏了？但竞天择的尸体我看过，一枪嘣头，紧接着是火种，变形齿轮，虽然是完美的三枪处决，但matrix毕竟那么大个东西在那，不可能一点碎片也没有吧？我猜是有tf拿走了matrix，致使prime受职仪式无法进行，普罗图斯才无法登上prime之位。”  
“话虽如此，但无绝对，”optimus面具下扯出一丝微笑，“或许是普罗图斯他不想继承prime之位也未可知。”  
“但是普罗图斯背后势力是绝对强大的存在，否则一个名不见经传的小议员怎么可能这么快就涉足议会高层乃至于元老院？”magnum回答，“我只希望这背后的势力是对汽车人好。”  
optimus下意识地看了眼magnum，但magnum并没有与之眼神对视，眼神却延伸到了其他地方，一旁的震荡波也是如此。optimus意识到magnum和震荡波可能是之前就知道了什么，正想要继续追问他们时，普罗图斯就已经进入议会厅，他只能将自己内心的疑问暂且深藏。  
与普罗图斯的洽谈算不上顺利，就算加上他们三个的共同努力也只不过拿到了最低预估的百分之四十，远远达不到最基本的补给。当普罗图斯毫不留情的敲定这么点军费时还要表现的感恩戴德，magnum的脸都要僵了。  
“这点就根本填不满前线的巨坑。”magnum看着数据板上的数据，不免偷偷斜了眼看向不远处重新披上昂贵丝绒披风的普罗图斯，瞧着他端起秘书捧着的高脚水晶杯离开，magnum不免更加咬牙切齿。  
optimus两旁天线下的灯闪了闪：“没事，我和警车他们刚刚商量了做个分配，重点还是放在医疗补给，然后再和当地的几家能量厂协商。”  
magnum这才放下一半的心：“也要多亏了哥哥你，不然我还真的不知道怎么办才好，真是后悔当初没再多读点书那么早就参军了……”  
optimus不置可否的笑了笑。从前的事，他们怎么会意料到如今的处境呢？这样想着，他的目光在一旁的震荡波身上停留片刻后，示意magnum先走一步，紧接着走到震荡波一旁。震荡波只是低着头看着数据板上那更加可怜的经费，双手紧紧的攥着数据板，optimus思索了片刻后开口：“你还好吗？”  
“我？”震荡波下意识的摆出一副淡然的样子，但很快他意识到面前是optimus，便苦笑了一下：“你们那点经费尚且不足以支撑军队的运行，我这点更加不够了。真可笑，不是吗？我是一个政客居然担任了璇玑湖城的军部指挥，我根本不知道怎么指挥战斗只能依靠璇玑湖城的科技水平研制防护措施，霸天虎更擅长的是心理战术，璇玑湖城早就不是当初的那个璇玑湖城了……”  
“不，我问的是你自己。”optimus皱眉，颇为担心的说：“刚刚和普罗图斯对话时你手一直在桌底发抖——现在也是，你的精神也不是很稳定，你现在的状态我很担心。璇玑湖城的压力很大我明白，一但璇玑湖城被攻破，那么神思新城会陷入两面包围，到时候我们的胜算将更加小，因此我们必须更加保持清醒。”  
“你不明白，你不明白……”震荡波滑落到座椅上，“璇玑湖城内部斗争比你想象的要严重，一边倾向于投诚，一边是顽固的普罗图斯拥护者，如果不是战争我根本想不到我已经被架空成这个样子了。”  
震荡波忽然抬起头直视着optimus的眼睛：“日子虽然难过，外有霸天虎内有权力斗争，这和在卡隆的情景是完全不同的optimus，我们必须在其中之一做出选择。”  
“你说什么？”optimus吃惊，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”震荡波没有回答，只是摇了摇头。他看上去更加憔悴：“没事，我只是有点累了，介意我去你们那先休息一下吗？”  
optimus没有拒绝，和震荡波一起走到了铁堡政府门口处，看见magnum也站在不远处等着他，magnum正冲着他挥手，optimus正要上前，忽然被震荡波扯住。  
震荡波那双蓝色光学镜内一闪而过的戒备让optimus火种猛然一缩，当他再看向magnum时，magnum身旁的建筑忽然爆发出惊人的火光，magnum看向那图如其来的爆炸，瞬间被倒塌的建筑和火光向magnum袭去。  
一瞬间optimus再次想起了在利刃城发生的爆炸，也是近距离的爆炸，也是突如其来的袭击，也是在最不可能发生的地方，更加是在最让他措手不及的时刻发生。一个是御天敌，如今对方居然将目标对准了他现如今唯一的亲人！  
然而一切都太晚了，optimus的嘶哑的呼喊被爆炸的音波彻底盖过，眼睁睁的看着magnum被火光吞没。而身后的震荡波死死的钳住了他，眼底一片冰凉。

第三十章 光荣复辟  
optimus顺着幽深的通道前行，这里糟糕的环境不逊于末日大街下水道，就连在这里年份已久的看守也无法对湿漉的环境和浓重的锈味感到见怪不怪，都早早的退到外头守着了，然而这里并未因此看管松懈，因为这里是最臭名昭著的铁堡监狱。  
好不容易找到了他要到达的那个房间，门轻轻一推就开了，唯一的光源吊灯还在头顶上摇摇晃晃发出刺耳的嘎吱声。屋子里也就两个座椅，其他什么也没有，而这些东西都有着可怕的锈斑，一个审讯室况且如此，那么牢房可就更加不敢恭维了。光是闻到这些锈味都足以想象到待在这里的tf估计不久后也会锈蚀成如此模样。  
一旁的狱卒提醒他只有十分钟的时间后，也就出去了。再三确认过狱卒已经走远，房间内没有任何窃听装置后，才向房内再次迈步。  
optimus无数次的暗示自己坐下和对面的tf说话，但最终还是被自己内心深处生理上的抵触反驳过去，最终被迫只能以一种居高临下的姿势看着对方。他清了清嗓子，可总算是让对方缓缓抬起头看着他了：“震荡波？”  
没错，这样一个糟糕的环境，就是震荡波的监狱，曾经被他无比珍视的机体涂装因为拷问和潮湿的环境变得斑驳不堪，深深露出了底漆甚至是锈斑，进入这座监狱才不过三个次恒星循环的时间就能把一个曾经光鲜的议员折磨成如此模样，可见普罗图斯是下了狠手。  
震荡波从optimus微皱的眉头就明白了他在想什么：“普罗图斯虽然对我颇多折磨，但至少没有急着要了我的命。”接着他转移了话题，“你今天来，可不只是看看我而已吧。”  
话音刚落，一块数据板就放在他光学镜前，上面显示着是一则供词。震荡波见了只是一笑：“这是我那天的供词，一字未改。”  
“我不相信是你做的。”optimus说，“我了解你，你不是那种以暴力解决事情的人，更何况还是对待同一阵营里的盟友。”  
震荡波忽然笑了，像是听见了什么大笑话一样，又以一种看见了小丑的眼神看着optimus：“我从头到尾什么时候说过我是你们的盟友？是你和magnum？还是包括上抠门到一个钢镚也不愿意给你们的普罗图斯？optimus我以为你去卡隆是长了见识回来的，结果现在还是那么天真吗？我都怀疑议会和元老院故意疏漏没有除掉你这个萌新，是因为他们觉得你可以为他们的政治生涯提供不可多得的笑料。”  
“别装了震荡波，我知道你这是在故意激我，”optimus语气一如既往的平静，“我知道magnum的死是另有他人作祟。是那天你忽然拉住了我，否则再往前几步，我也难逃再进一次手术室。”  
“那是我觉得死一个magnum就足够了，你死了倒没有什么意思了。”震荡波哂笑道，现在的他就像是彻底换了一个tf，冷酷到令人发指，语气也颇有玩味之意：“不论你们谁死了，你们的监护人钛师傅留下的一大笔遗产和政治资本都将过继到剩下的那个tf身上，之前我是想让你死，毕竟你什么也没有，白手起家在现在的局面还是太难了，更何况要是magnum死了，他在军部里扎根已久，虽然头脑容易发热但有一批足够忠贞又足够优秀的幕僚和战士们，将来收编起来能够得心应手，要怪只能怪magnum先离开了。真奇怪，我有点舍不得你去死，毕竟你真的很像他。”  
最后一句话说的特别小声，但是optimus依然听见了：“我像谁？”  
震荡波没有回答，岔开了话题：“钛师傅在不论在议会还是元老院乃至已经无人信仰的普神教中都有很高的威望，为什么他会选中你们然后作你们的监护人？我查过你们收养前的履历，你们来自赛博坦国立孤儿院，能进入到那里的孤儿都是天赋异禀或者有特殊地方的幼生体，权贵们从中选择收养是常事。你们的档案没有任何问题，甚至比普通人更加完美，简直天衣无缝。但是你们估计错了一件事情，那就是我也来自赛博坦国立孤儿院，正好你的那个年级就是我的那个年级，我的导师哲拉萨斯就是从那里收养我的。里面所有tf我都认识，唯独从来没有见过你们。”  
“能让钛师傅冒着伪造履历风险也要收养你们，说明你们真的足够重要，所以我大胆推测你们身份不一般，其实也有可能是钛师傅为了掩人耳目收养了两个幼生体，但以钛师傅的性格他不太可能做出拉一个无辜幼生体下水，所以只能说你们两个身份都不一般。”说到这震荡波直视着optimus开始微缩的光学镜光圈，“某高层的私生子？还是一不小心蹦出来的私生子？亦或是王族遗孤？”  
当说出最后一句话，optimus感觉自己的冷凝液从背后渗出。这是很多年都无法改掉的条件反射。震荡波察觉出异常，笑容渐渐淡了下来：“王族遗孤啊……议会他们还以为王族全都没了，他们还真是眼瞎，两个王族就在议会和军部里上蹿下跳，他们却什么都不知道……所以我现在要怎么称呼你呢？叫你optimus primus？还是lord optimus？不，或许你的目标不止于此，你是想要为王族复仇吗？”  
“当然不止于此，我小时候就发过誓，我会为王族平反，我终有一天，我会活着回到那个属于我要去的地方，到时候我会让所有塞星人都不再受到剥削，欺压，种族歧视之苦。”optimus目光如炬，“然而这一切只有我是不够的，不论是我还是magnum都需要团结在一起才能实现这一切。”  
“你知道为什么孤儿院那个年级的tf没有一个出来揭发你们吗？他们大部分都被我暗里处决了。”震荡波回忆起这件事情深吸了一口气，“我杀了他们，一部分是以我的过去做要挟，另一部分则是知道的太多，能为我所用的我都留了下来，其他的将来说不准会背叛我或者被别人套笼子，我杀了他们也是免得他们未来受苦。”  
“你真是疯了。”optimus阖眼道，“每个tf都有他们未来各自的道路，你怎么能这样随意结束他们的未来？他们是你的朋友，甚至可能是将来的同僚。”  
“对于政客就没有所谓长久的朋友，只有永恒的利益和权势。就连亲情都是奢侈品和能量矿渣的区别，你的确会视若珍宝，但到必须做出抉择的时候，你其实会选择紧手上的权势和利益。”震荡波正色道，“所以我才说到卡隆去你只长了见识，但其实你根本就没有一点长进，为官不正之道你根本就不明白，你的兄弟magnum为什么能上升的那么快你其实什么都知道。optimus，我这是帮你。”  
“你和我讲这么长一段，就是想说这一切都是在帮我？你杀了magnum，我的弟弟，你还杀了那些无辜的tf！我之前真是看错你了震荡波，现在才是你的真面目！我看这一切都是你的一场游戏！”optimus将震荡波整个机提起狠狠撞在墙上。他若此时狠揍震荡波相信普罗图斯不但不会怪罪，只怕还要拍手称快，只可惜狱卒们可不这么想。因为动静太大，狱卒还是赶了过来，上前要把他们分开，避免optimus做出进一步伤害囚犯的冲动，狱卒拖走了震荡波。  
“某种意义上是一场游戏，这是一场赌博，是我和自己的一场赌博，你不是说要让所有塞星人都不再受到剥削，欺压，种族歧视之苦吗？那就证明给所有人看！证明你不是在说大话！”震荡波冲着optimus喊道，他的发声器发出咯咯的笑声，“记住现在的我optimus，总有一天当你坐上那个位置你会明白我所说的一切！”  
随着声音渐渐远去，optimus站在原地，死死盯着震荡波被拖走的方向。良久，他脱力般的坐在了之前面对震荡波的那张座椅上，仿佛一瞬间苍老许多。  
另一边，震荡波被秘密带到另一个地方，被粗暴地丢在普罗图斯的跟前，曾经还能在议会平分春色勾心斗角的他们，如今一个稳坐钓鱼台，现在名副其实的塞星统治者，一个却落为监下囚，普罗图斯想想都觉得讽刺。  
“你该庆幸有一帮死忠，有他们在我真的不好杀了你。”普罗图斯说道。  
震荡波轻蔑一笑，纵然满身伤痕和锈斑也依旧留有从前璇玑湖城指挥官的气度：“事情是我做的，我没有话说。但是普罗图斯你别得意太早，巨狰狞可不是涡轮狐狸，在你面前抓乖卖巧只是一时保命。”  
普罗图斯不过一笑了之：“成王败寇，你不过是认为自己将死所以挑拨离间，那个optimus是个没脊梁钢的，一没武力二没权势，自己弟弟尸首还没清完，就乖乖把magnum的军权上交，倒是省去我不少麻烦事，如此神思新城就在我的掌握之中。”  
“霸天虎就在外围，现在还忙着夺权，普罗图斯你也是没谁了。”震荡波早已心如死灰，对现如今普罗图斯一手操控的政权失望殆尽，百万年前的十三天元和普莱姆斯王族的人知道现在的情形，会不会后悔当初对那些有异心的过分宽厚善良？普神知道了会不会后悔创造出赛博坦人？  
如今的普罗图斯哪里会在意震荡波说的话？失败者的言论是没用的，于是他示意一旁候着的记忆外科医生罗素姆上前。震荡波虽然心里有了些准备知道普罗图斯要对他做什么，但看到罗素姆，他却忽然明白了普罗图斯的报复心理远比他想象中大的多。  
皮影戏是记忆外科的一门技术，一开始研发的目的是为了通过改造脑模块的情感部分或者是记忆，帮助那些偏执容易激动的病人重新康复，但普罗图斯显然觉得这项技术适合用在更值得发扬光大的地方，那就是把一个人改造成一具没有感情只有逻辑的机器。  
“普罗图斯！我的记忆谁也不能篡改！我不允许！他们是属于我的！普罗图斯你听见了吗？如果你敢这么做我死也不会放过你！”就算面对残酷的战场，就算面对随时会死无葬身之地的议会，震荡波也从未有过如此激烈的失态。震荡波很清楚一旦被记忆外科医生的探针刺入，你所有的记忆，甚至加密的记忆文件都将一览无余的展现在他们的眼前，到时候就不是你能掌控的了，所有主导权都在记忆外科医生手中。  
“震荡波，不久前皮影戏技术刚刚完成，正缺没有试验品，你就好好受用吧。”普罗图斯头也不回的离开，戏谑之意非常明显，很快震荡波的声音随着一声敲击的闷响后停止了。  
这里的环境很难保证手术的顺利进行，震荡波将会再次转移，确保手术百分百成功。  
虽然自己和震荡波的机龄相差不大，震荡波师从哲拉萨斯那位出身科学家的议员，而他是从议会最底层开始摸爬滚打，受尽那些权贵冷眼，自己明明有着和震荡波一样优秀的资质，一个却早已贵为一方指挥官，另一个则还需要忍受那些大议员的羞辱和抢功。  
他实在是不甘心就这样屈居人下，终于普神听到了他的申诉，让他后来在议会动荡时候扶摇直上，与此同时他要报复那些打压过他的那些议员们，正因为如此他和那位青丘指挥官红蜘蛛不谋而合。先是联手逆天劫的死亡，又制造了利刃城的爆炸，如今震荡波也即将退出这场政治漩涡之中，到时候所有的一切都将掌握在他的手中，曾经那些不堪回首的过往都将随着他问鼎prime之位而消逝。  
处理完震荡波，普罗图斯几乎是迫不及待的前往元老院，遣散身边的所有tf，找到双脚已经被敲断，锈到无法行走的垂暮主教。主教不过轻轻撇了他一眼，便按下了墙上的一个按钮，为普罗图斯打开了一扇隐藏电梯，电梯下降到地底后门开了，眼前是长长的走廊，仿佛通向地狱。  
通道像是一个倒放的漏斗，越往下走空间越大，四周奇异的纹路也就越来越清晰，隐约可见其中流动的荧蓝色光芒，上面并非是什么宗教密语或是宗教壁画，而是非常古朴笨拙的凿击痕迹，但正是因为那些凿击痕迹，那些来自地底的荧蓝色能量才能源源不断的向这里供应，甚至不允许地底那些盘根错节的能量管道通向这里，只由那些最纯粹的能量渗透。  
很难想象出早期的王族当年开凿出这里耗费了多少人力物力，却仅仅只是为了保护一个所谓的领袖象征的Matrix。但普罗图斯现在来看，王族还是做了一件正确的选择，优胜劣汰，只有赢到最后的胜利者才有资格继承这世代相传的prime。  
“如今挡在我面前的所有对手都已经被我铲除干净，我才是那个有资格继承prime之位的。只有我才能继承Matrix！”普罗图斯将手搭在Matrix上，Matrix瞬间爆发出耀眼的光芒，将这里照的一片敞亮。  
但下一瞬matrix的光芒瞬间收敛，仿佛刚刚什么也没有发生。  
就在普罗图斯惊惑交加时，身后传来一个清冷的声音：“看来你没有被Matrix承认啊普罗图斯。”普罗图斯转身，却发现站在背后的是optimus，以及不知道是激动还是愤怒到颤抖的主教。  
“是你换了假的Matrix？”普罗图斯在意的并非是optimus是如何进来的，明眼人一看就知道了，“这个Matrix是假的对不对？”  
“Matrix是真的，当着主教的面我不会说谎。”optimus回答，“Matrix早已承认了其他人。”  
“是谁？”  
“近在眼前。”optimus无视普罗图斯，将手放在Matrix上，Matrix和刚刚一样爆发出耀眼的光芒，只是更加亲和，更加耀眼。Matrix带着几乎炫耀的仪式欢迎optimus重新将它收回，随着optimus胸甲打开呈现出安放Matrix的空间，普罗图斯瞬间什么都明白了。  
他自己就像是被人当跳梁小丑一样，不，他现在就是一个跳梁小丑。  
“就算你你继承了Matrix，你还是把军权都交给了我，你现在就是一个摆设！”普罗图斯垂死挣扎，对着即将离开的“要是我死了，按照规定这权力将会交给军部自行处理，军部的都是我的亲信，你的麻烦事还多着呢！”  
“我不是你，我还不想在这个战事焦灼的状态和你们多费口舌。玩政治游戏，我在卡隆学的可不止这一点。”optimus现在的样子，比之前表现的更加成熟，之前的一切不过是他伪装的，上交军权，以退为进，然后在对方得意之时给予重重一击，“不要以为我不知道你和震荡波之间盘算着magnum，震荡波一直腹背受敌，以他的为人是不屑于用爆炸来杀magnum，他真正想要的是magnum一死我上任，霸天虎知道我是个没什么能力的指挥，所以兵力会向我这边聚集，他璇玑湖城的压力也会小许多。而你是真的盘算着magnum手里的军权和兵力，若此时军权真的给你了，神思新城才是真的灭顶之灾，汽车人所有的一切才是真的要败在你的手中。”  
“你所造成的后果，我会补起来，这是为了汽车人，同时为了洗清王族的耻辱。”optimus语气异常决绝，蔚蓝色光学镜更加深邃，说罢转身离去。  
普罗图斯忽然找到了宣泄口，笑容逐渐浮上嘴角：“如果你还来得及，震荡波或许还有救。我让罗素姆对他实行俱五刑和皮影戏，他不是一向在意涂装吗？他不是一向在心里藏着秘密吗？到时候罗素姆都会一一毁掉，他将什么也不记得了，optimus这就是你愿意看到的吗？你不去救救你那可怜又可悲的朋友吗？”  
optimus没有回头，脚步也丝毫不停顿：“早在他送我另一把一模一样的手枪时，我就知道了会有这么一天。”  
当年震荡波送给他的那把枪，之前震荡波忽然问起他，他就拿出来再看过，他之前就发现过这枪看起来非常奇怪，只是说不上来，当他卸去那些多余的零件，就显露出另一把手枪的模样。  
而那手枪和当年艾杰琳给他和Orion的枪是一模一样。  
在卡隆，是霸天虎聚集的地方，震荡波当年送他这柄奇怪的枪，结合当年所说的话，他很有可能和霸天虎内部认识，而那个认识的很可能就是Orion。  
Orion原来从那么早的时候就开始筹谋霸天虎的事情了？这心思不是一般的缜密，但是那个领头的首领会是谁？是Orion他本人吗？  
optimus现在仍然有些琢磨不清，但不管是谁，他们现在是站在对立面上，真正的较量才刚刚开始。  
（《暗影游戏》完）


	6. 番外  《深井之下》

临危受命这一块，不同的op反应还真不一样，有的积极想改变世界，巴不得变成领袖，有的却是万般无奈，被推上政坛。

Megatron解除了飞行状态，变形落地。  
怎么想都有些不对劲，只是让火种源恢复而已，可为什么在最后他离开的那一瞬间，optimus的光学镜中却多了一丝他从未见过的东西。  
那样的眼神，他曾见过。在optimus释放领导模块的能量失忆后，跟他进入陆地桥时看着那群汽车人的眼神一样。那一抹只属于奥利安的幽怨蓝色。  
正当Megatron想着，脚下的地面开始轻微地震动，不远处幽暗的火种源深井再一次被点亮，那蓝色的纯净能量随后向星球的四面八方所延展开，彻底宣告着塞伯坦的重获新生。  
是时候，该回家了。  
每一个塞星人都收到了一条这样的讯息，Megatron知道这来自于optimus。可他还是不放心，又重新变回飞行状态，回到火种源井旁。  
从深井之中迸发出遮盖启明星的绚烂光芒，死寂的火种源开始恢复了黄金时代的模样，还是那些汽车人们站在那，只是……少了optimus。  
“Megatron？”站在后面的通天晓发现了他，一时间所有人都看向Megatron。  
“optimus去哪了？”Megatron问道，可是没有人回答他，最后还是是救护车开口：“optimus他……他跳下了深井，回归了火种源……”  
听到救护车说optimus跳下了火种源井，Megatron是一个箭步冲跳如深井，变形回飞行状态，往深井最深处下坠。火种源井喷射出的能量排斥他体内残留的暗黑能量体，逐渐恢复的火种源井也开启了自卫模式排斥外来侵入的Megatron。排异反应开始剥离Megatron之前被宇宙大帝附身时的铠甲，这让Megatron的能量损耗不少，可是脑海之中的执念却让他无视了这些痛苦。这些痛苦，比起之前宇宙大帝给他的压迫又算的了什么？  
他下坠速度很快，他来到了火种源井的最深处，绚烂的光芒从这里迸发，每一丝光芒之中都蕴藏着一个讯息或者是一个新生命，五颜六色的光芒汇聚于此，是Megatron从未见过的景色。他也是愣了一秒后，开始寻找optimus的身影。

塞伯坦恢复生机已经三天了，Megatron却没有那个心思复兴塞伯坦，他每天几乎都是在火种井旁待着。  
【不要因为我的离去而悲伤，因为那将会是一个新的开始。】  
通天晓说这是optimus跳井前最后一句话。Megatron笑了笑，炉渣的，内战时没熄灭你的火种，宇宙大帝附身也没杀了你，就简简单单一个这样的事你也会死吗？装什么圣母圣父以为自己是prime就可以这样简简单单回归火种源吗？要是我，绝对不会允许你就这样轻而易举地献身名留史册，再让他们在你的功德之上多添一笔。  
他那天跳下火种源井，没有找到optimus的身影，可能是喷涌而出的能量阻碍了视线，Megatron决定等能量喷涌减弱之后，再去寻找。  
optimus……一定要活着。  
Megatron这一等，就是五星周的时间，五星周后能量喷涌开始减弱，开始归于平静，Megatron又一次进入火种源井，与之前强烈的排异不同，体内黑暗能量体的消失让他进入火种源深处少了很多麻烦。  
火种源深处出现了一个影子，Megatron看着那个影子，几百万年的记忆再一次重现，他更加笃定，加速前行。  
变形落地，那个影子的背后是一个tf，那个红色涂装的tf，没有飞行装备，没有升级后壮硕的盔甲，他变回了相较于之前那个消瘦的身影。他静静地躺在那里，安安静静地，毫无防备，就像睡着了一样。  
“optimus。”Megatron站在那，生怕这会是一个不切实际的梦，可如果这是个梦，他宁愿一辈子也不要醒过来。  
不远处的的身影渐渐睁开了光学镜，那蔚蓝色的光学镜，消散了之前的锋锐，却保留了淡淡的幽怨、疲倦、澄澈，optimus偏转过头看着他，声音有些干涩沙哑：  
“嘿，Mega。”

救护车接到讯息时匆匆拎上医疗箱赶到火种源井旁，当见到optimus时仍然觉得一切是那么的不真实。  
“我的火种源啊，这真是真的吗？”救护车根本毫不掩饰自己激动到发颤的声音，“prime真的是你吗？”  
“阿救。”optimus被Megatron横抱，几乎将整个头都埋在了Megatron的胸口，现在他虚弱到连说话都费劲，根本无心考虑到救护车盯着Megatron跟他的眼神。可是Megatron显然注意到了，皱着眉语气不善：“麻烦医生你看一看。”  
救护车回瞪一眼，就开始给optimus做检查，忙活了好一会，救护车才徐徐开口：“看来是释放领导模块时几乎抽光了prime你的火种能量，造成了之前探测不到你的生命迹象，如果不是火种源庇佑，你根本就撑不过这五星周。”说完不忘将手放在胸口火种仓的位置，“谢天谢地，赞美普神。prime你这段时间要好好静养，塞星恢复的事交给通天晓，一切有我们在。”  
optimus轻轻点了点头，没有再说什么，救护车看了一眼Megatron，开口说：“还你请帮忙把optimus送到我的医疗室去。”  
“总之……还是要谢你，Megatron。”救护车抬头看着比他高出一截的Megatron。  
“带路吧，医生。”Megatron说。

optimus几乎是每天都是在充电状态下，病床是他唯一能活动的地方，恢复问题一直让救护车跟击倒为之棘手，optimus火种的损耗超出了他们的预计，“用地球人的形容，之前optimus的火种是一堆篝火发出的光，而如今却是一小节蜡烛所发出的光，还是那种随时会熄灭的光。”面对Megatron，击倒难得用那么严肃的话说，“我们目前能做的就是尽力维持他的能量运转。”  
“火种伤是硬伤，”救护车摇头说，“几乎不可逆。就算保住了optimus的性命，也无法让prime恢复到全盛状态，可能走路都会是个问题。”  
Megatron沉默不语，看了看在病床上深度充电的optimus：“如果我能早一点找到他就好了。”  
“没有如果，Megatron。”救护车说，“你也尽力了，我们所有人中只有你会飞，如果不是你，optimus也不会这么快找到。”  
“行了，告诉我他什么时候能醒。”  
救护车愣了一下，想了想：“也许第二天，也许……更久。”  
“……我知道了。”Megatron坐在optimus的旁边，“我留下来照顾他。”救护车停了，准备说点什么，但击倒摁住了救护车，摇了摇头。救护车无奈，只好说：“行，prime这样，也得有个人陪在身边。”  
击倒跟救护车随便扯了个理由就出了病房，出了病房救护车就压低声音说：“刚才你干什么拉住我？我可不放心让他陪在optimus的身边。”  
“医生，如果你最好的挚友死了，你却连他最后一面都没见上，你会是什么样的心情？你会原谅自己吗？”击倒说。“你说这话是什么意思？”救护车气焰消了几分，“你不会是指optimus跟Megatron是最好的挚友吧？你一定是在开玩笑。”  
“我可不信医生你没看出来。”击倒说，“当然，你是不会理解的。”  
救护车听了心知肚明，没再说下去。继续说下去肯定会聊到打击，打击是击倒心下最痛的伤疤，火种伴侣的羁绊，他确实了解不多，也不甚理解，只是这optimus和Megatron……真的是这样吗？  
救护车只想再把手按在胸口祷告一下普神。

optimus的消息没有告诉更多的人，就连通天晓也没有告诉，属意的自然是救护车，他知道，要是其他人知道了这个事，optimus就别想安安静静地修养了。光是一个Megatron就足以让他头疼半天，再来其他人，他CPU还不得爆炸了？  
到了今天，optimus已经能保证不会整天沉浸在自己的“睡梦”之中，optimus醒来的第一件事就是下床走走，他可不愿意一直被禁锢在病床之上，救护车就不知道从哪找来个轮椅给他做代步工具，Megatron再做了点改装。  
“还行吗，optimus。”Megatron将optimus抱到轮椅上，optimus试着稍稍活动了一下，说：“很不错，悬浮轮椅真的很稳当。谢谢。”  
早晨时启明星的光撒在塞伯坦大地上，又顺着窗户溜了进来，optimus看到了从窗外洒进来的光，试着操作着扶手上的操作界面，可是他居然连手指都抬不起来，在试了几次后，他终于抬头对Megatron说：“你不介意……再推我去窗户那边看看吧。”  
Megatron挑了下眉，站在后轮椅推optimus。到了窗边，optimus凑到窗边向外看去，启明星的光有些刺眼，optimus眯了眯光学镜，呈现在他眼前的是正在恢复的铁堡，不远处隔板大黄蜂他们正在组织人手修复建筑。  
“很漂亮吧。”Megatron在他身后说，“这可都多亏了你，optimus。”  
“铁堡是这样，那其他地方呢？”optimus手指靠在窗户的玻璃上，指着的地方正好是他内战前工作过的地方。  
Megatron回答：“其他地方我也安排人手进行修复工作，但我们人手也不足，南半球的工作暂时还未开始。”但他并没有注意到optimus的手指一直触碰着玻璃中那个破败的建筑。  
optimus静静地收回了手，面色有一闪而过的担忧与凝重，但片刻便烟消云散：“人手不够是个问题，修复必然会要有漫长的时间去完成，可是任重而道远，不是么？”  
“这个我也想过了，你不是在释放领导模块能量时给所有塞星人发了回来的讯息吗？想必不久后也会有人陆陆续续地回来，人手必然会增多。但内战这么长时间，也不能确定还有多少人能顺利回来，更何况塞伯坦地核恢复了，不久后就会产生火种热点，料理新生的生命也需要人手。”  
optimus低头想了想，片刻后又抬头看向窗外，注视着启明星的光，领袖芯中暗暗做了一个决定。他回过头看着Megatron，对他开口：  
“去南半球看看吗？”

“不行！”救护车义正言辞地反驳了optimus的要求，“optimus你现在火种还没完全恢复，作为医生的角度来说，你的条件不能接受长途跋涉！你现在最重要的就是静养！休息！”  
optimus听着救护车几乎快抓狂的语气，淡淡开口：“阿救，我的身体我自己知道，你对我说实话。”  
“optimus……”救护车愣住了，他想说什么，却被optimus这一句话堵着，什么也说不出。optimus面色平静，与其说是平静，倒不如说是面无表情。  
“well，prime……”救护车回避着optimus的光学镜，嗫嚅道，“你如果真的想去……请让我这个医生陪同。”  
“阿救很抱歉，我不能这么做。”optimus说，“铁堡这边缺人手，你离开了也不等于暴露了我吗？你放心，我会好好照顾自己。”  
救护车叹了口气，他知道optimus的决定七八个塞伯坦都拉不住：“行，prime你去吧，记住，你只有一星周的时间，一星周。”


	7. 《深井之下》

深井之下》下篇  
“真是难以置信，你居然说服了救护车。”Megatron满病房地收拾，“那个prime控……啧啧。”  
“做了这么久的prime，说服同伴的能力我还是有的。”optimus坐在一旁看着他忙来忙去的，“我倒是很奇怪，你居然会答应。”  
“为什么不去？在这里我也帮不上什么忙。”Megatron这么回答，optimus也就含糊过去了。  
收拾完毕，两人就出发了。两人必然前去离铁堡不远的神思新城。沿途看着铁堡的破败，optimus不忘调侃：“看起来当初你还真的是恨我入骨啊，要不然当初铁堡怎么会几乎被你夷为平地？”  
“要是你当初没率领汽车人孤注一掷进行反击，我还不至于把这里夷为平地。”Megatron冷哼，“想想还觉得有点气，这可是我第一次久攻不下一个行省。”  
“可是你最后还是拿下了这里。”optimus回头说。  
“但地核摧毁了，我拿到了铁堡，却失去了塞星，又有什么意义？”Megatron回答，optimus看着他，什么话也没说。  
等到进入神思新城，两人的沉默才算被打破。  
“我还以为你每攻下一个行省就会把那里的建筑都摧毁。”optimus看到不远处的一个还算完好的建筑道，“不幸中的万幸，它还在。”Megatron心领神会，推着optimus去那个建筑旁。建筑不高，上层被炮弹削去了一半，但结构尚且完整，这么久过去了也没有倒塌，在周围其他建筑中算特别幸运的了。optimus和Megatron进入其中，外面看起来还完好，但其中却是非常凌乱，不知道是住户离开时弄乱的还是遭受了洗劫。optimus四处张望，给Megatron指了个地方，说：“那里曾是我住过的地方。”  
Megatron顺着他的手指方向看去，又回头看了眼坐在轮椅上的optimus，说：“我去看看。”  
Megatron走到废墟旁，从废墟里翻出了几张数据板，他拿手指敲了敲，发现都还能用。又张望了一下不远处待在原地的optimus，把几个数据板递给optimus看。  
optimus接过数据板，打开其中一个蓝色的数据板看，Megatron走到他的背后，却发现optimus在他走到他背后时把数据板关闭了。  
“里头写了什么?”Megatron问。  
“没什么，数据都格式化了。”optimus淡淡地把数据板藏在了背后。  
Megatron知道他心里有鬼，他也懒得去说什么，看着optimus尴尬他又捞不到什么好处。只是在推着optimus离开时，他的嘴角还是不由自主地往上翘了一下。

离开途中，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，有关于从前的塞伯坦，也有关于内战。没有剑拔弩张，没有激烈的冲突，好像那些年的内战都是不存在的。如果是不知情的人看到，还会以为是两个分离多年的老熟人终于重逢在拉着家常。  
“那时候你其实是可以杀了我的，”optimus问Megatron，“可是当时我就在悬崖边，脚下就是亡灵大军。救护车也抽不开身，可你为什么不直接一发融合炮就杀死我？”  
“那时候我不是说了吗，这只是一个警告。”Megatron说，“你再猜吧。”  
optimus想了想，说：“那天你借助大黄蜂恢复了意识，而我就在报应号下，红蜘蛛正在反击。”  
“那一次啊，”Megatron笑出了声，“那一次你可真的很狼狈。但是那一次也不是最佳时机，我手头上可要好好处理那个背叛了我的红蜘蛛。”  
optimus不置可否，轻轻叹了口气，说：“那就只可能是宇宙大帝那次了。”  
Megatron这时候终于露出了枭雄本色：“没错，最好杀死你的时机就是我们潜入宇宙大帝内核时，你释放领导模块的力量，之后失忆的那一次。”  
optimus听到失忆那件事，不自主地摸了摸额头：“那件事啊……听他们说是你为了让我破译铁堡的代码才把我留了下来。不过那次确实是个绝佳的机会。”  
可是optimus又摇了摇头，小声自言自语着，“不，你第一反应肯定不是为了这个，你留下我，究竟是为了我自己，还是为了奥利安？”  
“一个人又在自言自语唠叨什么呢？”Megatron在背后拍了optimus一下，“你从火种源里出来后就老是一个人自言自语的。”  
“真的？”optimus回过神来，沉默了一会，看着自己的双手，抬头后深吸了一口气，“也许是……也许吧。”  
也许是人之将死就想把什么都弄清楚明白吧。  
启明星落下，Megatron是可以再走的，但为了照顾optimus，Megatron还是勉强找了个落脚点。现在这里一片废墟，要找个充电的地方可不容易，好在塞伯坦恢复了生机，从前那些没被摧毁的住户里也有几处完好。  
Megatron皱着眉看着破败的房屋，相比于报应号，亦或是在铁堡的病房，这里简直就是个贫民窟。  
Megatron和optimus征战多年，什么艰苦环境都经历过，不是Megatron矫情，只是如今optimus不比从前，什么事都得要多留一份芯。  
optimus见状，语气平和：“没关系，过完这一晚上就行。我还没脆弱到你想的那个程度。”  
收拾出空隙，Megatron把optimus从轮椅上抱下，小心翼翼地挪到充电床上，处理好后舒了口气。  
“我是不是太重了？”optimus冷不丁丢出一句话。  
“没，比带你出火种井之前轻多了。”Megatron拍着肩上不存在的灰尘，像是不经意说的一样，“我去隔壁，有事就叫我，我一直都会在。”  
“嗯。”

optimus只是应了一声，Megatron就当他答应了。  
没有多久，optimus就已进入深度充电状态，这时一个黑影悄悄来到门口，他看了眼optimus，确认已经是睡熟了，黑影才小心翼翼地潜入房间。走到optimus的轮椅边，从靠背中的暗格里拿走了那个数据板，拿完后又悄悄离开。  
不一会，optimus就醒了，原因就是他的脖子被一只手死死地卡住。  
“想杀我，为什么不干脆点。”optimus非常冷静，话语之中几乎没有半点感情。  
“不打算为自己申辩一下吗？”那个有些沙哑的声音响起，optimus猛然睁开光学镜。这个声音他再熟悉不过了，“Megatron？你为什么……”  
数据板突然打开，虽然是最低亮度，但还是晃了下optimus的眼，废了点劲才看清上头的文字。那个数据板是他内战前的邮件，有之前和Megatron的邮件，但最新的邮件，来自于钛师傅。  
“不打算解释一下吗？”Megatron的语气冷冷的，“为什么去最高议会进言时会有来自钛师傅的信件？我们从前和议会从来没有过交集！而且为什么说他们已经决定让我当prime？”  
“因为这只是一个测验。”optimus说。  
“测验？”Megatron不怒反笑，但却异常冰冷，手中的力道重了几分，“什么测验？”  
“其实你已经拥有了prime的能力，但最高议会还是决定测验你，”被卡住了传送到头部的能量枢纽和发声器，optimus说话有些干涩，“他们决定测验你是否真的能够承担十三天元的职责，是否能够带领塞伯坦走向黄金时代，其中最重要的就是懂得纳谏和包容。”  
“所以他们就决定假意把prime之位授予你，以考验我？”optimus说出了这个隐瞒多年的秘密，很显然Megatron并不完全相信。  
“信不信由你，反正我现在连反抗都做不到，命都在你的手里。”  
“你以为我不会吗？为什么这么大的事不告诉我？”  
“为了我们共同期望的黄金时代。”optimus说，“如果不是因为你最后什么也不管就率兵起义，prime之位早就是你的了。”  
optimus凛然道：“而且如果你想再次挑起内战的话，我不介意你现在就杀了我。”  
optimus逼视着Megatron的光学镜，丝毫没有畏惧死亡。而Megatron那猩红色的光学镜像是要把optimus的火种完完全全剖析看个透彻。  
两人就这么僵持着，谁也没有一丝退让。僵持了许久，头部的能量截流太久了，optimus的意识都有些涣散，忽然卡在脖子的手松开了一点，optimus几乎是眼前一黑，能量忽然地大量涌入CPU造成了短暂眩晕，恢复正常工作的发声器齿轮开始的磨合让optimus开始不自主地剧烈咳嗽。  
“如果我没有起义……也就没有之后的内战，没有战火的弥漫，也就不会有那么多的人死，”Megatron语气算是缓和了不少，他看着optimus捂着自己脖子咳地死去活来，卡住他脖子的那只手伸向optimus的脸，抚摸着他的面甲，“更不会造成你现在的模样。”  
“Megat……咳咳……”optimus咳的都没办法说出完整的话，在他几乎要下线的边缘，模糊的视线看到了Megatron离开的身影，optimus徒劳地伸出手，“不……不！……”  
“砰！”的一声，optimus从充电床跌落在地，眼前一黑。

等到optimus迷迷糊糊醒来，四肢疼是像是散了架一样，而且自己居然还倒在地上，看来Megatron是真的走了。  
optimus努力用手支撑着自己爬向轮椅，伸手去够轮椅的扶手，手碰到了轮椅，轮椅却一点点后退，几番波折，optimus总算是够到了轮椅的扶手，可是够到轮椅却消耗了他太多的能量，体力不支倒在地上，一松手，轮椅再一次远离了他。  
没有人能帮助他，Megatron已经离开了，就算呼叫救护车也不可能立即赶到这里，在他赶到之前，估计他就会因为能量短缺而再次陷入昏迷，optimus只能靠自己。也不知尝试了多少次，更不知道过了多长时间，optimus总算是勉勉强强在轮椅上坐稳了。  
从来没有想过有一天自己将会遇到这样的麻烦，这可一点也不比谋划一场战役简单。optimus心想。  
就在这时，Megatron进来了，先是看到optimus坐在轮椅上的样子，还有一些磕碰的痕迹，一下子明白了。  
“我以为……你离开了。”optimus这样说，但又马上改口，“我是想自己试试，所以……”  
Megatron什么也没有说，走到optimus面前，将optimus抱起，调整好坐姿，optimus就这样被他抱着，只是这么近的距离加上昨晚上的事有些尴尬。可调整好后，Megatron并没有要放开的意思。  
“Megatron？”optimus试探性地问他，“能放开我了吗？”  
“救护车说了，一切有我们，”Megatron说，“无论发生什么，我不会让你离开我。”在optimus愣神时，Megatron松开了他，Megatron看着坐在轮椅上比他矮了许多的optimus，说：  
“我带你去锈海。”

Megatron一路上一言不发，optimus也知道自己理亏没什么要说的，又是一路的尴尬，大写的尴尬。  
到了锈海海岸，这里早已不是之前的模样了。位于锈海中央的终极神锁已经被修复，而且海岸线附近长出了类似于地球上的花，花海绵延整个锈海海岸线，启明星的光从锈海海岸升起，非常壮观。  
“这些好像锈海从来没有过。”花的高度达到了optimus腰部，optimus很轻易就就能观察到这些金属的花，“这些好像是能量结晶形成的。”  
“我们不是第一次来这里了，不是吗？”optimus说，“内战之前，这里还是塞伯坦的一个旅游圣地。”  
“我记得，我也很怀念。”见Megatron没有说话，optimus继续说着，他的眼神仿佛追溯到了从前这里的模样，“锈海在这里，见证了无数的火种伴侣在这举行仪式，他们认为普神的光辉在这里是最耀眼的。一眼望不到边际的锈海折射出来的光芒是普神的恩赐与祝福，沐浴在十三天元，普神与启明星的光辉之下，再渺小的人物也能投射出巨大的影子。”  
“再卑微的承诺也能在这一刻与圣约并肩。”Megatron回过头说，“你倒是很熟悉。”  
“是啊，真的很熟悉。”optimus笑了笑，这还是Megatron四百万年一来第一次见optimus在他面前再次展露笑颜。  
接下来的事让Megatron目瞪口呆。optimus居然从轮椅上缓缓站起，向他走来，他像一尊雕像，启明星温暖的光芒将他的轮廓勾勒分明，他从Megatron身边走过，站在他面前。optimus淡淡转过头，启明星的光透过他的面庞轮廓，像是镶上了金边。那个动作好似有一个世纪那么漫长，久远。可是他太消瘦了，消瘦的好像随时会消逝。  
optimus向Megatron伸出手，那一丝笑容凝结在他的嘴角，不肯退散：“Mega，你愿意，陪我跳一支舞吗？”

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine.  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘  
Tell her to make me a cambric shirt  
请让她为我做一件麻布的衣裳  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Without no seams nor needlework  
没有接缝也找不到针脚  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Tell her to find me an acre of land  
请她为我找一亩土地  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
要在那海水和海滩之间  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather  
请她用皮做的镰刀收割庄稼  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
And to gather it all in a bunch of heather  
再用石南草札成一堆  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine.  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘

optimus的步子非常娴熟优雅，用人类的话形容就是绅士，而Megatron也不甘示弱，塞伯坦的交际舞对他们来说完全就不是一回事，那是一种无与伦比的默契。  
“为什么选择人类的曲目？”optimus还有点不解。  
“不觉得是在说我们吗？”Megatron抬手，optimus就心领神会地换手。  
“四百万年过去了，你居然还记得。”Megatron惊讶地说。  
“我永远都不会忘记。”optimus回答，依然如水般平静。  
升起的启明星就是他们的灯光，锈海中央的终极神锁就是他们的背景与舞台，而这片辽阔的锈海，则更像是一个述说者，述说着一段不为人知的过去与遥不可及的未来。  
“每天都有人在锈海下宣誓啊。”Megatron皱着眉，“啧啧，真是幸福。”  
“怎么，你终于想找一个火种伴侣了？”奥利安问Megatron，他的嘴角总是有一丝拭不去的淡淡笑意。  
“怎么可能呢？每天要应对好几场斗角赛忙都忙不赢，累都要累死了，对方可能都受不了我的暴脾气，还要找火种伴侣？奥利安你逗我呢。”Megatron哼了一声，眉毛向上一扬。  
看着Megatron，奥利安忍不住轻笑了一下：“嗓门挺大，也没见你生过什么气，感觉你脾气到挺好的啊，你工作是忙了点，但怎么没有倒追你的？”  
“工作危险啊。”Megatron说，“更何况我也没那个想法，实在不行我们凑合也不是不可以。”  
“行了不跟你打趣了，”奥利安收了收笑容，“后天你还要去最高议会演讲，你准备好了吗？”  
“有你和声波在，我当然没有后顾之忧。”Megatron看着奥利安笑。

“我是说真的。”Megatron放下手中的能量块，对奥利安说。  
“都说了是合租关系，”奥利安眨了下光学镜，“要不是铁堡物价太高，我还不会在这里跟你一起合租。话说这里房子太小了，有机会我一定会换个大点的房子，这样两个人就不用共用一张床了。”  
Megatron深吸一口气－尽管塞伯坦人不需要呼吸，他不死心，继续说：“如果我这次进言成功，我就是prime了，到时候我可以资助你在铁堡买个房子，这样离你工作的地方还近。”  
“mega，”奥利安假装嗔怒，“我并不需要你的无私帮助，我想自己挣够。虽然我现在只是个图书管理员，但我相信总有一天我也能挣够的。”  
Megatron算是服了奥利安了：“好好好，不过我想明天的进言你能陪在我身边，没你的约束，我怕我会动手打了那帮都快顽固成精了的老议员。”  
“可以的。”奥利安出奇地没提出反对意见，“我会跟你一起去的。”  
“你不是最讨厌跟他们打交道吗？我还以为你会拒绝我。”  
“为了塞伯坦的黄金时代，个人利益算的了什么？”奥利安吞下眼前最后一块能量块，笑着说。

一曲终了，optimus再也支撑不住自己，向Megatron身边倒去。Megatron将他牢牢抱住。  
“知道我为什么站起来了吗？mega？”optimus靠在Megatron的怀抱中，虚弱地说，“只要把能量跟CPU输出功率调到最大，就能得到几分钟的活动，这还是你离开那点时间里我才知道的。”  
“你疯了吗？那样会造成过载，对于你来说这是会要命的！”Megatron严肃地说，但紧紧箍着optimus的双手却不敢放开。  
“救护车告诉我了，我只有最后一星周的时间，”optimus自嘲地笑了笑，“很残酷对吗？我将光辉再次带给塞伯坦，光辉将与我永存，但是我的生命也将走向终点。”  
“一定会有办法的，optimus，我不许你说这样的话！内战你没有死，进入地核释放领导模块你没有死，现在的你更不可能死！”Megatron的手颤抖地摁住optimus的头，“如果你要走，我会进入地核去找火种源，就算是死我也会把你拉回来！”  
“不要这样，mega，”optimus摇头，说了几句话就几乎耗尽了他所有的精力，“one shall stand ，one shall fall。我走了，帮我完成一件事。”  
“帮我……还给塞伯坦一个盛世，一个新的黄金时代。”  
锈海起风了。  
大风刮过花海，花海在风中飘荡；刮过海面，海面上激起了涟漪；终极神锁矗立在锈海中央，如一尊巨大的普神雕塑，守望着这片海，守望着这颗重获新生的璀璨星球。  
也注视着这四百万年后的重逢。

“Megatron，”奥利安拍了拍Megatron的手臂，“今天的你看起来很精神。”  
“你也一样。”Megatron给optimus整理了一下装甲，“紧张吗？马上就要进入最高议会了。”  
奥利安摇了摇头，说：“不，你的志向将要实现了。”  
“这话听起来酸溜溜的。”Megatron笑着说，拉过optimus的手，“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”optimus以同样的力度回握Megatron，两个人看着面前最高议会的大门，默契地同时迈步，向最高议会内部走去。  
一银一红两个机体，向着他们的目标进发，周身的气质难以令邪佞靠近，坚定的步伐足以证明两人的默契与信心。  
“双王执政，您觉得可能吗？”一位站在高阁的议员看着两人，问钛师傅。钛师傅说：“那要看看，普神是否会给我们答案。”  
这时，位于奥利安和Megatron背后的大门缓缓地关上了。

【番外.最后的最后】  
夜晚降临火种源深井，孤身一人的optimus坐上轮椅再一次来到了这里，与之前怀揣着领导模块的时候不同，他的心态已经改变。  
悬浮轮椅带着他向核心移动，核心四周都很安静，防御机制都已归为休眠状态，只有能量输送管道发出的微微跳动着的蓝光在闪烁。没有人知道optimus为何会选择这个时候来这里。  
用了一点时间，optimus就到达了最底端，呈现在眼前的就是塞伯坦的地核，地核中心像是一个巨大的眼睛。当optimus到来时，地核却开始褪去保护层，展现出一个几乎由能量组成的光亮球体，那个球体有点类似于魔力神球，但是光芒与神圣感远超后者。  
“我们等你很久了，optimus。”地核深处一个年老的声音说。  
“有什么话请直说。”看样子是料定我会回来啊，optimus心想。  
“你向我借走了一周的时间，你确定看到了他的改变吗？”年老的声音问。  
“我确定。”optimus郑重地将手放在自己的火种之上，“我以我火种的名义起誓，他会带领他们复兴塞伯坦。”  
“不再扩张？不再独裁？”年老的声音依然没有半点感情，“不再欺压弱小种族？不再荼毒塞星民众？optimus，这些你都能以你那点所谓的感情控制住他吗？”  
听着那极具威压的声音，optimus坚定地说：“不是控制，也不是牵制，而是承诺。在地球上的那段时间，我学会了许多，我也坚信地球上的一句话，浪子回头金不换。而且，我相信他。只有他认为我死了，他才会珍惜这来之不易的和平与承诺，当他想要做那些违背圣约的事时，我相信他，他会做出正确的选择。”  
年老的声音沉默了，过了许久，才像是叹息一般地说：“我们没有看错你，optimus。你才是那个最善于把控人心的人。可是如果他再次犯了之前的错误，你，又该怎么办？”  
“我？”optimus看着自己的双手，湛蓝色的光学镜闪过一丝笃定，“不用再找另一个候选人了，我会亲自找到他，one shall stand，one shall fall。”  
“很好，但愿如此。”年老的声音不带任何感情，“一星周的时间到了，是时候回归十三天元了。”  
这一切都是对Megatron的考验，可又何尝不是对optimus的考验？在跳下火种源释放领导模块的那一瞬间，普神早已经决定了optimus之后的命运－－成为十三天元中先觉者最后的一块拼图，融入火种源，以另一种方式活下去。  
领导模块本身就是一种诅咒。当年钛师傅的那一封信中就阐述了领导模块的秘密，凡是持有过过领导模块的人，都不得善终。失去从前的记忆继承历代领袖的记忆成为prime，这也就是为什么在地球上optimus释放领导模块能量后有过失忆的现象，与其说optimus与奥利安是一个人，倒不如说是共用身体的两个人格。  
这是身为prime的代价，optimus不想让Megatron这样。那个强大的斗角士；那个大大咧咧的tf；那个自嘲说自己脾气坏的合租客，那个和他形影不离的朋友；那个只属于他一人的mega，他不希望他变得陌生。他知道Megatron对他怀着怎样的心思，他也知道那天在锈海的话是他的真心话，可是一想到之后他成为prime后，身份地位都不同了，他会有他要操心的事，怎么会顾及他这个小小的铁堡图书管理员？与其痛苦地看着对方的远去，倒不如自己选择忘记。  
忘记曾经的自己，忘记他，也为了逃避现实。  
“还在犹豫什么呢？既然选择了这条道路，等待你的只有这一个结局。”年老的声音有了一丝怒意，“不要再逃避了，optimus。”  
“是啊，不能再逃避了。”optimus笑了笑。从回忆之中抽离出来，湛蓝色的光学镜坚定地看着火种源，向火种源伸出了手。  
在触及到火种源的那一刹那，optimus的身影化为点点荧光消失了，火种源的光芒也被保护层所掩盖，一切归于平静，仿佛什么也没有发生过，只留下一个空荡荡的轮椅还停在那里。


	8. 第五篇 和平之路（上）

序

“来这许多天，听先生说了这么久故事我很荣幸。不过先生怎么知道这么多的？好像真的亲身经历了这些一样。”  
面对传记作家的问题，pax不过一笑了之：“不过是道听途说，再加上自己的一点点自认为正确的见解得到的，算不上正史。”  
传记作者若有所思的点点头，随后再仔细查看了之前记录的故事，自言自语说：“最近的故事感觉先生说的不是很详细，漏洞好像也有点多呢。”忽然pax皱着眉抚了抚额，传记作者关切的问道：“怎么了先生？是不是太累了？”  
“可能吧，我感觉我的头有点疼。”pax喃喃道。  
传记作者抬头看了看高照的次恒星，收拾起自己的笔记：“那先生还是早点休息，今天我们就说到这吧，我先回住处整理今天的故事了，到时候我们再约。”  
pax点了点头，目送着传记作者离开后，转头看向身侧熟睡的Orion。Orion睡的很香甜，嘴边还淌着电解液，pax伸手轻轻拭去他嘴边的电解液，忽然头又开始隐隐作痛，一些模糊的片段在脑海中闪现。  
那些片段就像破碎的老旧电影一样模糊失真，语句也十分琐碎，或是怨念或是平淡，还有一些被扭曲成奇奇怪怪的人形。pax皱着眉，这头疼是很久的老毛病了，只是这些碎片的片段是最近才出现的，他叹了口气，继续喃喃道：  
“究竟……是什么地方出了问题？还是说我忘记了什么？”

 

楔

超级英雄对抗恶棍的方式是抹掉所有人的记忆，  
恶棍自己，还有那些所有知道，认识他们的人都将不再记得这段记忆，他们将会被重新认识，重新接纳。  
可是这一天，你在整理旧报纸时突然发现——  
你曾经是这个世界上最厉害的超级恶棍。

—— 来自Reddit的writing prompts

 

第三十一章 扑朔迷离  
“Orion，报告你的位置。”  
Orion在枪林弹雨内奔跑，一颗炮弹就落在刚刚他所待的不远处爆炸，被冲击波推翻在地的Orion急忙躲藏在一个掩体背后，稍微调整自己的程序运转，调出自己腕部定位系统：  
“附近有干扰粒子，我定位的显示大致位置在你左方50哩方向。”  
“小心，他们发现你了。”  
不等Orion用定位系统迅速调出附近敌人信息，离子光线瞬间而至，惨绿的光芒瞬间将整片区域照亮，Orion甚至都还没来得及反应就被光线所吞噬。  
接踵而至的是巨大的爆炸，摧毁一切。  
一阵电流穿过，Orion闷哼一声，紧接着被弹射出了模拟训练舱。头顶上的液压舱门打开，吊顶的苍白灯光打在Orion同样因为疲劳而成色不佳的面颊上，Orion让光学镜尽快对焦，紧接着拔下脑后的精神链接。  
“您最近在训练舱室内待的时间太长了。”  
声波的声音和他本人一样一如既往的不温不火，冷静的像是电子合成音，不见什么感情波动。接着训练舱向上倾斜三十度左右，声波的脸就出现在Orion视线范围内，并且声波伸出手示意拉Orion出来。  
普神，试问谁愿意在做个梦后看见一张阴沉沉的脸？  
“难不成要我在生病期间躺在充电床上无所事事吗？”Orion没有拉着声波的手出模拟训练舱的意思，大有就躺在舱内听完声波汇报的意思 。  
“我认为您在训练舱内待太长时间会耽误到您对目前战局的了解，并且妨碍身体康复。”  
声波向Orion递出一个数据板，Orion皱了皱眉，但还是接过数据板：“不是说过了吗？那些不重要的事情交给mega就好了，我始终是不能时刻在他身边为他出谋划策，分忧解难。”  
“这些是我精简后目前的主要战况，我相信您是想了解的，就在舱外一直接收战报并修改数据板内的内容。”  
Orion沉吟片刻，不得不赞叹声波强大的数据处理能力和言简意赅的语句运用，重要地方还被打上了标记，待处理项目与处理项目被划分清楚，所有战报内容可以说是十分精简，读起来赏心悦目省时又省力。Orion有百分百的信心就算没有他在的时候声波也能有条不紊地将庞杂的战报放在Megatron的办公桌上：“要不我干脆在这里待一辈子算了，反正有你在mega身边我挺放心的。”  
声波难得语气重了些：“如果你不在，我也会随之离开。我拿着钥匙也没有任何用处，赛博坦更谈不上彻底改变。我的使命就是让钥匙变得有用，而你让我看见了让它成真的可能。”  
“好了我也就开个玩笑。”Orion表示这种开玩笑都会无一例外都要当真的tf可以说是相当最无趣的，尤其是声波。但是他的无聊感很快消失殆尽，一条有趣的讯息出现在他眼前：  
“红蜘蛛反馈说普罗图斯现如今权力被逐渐架空了？除了震荡波谁有这么大能耐这么快就架空了他？”  
“介于震荡波被俱五刑后已经和汽车人议会断绝了一切联系归属于我们，”声波注意到提起震荡波Orion眼底闪过一丝很复杂的眼神，于是话到这也不由顿了顿，“我认为很可能是那个magnum的火种兄弟。”  
“他火种兄弟我不知道，但magnum我还是想起来了，是那个年轻的神思新城战时指挥官。”Orion很快调出了脑模块内所有关于magnum的一切资料，只可惜除了这条信息其他什么也找不到了，就连一张全息图像也只是模糊的。  
“magnum毕业于赛博坦铁堡军校，毕业后进入军队服役，很快一路升迁至神思新城军区副指挥，后战时总指挥战死，magnum也被拥立为总指挥。但据情报了解，是magnum斩杀主投降不抵抗的总指挥后佣兵自立。”声波徐徐道，“之后magnum开始整顿神思新城内部，而不久前他身边忽然多了一名幕僚，magnum亲口承认那个幕僚就是他的火种兄弟，但两人很少一起出现。震荡波俱五刑之前曾在他们松懈时设计炸死了magnum，magnum权力便下移过渡到他的火种兄弟手中。很遗憾，目前仍然无法找到他火种兄弟的任何资料。”  
“magnum的火种兄弟可不是没有名字的，他叫optimus。”Orion沉声道，紧接着向声波示意，声波很快伸出手将Orion直接拉出了训练舱 Orion落地后收敛了笑容，迅速转换成了工作时的模式，“我对他已经够宽容了，没有杀了他的小女友，埋在利刃城的炸弹没有彻底炸死他，我还允许他在铁堡养伤蛰伏了这么久，现在好不容易开始准备有动作了，真希望他能比之前在卡隆那有所长进。声波，陪我去见见首领。”  
“您这是在树立一个强大的敌人，为什么？”声波不解，“给霸天虎成功之路和赛博坦通向真正和平的路上树立敌人，是为了磨炼自己还是享受困兽之斗？”  
Orion停下脚步回过头，眼神像是刚刚磨砺好的出鞘利刃：  
“你可真是我油箱里的噬铁虫啊，声波。”

铁堡 天朝尖塔  
“optimus。”爵士急匆匆地赶到会议厅，他刚刚收到optimus发给他的短讯。看样子optimus早已等候多时，只是一旁的警车看起来有些不耐烦，语气可以说毫不客气：“都什么时候了你居然还能迟到。”  
“拜托，我住处离这里可有一塞时的车程，而且今天格外塞车。”爵士身后的散热风扇功率大开，身为能变形成小跑车的他能在二分之一塞时赶到这已经尽了自己最大的努力。  
当然了如果是竞速赛车手啰嗦在这可能还要更快，只是他不是啰嗦，他只是爵士。  
optimus并没有揪着警车所说的迟到问题不放，他顺手递给爵士一杯低淳，说：“不要紧，现在最重要的是如何应对下一轮霸天虎的进攻。”  
“神思新城的军队我可以稳住。”爵士边喝边思索着应对方案，“但议会这边你们要怎么办？”  
警车和optimus对视了一眼，他们三tf与其他参加会议的其他tf隔开了一定距离，警车压低声音问爵士：“你知道今天忽然紧急会议是干什么吗？”  
爵士狐疑地摇了摇头。他忙着在临时住处处理magnum身后遗留的事情，对于optimus在议会做些什么一概不知，又忽然被警车和optimus发来的信息连环轰炸传唤到这，他现在可以说是一头雾水。  
“普罗图斯失踪了。”  
这可比告诉爵士“准备暴力革命推翻现有政权”来的更震撼。  
“认真的？”爵士不光散热器要爆炸，现在连CPU都快烧坏了。幸亏自己在magnum身边做幕僚有段时间，很快爵士便反应过来了：“那现在权力空缺，议会让谁接替普罗图斯的职务？”  
“这就是今天会议的重点。”optimus握着手中的低淳开口道，“但不外乎就在红蜘蛛身上。”  
“也对，”爵士坐在议会的长凳上，看着不远处喷涂上了醒目耀眼的红白色涂装的年轻seeker，“普罗图斯失踪，震荡波被俱五刑后反叛，就连magnum……现在除了那个青丘来的红蜘蛛还有谁？剩下的seeker部队几乎全是他的部下。”接着他想到了什么，正准备向optimus发问，optimus却做了个噤声的手势，接着点下头，示意一切尽在他的掌控之中。  
爵士想要继续追问，但议会长敲下了法槌，他不得不先压下自己的担忧，和optimus他们就座。还不等所有tf就座，红蜘蛛就蹬着他那“恨天高”冲上了议会长的位置，一手夺过法槌和话筒，将议会长怼挤到一边。随着话筒发出一阵尖锐的电离声后，红蜘蛛他那尖锐沙哑的声音便响彻整个会议室：  
“现在的状况再座的各位谁都知道霸天虎攻势猛烈，局势不容乐观。我，红蜘蛛，众议院议员，目前议会职权最高的议员，但我更是一名和无数将士奋战在第一线的青丘城市指挥官。我可以很明确的告诉你们，情势比你们所想的都要恶劣百倍，惨烈万倍！”  
“无数汽车人同胞的能量液在流失，我们没有足够的兵力，只能任由无数刚下流水线连磨合期都没有过完的机体投入战场，送他们上前线就是送死，然而我们连足够的能量储备也没有，我们没有能量，没有足够的医疗资源，就连为死去的同胞收尸做祷告的教众也没有！”  
“我在青丘和无数seeker同胞们奋战，我们何尝不想打退那该死的霸天虎？可是兵力悬殊，敌人武器比我们更加精准，火力更加猛烈，所以我决定放弃了青丘。你们或许会唾弃我不做顽抗，唾弃我临阵脱逃，但是我的火种不会痛吗？那是我的故土，更是所有seeker的故乡！但是做为青丘指挥官我不能眼睁睁看着自己的兄弟们去一个个送死，更不能再眼睁睁地看着一个又一个无辜的平民死在炮火之下！自我撤退后，青丘就平安了，所以我想问那些再坐的各位城市指挥官，也问那些高高在上的议员们，你们难道愿意看到那无数的纳税人们无辜死去，愿意看到自己家园被毁灭吗？局势如此不利的情况下，不如忍一时之不能忍，为了活下去，保全更多tf的性命，签订和平条约，养精蓄锐，待到将来报仇雪恨也为时不晚。”  
红蜘蛛的一席话很明显起到了作用，其他议员脸上的表情各有所动，警车对此嗤之以鼻：“说来说去就是不抵抗，苟活下去而已。”  
“但我觉得他说的挺好，至少勾起了那些议员的求生欲不是？”optimus说道。只可惜他戴上了他的面罩，爵士看不到optimus的表情，只觉得他现在是似笑非笑着。  
不知怎么，爵士有种不好的预感，他总觉得optimus很多事情没有对他坦白。  
事实的确如爵士所想，optimus和警车的确没有对他坦白一切。可接下来发生的事情，却是令爵士和警车都始料未及的。  
“所以说红蜘蛛议员，你是想让我们将铁堡拱手想让于那些只懂得使用武力征服一切的暴徒吗？”optimus豁然起身，在众目睽睽之下向红蜘蛛走去。红蜘蛛显然料想会有tf出来反对他，连说辞都准备好了：“不，这位同僚，我的意思是说签订和平条约，并非打开城门将铁堡拱手想让。”  
“可是在如此实力悬殊下，和谈如何做到？”optimus毫不相让：“霸天虎既然吃到了你青丘的甜头，如今又占领大半赛博坦，汽车人固守着的这点小小的领地又如何能让自大狂妄的他们屈尊来到谈判桌前？红蜘蛛议员，那不成你还要再献一次城邦？这次你要献什么？神思新城？还是铁堡？”  
面对optimus的步步紧逼，红蜘蛛光学镜微缩，语气也不复之前的谦和有加：“凭借着我曾经支持过霸天虎，我愿意赌上我的所有身家资本和性命。”  
“是吗？红蜘蛛议员也是这么向他们保证的吗？”  
“你这是什么意思？”红蜘蛛骤然发怒，“你这是再说我通敌？我警告你optimus，不要以为magnum没在你就能挑衅冒犯议员的权威！”  
“对，我并非议员，我在这议会的唯一依靠是magnum。”说到这，optimus蔚蓝色光学镜忽然闪现出一丝异样的华光，他直接扳过红蜘蛛的机翼，将那上面刚精心喷涂的汽车人标志直接抹去，橙色汽车人标志下立即显露出紫色的霸天虎印记，“可是根据塞星法律规定，火种兄弟关系可以继承对方在议会所有权力，我是实行所谓的世袭权。所以说你我现在同为合法议员。”  
optimus着重强调了“合法”二字，这可让红蜘蛛想起了之前丢了青丘城的事，现如今霸天虎标志又露出，所有议员看他的目光瞬间改变。红蜘蛛这下当真是气的不轻，连机翼都在一旁颤抖。  
optimus先震慑住红蜘蛛，紧接着占据了话语权：“我不否认红蜘蛛议员的话，没错，我们确实缺少物资，缺少兵力，但百分之十的希望是希望，百分之一的希望也是希望，只要有一线希望，我们就不应该放弃普神给予我们的那一点点希望。”  
“再座的各位是什么？是赛博坦最优秀的政客，是赛博坦最优秀的说客，靠着自己的资金，口舌，铁腕手段坐上了如今的位置。难道我们要承认比那些无知的暴徒更加无用？”  
“之前我们的确存在着错漏，让那些别有用心之人找到掀起战争的由头，带领那些正在烧杀劫掠的无知民众扭转所谓局势。幸好那些没有沦陷的城邦还尚有理智的民众，无知不可怕，最可怕的是别有用心的人利用他们，因此我们不仅仅需要一位有能力的人出来领导他们，更需要为他们树立一个信仰，领导他们，指引他们。就如黄金时代支撑着民众走向万众一心的普神教一样。”  
“现在正是汽车人的黑暗时刻，必须选择出一位精神领袖带领我们走出这黑暗时刻！”黎明高地指挥官率先响应optimus，“是时候请出matrix了！”  
会议室大门忽然被打开，所有人的目光瞬间聚焦到门口，红蜘蛛像是找到了宣泄口，对推开议会大门的守卫斥责：“不懂规矩的炉渣！难道不知道现在在进行机密会议吗？”  
守卫也很为难：“各位议员大人，尖塔外聚集了众多民众……”  
所有议员全都围聚在尖塔的上向下看着乌压压的民众们，爵士脑中一阵电流穿过，他忽然想起了今天塞车的路段无一例外是通向尖塔的。他看着optimus和警车，警车回应的目光也是惊讶和不解，只有optimus看着底下的民众们，神色如常。  
optimus就那样无形之中站在所有议员之首的位置，接着，这次换做所有人惊讶。  
optimus打开自己的胸甲，matrix耀眼的光芒从胸甲缝隙内乍泄，宛如普神双目摧残的光辉，一点一点渗透入在场每个tf的火种深处。  
那是无法造价的，无法复制，无法用言语去形容的圣洁，如果不是民众之间太过拥挤，说不定他们还会直接跪下膜拜这属于普神的光辉。  
爵士呆住了，警车也愣住了，就连红蜘蛛都沉默了，所有人都无言地看着optimus宛如神迹降临一般。  
沉默之后，是入潮水般的欢呼。  
“万众一心！”  
“普神万岁！”  
“万众一心！”  
……  
面对战乱，面对死亡，无论是谁，都将成为普神最忠实的信徒。  
无数的信徒为新prime欢呼，为那点胜利的曙光欢呼。爵士自记忆深处找不到这样盛大的场景与震撼人心的画面。疯狂的民众和部分议员们仿佛下一瞬就能随optimus手指的方向攻打，前仆后继，在所不惜。  
爵士只觉得这是在梦里一样。  
“prime……新的prime……”在万众一心的欢呼声中混杂了一丝异动，爵士顺着这喃喃自语望去，只见红蜘蛛慌乱之中变形，落荒而逃。  
爵士看着红蜘蛛落败逃走的方向看去，主恒星的光芒从地平线倾泻而出，整片天空被晕染成橙色的光芒。  
明天，将是新的一天。爵士这样想。

 

第三十二章 意料之外  
红蜘蛛在爵士的注视下“落荒而逃”，从铁堡极速飞越战线边境，来到霸天虎驻扎地区，跌跌撞撞地变形落地。  
他没有跟随惊天雷他们前往卡隆，是被Megatron选择作为留守在铁堡这监视着汽车人内部的一举一动的眼睛，以及搅动汽车人内部的矛盾，最终让其不攻自破，只可惜matrix的骤然出现，令optimus成为了巨大变数。  
一个军权在手且备受推崇的prime将是非常可怕的一件事。  
新官上任三把火，第一把就是烧向反对派，红蜘蛛必定首当其冲。所以他没有多想，赶紧脱身将这个消息第一个告诉Megatron。  
只不过某人比他早了一步。  
声波居然站在通往指挥室的门口。指挥所是Megatron的个人办公室，以红蜘蛛对声波的了解，这个从月卫二号来的声波永远是躲在暗处悄无声息，就和他所依靠的主子一个性子，表面像是个安安静静的文职，暗地里却总干着背地捅刀子的事，这个尽忠职守的护卫几乎寸步不离Orion身侧，现在却正大光明出来迎接他，那么Orion现在肯定就在Megatron身边。  
而且Megatron肯定屏退了左右，单独给那位军师说说现在的局势。  
“我有重要事需要汇报首领。”红蜘蛛只是眨眼功夫就大致理清了目前状况，也知道自己等会要怎么做汇报。  
声波点了点头，一言不发地给红蜘蛛让开了路，并且示意身边的一位霸天虎紧跟红蜘蛛身后。士兵沉闷的气场让红蜘蛛感觉芒刺在背，这条本不长的通道显得是那么阴郁诡异，红蜘蛛忍不住开口要打破这诡异到极点的气氛：“首领最近如何？”  
“一切如旧，说不上好也说不上坏。”士兵回答道，“面对久攻不下的神思新城，首领已经摔坏了好几个数据板。您是为了这是来的吗议员阁下？”  
“哦，我正是为这是来。”红蜘蛛回答，他并没有注意到这个面生的士兵把重点咬在了最后一个名词上，“这的确不太好，但璇玑湖城的震荡波不是归顺了吗？”  
“这就要您自己去问问首领了。首领一开始很高兴，但是却没有重用他，而是将他调去了原本他守护的城邦。那里已经被夷为平地，一片荒芜，什么都没有。我只是一个普通的战士，怎么会知道上面人是怎么想的呢？”  
说到这，红蜘蛛已经来到指挥室门前，但他没有急着开门，而是回过头问这位面生的士兵：“你叫什么名字？我之前并没有见过你。”  
“我叫漂移，从利刃城末日大街追随首领。”  
红蜘蛛点了下头，按下墙边的按钮进入了指挥室：“我不在首领身边久了，之后你将会是首领身边的护卫，你能明白吗？”  
漂移依然是一副淡淡的样子，目送红蜘蛛进入指挥室：  
“霸天虎万岁，和平经由暴政。”

“现在，谁还有异议？”  
optimus正坐会议室首席，他两旁站着的是爵士和警车。这三tf的气场压的整个会议室内其他议员大气不敢出。  
“这……”席下两位最具发言权的议员交换了个眼神，其中一个议员开口：“取得matrix的承认，确实是名誉上的prime了，可是……我们还是对matrix的真实性存疑。”  
早就料到他们会对matrix真实性存疑，optimus从自己胸甲内再次拿出matrix，会议室内再次充满matrix淡蓝色的光芒。  
圣洁之物的光芒掌握在optimus的手中，将他的面庞勾勒出一丝冷峻的弧度。为首的那名议员火种一颤，他经历过prime之位几代更迭，更是在年少时曾经见过王族覆灭前末代王族的神圣仪态，面前坐于首席的optimus虽然年轻，但气场上却不输与在坐任何一位浸淫议会多年的老议员。他曾经怎么就没有注意到面前这个青年？是他主动躲避锋芒，还是magnum的死彻底改变了他？  
总而言之，现在他继承了magnum的军权，甚至在民众内呼声极高，集军权和民心于一身的prime可不好对付啊。  
“您向我们证明了您自己，请原谅我等的无知，您是当之无愧的prime。”老议员起身向optimus行礼，也有些议员并不服气，但看见老议员如此，他们也只得行礼。  
这位老议员想的不错，optimus曾经的确躲避锋芒，但那时的他只是个不顾一切就敢冲上斗角场的愤青，在经过卡隆的数年，和见识过霸天虎的残暴行径，更是经历了钛师傅病故，magnum被炸死，被最信任的朋友背叛。世道险恶，内部争权夺利不止不休，汽车人节节败退只知退让，现在必须有人站出来主持大局，奋力反击。  
身为王族最后的后裔，他当之无愧。  
“我知道骤然说出我是matrix的继承者，各位议员会不信任我，我也没有奢望所有议员阁下能承认我。我希望那些阁下明白，现在我并不仅是作为prime坐在这，更是作为在坐各位中军权最高的指挥官坐在这里，”optimus将matrix放回胸甲内，说：“现在局势紧张，之前军部没有对霸天虎进行正确的管控和抵御政策，才导致霸天虎不断壮大，长驱直入，甚至汽车人内部被霸天虎内奸渗入。现如今震荡波被霸天虎奸细红蜘蛛策反，害死前神思新城指挥官magnum，而搅乱议会内部的红蜘蛛也已经叛逃，在此我宣布就任prime后三条命令：一，解除他们在汽车人的一切权力，所有权力收归中央，鼓励举报霸天虎奸细，宁可错报也不可错漏，一经查实严肃处理。第二，严禁再提出任何与霸天虎和解，望其他那些骑墙派收回自己那点可怜又可悲的侥幸心。第三，开放铁堡内的能源储备库，将部分能源用于救助平民，余下分给军队，补充能量再颁布征集令，征召幸存的科研人员和愿意出力者组建飞行部队。”  
optimus三条律令一出，除了一早就知道的爵士号警车外，再坐的议员们小声地窃窃私语，一名议员忍不住发问：“其他的没有问题，只是第一条……万一造成民众恐慌怎么办？”  
“这位议员难道不明白吗？prime的意思是不放过任何一个可能存在的奸细，”警车正色道，“而且prime的条令并不是给众位商议的，这些是命令。”  
警车的话还真是毫不留情呢，爵士这样想。这样毫不留情的话还真是符合他警车的个性，问题是到头来总归要他再唱个红脸：“不入龙窟焉得龙晶。这也是为了揪出内奸，红蜘蛛的情况我们不能再出现了，向中央举报后督察部会如实调查，若发现弄虚作假，之情不报的也会严惩不贷，各位议员们大可放心。”  
optimus毫不商量的律令可以说是让众位议员们生气不已，但面对optimus如今的大权在握他们也不好明面上膈应他，整个会议最终还是有些不欢而散。会议结束后optimus没有急着离开，他还是坐在首席上，开口道：  
“今天谢谢你们了。”  
“哪里的话，prime。”警车轻轻叹了口气，“想起之前的事，您还是做的太急，昨天还真是把爵士吓的不清，若不是我提前知道了一点您的计划，恐怕今天就要手忙脚乱了。”  
“就算我认识您比较晚，您也要告诉我这件事啊prime。”爵士想起昨天的事就头疼，忽然optimus一跃成为prime，换做是谁都要愣半天。  
“我不告诉你们，也是不确定这样做到底会不会成功，毕竟这种事情知道的人越少越好。”optimus说，“那时候你在整理magnum的遗物，我不想因此而打扰到他的身后事，更何况你还是他最信任的副官，你对他最了解，交给你我十分放心。”  
“谢谢您。”爵士笑的格外苦涩，警车难为情地偏过脸不去看他。当然爵士并没有发现：“还有，您不是说要征召科研人员吗？我正好了解一个，相信对我们会有帮助的。”  
“谁？”  
“他叫天火，是塞星科学研究院副院长，变形形态是一架航天飞机，主攻研究方向曾是矿石类能源。”爵士说，“magnum曾经就想是否能组建一支汽车人的飞行部队，但是汽车人属于民品，很少有像军品生产的seeker那样优秀的战斗天赋和能力。之后天火找到了我们，他伪造了去外星系勘察的记录，之后暗地里训练和他一样的民品飞行单位，我们将他雪藏了起来，谁都没有告诉。”  
“这可真是一个好消息。”面罩下的optimus终于有了些许笑颜，“能尽快安排我和天火的见面吗？”

红蜘蛛的汇报没有花费很长时间，很快他就被Megatron直接“请”出了指挥室。在红蜘蛛出指挥室的下一秒，声波的通讯器内就传来了Megatron的传唤。  
声波和满身写着狼狈至极又火气冲冲的红蜘蛛擦肩而过，当他跨入指挥室内，看见的是面对落地窗背手而立的Megatron，以及被掀翻的桌子，还有一些数据板的碎片。  
声波拾起离他最近的那块数据板，见Megatron还没有意识到他已经来了，忍不住提醒道：“My lord？”  
“汽车人已经有人拿到了matrix，并且取得了matrix的承认。”Megatron一句总结完了红蜘蛛的汇报内容，但对霸天虎来说这句话格外沉重，对于Megatron来说更是。声波除了短暂的惊愕过后，一边在自己的信息处理网络内搜索那些汽车人内部的可能人选，一边试探性地问Megatron：“那红蜘蛛有没有带回来那个人的其他信息？”  
“那人是一个有着红蓝色涂装的家伙，最开始出现在神思新城指挥官magnum身边，magnum称他是自己的火种兄弟，可是他那位火种兄弟自出现在议会的视线之内就从未摘下面罩。而且红蜘蛛说他的名字叫optimus……”Megatron看着落地窗外，神色复杂。  
“可是资料上显示，这个名字的主人早就在当年斗角场事件后被议会抹杀，命令下达人正是当年的prime逆天劫。”声波虽然想起了之前Orion跟他说过的这个名字，还是一如既往不带任何感情地念出自己处理器内得出的信息，接着又注意到Megatron神色居然有些纠葛复杂，脑海中忽然想起当年从月卫二号来到塞博坦之前，主教回忆起Orion和一个名叫艾杰琳的女人时的神色。  
Orion嘱咐过声波不要在Megatron面前说出这个名字，并且神色十分严肃而戒备，身为情报官的敏锐直觉告诉声波这事绝对没有那么容易。声波再次组织了下语言，说：“但是my lord，作为您的副官之一，我必须提醒您：如果您都能在当年的事件的风口浪尖中侥幸捡回一条命，就代表optimus也不是不可以。”  
“您别忘了，就算逆天劫已死，还有一个震荡波。”声波说道，“当年的执行人是他。”  
威震天沉思片刻，终于点头召见震荡波，在声波领命后，忽然叫住声波，再次嘱咐道：“让Orion从锈海回来一趟，记住悄悄的。”  
声波完全没有意识到，他这一次无意中闯下了一个弥天大祸。

 

第三十三章 出其不意  
“magnum疯了吧？把他们调往这么前线的地方训练？”  
警车看着弯弯曲曲的简陋密道忍不住开口，将这些重要的军队——不，是可以扭转战局的关键王牌——居然就安置在已经是一片废墟的科学院地下，往南三千塞哩，就是炮火无眼的战线。  
“等你见到就明白了。”  
在目前危机四伏的战况下，optimus发现爵士居然展露了一次狡黠的微笑，像是让一个幼生体猜猜监护人哪个手中有能量糖果。  
当绕过复杂的地下通道后，除了已经知道的爵士外，optimus和警车都被地下庞大的空间所震惊。除了极个别的走道外，其他地方都是临时清理出来的空旷平地，看得出这里曾经是存放着从塞星各地和其他外星上搜集来的无数科研物品，如今这些大多已经流失或是抢救性地送往了铁堡，当然其中一部分是落到了一些乘机大发战争财的tf手中。  
这些空地被粗糙地磨平，做成了训练场地，那些学员们就在这里进行训练其中。他们身高机体大小根本就参差不齐，但很多都能够熟练地进行属于seeker的特技，其中就有一个体型格外大一圈的白色航天飞机，在演示完特技之后轻巧落地，对其他一些学员进行指导。  
如果不是optimus看过了资料，知道那个灵活的大白飞机就是天火，否则他是很难将一个以运输为主的航天飞机联想成能上战场的飞行单位。  
天火的眼神很好，他发现站在远处静静看着的optimus，于是让其他学员好好训练，再向optimus走来。  
“您好，汽车人空降部队指挥天火向您报道。”天火向optimus行了个标准的军礼，只是当他看到面前这个酷似magnum的红蓝机体时还是晃了晃神，显得有些不自在，“magnum长官的事情我已经听爵士说了……我很抱歉。”  
“很高兴见到你，”optimus并没有因为天火再提magnum的事情而伤心，反而主动和面前这个高大却年轻的大白飞机握手，“称呼我optimus就好。”  
爵士一一为天火介绍optimus和警车，顺便再向天火讲述了外面发生的一些事情。天火听着神色开始越来越凝重，他在这里授命教授这些绝大多数非军品出身的民品飞行单位，时间非常紧迫，他们根本没有很多时间去了解地面上究竟发生了什么，如今不仅magnum身亡，就连议会内部也发生了翻天覆地的变化，天火还是有些担忧面前magnum的兄长——从前一个甚少听闻的卡隆指挥官御天敌身边的职员，再到目前不知道怎么取得了matrix承认的名誉prime——能否看得准大局，能否带领他们走出汽车人最黑暗的时刻。  
天火的犹豫爵士也是看在眼里的，爵士向天火递了一个信任的眼神：“天火，还记得magnum交代我们的话吗？我们要相信magnum。”这一句让optimus和警车觉得有些莫名的话却着实让天火打消了大半疑虑和怀疑。  
optimus见状，开口道：“天火，我有一个计划，这个计划非常的危险也非常的困难，我不确定你能否能接受。”  
“还请如实相告。”  
optimus和警车对视了一眼，似乎是在确认，只见警车坚毅的点了下头，optimus像是做下了巨大的心里准备，直视着天火蓝色的光学镜开口，说出了他的计划：

……

天火沉默了。  
这的确是最有效且最快扭转战局的做法，但他们将要面临的是敌人的严防死守，更是非常极端的各项内部条件。  
这无异于是去送死，更是赌上所有汽车人性命，整个塞博坦的命运做赌注。  
“这是唯一的办法了吗？”天火问。  
“不，还有很多计划，”optimus沉声说，“只是霸天虎不会给我们其他机会了。”  
天火回头看了一眼身后那些积极训练的学员们，他们虽然是民品飞行单位，但经过这么长时间的训练他们已经能熟练掌握一部分的seeker技能，这些知识还得是要感谢……  
“这个决定……我还有多少时间能考虑？”  
“霸天虎最近在调集军队往神思新城边境聚集，你的时间最多不超过两个次恒星循环日。”optimus将手搭在大白飞机的肩膀上，“好好考虑清楚，霸天虎首领和他的军师可不会给我们太多时间。”  
optimus没有再过多停留，前线还有很多事情需要他忙的。天火看着optimus离开，神色复杂。  
这个计划，无疑是让他们这些半吊子的飞行单位去送死，可是又不得不承认optimus还真是够胆敢这么直白的对他说出来，就不怕他直接一拳上去教训一下这个火种兄弟刚刚去世就敢拿旧部开刀的prime？  
想到这天火忽然笑了笑，像是想起了某个人。

得知Megatron要将他召回，Orion已经大致做好了最坏的打算。还在锈海的他还是不放心，派遣声波前去辅助Megatron，声波的能力Orion有把握，如果不是非常紧急的大事Megatron不会召回正在后方养病的他。  
临走前Orion亲自去了一趟锈海中的九头蛇岛，那个岛是锈海上唯一的一个岛，之前也是科学院建立据点的地方——当然现在已经是前据点了。但是这座岛的前身是艾杰琳之前加入的组织的一个秘密基地，曾经留存着大量武器，组织本就意图推翻当年leader的统治，所以这里甚至储备了众多被之后划为禁止生产的杀伤力巨大的武器。时隔多年，当初加入那个组织的tf死的死老的老，不是年纪大了得上了痴呆就是被政府清剿，活下来的大多也金盆洗手守口如瓶，将秘密带进了火种源，早就没有tf知道这里的武器库了。  
Orion其实一开始也是在赌，幼生体时期跟着艾杰琳走过许多地方，当时毕竟年幼，记忆也不是特别清楚，但他记得利刃城还有一个垫圈还活着，于是兵分两路，好在他赌对了。垫圈死前将武器库的准确位置告诉了他，霸天虎如愿以偿得到了大批武器，尽管霸天虎大部分tf属于几乎不识字的军品和底层tf，但武器方面军品可以说是信手拈来，对于那些并不识字又不会握枪的tf，Orion编著注释图解帮助那些tf快速学会使用武器。现在无论是前方还是后方部队，霸天虎依靠着夺取城邦后所缴获的以及锈海的武器存储，几乎是做到了全民皆兵，人手必有一枪。  
从这一点来看，Orion的确做到了一件几乎不可能的事情，但是Orion的心里很清楚，久攻不下神思新城的话霸天虎高涨的士气很容易受到严重挫败，之前还能对后方的部队借口说整顿内部放缓进攻速度，加上之前攻破的城邦还在安顿，现在加上战线拉的太长，对霸天虎长远角度看是很不利的。虽然身体还没大好，但Orion决心这次回去给前线注入一计强心针，不求一扫前耻，但求振奋士气，顺带稳固自己在前线部队中的地位。  
“检察官，您需要的武器都在这了。”士兵向Orion行礼，Orion照理温和微笑致谢，接着打开面前一个单独的箱子，随着卡扣清脆一响，呈现在Orion眼前的是一柄类似炮筒的奇怪武器，如果optimus在这一定会想起艾杰琳曾经背上的一柄类似的武器。  
融合炮，这是个重型武器，同样杀伤力巨大，当年组织铸造的融合炮不多，残次品也不算少，能从未销毁的融合炮中重新设计重新组装出一副改进版的融合炮，还是多亏了远在璇玑湖城的震荡波发来的改进设定图。  
确认融合炮的交付，Orion满意的合上箱子，让士兵将其装运带走。  
“我给你准备了一份大礼，不知道你会不会满意呢？”Orion自言自语，不知是再说Megatron还是在说optimus。

 

第三十四章 攻其不备  
“还好，现在来看不严重。”救护车如释重负般的收拾起医疗箱，“看来matrix融合造成的不适应仅仅只是一点疼痛。”  
optimus从充电床上坐起，轻轻合上大开的胸甲：“那么一些眩晕也是正常的吗？”  
“那是因为你最近休息充电的时间太少了，就算战局再紧张你也要注意休息。”救护车头也不抬地整理病案，虽然现在他成为了optimus身边的首席医生，但对于matrix他了解甚少，因此还要结合黄金时期留存的一些关于matrix融合的记载进行对比。  
“我会遵循医嘱的。”optimus起身准备离开，刚刚又来了一批应征的民众决定加入部队抵抗霸天虎，他还是不太放心准备去看看。  
“身心都要遵医嘱好吗！”救护车看着optimus急匆匆的离开皱眉喊道，“你这小子……真是太不把自己身体当回事了。”  
optimus脚下一个踉跄，守候在门口的爵士不禁扬了扬眉，不免回头看了眼不论是对magnum还是optimus都是张口闭口没一句敬语的救护车。想当时magnum还在的时候偶尔有时救护车会来看望他，但没过多会很可能就会看到救护车举着扳手张牙舞爪的疾言厉色，而magnum很多时候都是没火种没油箱笑嘻嘻的。  
救护车给爵士比眼色，让他好好照顾照顾optimus，爵士笑了笑，左手食指中指轻轻碰了下额头，接着紧跟上optimus的脚步。  
“其实您大可不必亲自去见见那些tf，您可以把时间空出来好好休息。”爵士依照救护车的意思劝说，“战斗没开始prime您可不能倒下。”  
“我们战斗力本来就少，如果再不让那些志愿者们感受到政府对他们的关注重视，很可能明天来的tf只有今天的一半了。”optimus顿了顿，“还有，不用太担心，爵士，我的身体我很清楚，更何况疼痛能使我更加清醒，相比于当时在利刃城无能量无医药还幻痛的情况下，matrix融合的疼痛根本不算什么。”  
“但总得有人劝劝您。”爵士说，“警车可不会劝您多休息，他可是个工作狂。”  
“谢谢你，爵士。”optimus说，“magnum有你在他身边，他每天一定过的很愉悦很轻松。”  
“长官他……他可从来不听我的劝。”  
“他曾经也很少听我们的劝告，否则他也不会一心一意要参军。”optimus轻声说，“但现在，至少我会听你的建议。”  
虽然无规律的类似火种痉挛的疼痛不算特别严重，可是低能状态确实让他现在的状态非常不好，当初magnum用matrix救回他一条命，但如果说到让matrix和他做到完全契合还需要一段时间，但只要那么一点点，他就能做到至少稳住议会那块，但强行的融合势必造成疼痛加剧。  
现在无数双光学镜盯着他optimus，那么就更加不能让其他tf看出他现在糟糕的状况，尤其是那些还愿意相信他们的普通民众。  
为了他们，更为了他们所要守护的tf，optimus决不允许霸天虎再进犯汽车人领地一步。

Orion本人和运送的武器顺利抵达前线，接见他的是红蜘蛛，当然还有他身后一帮负责搬运的士兵。这点Orion并不是十分意外：“看来你在议会那的计划失败了。”  
“除了暗杀逆天劫那次之后你让我做的策反有哪次是成功的？”红蜘蛛本就对Orion不太待见，现在Orion直接丢出这一句话更是戳中了他的痛点，“依我看你还是好好待在后方挂着你的空职好好养病算了。”  
“我只是让你去做这些事，本就没希望你能全部成功。”Orion脸上没有丝毫怒容，“至少你成功搅乱了汽车人内部，还有好好耍了把普罗图斯不是吗？”  
强词夺理的怪人。红蜘蛛这样想，脸不由抽搐了一下：“可他还是代理prime，骑在我头上作威作福。”  
“那么，你就没选择杀了他吗？”Orion颇有深意地侧身打量了红蜘蛛一眼。果不其然，红蜘蛛那副震惊的神情分毫不差，Orion笑了笑，“毕竟我和首领好像都没有下达过不允许你杀了普罗图斯的命令。”  
红蜘蛛十分坦然：“那也只是不想让首领怀疑。”  
Orion轻轻扬了扬一侧的眉头，光学镜一直盯着红蜘蛛，像是在思索着什么。红蜘蛛对Orion那令人发毛的眼神厌恶极了：“Orion我请你收回你那炉渣的眼神好吗？不要以为你是Megatron看中的tf你就能这么对我！我可是seeker的空指！霸天虎内部政权的十将军之一！不是只会跟在你这家伙背后寸步不离的狗腿！”  
也许是红蜘蛛喋喋不休的抱怨有了效果，也许是Orion已经思考完毕，Orion终于没有继续死盯着红蜘蛛，等他们十将军之一的空指终于抱怨完，他才缓缓开口：“你可能是太久没有介入霸天虎内部政权了，连我现在的职位都不清楚。难道死锁没有告诉你吗？”说完他看向红蜘蛛身后的一个士兵。  
“死锁？谁？”红蜘蛛一头雾水，可是当他顺着Orion的目光看去时，他的光学镜几乎是应激性的骤缩。  
那个死锁不是别人，正是漂移。  
“他不是漂移吗？”  
“死锁是来自利刃城，当初还是我去招降的。”Orion就像什么也不知道一样，“哦，当初他的确叫漂移，但加入霸天虎后他就叫死锁了，是吗死锁？”  
漂移淡淡的点了点头，他火种深处知道Orion不过是想好好给红蜘蛛一个下马威，并没有要针对他的意思。就算事后红蜘蛛要针对他，凭借他现在积攒的军功和曾经的经历Orion现在还动不了他。  
“啊可能是他忘记了，还是我来告诉你吧，现在我担任是你的是霸天虎检察官一职，负责监督霸天虎高层内部，相当于首领的光学镜一样。”Orion很满意红蜘蛛一副吃瘪的模样，“监察你们是我的指责所在，所以以后还请注意你的言行，空指。”  
漂移在一旁看着两个霸天虎高层在这里拌嘴，深深的吸了一口气，思索着能否借助这次的机会提出前去加入远征军的行列，毕竟这里的每一塞秒都令他感到非常压抑。尤其是Orion再临。  
然而Orion并不知道漂移的内心作何感想，他很清楚他的主要任务并不是和红蜘蛛在这胡扯，他还需要面见Megatron。而且红蜘蛛现在恨不得他赶紧走。  
把红蜘蛛和漂移抛在脑后没多久，Orion就来到了首领的指挥室，尽忠职守的声波一直遵守着他的命令处理着来自前方与后方的所有信息，Orion看Megatron很精神的对那些军官下达各项命令就知道，Megatron的确有按照他的叮嘱好好照顾自己。  
军官们见到Orion可以说有些吃惊，毕竟他们并不知道被首领珍视无比的Orion为何突然从后方回到前线。可不像红蜘蛛那样失礼又鲁莽，他们依照着霸天虎的礼仪向Orion行礼，以表示对新检察官的尊重。在得到Megatron的同意后，他们都离开了会议室。  
闹翻天走时回头看了眼Orion，但下一瞬间就被首领瞪了眼，于是乎闹翻天很快被反应迅速的惊天雷选择拽走。  
终于整个指挥室只剩下Orion，Megatron还有一个“听不见看不见”的声波，Megatron这才卸去了那副严肃到过分的面孔，对Orion露出了一点浅浅的笑意：“很抱歉把你从后方拽回来。”  
“事情我都大部分听说了，汽车人莫名蹦出来一个拥有matrix的prime的确是一件十分棘手的事，这对你prime形象塑造上可以说是构成了巨大威胁，”Orion直接开门见山，“加上他一出场就肃清内部，现在汽车人士气高涨，这可不是个好消息。”  
matrix向来是每一任prime必须过的一道关，除了议会和元老院双方推举外，得到matrix的承认更是关键。Megatron本身就没有把握能得到matrix的承认，关于他那些prime成分的塑造不过是为了能让霸天虎得到更多tf的支持。一个出身矿工的底层tf居然拥有prime的魅力，也就意味着他有继承matrix的能力，甚至他很有可能是万里挑一的绿色火种。  
一个拥有绿色火种的tf，却因为变形形态只能是个矿工，这直接指向了汽车人议会在阶级划分上的不公平和有失偏颇。  
Orion认为，尽管神乎其神，但越是愚昧无知的tf最容易相信这些话，也最容易受到鼓动。  
“战线过长，这点的确是我欠考虑了。”霸天虎可以，那么汽车人更加可以借助matrix来稳定军心，Megatron仔细考虑到了这点，“但是这些不过是无稽之谈，红蜘蛛说那家伙在民众前打开胸甲，matrix的光芒居然比主恒星的光芒还要耀眼，所有民众无不膜拜，高呼万众一心。以我看这不过是他为了给自己没能当场下手找的神乎其神的借口。既然是谣言，那么为什么要选择相信无稽之谈，而不是选择相信眼前最有能力带领他们走向真正和平之路的tf呢？”  
看来Megatron早就有应对之策，Orion也就不必再多说什么了：“既然红蜘蛛故意给首领散布汽车人的谣言，那就告诫士兵们严禁传播谣言扰乱军心。”  
“那么应对谣言最好的方法就是速度再夺他们一座城邦，”Megatron微微向Orion凑近，猩红色光学镜看起来更加嗜血，“霸天虎不需要失败这个词。”  
“所以我给你带来了一份礼物，”Orion伸出手轻轻摩挲Megatron凌厉的脸颊，他的手仅仅只有Megatron脸颊一半大，他本就瘦弱的机体在面对Megatron机体更显的瘦小脆弱，但两者相互交融在一起却有着异常的和谐，仿佛Megatron那副矿工的机体没有那么过分壮硕，Orion也没有因为长年的病痛而过分病态瘦弱：  
“霸天虎不需要胜利，而是大获全胜。”

 

第三十五章 万事俱备  
蔚蓝色光学镜骤然亮起，成为漆黑之中唯一的光源。  
[战斗模拟 级别：3 人数：5 第三十七次测试]  
没有感情波动的电子合成音在optimus的头顶响起，紧接着一束灯光从头顶打下，optimus已经很熟练的在做基本的战前热身。  
在成为prime之前，不，早在他恢复之后，他每天都会来到战斗模拟仓内进行格斗训练，将之前落下很久的格斗重新拾起。从小他和magnum都会一起训练，但optimus并没有在这方面表现出过多的天赋和兴趣，反而是magnum对此格外上心，随着斗角赛事件后，optimus来到卡隆，更多时候他从事的还是文案类，等到他回到神思见到magnum时，两人的体格已经是天壤之别。  
面对格斗，optimus明显技不如人，以前magnum还能陪optimus练上两手，但随着事务繁忙，optimus只能借助模拟仓来训练，原本打算是循序渐进训练，可是计划赶不上变化，magnum身故，optimus唯一的保护伞消失，无数的目光死死的盯向他这个王族遗孤的身上，觊觎着matrix，optimus很清楚议会那些tf的企图。不论背后有多少tf说他小人得志，一人独大，然而这背后的一切痛苦只有optimus他自己知道。  
matrix并非他想象中只是一个物件而已，仿佛祂是一个储存着前无数prime的智慧和意识的集合体。那时候当他将matrix放入胸甲内，庞大的信息直接轰击着他的火种，一切圣洁，虔诚，亦或是悲愤，妒忌，仇视等情绪全部毫无阻拦地，毫无过滤地涌入optimus的火种深处，同时也有一个声音在不断的拷问他：身为王族，为何不顾誓言戴上matrix？  
无视主教的警告，更违背了曾经许下王族永不戴上matrix的誓言，optimus很清楚自己在做什么。时世不同，现在早已不是当年那个辉煌的黄金时代，王族仅剩他一个，曾经的黄金时代留下的一切也几乎消失殆尽，民众信仰缺失，当权者贪慕权术，能者无作为，无能者上位，如今又有内部作乱，身为王族遗孤的他站出来责无旁贷。  
matrix感受到了optimus的决心，终究还是平静了下来，但拷问从来没有停歇过，也从未像记载中的那样与optimus进行任何交流，像是对待一个不受待见的陌生人。但是optimus还是从matrix那得到了不少，用外人的话来说就是prime的加持，optimua的成长速度光学镜可见。  
例如格斗训练来说，optimus之前极限是二级应对三个敌人，现在已经可以升到三级应对五个敌人，要知道这已经是一位优秀的角斗士的格斗水平，可以说optimus现在己水平丝毫不亚于当年的Megatron。  
但是等了许久，optimus也没有等到系统自动生成的模拟机出现，这很反常，难道是模拟仓出了什么故障？或者说这次模拟仓稍微提高了一点难度？optimua意识到可能是后者，因此开始环顾四周审视周围。但是除了他周围一点来自头顶的光线之外，模拟仓内再也没有其他光线。  
“optimus？”  
就在optimus还在警惕时，一个清脆稚嫩的声音在他身后响起，optimus猛然回头，瞧见的却是同样站在一盏顶光下的一个幼生体，幼生体在远处看着他。幼生体瘦瘦小小的，和optimus现在健硕的体格比起来实在是弱小的可怜，唯一让人惊奇的是他的光学镜很明亮，光学镜的光芒看起来格外干净剔透，是次恒星投射在教堂圣象上的光芒，就像matrix的光芒一样，那是没有被世俗所污浊的颜色。  
optimus忽然愣住了，面前的孩子很面熟，在记忆深处他仿佛曾经见过这个瘦小却单纯的孩子。  
“你不记得我了吗？optimus？”孩子偏着头看起来有些失落，“难道我就不值得被你记住了吗？还是说……”紧接着孩子的脸上浮现出一丝诡异的微笑，在optimus震惊的目光中他的身形也开始被迅速拉长，变成了一同样瘦弱的tf，“还是说……你不记得你最好的朋友了？”  
他是谁？他怎么会出现在这里？optimus仔细思索着那句“你最好的朋友”，终于找到了答案：  
“你是Orion。”optimus尽量让自己的声音不因为愤怒而有些颤抖，“你是怎么潜入模拟仓的系统？”  
“这有点难度，”Orion心平气和，就像对一位要好的朋友述说自己的日常生活，“声波在讯息处理方面是个天才，我能做到的是暂时阻断了模拟仓的正常处理系统——他也曾经这样多次干预过我的模拟仓训练——但因为是远程操控，很可惜我不能在这直接杀了你。”  
“你入侵系统还不能杀了我，那么你是要单独告诉我什么消息对吧。”optimus环绕着Orion踱步，“不然你为什么要大费周章地与我这样见面？”  
Orion嘴角浮现出一丝淡淡的笑意：“霸天虎很快会再夺下一个城邦，至于是哪个我相信optimus你心里有数。虽然你已经拿到了matrix，但也无济于事。大局已定，识时务者为俊杰，我相信那些道理你是明白的，继续顽抗不过是徒增伤亡，无数平民会因为你的顽固而丧命。”  
“可是那有如何？”optimus目光如炬，脚步依然没有丝毫停顿，“难道是要大开城门迎接塞星暴政统治时期的到来，还是任由屠刀砍向我们这些tf的脑袋？让我把塞星交给你们，不光我不答应，matrix也不会承认你们，就连普神都会为之懊悔把我们创造出来。”  
“不破不立，和平经由暴政。optimus，纵然你是王族之后，但黄金时代已过，王族也是过去式，只剩下你一个，那些议会的蛀虫杀了你的家人，残害你的手足，你还要选择继续帮他们？为一个腐朽的统治苟延残喘，你难道觉得能在这个局势下扭转局势？”Orion十分坦然的与optimus对视着。  
“当然，汽车人的资本远比你所想的要丰厚更多，”optimus不紧不慢地说，“信仰在战乱时候最容易收获大批信徒，尤其是那些一无所知的民众，他们单纯，最容易受到鼓动，你不就是利用这一点壮大队伍开始发家的吗？”  
Orion没有回答，也否认optimus的猜测：“我更好奇你会作何应对，之前你夺位时出乎我的意料，我很希望能遇上一个能与我抗衡的对手，只可惜那些tf根本就不堪一击。optimus，你一直在我名单之上，曾经我们是最好的朋友，虽然我更希望我们能做最好的对手，但现在的局势来看，我觉得我们再续友谊也不是不可能。”  
如果不是从小被眼前这个tf背叛，差点被他杀死；如果不是从救护车那里得知Orion是如何面无表情的对艾丽塔开枪；如果不是从警车那里知道Orion是如何残忍的处决了所有卡隆的决策层，optimus或许真的要以为面前这个有些忧郁的tf真的是为了他着想来劝降的。  
可是噬铁虫永远是噬铁虫，哪怕再怎么伪装都不会是涡轮狐狸。  
“早在你选择撕碎伪善的面具，想冒充王族遗孤的那一刻起，你早就不是当年那个Orion了，”optimus阖上光学镜，他已经不想再看面前这个虚伪的tf：“更何况你还选择向艾丽塔开枪，再续友谊？Orion，你做什么青天白日梦？”  
“真可惜，真的太可惜了……”Orion料想到会是这么一个结果，毫不意外：“那么optimus，你就赶紧享受作为prime最后的的时光吧，霸天虎前进的脚步是不会因为你成为prime而止步不前的。”  
“那就来试试吧Orion，”optimus气场丝毫不输Orion，他背后背负的是钛师傅和magnum的期望，所有汽车人的性命，甚至还有重现塞星黄金时代再临，为王族平反的重任。他是prime，更是王族，他不能对敌人露出胆怯和柔弱，“不战到流尽最后一滴能量液，汽车人永远不投降。”  
Orion听到这句话，嘴角那一丝细微的笑意渐渐消失，他的神情终于略微有些正色：“你倒是一个有脊梁钢的tf，可是你敢保证其他tf就愿意和你共进退共存亡？敢问谁愿意把性命交给一个从未上过战场的士兵？又有谁愿意为一个凭空冒出来的prime送上性命？”  
“问了这么多，还不是想试探我们？”optimus正视着Orion，“那么敢问谁愿意把性命交给一个体弱多病从未上过前线的谋士？又有谁愿意为一个根本不可能继承matrix的tf卖命？”说到这，Orion光学镜忽然微眯了一下，optimus当然没有错过这个细节，从而更加肯定自己心里早就想到的那些：“很幸运，我从救护车那知道了你的病症，你的身体必须依靠大量医疗器械来支持你的生命活动，更别提像正常tf那样活着，就算你是霸天虎的领袖，也顶多算个精神领袖，而且长期在后方。”  
“也就是说现在那个在前线的tf算是你的代言人，或许他听命于你，或许你们是达成了某种协议的合作关系，可是不管怎么说，你终究是上不了前线，只能躲在后台操作的小人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
这明明戳中了Orion的痛处，但他却不怒反笑，也不知道是在高兴拥有了历代prime智慧的optimus居然真的是汽车人最先看透的tf，还是在笑自己这饱受折磨早已残破不堪的身体拖累了他。  
Orion的笑让optimus更加看不透面前这个瘦弱的tf。Orion，他看起来就像疯了一样不顾一切的大笑。可是Orion越是这样，optimus的火种深处总像是被什么戳中了一般。  
好不容易，Orion才止住了笑，他伸手擦了擦眼角：“就算你这次赢了吧，optimus。matrix我是拿不到的，但他可以，他远比你想的强大百倍，在他面前你只不过是个愣头青。”  
“我也希望你和你那代理者将来能够笑得出来。”optimus不愿再和面前这个tf继续争辩下去。这样无非是你来我往的口舌之争，在和平时期无非是政客之间的明争暗斗。现在可是战争时期，这些就是敌方最后总攻的一发最后通牒了。  
optimus主动切断了模拟仓链接，四周的环境开始逐渐数字化崩塌，Orion的身影也开始数字化崩塌，虽然他最后好像还要再说些什么，但是因为单方面链接断线，那声音也失真严重，而且optimus也没有兴趣继续听下去了。  
昏暗的模拟训练场崩塌后，随之到来的是四周白色的模拟场。“prime？刚刚我们好像遭到了黑客入侵，您没事吧？”模拟场一面透明玻璃后的感知器焦急的询问optimus 他身后是在不断清除病毒的工作人员。  
“我没事，还有黑客的入侵不是好像，是铁定入侵了。”optimus卸下身后的巨大摇臂卡住他腰部的卡扣以及脑皮质链接部分，那个摇臂是模拟仓内最主要的部分，它运用了一部分由璇玑湖城提供的脑皮质精神链接技术，不仅能让使用者自由活动，还能辅助练习一些格斗技巧，将这些能力直接刻写到使用者的脑模块内，极大加速了格斗学习的速度，当然这些还只是在测试阶段，只是对optimus单独供给使用。  
看来是Orion利用这一点潜入了这个设备，霸天虎的科技力量真的不容小觑。  
“尽快清理病毒吧，还有最好看看能不能改写模拟仓的源代码，将设备全部掌控在我们手里。”optimus淡淡的说，同时也在最后思考着声音失真前最后Orion话里的那个最后的期限：“霸天虎留给我们的时间不多了。”

[离霸天虎总攻 还有三天]

 

第三十六章 挑衅  
optimus切断了链接，Orion也不得不强制下线回到现实。Orion恶狠狠的拔下脑皮质精神链接，这一粗暴的动作险些让候在一旁药师差点没气背过去，就连声波也失态的站起身来   
强制剥离脑皮质精神链接，就像一台计算机强制关闭电源一样，普通tf做一次没什么大不了的，但也不可以经常这样，否则很容易烧坏精密的电子元件 而Orion本身就像一台电子元件濒临烧坏的边缘，这样的动作无异于自杀。药师赶忙上前去处理Orion强制剥离链接后脑后遗留的一些细小火花和元件。  
“三循环日后，发动对汽车人的总攻。”Orion用不容置疑的语气下达他取消链接后的第一条命令，“声波，你现在就去告诉首领。”  
声波并没有急着传达命令，而是以沉默对待Orion。  
“我的话难道不管用了吗声波？”Orion忽然冲声波吼道：“我说三日就三日！”  
“您现在情绪十分激动，怀疑敌方是否刺激到您，为避免情绪过分激动造成命令下达造成不可挽回的失误，建议等您冷静下来后再下达命令。”声波尝试用平静的语气对Orion说，“您现在是检察官，检察官更加需要的是冷静的思路和理智的思考。”  
Orion深深的吸了一口气，身后药师握镊子的手吓得抖了抖，好在Orion正在调整情绪并没有注意到药师的细小动作：“我现在思路很冷静思考也很理智，我现在无比清醒我自己在做什么。三日，三日霸天虎就发动总攻，一举拿下神思新城，好好挫挫汽车人他们最后那位prime的锐气和他们最后一点希冀。”  
声波还是没有继续以沉默来反对，通过他通讯器旁忽闪的橘色灯光就可以看出他的确有按照Orion的指示去告知首领。当然只是告知还是不行的，声波当着Orion的面发完消息后就选择向指挥室走去。Orion也并不闲，等着药师处理完链接处的细小伤口后前去隔壁的一间同样布满了各种线路的房间。  
房间内并不是什么仓库，而是一间巨大的维生室，里面放置着数个维生仓。不过这里并不是Orion的维生室，Orion来这里是为了他的一件秘密武器。  
“他的状态还稳定吗？”Orion径直走到一个维生仓面前，他的“秘密武器”被浸泡在淡黄色的维生液体，四肢早已被卸去，连接上各种管线，这让他看起来格外的狰狞可怖，很明显这是做过多次实验改造后的成果。  
“很好，一直都很稳定，您对他的改造很成功。”药师回答，“只是不太确定让他苏醒后会不会......”  
“这个你无需担心，”Orion捏了捏鼻梁钢，这几天长途跋涉加上他又经历了一次过分消耗精神的远距离意识量子化入侵，他这身体撑不住是迟早的事情，“罗素姆的实验成果我有信心，你只需要维持好他的生命体征，我需要的是一个日后可以为我所用的战士，将来他会帮上我一个大忙。”

让感知器处理刚刚发生的入侵事件，并且将知道的那些人员下达了封口令，optimus才从模拟仓出来。冷静了一会后，想着先回住处好好充会电休息一会，但是一想到Orion发出的最后通牒，他很快打消了这个念头，决定去看看铁皮。  
optimus接手prime一职后，除了下达几条政令外，还有前线实行宵禁，并且提拔上几位magnum留下的一份名单上的一些tf，那些原本是magnum帮助optimus尽快熟悉铁堡现如今的现状，却不想现在变成了optimus最快培植亲信的名单。  
这份名单上也有着optimus不少熟悉的名字，其中自然包括铁皮和克劳米娅的名字。铁皮在optimus去卡隆之后担任钛师傅的警卫员，钛师傅去世后铁皮被magnum调来了身边，一则是让铁皮发挥更大的才能，更多的还是保住铁皮的性命。而克劳米娅依然是女汽车人的领军人物，在前线带领许多女汽车人做着军医的职务，虽然是女汽车人但克劳米娅宝刀未老而且不甘为人后，甚至很多次她都冲上前线杀敌，加上magnum的庇护和optimus成为prime后，女汽车人们也争取到了许多应有的权利，很少再有tf不尊重这些曾经与王族关系密切的女汽车人们。  
越是战争，人们就越是需要信仰，与其令创立新信仰，不如将手中所掌握的加以改造好好利用，虽然普神教开始在汽车人中渐渐复兴，但时隔这么久，optimus也没有把握能够将其完全掌控并且复兴，毕竟他自己并没有明显宗教倾向。  
但光是一个matrix就足以巩固他在普通tf乃至底层大众当中“天选之人”的崇高地位。  
也正是就因为这个，optimus不得不采用载具形态去找铁皮，幸好他还没有公布自己的载具形态，不然他要被四面八方涌来的普神信徒包围。  
来到前线后方的指挥部门口，optimus接受完盘查后亮出自己的身份，来盘问的两名警卫一再证实optimus的身份之后，如果不是职务在身，他们内心的激动和崇敬简直要溢于言表了。  
“还请替我保密，这次我是悄悄来的，不要告诉警车和爵士。”optimus微笑着提醒两名警卫。两名警卫表示非常理解，自然将optimus放行了。在optimus离开后，一个警卫给对方的通讯频道内悄悄发了一条讯息：  
“prime居然真的这么年轻？我看prime好像比前长官年纪大不了多少。”  
“刚刚他好像还笑了下对吗？”那个接收消息的警卫明显更加激动，“真的和前长官太像了。”  
或许正是因为如此，他才能成为prime吧。那名警卫看着optimus离开的路径，默默的在心里想着。  
optimus自然不知道那两个警卫在通讯频道内的交流，根据从前的记忆很快就找到了铁皮的指挥室，然而他并没有急着去见铁皮。  
“库存的弹药很大一部分都无法使用，我就说为什么之前进攻乏力防守贫弱！”什么东西被摔在地上后，拳头也毫不客气地往桌子上招呼，动静大的外面几乎听的一清二楚。这样暴怒的铁皮只有在magnum闯祸后把钛师傅气的胡子都快翘起了的程度才会出现，然后就是铁皮满屋子追着要拎magnum，并招呼他让他照顾好钛师傅。所以optimus几乎是条件反射似的眨了下眼。  
“保存不当我们的确有责任，但是您也不能推卸责任，”其中一个声音说，“身为新上任的前线指挥官，即将因为抵抗不力丢掉阵地，当prime知道了指挥官您还保得住命吗？”  
“想靠这个威胁我？当我学习格斗的时候你们还不知道在那个流水线上待产。”铁皮冷哼一声，“我死了不要紧，重要的是要把你们这些个无作为，战局紧张的情况下中饱私囊的噬铁虫给除掉！”接着又是一声响：“这是你们的出入记录还有和那些黑市军火贩子的交易记录，你们还有什么可说的？”  
一阵短暂的沉默后，两个身影破门而出，正好撞上了守在门口的optimus，铁皮看着optimus冷峻的面罩和更加冷峻的眼神，很快就明白门口发生了什么，而那两个私贩军火的两个士兵看见optimus也是彻底奄了。

“没想到一来就看见这种事情。”收拾完那两个tf后，optimus淡然地坐在了铁皮面前，接过面前的一杯热乎的能量液，“内部的腐败看来远比我想象的要严重。”  
“现在已经很好了，这还得多亏了你和magnum之前的整顿，现在我面对的是整个神思新城的驻防。”铁皮一脚踹开地上那个跌的粉碎的数据板，但坐下时却是气定神闲，看样子也是被那些蛀虫磨到没脾气了要，“有的时候越是站在高处，越是能看得清自己所处的环境，要么和环境和平相处，要么就是环境改变你的本心。”  
“但是现如今，只有内部整顿，拢回民心才能稳固现在动荡不安的政权。”optimus打开面罩喝了一口能量液，能量液的温暖让机体也渐渐暖和了起来，连带着之前模拟仓的疲劳也消减了不少，“你我都是新官上任，这个时候更加要小心翼翼，背后盯着我们的tf还多着呢。”  
“不是我多虑，我还是想问问普罗图斯现在如何了。”铁皮没有急着喝下能量液，“只要他还活着就是一个潜在的炸弹，迟早有一天会爆炸。”  
“这个不用担心，他要为他的行为付出代价，”optimus语气淡淡的，甚至可以说是毫不在意，“他不是要得到matrix的承认吗？我就成全他，让他跪在普神像下忏悔自己所有的过错等普神宽恕他并且答应让他下火种源再说。”  
铁皮眼皮跳了下，喝下了面前自己的那杯能量液：“这倒是便宜他了。”  
“比起他，我更是担心那天跑路的红蜘蛛。”铁皮继续说，“他在议会也算是位高权重，说他卷走汽车人不少秘密，倒也也不是不可能。”  
“何止是可能，是肯定的。”optimus提起这件事就有些头疼，“红蜘蛛本身是卧底本来就是在不断给霸天虎传递消息，但是震荡波却是卷走了很大一部分汽车人未完成的科研技术，这对我们可以说是损失惨重。他手里的科技资料和技术可以救很多无辜的tf啊……”  
“所以你赶紧召回的那些科学家们补救了多少？”  
“不多，大概只有三成。”optimus的语气相比之前要沉重不少，如果不是他带着面罩，铁皮会注意到他脸上浮现的疲累。这也就是为什么optimus越来越少摘下面罩的原因。  
“这可真是铁锈病撞上噬铁虫了啊……”铁皮扶额，虽然他想过汽车人现在战局不利，却没想到底子都快被掏空了。  
“没关系，前线缺少的弹药和医疗物资我会悉数补齐给你们提供，”optimus沉声道，“届时我也会亲自上前线鼓舞士气，三天后的决战至关重要。”  
铁皮想出声劝说几句，哪有prime亲自上战场的道理？要是他再出什么意外铁皮他要怎么给火种源下的钛师傅和magnum交代？可是如今战局，恐怕唯一能支撑他们下去的就只有面前这位年轻的prime了。  
可是optimus刚刚说的三天是什么意思……  
察觉到铁皮的疑惑，optimus并没有将不久前模拟仓的事情告诉铁皮，而是尽量用平静的语气说：“霸天虎许久不曾进攻了吧，现在我上任prime，估计他们也耐不住性子了，我估摸着也就这么几天的时间进攻了，我们一定要早做准备。”  
铁皮听罢目光炯炯，拳头有力地敲击了下胸甲：“还请prime放心，我铁皮誓死守护神思新城！”  
optimus站起身，将手搭在铁皮的肩上，用眼神肯定了铁皮的决心。他的事情还有很多，更何况出来这么久爵士和警车估计在发疯似的在找他吧。  
他饮尽杯中最后一滴能量液，抽身离开。


	9. 第五篇 和平之路（中）

第三十七章 至暗时刻  
正在熟睡中的星影被室友摇醒，骤然醒来的星影反射性的做出戒备姿势，向那身影挥拳。  
“是我，星影，是我。”声音的主人早有准备，接下了那一拳，但这一拳的力道还是让他疼的龇牙咧嘴。星影认出了那个声音是自己的室友。室友拉了他一把，低声说：“快起来，我们要动身了。”  
“是吗？你等我一下，我……”室友见星影手支着床头摸索着，室友叹了口气，拉过他的胳膊：“没时间让你的光学镜缓神了，我拉着你，等会走的时候记得跟紧我，别跑丢了。”  
星影光学镜存在瑕疵，因此在比较暗的地方视力不太好，但是这次天火给他们下达的命令是尽快出发，赶到指定地点还要日夜兼程，这对星影来说可是噩梦。  
但是因为星影是seeker，平常训练时又特别优异，天火指定了他必须参与，因为是天火指定，室友也不好在为星影辩护。  
“好。”  
星影回答的很干脆，不知道是没有完全醒过来还是因为视力真的非常不好，他走路有些摇摇晃晃，室友拉着他的手一刻也不敢松开，连拉带拽生怕他栽倒在地直接下线，同时嘴上也喋喋不休：  
“我们可是去打仗的，明明都是seeker，看你这样子还真不知道我们能不能平安回来……我的话你记住了没有？记得跟紧我，听着我滑翔机的声音好好跟紧我。”  
星影也不知道自己回答了什么，就这么一直被室友拉扯着向前，在迷迷糊糊中就赶着去一个不知是地狱还是比地狱更糟糕的未知地带。  
同样是深夜，汽车人的秘密空军队伍已经出发，而霸天虎这边也没有空闲，漂移被室外悉悉索索的小动静吵得无法正常下线充电。  
或许又是哪一处电路又出故障了吧，漂移内心这样想着，于是悄悄走出房间，走道外的景象却出乎他的意料。并不是电路坏了，是一些士兵在搬运着众多的密封箱，那些箱子里是什么东西漂移非常清楚，那些是跟随Orion一起从锈海运来的武器，它们正被运往最前线。  
“又要开战了吗？”  
漂移叹了口气，这一路上霸天虎对城邦发动了不计其数的战斗，他见识到了比末日大街更加悲惨的世间景象，困难的时候他可以随时从同伴的死尸上扯下零件给自己做简单的治疗，为了和他从利刃城末日大街地下走出来的同伴活下去，他可以向无辜的平民挥刀，这些就像啃下一块能量块那样简单。经管如此，他那些被迫加入霸天虎的同伴们根本无法理解这一切，在背后指责着他，视他为霸天虎的帮凶。  
但漂移不怪他们，他们都还小啊，有的连磨合期都还没完。霸天虎从不养无用之人，每当如此，漂移就必须为那些幼生体们攒够人头和军功，他必须保证他们能够离开这里，等到他们的军功攒够了，他们可以加入远征军的行列，然后伺机脱离霸天虎，去一个没有霸天虎的星球上定居，最后……最后去找一份正经的工作吧，就如救护车所说。  
现在他已经从最开始面对战争的战栗逐渐变得麻木，就如现在，他也不知道那来自火种深处的压抑感究竟是为汽车人的消减而感到唏嘘，还是为明天继续残杀同胞的罪孽感。  
漂移静静的在暗处看了眼走道外搬运武器的士兵们，转身回到房间内继续躺下。漂移不知道，在那些搬运武器的士兵中，有一个注意到了他，但是那个士兵只是愣了一下，没有告诉其他tf。  
“发什么呆呢。”一旁的士兵低声斥责他。  
“对不起。”那个士兵同样低声道，低着头不知道在想些什么。  
一旁的士兵瞟了眼周围的tf，悄声问：“你是个刚过磨合期没多久的毛头小子吧，这批队伍里我从来没见过你。”  
“我是新来的。”那个士兵说。  
“哼，果然，”一旁的老兵啐了口，“叫什么名字？”  
“横炮。”  
“横炮，横炮……算了，记了也没用，反正到了明天你就成炮灰了。炮弹一过，什么都不是了。”老兵说。  
最后一箱武器最终搬上了运输车，横炮和老兵一起坐上了运输车，老兵有一搭没一搭地抽着掺了镇静剂的电子烟，横炮则是抬头看着运输车顶上几颗错落有致的明星，渐渐离他们远去，最终消失在视线之中。

“prime！紧急情报！”  
在模拟仓外的监控室内充电小憩的optimus被感知器唤醒。从铁皮那回来后optimus没来得及回办公大楼，身体各项仪器因为电量不足不断弹出警报，optimus没有办法，只能一直待在这里就近充电，感知器当然没有意见。  
虽然没充回多少点，但optimus知道如果不是万分紧急的情况下感知器也不会贸然将他唤醒：“怎么了？是警车和爵士那有麻烦了还是铁皮那出问题了？”  
“比这个还要严重，我的prime。”感知器赶忙递上一杯能量液，最怕电量不足的情况下optimus骤然坐起能量逆流上头直接昏过去，“啰嗦带来消息，霸天虎那边有大量武器运往莫邪天城，随行的士兵大约有三万。”  
感知器话还没有说完，optimus已经顾不上没喝完的能量液，从一旁扯出一块数据板调出地图：“莫邪天城距离神思新城不远，让警车通知莫邪天城的守备保持警惕，和铁堡保持联系，尤其注意那批武器和Orion动向。再让爵士敦促修复神思新城的防御工事，我不相信Orion会舍近求远去攻打具有天险的莫邪天城。”  
感知器一一照做，敲下最后一个字后，唏嘘道：“离您成为prime这才过去几天啊，没想到霸天虎这么快就耐不住性子了。”  
optimus放下数据板，掐了掐鼻梁钢，希望能够减轻处理器的隐隐作痛：“应该说是Orion行动太快了。我之前根本就没有完全相信他会遵守三天之后开战的宣战言论，可是没想到他的行动居然这么快，短短半个次恒星循环就调动这么多tf和武器。对了，那批武器的来源也要调查清楚，前些时候听说有一批武器从锈海运往了现在霸天虎与神思新城的边境，我怀疑这批武器和之前来自锈海的武器有密切联系。”  
“prime您是怀疑这是锈海仓库里的高危武器？”感知器的神色更加凝重，“您所说的艾杰琳曾经隶属那个组织活动隐秘，根据克劳米娅所知道的内容来看，那些武器在没有文献记载，也没有设计图纸，我们也无法判断那批武器究竟破坏力有多大，到底有多危险。”  
“这正是我所担心的，”optimus说，“按照当时那个组织和议会的冲突来看，很有可能存在夷平一整座城邦的武器。”

“队伍已经出发了？”Orion接过声波递来的一杯能量液问。  
“按照您的指示，已经出发了。”声波回答。  
听声波这样说，Orion稍稍松了口气。他没有告知Megatron就私自派出了一支小队秘密前往莫邪天城，加上情报官声波在，Megatron顶多要过了今夜才会知道。  
“不过路上我们发现了汽车人侦察兵的踪迹，可惜他太快了我们没有捉住他。”  
听到这个消息Orion丝毫没有感到意外：“很好，想必optimus也应该知道了，我可不相信他会放任这批武器肆无忌惮地进入莫邪天城。”  
声波沉默着，静静的看着Orion将整杯能量液喝下去后才开口发问：“比最后通牒的进攻日期提前，汽车人的战略部署估计还没有完全准备好，这样一来就可以大大牵制住他们的注意力了。”  
“说你不是我油箱里的噬铁虫你还不信。”Orion笑了笑，“我来猜猜optimus下一步会是什么呢？与其在这里干着急，还不如赶紧去派探子去探查里面是否具有核能级的毁灭性武器，如果是的话，那么必须将这批武器销毁或者是抢过来。”  
“如果没有的话……”Orion忽然卖了个关子，声波接过话茬：“如果没有的话，虽然得到了这个令人心安的消息，但是霸天虎的军队已经兵临城下，而那批所谓的毁灭性武器却出现在了战场上。”  
今晚对optimus是个不眠之夜，对Orion来说同样注定是个不眠之夜，每一步都要小心计算，每一步都是一场博弈。Optimus将其当作是一场战争，可是Orion的内心更多的是将其当作一场最后的磨砺，就像是攻克一场考试最后的压轴题，它能让整张试卷的分数更加完美，也能成为最终取得满分的关键所在，不过若是没有答好也没有什么太大的问题，只要自己前面的答案正确且完美就行。  
Orion对于这场战役可以说信心满满，他仔细思考后冷静了下来，optimus骤然取得matrix成为prime固然对目前的战局有所影响，但对于大局来看无非是汽车人的整条战线得到了一定程度的统一，民心和信仰有所恢复，可惜面对士气高涨且武装全面的霸天虎来说还是太贫弱了，除了各个城邦那么点可怜的武装，其他optimus平凑起来的队伍人员很多连枪都没有摸过，加上之前普罗图斯留下的烂摊子就足够optimus头疼许久了。  
Orion这样想着，放下手中的杯子接着开始了他检察官的工作，声波知道劝说无用，更何况今天晚上的决定至关重要，他也需要整理必要的材料等第二天向Megatron汇报。  
Megatron不会斥责Orion，但他声波会啊。  
反观optimus这边，因为有着预先设想好的计划，紧急应对方面还算有条不紊。Optimus开启了紧急视频会议，包括铁皮，警车，爵士，天火在内的成员都做出了相应安排。  
“铁皮，虽然霸天虎将这批武器运往莫邪天城，神思新城的防守依然不能松懈。神思新城是最接近铁堡的要塞城邦，这里依然是霸天虎的必要进攻点。”optimus说，“警车，现在我需要你帮忙安排接应侦察兵调查那批武器中是否真的有高危武器，记住，一切小心，不要让霸天虎发现你们的身份。一经证实即刻销毁，这个你有全权处理的权力。”  
“好，我马上派出小队去接应。”警车答应道。  
“爵士，通知议会那边知道这件事情，帮我安排明天对议会的会议，越快越好。但是对民众暂时不要透露，如果有问起的就告知是一场普通的例行会议，避免造成恐慌。”  
optimus转而看向天火：“天火，时间紧迫，我知道这很难为你，我需要你们能在后天前能做到那项任务。”  
“你还真会给我出难题。愿普神保佑，希望他们不会发现我们吧。”天火的信号断断续续的，处于高空飞行状态下信号往往有些不佳，一则是高空上一些宇宙粒子的干扰，没有足够好的装备配置下信号经常会断，好在天火他们还没有飞出多远，这项命令才能勉强顺利送达。  
虽然弊端很多，但这样同时也能躲开大部分霸天虎的对空防守。这要感谢magnum当时将天火这批队伍藏的很好，霸天虎完全不知道天火这批队伍的存在，不然这项任务也无法实行。  
optimus将自己目前所能想到的所有能实行命令都已经下达，这才注意到视频通话上大家都用凝重的神情和略带疲倦神色看着他，等待着其他的命令。有着这样一些同伴，optimus很欣慰，但是对于目前的情形来看，这份信任是非常沉重的。  
“接下来......接下来就要看普神是否还眷顾着他的子民了。 ”

 

第三十八章 遵守诺言  
“两派战争自卡隆陷落的那一刻起就以霸天虎压倒性的胜利为主，后世的记载中无一不对霸天虎是如何崛起一事花费大量文字去赘述，就连正史也不例外。”  
pax一如既往地坐在躺椅上静静的述说着，传记作家敲下这些话，一边回应着pax的述说：“嗯……毕竟大家都希望能揣测出Megatron是如何从一介无名矿工成为一名霸天虎首领，甚至是到最后成为护星公。”  
“那么你觉得呢？”pax忽然发问，“你听过那么多人的述说，那么你觉得Megatron是一个怎样的tf？”  
“我？”传记作家思索着，“我只是一个不入流的三流传记作家，连与他身边亲近的人我一概没见过，我有什么资格能揣测出护星公呢？再者……我又能知道什么是真什么是假呢？”  
“可你还是在坚持啊，”pax略带微笑的看着传记作家，就像圣象温和的注视着祂的信徒，“你知道你无法写出那些知名传记家所写出的传记，你见不到那些名人，只能从其他民众口中略知一二，可你依然还在坚持做这件事，为什么呢？”  
传记作家低头看着数据板上的文字，自嘲的笑了笑：“对啊，可是我不知道为什么，就是想要这样做，可能……就和我内心里那个声音说的那样吧：'去写写不一样的东西吧'，'听听大家内心是怎么想的吧'，大概就是这些。”  
pax和传记作家不约而同的笑了，不同于之前，他们这次更像是熟识的老友平静的坐在院里忽然说起了一个曾经的笑话然后相视一笑。  
笑了一阵，pax为传记作家倒了杯能量茶：“抱歉我刚刚说到哪了？”  
“您说到大家都在讨论护星公是怎么崛起的了。”  
“啊对，”pax点了点头，“不过相比于护星公，optimus prime的成功不更加令人振奋吗？”  
“人们对他的评价可不比护星公落后，临危受命，带领所有tf走出最黑暗的时刻的prime，说句不尊重的话，我觉得prime还是没有护星公励志，”传记作家说，“护星公白手起家，但是prime是踩在了自己火种兄弟magnum的尸体上成功的，没有magnum之前的苦心经营，如果当初没有中震荡波的奸计，或许成为prime的就是magnum了。”  
pax给自己也倒了杯能量茶，他并没有否认传记作家的话：“是啊好像正正应验了英才多短命的谶语……可是面对当时内战的局面，他又何尝不是白手起家呢？”  
“大家都很不容易呢。”pax又开始自顾自地喝着能量茶，这倒是让传记作家有些尴尬了，他看了眼pax，岔开了话题：  
“Orion呢？最近好像都没有看到他。”  
pax抬头看了眼渐渐西沉的夕阳：“哦，他啊……对啊，最近是很久都没有看见他了呢。”

☆☆☆☆☆  
Sing, sing a song，  
唱吧 唱一支歌，  
Sing out loud，  
大声唱出来，  
Sing out strong，  
唱得响亮有力。   
☆☆☆☆☆

“长官，首领说要见你。”  
第二天天不过刚亮，Orion就接到声波代为传达的Megatron的传呼，  
Orion丝毫不意外，很快收拾妥当就来到了Megatron的单间。时间很早，Megatron还没有赶去指挥室，往常两人见面都会是Megatron先问候，但是现在他背对着Orion，一言不发。  
“这么大的事情我为什么现在才收到消息？”  
Megatron的语气中透露着与往常不同的严肃和恼怒，如果背后站着的不是Orion而是其他人，Megatron早就让那人领教到僭越首领的权力会是什么下场。  
很直接的兴师问罪，Orion可以说一点不意外，这样才是霸天虎首领Megatron应该有的态度：“给汽车人休息的时间够多了，这场战争始终需要终结，所以我擅自调兵……”  
“或许我该换个问法，”Megatron叹了口气，但在Orion听起来更像是松了口气，与之对应的语气似乎也并不是那么的严厉，“这么大的事情为什么不和我商量？我才是霸天虎的首领才对。”  
Orion还没来得及说什么，就被Megatron的一双大手钳住了双肩，因为两人的机体差，Megatron稍稍弯下了腰：“Orion你之前是怎么答应我的？说好的不再对我有隐瞒，做什么之前和我商量，你全都忘了？”  
“再也不会了。”Orion陈恳的说，可是纵使有再好的心理学知识去隐藏自己的微表情，却还是被Megatron轻易识破了：“你哪一次不是这样？你擅自调兵，我可不能放心让你留在前线了。”  
“不行，你处罚我其他的都行，唯独将我贬回后方我不能接受！”Orion变了脸色，“我要亲眼见证霸天虎攻入神思新城的那一刻！”  
“你为什么就对神思新城这么执着？”Megatron不解的声音从头顶传来，Orion忽然意识到自己说漏了什么，好在Megatron没有继续问下去：“难道我霸天虎首领的话都不管用了吗？”  
“……好，我回卡隆。”Orion还是答应了，Megatron见Orion答应了，气也消的差不多了：“我让人用运输机送你回去，我在前线，你在后方为我管好那些不省心的家伙然后等着好消息吧。”说完抱了下Orion，这个拥抱很轻，好像Megatron生怕自己力气大了把Orion压扁。  
Orion眨了眨光学镜，踮起脚亲了下Megatron的额头，算作是回礼了。两人目光最后交汇的那一瞬间，Megatron没有在Orion眼神中发现异样，Orion也没有在Megatron眼中看见实质性的愤怒。仅仅只是这么一瞬的目光交汇，Megatron和Orion都明白了各自的想法，知道Megatron将他调回后方的实质用意后，Orion略带微笑地走出了Megatron的单间。  
一场本该是首领与检察官之间的争吵就这么无声无息的解决了，速度快到让声波罕见的露出了惊讶的表情，其实更多的还是因为Orion将事情调停的速度。  
Orion没有理会声波流露出的惊讶的神色，反而注意到了声波身边站着的漂移：“死锁？有什么事？”  
“长官，我的军功够我加入远征军行列了。”漂移说，“我希望您能履行当初的诺言，让我加入远征军。”  
Orion点了点头，他的确这样许诺过漂移，但是他根本就没有打算放漂移离开塞星，任由他去外星培植自己的势力最终回来向他报垫圈的仇。虽然这样想，Orion还是回答：“我知道了，我会尽快安排的，最快三个循环日。没有什么事就回去吧，我也要回去整理一下回卡隆了。”  
声波和漂移欠身目送Orion离开后，漂移脸上终于扯出了一丝微笑。那简直比哭还要难看。声波内心这样想着，转而复杂的看了眼漂移，最终快步跟上Orion，同时内心也在想着Megatron向自己下达的命令。  
[不要告诉Orion将震荡波召回一事，我会找个机会让Orion调离。]Megatron说，[震荡波之前毕竟照顾我们良多，关系比较特殊，不要让Orion多心了。]  
“长官，你真的要让他离开？”声波虽然明白，但还是开口问了Orion。  
“当然。首领让我回到卡隆，名义上是被贬，但我的地位在首领那不会动摇半分。但某人早就盯上我，恨不得寻个错处生吞活剥了我，”Orion不知道从手里哪变出来一根能量条，这种能量糖果类的东西早已在内战开始后变得非常稀有，Orion因为身体的缘故，身上一定会带一两个小能量块，而能量糖条看来是Megatron从什么地方收缴来的吧：“那家伙……知道死锁是我手底下的人后肯定会找个机会除掉他，但是我不能污了首领的领地，他要死，也给我死在外星系，这样也算对得起垫圈他老人家了。”  
“可是交给他，不就刚好给他一个错处可以惩戒他一下了吗？”  
“死了一个小卒就能治他死地，未免小题大做不自量力了。”Orion忽然停下了脚步，在豢养涡轮狐狸的地方蹲下，将手中盒子里一根能量条掰成小段喂给一个涡轮狐狸。  
这些涡轮狐狸是用来探测汽车人挖的地道的，所以体型也选的是非常瘦小的，而且经常是饥一顿饱一顿，这样就能快速找到汽车人有能量储备的地道了。这些饿到极点的涡轮狐狸见Orion投喂下来的能量糖条格外兴奋，纷纷涌上来抢夺，你争我抢的毫不顾忌生活在同一个牢笼里的同伴，很快强壮的抢到了能量糖条，一些受伤了的涡轮狐狸被饿红了光学镜的同伴撕碎，失去理智的同伴很快上前饥不择食，啃食着同伴身上的能量液和机械元件。  
涡轮狐狸凄厉叫声和啃食着机械元件的声音让声波头顶感到阵阵发麻，Orion却是用他那幼生体一样的光学镜饶有趣味的看着自相残杀的涡轮狐狸们：  
“就让他这样继续饿下去吧，饿到极点的家伙只要见一滴能量液，都会将它奉若珍宝。”Orion站了起来，他的身后是渗出点点能量液的黑色笼子，圣子般的面孔上有着不可名状的可怕气息，“如果他是没有笼子的涡轮狐狸还挺难办的……”  
“只可惜，他不过是个笼子里的涡轮狐狸罢了。”Orion看着声波说。  
不知怎么的，声波觉得Orion话里还有话。凝视着Orion那湛蓝色的光学镜，声波感觉身后仿佛有无数双手要将他拉入无尽的深渊。  
声波的背后渐渐渗出了冷凝液，他感觉自己隐藏在身体内的散热风扇愈加低沉的运转。有那么一瞬间他的脑海中闪现出一句话：  
我之后，会不会也会这样？  
那个念想只是一闪而过，却深深印在了声波的CPU内，而他那点微表情自然没有逃过Orion的光学镜，但他只觉得是自己的举动吓到这个刚从月卫二前来加入霸天虎的青年了。声波带着交给艾杰琳的盒子来投奔他，之后也一直忠心耿耿，从未背叛他：“声波，你一直对我很忠心，也从未做出过危害霸天虎的事情，某种程度上……我们也算做是朋友对吧，朋友与朋友自然不会这样，因为朋友不是敌人。”  
我们能成为朋友吗……想起之前和Megatron说过去问问震动波知不知道optimus的事情，声波看起来有些迷茫，“我们……能做朋友吗？”  
“当然，我向来很喜欢交朋友，只是看那人愿不愿意了。”Orion光学镜微眯，声波很擅长收集消息，却不擅长撒谎，刚刚他很明显出现了紧张，这可不仅仅只是被刚刚的场景给吓到了那么简单。  
声波有什么事情在瞒着他？Orion在火种深处打了个问号。

那批运往莫邪天城的武器不出optimus所料，其中真的包含了不少杀伤力巨大的武器，好在警车他们联合啰嗦将那批武器成功控制了下来，为了不让霸天虎方面怀疑，他们暂时没有将这批武器销毁，只是控制住了其中押送的人员，接下来就是和霸天虎方面保持必要的联系，以及寻找莫邪天城内部的间谍。  
莫邪天城的危机得以暂时解除，这倒是让第二天下午刚刚开完会议的optimus松了半口气。另外半口气吊着的原因是天火那边因为飞行高度与距离的原因，optimus彻底失去了他们的联系。不少小道记者只要稍微注意一点就能拍到他在前线与议会两头奔波，社会上的舆论也开始向更加有利的方向发展，尽管如此，optimus更担心的还是天火的部队。  
他只希望着天火能顺利完成任务，那么接下来铁堡的压力也会小很多，霸天虎也能受到不小的牵制。  
“prime，克劳米娅想见您。”  
optimus的沉思被桌上立方通讯器内爵士的声音所唤回，optimus忽然想起了之前一直没有见他的克劳米娅。因为艾丽塔的事情让克劳米娅和optimus变得生分了不少，optimus不怪克劳米娅，如今克劳米娅主动要求要见他，他有什么理由和权力去拒绝？  
“让她进来吧。”  
optimus办公室的门打开了，许久未见的克劳米娅站在optimus的面前让optimus为之一震。克劳米娅不似从前的模样了，曾经蓝色涂装的她换上了一身暗紫色的涂装，就连机体也翻新升级了不少，如果不是面甲没有大变，optimus可能已经完全不认识克劳米娅了。  
“prime，”克劳米娅行了个标准的军礼，艾丽塔的事情让她的气场更加肃杀，就像当初的艾杰琳一样，“神思新城驻军克劳米娅向您报道。”  
“之前我一直想要联系您，可是您一直避而不见。”optimus说，“对于艾丽塔的事情我很抱歉，是我没能保护她。”  
克劳米娅的眼神暗淡了一点，但很快恢复了以往的坚毅：“我没有在怪你，我避而不见也是不希望你来安慰我什么。艾丽塔是我的女儿，她什么个性我很清楚，当初她硬是追随你去了卡隆，我就担心会有这么一天。我现在已经好很多了，与其沉浸在过去的悲痛之中，还不如多杀几个霸天虎。Prime，不要让艾丽塔白白牺牲。”  
Optimus一时语塞，他没有想到克劳米娅是过来劝说他的：“其实，您大可不必上战场亲自杀敌，一切有我们。”  
“议会不养无用之人，战时不容无能之辈。和平时期尚且如此，何况战时。让我们这些女汽车人变得有用起来吧，不然我们内心也会过意不去。”克劳米娅说道，“所以这次前来我是正式向prime你提出申请，请求让全体女汽车人正式加入医疗部队，跟随首席医官救护车救助伤患，而我将继续上战场，守卫神思新城和汽车人最后的荣光。”  
“如果是其他女汽车人统一申请，我自然没有异议。”optimus点头，“对了，您对在锈海的那批武器了解多少？”  
克劳米娅早有准备，几乎是脱口而出：“不算特别了解，但是身为'组织'中的一员我还是略知一二，如果是艾杰琳在这里或许还能帮到prime。”  
“……这个我很清楚，虽然长期以来艾杰琳一直处于半脱离'组织'的状态，但是早在她还未完全脱离'组织'之前，Orion就已经在她身边了。他手里掌握着那批武器，就像掌握着一个随时会在任何地方爆炸的定时炸弹一样。就算他没有开始使用，也足以对我们造成不小的威慑力。”这也正是令optimus头疼的地方，Orion那时对锈海已经有了很完全的记忆，明明最开始见到他时看起来和他一样磨合期一期都还没过，可是那当他optimus刚刚被艾杰琳接来时Orion究竟有多大了？  
“所以说……他现在开始动用了那批武器了？”克劳米娅双眼微眯。  
他难道真的不怕这会毁灭塞星吗？  
“对，就在昨天。”optimus没有必要对克劳米娅隐瞒，“这个消息也只有几个值得信任的人知道。”  
克劳米娅体内的散热器低沉的运转着：“那批武器里的确有不少高危的武器，但具体是什么我不是很清楚，不过我记得有一样，就是改进的融合炮，融合炮本身是非常笨重的，后坐力极大，像常人根本无法使用，就连军品也不能手持它进行攻击，于是当年'组织'就派人研发便携的融合炮。”  
optimus想起了逃亡前夕，受伤的艾杰琳曾将一副融合炮背在背上：“很快这种融合炮被研发了出来，然后交给了战斗力以及机动性很强的艾杰琳去做实验。”  
“对，艾杰琳凭借新的融合炮成功了很多次暗杀，但是随着艾杰琳消失，那个融合炮也随之消失了。”克劳米娅说着，忽然脑中一个激灵，“prime，你有没有派人去铁堡的武器库内清点武器？”  
“这个还在进行中，”optimus也是一震，“你是说……”  
——“艾杰琳的融合炮很可能就在那里面。”  
随着缺少润滑油的大门吱呀地打开，尘封多年的武器库的内门被打开，里面的武器储备让在场的众人都震惊了。  
这里简直就是武器的纪念馆，不，更像是他们共同沉睡的地方，静静的等待着其他人发现这里。  
“相位仪，至尊铠甲，轨道炮……”感知器喃喃的走上前，“这些都是只在理论里才有的武器啊……早知道有这些武器之前怎么就没用呢。”  
“这些武器是prime的私藏——当然不是说您了，”爵士从那些武器上的烙印找到了问题所在，“没有prime的命令，谁也没有权力动用这些武器。”  
“准确来说是leader的私藏。”克劳米娅拎起一把狙击枪，简单的做了个上膛和瞄准的动作，“leader之后倒台，他根本没有机会将这些武器运走，只能任由它们在这里堆灰。”  
“之前议会的人怎么没有发现？”感知器拿起相位仪开始捣鼓，“按理说这个夹层随便就能被发现吧。”  
“外头是军部的私库，谁敢乱动啊。”爵士相对要冷静不少，“以当年leader的权势来看，把手伸入军部是一定的，虽然他之后议会权势变大，但仍然与军部对半开，之后的prime夹在这两头里的和事佬，说白了就是个空架子。一个要更大的权力，另外两个谁也瞧不起谁要对着干，军部自然要好好掌握这个武器库了，加上本身军部存在的余党，之后就算是被军部的人发现了，他们也不会说而已。”  
optimus从整面挂满了武器的墙上看去，终于发现了他当年从艾杰琳背上见过的那个融合炮，它看上去和记忆中的相差无几，只是更多了几分沧桑，上面的涂料已经不再光滑鲜亮，还有多了好几处深深的刻痕，以及很突兀的一个烙印。  
可以想象当时leader耀武扬威的将自己的标志烙印在这个融合炮上的神情，就如同他擒获了艾杰琳一样。  
optimus踮起脚——就像年幼的自己要伸手去触碰艾杰琳的面颊一样——融合炮落在他的手中，真是意料之外的沉重。  
“找到了，在这。”  
optimus喃喃自语。

第三十九章 决战前夕  
optimus手中就是艾杰琳曾经拥有的杀敌利器，在场的所有人都出奇的沉默。  
艾杰琳，那个在黑暗统治下诞生的冷厉杀手，是在他们幼年时期以及之后很长一段时间的一丝光明，尽管之后下落不明，生死未卜，这个融合炮上的深深刻痕依然代表着她那永远闪耀的精神。  
“有了融合炮，就能及时面对Orion可能采取的攻击形式做出预判，”optimus将融合炮交到感知器手中。感知器身体一沉，手中的武器固然沉重，但这个任务也并不轻松：“好，我现在就去找千斤顶。”  
就在此时，警车的通讯器忽然闪烁指示灯，让略显昏暗的武器库众人所处的那一角瞬间充斥着危险的红色。警车不敢大意，急忙接听，可是他的目光瞬间冷冽了起来，与爵士对视一眼后，爵士也有些面露惊讶，可是反观optimus，却是异常的平静：“是前线出事了？”  
“不止……”警车掐断了讯息，几乎是咬牙切齿的说：“霸天虎发动进攻，但只是试探性攻击，我方军士进行抵抗，我们赶回去还来得及。但是那批在莫邪天城的武器被霸天虎一方重新劫走，用那批武器攻打莫邪天城。”  
“那侦察兵可有消息？”爵士不等警车说完，急忙询问。  
警车知道爵士想问的是谁，淡淡的回答：“回复消息的tf并非啰嗦。”  
“莫邪天城一旦失守，不光是神思新城，就连铁堡都自身难保，”optimus当机立断，“警车，尽快与莫邪天城守卫军了解情况，之后前去支援，这个你有绝对调兵权，无需过问我。”  
“不，prime，这个还是让爵士去吧，”警车摇了摇头，“这家伙……不知道啰嗦都死活他是不会心安的。”optimus有些迟疑，转头问向爵士：“爵士，我知道你跟随magnum许久，实战经验比警车强，可是这涉及你友人，我担心你会因小失大。”  
“prime，这个你无需太过担心，”只要能让爵士他前去支援，他什么都能答应，“孰轻孰重我是分的清，霸天虎此举在于兵分两路前后夹击，在这个时候鞭策议会那帮家伙提供资金和能量补给，警车比我更加有效。”  
克劳米娅在一旁内心不禁一笑，议会谁不知道optimus手下两位副官都是两个不好对付的角色，一个红脸一个白脸。爵士擅长平衡之道，一边能让议会尝到恰到好处的甜头，又能让军部能捞到好处，两边得利都不怎么得罪，不过有些顽固的角色爵士可就不怎么吃香了；警车则是个铁腕，处理事情起来往往一针见血，一锤定音，对付议会某些软骨头倒是一杀一个准，现在生死存亡之际，警车的铁腕更能起到效果。  
这两个家伙处事不同，但能从最开始两人相处不佳到现在一唱一和的很开心，除了相互赏识之外也少不了optimus的善于利用，从中调和各自的矛盾，利用好magnum留下来的政治遗产在议会站稳脚跟，才造就optimus现在在议会的铁血政权组织。  
这究竟要说是optimus走运，还是说magnum的死给optimus造就了上升的空间得以让他发挥他深藏多年的能力？  
艾杰琳啊艾杰琳，当年你只能带走magnum和optimus之间一个王族遗孤，我曾经问过你，你直说你看人不会看走眼……  
想到这里，克劳米娅轻轻叹了口气，不知在叹什么。

【艾杰琳，你当年究竟带走了一个什么样的小鬼啊……】

“不出我所料，首领出击了。”  
Orion坐在运输机上看着内部的消息，嘴角挂着一丝恰到好处的微笑：“看来首领明白了我的意思。”  
“这当然不难，”惊天雷淡淡的说，“首领让我来互送您回卡隆我就知道了，他不止是想让您回卡隆替他镇守后方，更是想要保护他内心最重要的人。”  
“他是存心想让我劳心劳力啊，”Orion借势打了个哈欠，虽然借助运输机很快就能回到卡隆，但路途绝对不轻松，大概需要一个次恒星循环日，“他扣下了我的医生怎么也不解释一下？”  
惊天雷笑而不语，他并非不知道Megatron是惩戒一下最近一直在他面前跳来跳去急着邀功的红蜘蛛，也并非不知道是要给军中和汽车人一个假象Orion还在前线。现在总攻在即，红蜘蛛的用场很大，就算他现在再讨厌红蜘蛛在面前跳脚，Megatron他也需要能者用之，而声波和Orion则是红蜘蛛的心头大患，尤其是声波那打小报告的速度足够令他头疼很久，因此有声波在红蜘蛛也不敢轻举妄动。  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天行事张狂，把柄多更容易掌控，而他惊天雷一向默不作声的，像是靠着前二者的提携关系坐上了空指总指挥之一的位置。  
红蜘蛛是有用之人，闹翻天的跳跃空间的能力也很有用，只有他惊天雷是“无用之人”了。  
比起红蜘蛛和闹翻天来说，惊天雷则是在藏拙，他很清楚和红蜘蛛还有闹翻天的差距在哪里，也很清楚锋芒毕露的人死的有多快，尤其是在Orion面前——当然红蜘蛛是个例外。  
他在等，等一个出头的机会，而Orion会给他这个机会的。  
“惊天雷，你觉得首领是在想什么呢？”Orion见惊天雷笑而不语，故作深意的问道。  
“首领和您的事情，我怎么会知道？”惊天雷托着自己的下巴说，“您那个医生寸步不离您，您或许还留有后手给他吧？”说完眼神有意无意瞟到了一旁一个密封不透明的圆柱体，“行军用法我不如您，诡道人心我更不如您，您就不要为难我了吧，检察官。”  
“这些到可以日后勤能补拙，我不是什么异能者，却能站在首领背后多年不倒多年，这可不是数年情义就能做到的，”Orion说道，“惊天雷，你愿意学吗？如果你愿意学，我愿意教你如何成为霸天虎没有之一的seeker空指。”  
“能得到您的赐教，我自然很高兴，但是您是知道的，seeker没有大容量的存储器，您那么多的知识，只怕我是心有余而力不足。更何况您不是还有声波副官吗？”不是时候，现在还不是时候，惊天雷想着。  
“存储器的事情我可以帮你解决，我还是那句话，你愿意学我就愿意教，霸天虎不缺战士，唯独却能行军打仗还能运筹帷幄的战士。更何况声波……我有另外的任务安排他。”Orion沉声说。  
惊天雷内心一阵疑惑，看向Orion身后一言不发的声波，没有多问。  
因为他嗅到了一丝危险的味道。

“敌军来者多少？”optimus站上神思新城的城楼向下望去，身边只有克劳米娅，铁皮正在和霸天虎浴血奋战中。克劳米娅虽然焦急，却也没有自乱阵脚：“目测不超过两万。”  
“这还只是试探部队啊……”optimus借着城楼上的望远镜观察敌军的排列和薄弱部位，观察了一阵后，说：“让铁皮指挥一部分轻装士兵去右侧绕后，那部分的部队是辎重部队，虽然持有重型武器，但是行动缓慢，等到绕后进攻后可以尽量分化他们的部队，最后可以逐一击破。”  
“我去。”克劳米娅义不容辞，很快下了城楼，结果出乎optimus的意料，克劳米娅直接提起武器就带领一部分久经战场的女汽车人还有士兵们前去实行optimus的计划，他们驾着小型飞行器冲向右侧，右侧很快被他们所吸引，但是他们所带均是重武器，虽然向他们发动了攻击却并不敌克劳米娅她们良好的机动性，其他部分的士兵虽然也发觉右侧不对劲，但苦于被铁皮等人的牵制无法快速做出反应。  
克劳米娅和铁皮的默契配合加上optimus的计策很快让局势产生了一点微妙的变化。克劳米娅手提长刀在右侧厮杀，如同出入无人之境，optimus看罢也不由惊讶。不曾想克劳米娅宝刀未老，可想而知当年“组织”里是一帮什么样的杀手，更难以想象如果克劳米娅如果因为艾丽塔的事情对他动手的话，他将会是怎样的狼狈姿态。  
转念一想，霸天虎队形渐渐崩溃，很快溃不成军，先头部队很快撤离，铁皮等人才有一丝喘息的机会。  
“还行，看来是有援兵上线了。”霸天虎军队后方响起了首领的声音。Megatron亲自督阵，就是想会一会这个刚刚上任没多久的prime，只不过值不值得他见，就要看这个prime有没有这个本事了。  
“之前将你放置后方实在委屈你了，现在放心大胆的试试身手吧。”Megatron出声提醒身后站着的身影，那身影机身通紫，右手缺失却改装成了枪炮管，链接着后脊的脊梁钢，而他的脑袋上赫然只有一个硕大的橙色光学镜。毫无疑问，这是受过俱五刑的tf才会有的奇怪机体。  
“您的道歉符合逻辑，但没有必要。”那个机体的声音是毫无感情的机械合成的电子音：  
“震荡波愿为您效劳。”  
这一战，仅算小胜。

Orion前脚刚刚离开指挥室，震荡波就从指挥室后的隔间内走出，他那只有一个光学镜的头偏向室外，不知道在思考着什么。  
“为什么您要将Orion调往后方？后方反而不一定能让他安分下去，”震荡波说，“这样您就是将军队的重要补给线给了他。”  
“我希望以后这样的话不要再从你口中说出来，”Megatron双手交叉支在桌上拖着下颚，“Orion是所有tf里我最信任的tf，没有他就没有现在的我，没有我他也无法独自存活。”  
同病相怜。震荡波的逻辑处理器忽然蹦出这个词汇，只是现在的他已经想不起为什么会产生这样的感触了：“是，首领。”  
“这次召你秘密来前线，是为了问你一件事情。”Megatron目光微动，“记得当年是你救了我，这个Orion有证实，那么当年那个站在斗角场上为我辩解的tf……你也救了他吗？还是说后来见过他？”  
震荡波调出了当年斗角场发生的事情，陈恳的说：“当年那个红蓝涂装的tf我确实救下了他，但是之后他是死是活我不得而知。”  
“他最后去了哪里？”  
“卡隆。”震荡波语气冷淡，好像在说一个与他很无关的人，“我虽然救了他，但他最终还是被秘密流放到了卡隆。”就和你一样，被秘密流放到了月卫二号上。  
Megatron虽然早有心理准备，但亲自听到这话还是忍不住叹了口气。卡隆，塞星最混乱的地方，那个只有点小口才的家伙，哪里对付的了那些凭拳头说话的家伙？  
而且在他占领卡隆后，屠了卡隆的整个领导阶层，就连御天敌也被Orion设计炸死，那些跟随他的seeker兴奋的将整个卡隆几乎轰炸了个遍，在那样的轰炸下，没有人能生还。  
“我明白了。”Megatron说，“今天准备开始进攻神思新城，你也随军参战吧，向我证明你璇玑湖城指挥官的实力。”  
时间回到现在，霸天虎的前锋被击退，很快震荡波整顿好被击退的部队重新出现在了战场上，有了震荡波的加入霸天虎方士气大涨，重新与汽车人部队进行拼杀，铁皮和克劳米娅在战场上配合无间，依照之前的打法，挑准防守薄弱的侧翼部队再进行反击，两支部队纠缠在一起，就像两股纠缠在一块的电路一样难解难分。  
optimus没有选择冲上敌阵，而是一直冷静的观察着局势的变化。他的身后是众多精兵，是这场守卫战的一张王牌，好刀要用在刀刃上，不可以专注于小利而失了后头的先机。  
他紧紧的握住拳头，不敢松懈。  
随着两支部队的纠缠开始，铁皮发现霸天虎居然没有像之前那般横冲直撞的攻击，而是一直在绕着他们兜圈子，不知不觉间，他们就像是被卷入风暴中心一样被外围的轻兵团团围住，敌军将他们围困，不管他向哪一处打开缺口都会被迅速填好，而且这个圈还在不断缩小。  
“克劳米娅！”铁皮这看不到视线内克劳米娅了，开始焦急的向四周望去，可是哪里还有克劳米娅的影子？难道敌人也是要将他们分化开然后各个击破？克劳米娅难不成已经被该死的虎子给解决了？铁皮的CPU在迅速的运转着，甚至忘记了还在战场预备着的optimus。  
效果不错，利用本来人多势众的优势将汽车人团团包围，将敌人不断压缩，这样之后清理战场也能轻松点。震荡波心里暗自想着，开始盘算这场战斗估计还需要多久才能结束。  
“长官！汽车人还有一个将领不见了！”一个侦察兵驾着小飞行代步器紧急刹车报告道，震荡波心里一惊，重新将目光投向战场中心。Megatron派他出战，可是他一时间居然没有想起之前那个带领小队瓦解了他们前锋部队的那个将领是谁。  
就算他想不起来了，可那个将领又会藏在哪里？战场上消失的将领也就那么几个可能合乎逻辑……  
震荡波是何等聪明的tf，很快就明白了，可就是刚刚那一瞬间短暂的分神，险些要了震荡波的性命。  
那一瞬间就像过了一个日循环那样漫长，好在震荡波早有准备，一发子弹只是擦过他脸击中了身后一个无辜的士兵的脑袋。士兵脑袋瞬间开花，震荡波看向那个离他非常近的侦察兵，侦察兵手中的枪还在重新上膛，但侦察兵很显然没有再打算用那柄枪的意思，他卸下了外部组建的装甲，显露出更瘦小的蓝色本体，手持短兵一个冲刺朝震荡波刺来。  
是个女汽车人！还是个刺客！在场的士兵一时间愣住了，虽然也有人要将她拦下，可是克劳米娅相对瘦小的机体机动性更强，很快将那几个家伙撂翻在地。  
“我认得你，就算是你被俱五刑了我还认得你！是你杀了magnum！”克劳米娅怒吼着对震荡波发起进攻，虽然对战众多高大的霸天虎，可是只有短刀的克劳米娅根本没有半点要吃亏的意思，近距离的射击效果不佳，甚至有可能会误伤队友，因此霸天虎战士没有选择对克劳米娅开枪，这也无形之中给了克劳米娅大杀四方的机会。  
“那看来你是为了给magnum报仇了，”震荡波启动了右手的手炮，许多tf只知道曾经的震荡波是一个举止文雅，自恋，爱惜涂装的议员，可是不要忘了，他还热衷于承办斗角赛，本人还对格斗技巧深谙于胸。不然他凭什么结交到众多军部的tf？不然为什么威震天敢于让他独自率领军队来战斗？不要以为一个俱五刑就将他摧毁了，相反这会让他更加强大：  
“那就要看你有没有这个资格。”  
震荡波内心一阵冷笑，克劳米娅愣住了。  
她恍惚间感觉被死神抓住了软肋。

 

第四十章 决策（1）  
“你找我有什么事？”  
漂移注视着面前这个不速之客，不速之客的机翼上印着一个磨损严重的十字符号，那正是宣誓过德尔塔誓言的医生才有的标志。  
“我知道你是谁，我也知道你想要干什么，”药师依旧保持着往日医生特有的冷静，只是语气更加急切，“我们都想逃离这个鬼地方，我可以帮你。”  
“你在说什么我不知道，请你离开，子弹可不会看在你是医生的份上就不会伤你。”漂移冷冷的回答拒绝了医生的帮助，甚至举枪威胁。可是药师直接握住了枪管，坚决的说：“别再装下去了！我可是医生！你听着，你去告诉声波，告诉他检察官要杀你灭口，他可以保你一命！”  
药师死死地握住枪管，漂移可没有想过真的要打死他，因此漂移的神色有些松动：“我为什么信你？”  
“除了我整个霸天虎你还能信谁？Orion还是红蜘蛛？”药师鄙夷道，“相信我，你现在如果不去找声波就是必死无疑，连带着你那些朋友一个也活不了！抓紧时间，趁着Orion还没有从指挥室内出来之前去找声波，告诉声波Orion将会害你有去无回，之后他会帮你。”  
漂移还是有些疑惑：“为什么要找声波不是直接见Megatron？”  
“你一个小兵，怎么可能见的到Megatron？”药师说道，“相信我，我不会害你。”  
“……为什么帮我？”漂移知道事情没有这么简单，商人不做无利之事，“事成之后要我帮你什么？”  
“没有别的要求，只要你把这枪给我。”药师指了指漂移手里的里那把枪。这枪正好是离开时救护车给他的，漂移下意识护住了枪：“其他枪可以，但是唯独这把不行，这是我友人相赠，他对我很重要。”  
说完漂移将腰间的另一把枪给了他，药师也不好再拒绝，只好收下了。“话说你之后要怎么离开这里？一把枪可是做不了什么事情的。”漂移忽然很疑惑，药师帮他这么多却只要一把枪，实在是不合理。药师听了这话只是嘴角抽了抽——他连微笑都快忘记是怎么做的了：“这个你无需担心，我已经想好退路了。”  
漂移一时间不知道如何作答，只能说了一句“好好活着。”，就匆匆离去。殊不知，对之后的药师来说，好好活着已经是一件遥不可及的事情了。  
虽然很遗憾没有赶在Orion出指挥室之前找到声波，但漂移还是在运输机起飞前见到了声波最后一面。  
“我不相信Orion会做出这种事情。”声波一口否决，“漂移，你知道诬陷检察官的罪名吗？”  
“他会不会做这件事你心里有数，”漂移说道，“想想他在利刃城做过的事情，再想想这一路上霸天虎的罪刑，你觉得这还是正义的吗？你觉得Orion还是你们所谓的天选之子吗？普神派会派这样的天选之子来惩戒世人吗？”  
声波没有调头离开，就证明还有一线希望，漂移很确信。果然声波犹豫了，他跟随着Orion从利刃城走到现在，他们都很清楚霸天虎做了什么。  
“杀了我一个不要紧，问题是我那些同伴们呢？我可不保证留着他们在这里是一项明智的选择，我一死就没人能管住他们的嘴了。可如果把我们都杀了，估计首领那你们可也不好解释吧，最好的办法就是让我们离开，我保证我不会把Orion的秘密和其他一切说出去。”  
“我会将你安排进远征军飞船内，”声波刻意避开了其他tf，悄悄展示出一张地图对漂移说，“途中会经过这颗星球，那颗星上我曾记得有个月卫二上的tf所建的城邦，他们是当年受到迫害的神职人员，一直过着隐居的生活，你到那上面可以寻求帮助。”  
“谢谢。”漂移已经将那份地图迅速拷贝了下列来，“我将遵守我的承诺。”  
“能不能在那活下来就看你自己了，”声波头也不回的就离开了，“还有以后就再也不要回来，否则我会将你追杀到底。”  
漂移冲着声波的背影欠了欠身，声波则在转动着手指上的那枚“组织”的戒指。

震荡波一臂挥来，克劳米娅双手格挡，力量上的差距让克劳米娅后退了好几步，甚至将她的双臂震到发麻，可是不容她彻底缓和，又要躲避震荡波右手一炮。  
太狼狈了，震荡波好像看穿了她的弱点，知道她虽然机动性强却能准确预判到她下一步的动作，皮影戏固然让他仅凭借逻辑判断，却也让他更加果断更加强大！  
克劳米娅支持不住，只好用手中的武器支撑着自己不让自己倒下。她手中的短兵已经钝了，甚至濒临断裂，就像现在的她一样，随时会倒下。克劳米娅也不知道自己是醒着还是全凭潜意识在和面前的这个独眼怪人在打，她的处理器里只有一个指令了，那就是牵制住这个独眼怪人。  
克劳米娅猛然吐出一口能量液，她现在只恨不是艾杰琳在此，不然独眼怪人早就一命呜呼了。只可惜她不是艾杰琳，而且艾杰琳这么多年估计早就死了吧，真是流年不利。  
内心吐槽完，克劳米娅就开始疯狂分析下一步要怎么做。和震荡波硬碰硬绝对吃不到好处，受伤的情况下和他硬碰硬更是找死，周围又有这么多刚刚她顺手收割了的死尸和颤抖着用枪指着她的tf，现在逃跑可不是个好时机……  
不等克劳米娅思考清楚，震荡波又是一拳破空而来，克劳米娅顺势侧身躲过一拳，想都没想短兵就直接向震荡波刚刚伸出的手臂划去，可是情急之下百密一疏，她一不小心就将背后暴露在了震荡波的右臂下。震荡波早有准备，另一只装着炮管的那一臂直接将克劳米娅拦腰勾起，直接将其狠狠甩出。这一摔直接甩在了一个死尸身上，巨大的冲击力直接将克劳米娅后背脊梁钢重创，克劳米娅还没来得及发出痛呼就被口中涌出的一大股能量液呛了回去，更严重的是她感觉到脆弱的火种在痉挛，火种痉挛的疼痛险些令她当场昏死过去。  
震荡波单手提起她，脑模块失去太多能量液让克劳米娅意识更加模糊了，她本能的要挣脱震荡波的手，可是面对火种痉挛和后背的剧烈疼痛她根本无力反抗。  
她的光学镜忽闪忽暗，即将下线。  
“和当年的暗杀者艾杰琳一样的招数，只可惜你不是艾杰琳。”震荡波冷冷的说道，但目光很快被克劳米娅破碎的胸甲内的一丝光芒震住，一时竟然没有直接掐死断克劳米娅脖子。  
另一边铁皮依然在摆脱着阵型，他已经浑身沾满能量液，也不清楚那是自己的还是敌人的。铁皮困在敌军内也不知过了多久，他终于看到了周围阵型的溃散，他起初是有些松了口气，因为增援部队已经赶到，他的压力也随之减小了不少，可是当他看到霸天虎队形再一次溃散，却再也高兴不起来了。  
浑身是能量液，光学镜忽明忽暗，背部很大一块已经塌陷，而震荡波一只手就将克劳米娅提起，她双脚毫无生气的在半空中晃着。  
铁皮看到这一幕的瞬间忽然什么都不知道了，他只要让伤了克劳米娅的人血债血偿。  
“打开神思新城的城门，我就放了她。”震荡波手一紧，克劳米娅唯一证明她还活着的证明就是在徒劳的抽搐了两下。  
“交出神思新城，绝无可能！”铁皮大喝，众将士也是一同大喝：“就算流尽最后一滴能量液，汽车人也决不投降！”  
“那看来你们是不打算让她和她的新生火种一起活下去了。”  
震荡波将已在充能的手炮对准克劳米娅胸甲。  
震荡波声音不大，却在汽车人的部队内一石激起千层浪，众人都惊讶的看着面前火种已经濒临熄灭的克劳米娅。克劳米娅是女汽车人不错，她们拥有着孕育仓，能孕育出和火种田中一模一样的火种，在magnum的军队里纪律严明，女汽车人们凭借着医疗兵和很强的机动性在军队里也颇有威严，大家更是在prime的严苛禁令下，谁也不敢碰女汽车人们一根指头，更别提共同孕育火种这件事情了。  
火种，在两派开战之后火种田就不约而同的“枯竭”了，就如同当年的普莱姆斯王族的火种田一样，就连冷铸机体也不得不停止了生产。汽车人这边新兴教派内流传着“普神已死”“普神憎恶着他的子民们”的言论，但是无论如何火种现在就是稀缺的极品。  
火种意味着生命，生命意味着希望。  
“长官，这样做是否……”一个霸天虎士兵小声提醒震荡波，毕竟新生火种对于所有塞星人来说是重中之重，就连曾经残暴的leader也下令不得轻易伤害新生火种。然而那个士兵却被震荡波一发手炮击中，当场丧命。  
“为汽车人求情，就代表叛变，”震荡波不带任何感情的说，“按条例是要将你押送霸天虎执法处死刑，在战前则更是死罪。”他的光学镜再次盯上铁皮，“我再说最后一次，交出神思新城，我就放了她和新生火种。”  
一面是克劳米娅的性命和新生火种的生死，一方面是铁堡最后的壁垒神思新城，这让铁皮无法在两方面都顾全。铁皮双拳握的“咯咯”作响，一时间也没有办法相出完全之策，只能瞪视着这个杀死了magnum又要杀死克劳米娅的独眼怪人。  
在场的汽车人将士都看向铁皮，不知铁皮要做何决策，还有一部分都垂下了头，开始为之后感到担忧。  
舍弃这个英勇的女汽车人？可是他们将要背上杀死新生火种的骂名，好不容易在民众心中建立的信誉将毁于一旦，失去了民众，汽车人更加如履薄冰，甚至失去最终的反抗。交出神思新城？神思新城之后就是铁堡，铁堡虽然发达但防御攻势特别弱，霸天虎占领神思新城后就可以如履平地一般的占领铁堡，从十三天元时期的汽车人建设的基业都将毁于一旦，之后将会是汽车人和其他星球无尽的黑暗。  
无论如何，每一种结果，都是他们都无法善终。他们都在等着铁皮下达命令，震荡波也在等着。  
与克劳米娅一样，铁皮他也被死神攥住了弱点。  
“既然你迟迟无法下定决心，那么我就替你做这个决定。”说着震荡波开始了倒计时，“五，四，三，二……”  
“不！快住手！放了她们！”铁皮颤抖地举起双臂阻止震荡波继续倒数到一，所有汽车人都是一愣，似乎是有些犹豫。铁皮更是挣扎，他根本不敢看向克劳米娅和其他汽车人，索性闭眼说：“放了她们……”  
震荡波没有再将枪对着克劳米娅，说：“很好，很符合你们汽车人的逻辑。交出武器，慢慢退后，进入神思新城后我自会放了她。”  
铁皮按照震荡波那样说的做，其他汽车人虽然也不十分情愿，却也还是照做了。众汽车人缓缓向后退，震荡波抓着克劳米娅和其他霸天虎则更近一步，两派之间保持着一定的距离，缓缓向神思新城城墙靠近。  
“长官他在干什么？”城内一个将士不自在脱口而出，optimus偏头，发现是当时来见铁皮时守在军队大门前的一个警卫，出于好心，optimus对他做了一个噤声的手势。  
好在有伪装装甲，那个士兵没有发觉对他做噤声动作的是optimus，不过他好歹意识到自己情急之下说了不该说的话，终于还是住嘴了。  
“先别急着下定论，”optimus喃喃自语着，“跑不了了。”

“让开！不然我把你丢出实验室！”  
感知器毫不客气的对凑到融合炮前的小诸葛说：“这把枪我可是要交给prime的，你可别想打这个主意。”  
“我知道我知道，”小诸葛微眯着光学镜，他可不想放弃能参与这项秘密研究的绝佳机会，“我只是想要不要再加大它的功率，最好再加个炮管，合理利用的话说不定还能一扫一大片……”  
“打住打住！”感知器扶额，他就不该让小诸葛也来参与讨论，他一开口整个实验室的思路就会跑偏，“贸然提高充能会让炮管融化，还会有炸膛的危险！”  
小诸葛终于没有坚持纠结他那套“把融合炮加好几个炮管再拴上个自爆装置必要时刻还能扔出去当手雷”的疯狂想法，冷静下来思考道：“没有个能撑大局的tf，神思新城被攻破是迟早的事情，我们真的能在他们支持的这段时间完成研制改装吗？”  
感知器没有马上回答，他也没有完全的把握，他只能赌上自己全部是技术拼一拼，至少要对得起无辜受累的普通民众。  
“我不知道，我只知道做我们该做的事情，将伤亡化简到最小为好。”  
“那就行了，”小诸葛拍了拍自己的胸甲，“我这有一套方案，小感你要不要试试？”  
“又是什么？”感知器现在满脑子都是在想着认真钻研然后将满脑子歪点子的小诸葛顺利踢出科研组。  
“你还记得你当年对我说的梦想吗？现在机会可就摆在你的眼前。”小诸葛勾着感知器的肩，大有哥俩给跟谁的架势，紧接着他就凑到感知器通讯器前说了一番。  
感知器从一开始的皱眉，随着小诸葛的那一番话，他的眉头渐渐舒展，等小诸葛一说完，感知器又很快皱起了眉。“怎么？我的计划不好？”小诸葛摊手道，感知器摇了摇头，说：“这可行吗？”  
“我打包票千斤顶都说好。”小诸葛义正言辞的说。一旁认真研究的千斤顶斜身凑了过来，满脸写满了疑惑。小诸葛冲他使了使眼神，可是千斤顶什么都不知道，当然更加懵了。  
恨铁不成钢的小诸葛举着拳头挥舞了一下，对他手里正在做的工作使了个眼色。千斤顶终于反应了过来，想起了之前小诸葛的提议，虽然自己还是一知半解的状态，但是他还是点了点头：“我觉得可行。”  
“可是……”感知器还是有些犹豫，但是小诸葛打断了他要继续可是下去的话：“不要可是了，这可是给咱们科研组面上贴金的活，你难道还不干吗？你就信我这一次。”  
感知器沉吟了片刻，终究还是点了点头。小诸葛开心的打了个响指，拉上千斤顶，三个铁堡最顶尖的科研人员一起开始了研究。


	10. 第五篇 和平之路（下）

第四十一章 决策（2）  
“1，2，3，4……”  
药师摊开手中的子弹，一个一个的数着，这是他一直以来偷偷攒着的，可惜一直没能拿到枪，现在和漂移做完这比交易后，他终于有了逃跑的机会。  
“6，7，8……”当数到八时，子弹就数完了，可是药师执意再数一遍，生怕自己数错了。直到第二遍确认是八颗子弹后，药师才稍稍放松了些，赶忙将子弹填装入手枪内，再三确认无误后，他悄悄摸到了门边，观察着外面巡逻士兵的动向。  
霸天虎对神思新城发动总攻，Megatron亲自前往前线督战，现在正好是逃跑的最佳时机，药师没有信心汽车人能守住神思新城第一道防线到晚上。霸天虎的据点距离其他城邦又太远，因此他想到的还是越快逃到神思新城内部接着混入难民队伍内转移到其他城邦最好。  
门外巡逻士兵中间时间间隙很大，这无形中给了药师逃跑创造了绝佳的机会。药师趁着中间巡逻的间隙，跑到他早就踩点很久的一个辎重背后，撬开了藏在辎重背后的一个下水道井盖，忍受着污染物的恶心急忙钻了进去，顺便将井盖合上。  
这还得多亏救护车，不然药师他也不会想到还有下水道这一招。听Orion说，救护车就是利用下水道的复杂性逃离了卡隆，现如今活跃在新任prime面前的医官就是救护车。想着前线吃紧，救护车或许也会被派往前线，自己也许还能再见他，药师更是加快了自己的步伐。  
常人或许无法忍受下水道内的看起来恶心肮脏物和化学反应后产生的带有轻微腐蚀性的物质，但是对于生活在卡隆的药师，对于目前一心要逃出这里的药师来说，这一点也不重要，重要的是怎么好好活下去。  
除了给Orion稳定伤势，他还需要担惊受怕免得哪天Orion就像杀了卡隆的执行阶层那样杀了他。Orion的伤势药师很清楚，那片碎片就像一张催命符一样将Orion的生命往火种源推，保不定Orion下一瞬间就会不省人事。  
而Orion很明显是清楚这件事情的，随着时间越长，Orion的喜怒更加无常，Orion还没病倒，他药师就要被Orion推向死亡。  
加上Orion让他研究的那项以活机体研究的技术……狭小的实验室，链接上维生系统和充满了荧绿色能量液和的维生仓，被肢解的机体……  
监禁般压抑的生活，处心积虑的争斗，地狱般的研究，他受够了。  
药师越想越难受，实在忍不住油箱内翻江倒海的恶心感，只能稍稍停下脚步将油箱里的能量呕了个干净。这时一阵悉悉索索的声音在他通讯器旁炸响，药师捂住这阵刺耳的悉索声，寻找着这阵噪声的来源，这一看不要紧，把药师自己吓的不轻。  
从错综复杂的地下管道内，有着不少的涡轮狐狸在吱吱的磨牙，这些饿到光学镜发绿，脊梁钢外突的家伙，虎视眈眈地盯着药师的方向。这些涡轮狐狸体积很小，看来是霸天虎养着放在下水管道内阻止附近的汽车人挖掘地道储存物资运送伤员和修建战壕的，而生活在这不见天日的涡轮狐狸身上还会带着无数铁锈病菌，这可比下水管道内轻微腐蚀性的物质更加可怕。后者最多就是腐蚀一层涂料，可是若是被前者划伤，前者遇上后者，哪怕就是一点点，都是必死无疑的。看来是刚刚自己吐出的能量液吸引了附近的涡轮狐狸，他们把自己当成食物了。  
药师想都没想，拔腿就跑，他现在想到的除了跑，再想不出其他任何一个保命的方式。涡轮狐狸们发出尖锐又令人心悸的磨牙声和尖叫声，一齐向药师涌去。好在涡轮狐狸智慧不高，现在又是非常饥饿的状态，它们踩在同伴的身上，一开始挤成一团，加上又是在位于污水位高于它们本身的下水管道内，速度一时没有追上药师，可是很快它们开始利用四周管道开始向药师追去，偶尔有一两只从药师头顶上掉了下来，药师吓的直接甩开。  
就算不死，他也会被铁锈病感染，铁锈病发病极快，就像噬铁虫啃食一个tf一样快，他不想还没逃出去就在下水道内染上铁锈病，到时候到了神思新城他也没有办法离开，自己也会在被隔离之中痛苦死去。  
后头的涡轮狐狸穷追不舍，药师没有办法，掏枪冲那些涡轮狐狸胡乱开了两枪，其中一枪擦过一只涡轮狐狸的身体，那只受伤的涡轮狐狸痛苦的嚎叫着，其他一些涡轮狐狸弓着背冲着药师嘶叫，另一些涡轮狐狸则是涌向那只受伤的涡轮狐狸将其残忍的瓜分，不过一会那只受伤的涡轮狐狸就没了声息。同类相残的场面没有让这些涡轮狐狸停下脚步，反而更加激发了它们对于能量液最原始的渴求。  
望着继续扑过来的涡轮狐狸，药师颤抖的跌坐在地。  
普神啊，这就是你给我的所谓的终结吗……

刚刚下了运输机，Orion忽然扶了下额，声波瞧着Orion面上的表情有些不大对劲，试探道：“怎么了，是觉得不舒服难受了？”  
“没什么，感觉头有点晕而已。”Orion说道，接着拿出了还没吃完的能量糖条，啃了一小块，让能量糖条在嘴中慢慢变成能量液咽下去。  
鉴于之前涡轮狐狸的事情，声波现在看着能量糖条还有些心有余悸，一时间没有接话，好在他还是反应过来了：“还是早些去休息吧，这么急着赶回卡隆，你的身体本来就是吃不消的。”  
“那还是见几个要紧的将领吧，不能任由他们以为我身体不好就过分放纵自己应该做的工作。”Orion笑了笑，对声波和惊天雷说：“对了，要不要跟我去其他地方转转，这样正好不也当放松了吗？”  
知道Orion也是个工作狂，声波也不好反对，惊天雷借口说刚回卡隆还需要有些事情料理，稍后就跟上他们。Orion便拉着声波出了政府大楼在卡隆城内四处逛。  
“我和首领打下卡隆时 你还在月卫二号上，这次正好可以让你来看看卡隆建设后的样子。”现在的Orion不似之前那般的严肃深沉，倒像是个刚刚步入青年的tf，连带着他那湛蓝色的光学镜都洋溢着活泼的色泽，声波一时不知道面前的这个tf是否还是他所认识的Orion，那个心狠，决绝，一意孤行固执己见却一心为Megatron的Orion。不过有一点没变 那就是提起首领Megatron时，他的嘴角不管怎么样都会有一丝不易察觉的微笑。  
声波又想起了曾经月卫二号上提起艾杰琳和Orion时的主教。  
“怎么了？一直不说话。”Orion问他，声波这才从回忆里抽身，说：“我在想……您和首领之间，究竟有过什么才会有如此无间？每当您提起首领或者是旁人提起首领，哪怕您是在生气，您总是会气消大半，就连首领也一样。”  
“很简单。没有他，我无法活下去，他没有我，也无法活下去。”Orion淡淡的说：“我们从孤儿院起就彼此互相扶持，相互慰藉，走到今天，哪怕中间发生了许多事情，我们被迫分开许久，但是我们依旧能在茫茫人海中重逢，依旧如初，守着自己的初心，永远信任彼此。”  
声波听的一知半解，但从Orion的话语中还是探听出了Orion和首领之间的不容易：“首领一定很高兴能在这一世中遇到您。”  
“你们月卫二上的普神教我不是很懂，但是我能感觉到他也是这么想的，”Orion静静的将手放在自己的胸口，看向卡隆的天空，喃喃道：  
“我也是。”  
声波看向天空，只看见了耀眼的主恒星光芒。  
接着Orion拿出一根能量糖条给了声波，说：“我记得我们在卡隆也是设了孤儿院的，不知道现在建设的如何了。”  
虽然很想借口说自己不喜欢这些糖条，不过看在Orion兴致还很好的份上声波也就没有拒绝，小心翼翼的将这根能量糖条收好，陪着Orion向卡隆新建的孤儿院走去。Orion和首领都出自孤儿院，就连曾经做过议员的震荡波也是出自孤儿院，因此Orion和Megatron十分重视对无监护人的幼生体的照看问题，几乎在每个占领的城邦都设立了孤儿院。与之前议会把持的孤儿院不同，曾经的孤儿院收养着幼生体很大一部分是为了取悦部分议员权贵，而新设立的孤儿院意在照顾无家可归却有很大潜质的幼生体，让他们接受正常的教育，最终是否加入霸天虎，是参军还是做个普通tf都随他们的心意。  
卡隆是霸天虎最先占领的城邦，也是塞星最为混乱的城邦，有御天敌在此执政的后期改变了治理策略才有了些许好转之意。Orion也有心治理，于是在这里最先设立了孤儿院，之后随着战线不断推进，Orion也没有很多时间腾出手管理孤儿院，今天也是借着回来的机会前去查看。  
孤儿院设立的地点离政府大楼不远，又因为身处于大后方，因此还是能见到很多一些伤兵在这里进行康复训练。一则是提醒着幼生体还有政府大楼内的人员不要忘记战争还没有结束，二则是和孩子们相处，伤兵们心理上的创伤也能得到抑制和治疗，三则展示霸天虎抗击汽车人的决心，也让幼生体们耳濡目染勇于抗击压迫的勇气。  
现在幼生体还在学习知识，活动课程还没有到，因此孤儿院内外还都是伤兵在活动。忽然Orion忽然看见了一个瘫坐在角落的一个tf，那个tf好像被大火烧过一样，身上没有一块有涂料的装甲，装甲也因为和射线的接触变得碳黑，身上也只裹着一个污渍严重的破纤维布。若不是他在伤兵之中，还真要让人以为他是卡隆城内末日大街来的乞丐。  
虽然Orion和声波没有声张各自的身份，见Orion盯着那个tf看，声波心里也有些不忍，叫来了医生询问：“他这是怎么了？”  
“他是之前在占领卡隆城后不久在大街上发现的，当时浑身涂装都褪色了，差点就要死了。”医生回答，“他甚至差点进入了休眠状态，真的是九死一生，好在命保住了，不过痊愈还是个问题。”  
“既然这么严重了，为什么还是将他带到孤儿院这边？也不怕吓到幼生体他们？”Orion反问道。虽然伤兵们可以来到孤儿院和幼生体相处，却是有条件的，必须要评估合格才行，这样也是为了防止过重伤势或心理创伤过大的伤兵吓坏了孩子们。  
医生听着Orion的反问，也是无奈：“这也是没有办法的办法，他只有在看到幼生体时才肯好好治疗，不然怎么挺的到现在？好在他也不生事，也只是远远的看着那些孩子们。”  
Orion点了点头，上前查看那个tf。那个tf阖着光学镜，感受到有人上前，也便睁开了眼。那个tf颇为疲惫，就连光学镜都是黯淡无光，他的打量了眼Orion，又像是要沉沉睡去一般，机体却又在不自主的微微颤抖。  
“这是能量不足，不太要紧，”Orion进修过记忆外科，对于一些小病症还是了解的。他掰了一小段能量糖条放在那个tf嘴边，随着机体的温度渐渐将糖条在口中融化。那个tf也算是恢复了一点精神，一直看着Orion嘴巴微张，像是要说什么，却只能发出一些虚弱的气流声。  
Orion帮那个tf拉了拉裹着的破布，免得还未恢复的机体受到射线的照射而留下大片的碳黑色痕迹。Orion在做这些事情的时候，那个tf一直在看着Orion，一直到Orion起身离开。  
声波一直默默的在Orion身边站着，没有问一句话，直到他们离那tf远了，他才发问：“为何对那个伤兵如此上心？以前你不是最不想多生事吗？”  
Orion默了片刻，说：“我想起了之前离开孤儿院时的自己，就像他一样。”  
“发生了什么？你居然从未说过。”声波自然是不解，他只知道Orion不忍孤儿院将他们培养出来就是为了让他们去讨好权贵的命运，于是趁着一个机会逃了出去，之后投奔已经小有声望的震荡波，可是细细一想，Orion居然从未提起过逃跑途中发生了什么。  
“你也不曾问过我。”Orion淡淡一句话就结束了这个话题，声波无法从Orion的背影里猜测Orion此时的表情，只知道当他转过身时，Orion依旧如初：  
“都是过去的事情了，你陪我再等等吧，估计他们快下课了。”  
就在此时，远处出现了几架飞行单位，从Orion他们的头顶呼啸而过，飞行单位的引擎声令一些伤兵下意识的蹲下捂住了通讯器。Orion当即冷下了脸：“怎么回事？当卡隆禁空令不管用了是吗？”  
“不是，Orion，事情有些不对……”声波快步走到视野开阔的地方，看向那几架盘桓在卡隆上空的飞行单位，“那些不是seeker，不是卡隆的空军。”  
“不可能！”Orion走到声波身边，顺着声波手指的方向看去。seeker都是军品，就算他光学镜再不好也能看出那些飞行单位几乎都是民品，既然不是他们的部队，用涂料想都知道是哪方的部队了。  
想到这，Orion真的是暗叫不好，他居然没有算到汽车人居然也有一支空军部队！而且还是穿过锈海上空的部队！  
卡隆虽实行禁空，但是前期没有料到汽车人也能组建空军，因此制空能力没有看上去的那么强。  
不要着急，Orion，不要急，汽车人的空军都是民品，没有配备相应强力武器，就算千里迢迢飞来了卡隆也是疲上加疲，等留守的士兵出击，不一会就能打下来的。  
然而飞行引擎发出的破空之声和从头顶降落的炮弹彻底粉碎了Orion的幻想。炮弹在不远处爆炸，思考中的他甚至忘记了躲开冲击波，要不是声波将他按倒，冲击波的威力足以震碎他本就脆弱的机体，但冲击波还是造成了Orion通讯器里一阵刺耳的杂音，叫嚣的杂音让Orion几乎动弹不得。倒在地上的他只能任由声波拼命拍着双肩，看着他的口型喊着他的名字。  
难怪，难怪当初艾杰琳在爆炸发生前叫他们关上通讯器。  
“Orion！Orion！听得见我说话吗？”好容易Orion才恢复了听力，才将声波的话听了个完全：“汽车人在实行无差别投弹，我已经联系了惊天雷来接应你，现在我互送你去安全的地方！你能听见吗？”  
Orion点了点头，挣扎着爬了起来，声波搀着他，Orion虚弱的说：“让孤儿院的孩子们也跟上来，去政府大楼。”  
“外面都在轰炸，出去就是送死！”声波第一个反对，“更何况这么一大帮人，那些孩子出去就是活靶子！”  
“就是要让他们知道，这里都是幼生体，我们混在里面，他们也不敢贸然轰炸，”墙角的那个tf一动不动的，像是已经认命了，Orion却是更加坚决的一瘸一拐的向大门走去，“贸然轰炸，杀死幼生体量他们也不敢！”

Megatron豁然从位置上站起，望着神思新城下厮杀成一片，而此时紧闭的城门内更是叫他担忧。  
当震荡波部队踏入城门的一瞬间，城门忽然降下关闭，之后里面的部队是音讯全无，城外的余兵很快被城楼上的士兵给消灭殆尽。现在他们对城内的状况是一概不知，震荡波生死也未知，贸然上前反倒是不利。  
“糊涂！”  
Megatron听完下属汇报之前震荡波做的决定，虽然以最少的伤亡换得胜利不失为一个良策，可是面对汽车人最后的防线，加上那个不熟悉的prime，这些不可控因素加在一起都不得不令霸天虎小心，可是就是军队里之前胜仗不断，加上前些时候的休战整顿内部，让下面的这些士兵开始狂妄内斗了起来。现在明知道震荡波如此鲁莽旁边的士兵也没个劝说的，不过百来个士兵，Megatron他不是很心疼，但如果震荡波真就栽里面了，Orion如果问起来，他也无法给个合理的交代。  
原本想着Orion贸然派兵，他也不是真的想要结束休战，而是试探一下现在的汽车人和新任prime，今天这一战也不过是小试牛刀，结果自己反倒也是狂妄过头小瞧孤注一掷的汽车人了。Megatron当机立断，调兵将神思新城周围一塞哩的范围围住，时刻监视着城内动向。  
城内厮杀了许久，终于兵戈之声停了，城门也被渐渐吊起，这时众霸天虎才看清城内的情况。  
城内是满满的烟雾弹散发的烟雾，模模糊糊间看到烟雾中地上躺着的死尸，而一个人影拖着另一个瘫在地上的tf缓缓走出。  
“没有我的命令不许进攻，违者杀。”Megatron亲自坐镇军前，士兵们也不敢冲那个单独走出神思新城的人影做什么。  
只见那个人影揪着地上死尸般的tf的脑袋缓缓的向霸天虎的阵前走来，他一手拖着已经浑身上下没有一处完好的震荡波，一手拿着一柄涂料漆黑的能量枪，他蔚蓝色的光学镜冷的像是火种源井的光芒，不，那光芒更像是被火种源淬火过，配上他格外惹眼的苍白的涂装，犹如同从火种源归来的恶灵一般，一时间就连Megatron都愣住了，更不用提一干霸天虎了。  
“你们，退守三十塞哩，我就放了他。”  
optimus冷冷的将震荡波丢在地上，缓缓将能量枪对准了震荡波已经破碎的胸甲，只需要一枪，他必死无疑。  
以其人之道还治其人之身，不管是现在还是将来，这个道理optimus向来深信不疑，并且一直付诸实践。  
Megatron也对此深表赞同。

 

第四十二章 练兵  
恶，恶灵？  
难道magnum他没死？  
与optimus那双犹如被火种源淬火过的光学镜，仿佛当初战场上大杀四方的magnum又回来了。  
Megatron内心里喃喃道，可是仔细想来这肯定不可能，现场穿回来的录像来看，位于爆炸中心的magnum肯定碎成了碎片，怎么可能还有理由活着？  
可是谈判桌面前的这个tf却和当初那个magnum一模一样，就连举手投足都是像极了magnum，这就不得不让他深表怀疑了。  
“怎么，在三十塞哩和一名爱将的性命之间霸天虎首领居然都不能取舍吗？”optimus坐在长长的谈判桌前喝着刚刚温好的能量液。谈判桌就设在神思新城和霸天虎之间，他不担心霸天虎耍花招，只要他越沉着，让对方以为他还有底牌，对方也不敢随意造次。他只需要拖时间就好。  
现在手里的震荡波不过是前菜，天火才是他最终的王牌，他始终相信卡隆城迟早会给他带来一张足够强大的王炸，让汽车人赢得这场小小的保卫战，再挫伤霸天虎不可一世的锐气，在未来的持久对战中也可以成为令霸天虎忌惮三分的战斗力。  
虽然很可能是一张有去无回的王炸。  
“你以为我不敢现在就拿下你反过来进攻神思新城吗？”Megatron平生最讨厌的就是威胁，尤其是被人捏住把柄的时候，“你居然还能心平气和在这里喝能量液！”  
听见Megatron这么说，optimus放下了杯子，说：“几天几夜没合眼，刚刚又收拾了这家伙，不补充能量我还有什么精力和你谈判？”  
optimus的态度大有“我能心平气和和你在这谈是我有底气我有修养你又能奈我何”，着实让Megatron怒火中烧。  
optimus见Megatron脸色不好看，接着说：“其实说开了本来没有意思，可是我还是忍不住想说一说，”他忽然顿了顿，像是在确认或者是提醒Megatron，“你明明知道现在不是最好的进攻时机，为何又要如此仓促出兵攻打呢？”  
“你什么意思？”很明显，optimus一语中的，但是Megatron不动声色的说：“论兵力还是武器装备，我轻而易举就可以灭掉你们汽车人，打你们难道还需要挑日子吗？”  
“这点我承认，这个个的确是霸天虎的资本，论兵力财力民力物力你们都要比我们更胜一筹，可是我很喜欢换位思考，如果我是霸天虎的首领，在崛起的那一天起一直不败，长驱直入直逼铁堡，作为首领，我会怎么做？”接着optimus话锋一转，说道：“长驱直入固然是好事，在战场上立于不败也是好事，但是长此以往可就是要坏事的。毕竟你们也是人，忙着征战却忘了权力越大争权夺利也就越多，胜仗多了也就容易变成骄兵必败。”  
“所以？”  
虽然Megatron打断了optimus的话，但却给了optimus接下去的话茬：“所以……你需要在发动总攻之前整顿内部，再来一场练兵。”  
精彩！Megatron在心里说道，如果Orion在的话，估计还能与面前这个“magnum”争论辩解几句，但是不得不承认，面前这个家伙是完全猜透了霸天虎目前正在进行的事情。  
“说了这么久，也不过是揣测，但是我也对你们汽车人最后的防守思考了许久，”Megatron也明白对方要使的是攻心术，猜透了对方的意思让对方手足无措乱了阵脚，气势上就要输了大半，这样让他退兵就不是难事。不过他也可以见招拆招：“最后的防守是要稳中求胜，争取拖延时间开始消耗战。你们以为我开始整顿内部，于是也开始肃清内部奸细，招揽新兵加紧训练，再利用prime的信徒和威望挽救你们的民心，只可惜这些都是需要很长时间的积累，你们现在也不过是在做最后的抵抗。”  
“不过，背水一战，更是众志成城。”optimus面甲下的表情莫测，Megatron也判断不出他是怎样的态度：  
“但也正因为背水一战，汽车人更需要一场练兵！双方皆需要一场练兵，迟早会再次发动进攻，我赞同尽快结束战争，还塞博坦一个清净，只是我方士气正旺，而霸天虎却不是最佳进攻时机，也正因为这点，我断定，你，这场进攻会输，倒不如早点撤兵减小损失。”  
“霸天虎和汽车人有着兵力几倍的悬殊，你凭什么断定我会输？”Megatron说，“更何况你刚刚不是才说过吗？双方都需要练兵，谁输谁赢还没有定数。”  
“当坐上谈判桌前时，你心里就有数了。”  
Megatron从对方的光学镜里感受到了对面这个tf的意味深长的微笑。  
见Megatron无言，optimus继续说道：“首领你也是征战许久的tf了，从卡隆白手起家到现如今围困神思新城，手下如果没有能人异士也是无法达成的，那么你想必也懂得纵然要练兵也必须占到天时地利人和。但是根据霸天虎组成的情况来看，现如今霸天虎内部的局面不用我猜都知道必然是不好的。争权夺利，拉帮结派，加上刚刚归队的红蜘蛛也不是个省油的灯，明争暗斗之下你估计要头疼死了。攘外必先安内，否则后患无穷，哪怕最后一同塞星也是无用。打江山容易守江山难，手下皆是是猛将，你自然需要运用驱虎吞狼之策进行平衡各方势力，相互牵制，根据你进攻的速度来看，你不过是最近一个主恒星循环（月）才开始整顿的。才一个主恒星循环，还没安排好就贸然发动进攻，这不是给了那些争权夺利的一个好由头吗？”  
optimus的话句句在理，每句都戳中了Megatron的心病。每错，他和还没战死，内部就开始争权夺利了，加上他一直非常信任Orion，内部总有抱怨，于是他将检察官的职位交给Orion，让声波担任情报官一职，也是希望借此抬高Orion在高层内的位置，让那些家伙明白Orion在他面前是什么地位，再给Orion证明自己的机会。而声波的情报收集也能很好震慑住那些爱背后瞎议论的家伙，让那些人闭嘴。  
然而这些才刚刚起步，成效甚微。Orion又弄出私自派兵前往莫邪天城的事情，将Orion调往后方也是稳住前方的军心，更是防止作战时汽车人会对后方动什么手脚，作为二把手的Orion也能处理妥当。  
可是现在一听optimus这么说，更加确定了此时出兵真的操之过急。  
就在Megatron还在思考的时候，传令兵忽然上前，凑到Megatron身边才说了一两句，Megatron脸上神色就开始不大好了。这个变化optimus自然也捕捉到了，他再次捧起还氤氲着的能量液假装喝着，实则一直观察着Megatron的神色变化。  
等传令兵面色凝重的汇报完，Megatron抬手示意让他退下，期间目光寸步未离optimus，面色凝重好比锈海上空的乌云。  
“卡隆的事情，是你做的。”Megatron咬牙切齿的将每个字，词挤出，恨不得将这些字词碾碎。看来是真的气到了极点，连这是问句还是陈述句都无法辨别。  
optimus自然知到是什么事情，现在这个场合他也无需欺骗Megatron：“不是我，是他做的。我一直坐在这里，不可能去卡隆。”接着他拿出了准备好的一块数据板滑到Megatron面前。Megatron接过来粗略的看了一遍说，optimus解释说：“能完成这个计划，可不是靠一两个小兵就能完成的，必须有周密的部署和里应外合。”  
“所以，这是一份名单，一份内鬼的名单？”Megatron不置可否的笑了笑，“我怎么知道你这不是随便拿了个名单在打发我？好让我干掉那些忠于我的tf反而好给那些真正的内鬼铺路？”  
optimus直视着Megatron的光学镜：“信与不信全在你，不过这份名单也算是能成为你捏住那些疑心之人的把柄吧。我这也算是全心为你着想了，不是吗？”  
只是optimus他内心忐忑，不知道天火等人还是否平安回来，他将手放在桌下，尽量不要让Megatron看出紧张：“现在，在退兵和继续进攻，短时间不一定能拿下的神思新城和大后方卡隆以及震荡波的命之间，相信首领会做出正确的选择吧。”  
Megatron气到几乎要将数位板捏碎，optimus也不忘补上一刀，他气定神闲的说：  
“首领还要尽快做决定啊，毕竟……卡隆不等人。”

“快，快让开！”  
铁皮一路狂奔护送着克劳米娅赶到医疗站，他身上也是受创不少，但和克劳米娅身上比起来就是小巫见大巫。克劳米娅可以说只剩一口气了。  
等赶到医疗站时，铁皮也是筋疲力尽，脚下一软差点跌倒在地，早已准备好的医务人员将他扶起，再一齐将克劳米娅抬入了抢救室。救护车和他的几个助手严阵以待，为克劳米娅链接上各种铁皮看不明白的维生线路，看着一个监护仪上跳动的各色数字和线条。  
铁皮也在抢救室处理伤口，可是电焊伤口的疼痛他居然没有半点反应，他的注意力完全在克劳米娅那。在场的三四个医生一齐围着克劳米娅打转，救护车作为前prime首席医疗团队的医生自然成为了这个医疗站点的主心骨，在场的医生们在他的指挥下也有条不紊的开展救治。  
“c167电路加速剂两支，三袋玻璃间质阳性火种能量液，快，吊上！”救护车冲着助手道，“再把火种助推器拿上！快！”  
连说两次“快”，看样子救护车也开始紧张了。普神在上，求求你不要夺走我身边的最后一个亲人。铁皮咽了口医务人员递来的一杯高浓缩的能量液，高浓度能量液往常是绵软的，可现在却感觉犹如刀片入喉。  
从医务人员紧张背影的间隙内铁皮能隐约看到克劳米娅渐渐开始褪色的装甲，脸上也是显露出灰黑无光的色泽，而她的四肢是以一种令人作呕的状态扭曲着，之前简单处理的伤口也因为救治不得不拆开，伤口处不断滴落下的荧蓝的能量液已经在她的床下汇聚成一小泊，光是看着就令人触目惊心。  
救护车和助手熟练的将克劳米娅的胸甲卸下，打开火种室准备显露出火种本来的模样，就在打开的那一瞬，救护车和助手的手不约而同的一滞。  
火种室内分化出了一条细小电路与火种深处链接，而链接的另一头是一个金属圆珠。那个圆珠细小如轴承滚珠，却微微闪着火种的深邃光芒。  
毫无疑问，这是一个自母体产生的新生火种。  
“师傅，怎么办……”助手问道。  
救护车看了眼已经拿来的电路加速剂，将手中的火种助推器交给身边的助手：“剩下的你们全力救治，我先去告诉他这件事。记得，这件事情不许泄露出去。”  
这个“他”自然指的是铁皮，救护车匆匆将手中的能量液擦干净，来到铁皮面前。铁皮见救护车上前，挣扎的从位置上站起：“救护车，你一定要救她！”  
“这个无需你提醒，我们医生也绝对会尽最大努力的。”瞧着面色凝重的铁皮，救护车按着他的双肩将他按回位置上，也尽量将自己的急切埋在火种深藏，用他目前最能达到的平静语气对铁皮说：“情况不太好，有件事情我必须问你，她是不是成为了你的火种伴侣？”最后一句话救护车压低了声音，确保除了他们两人其他人不会知道。  
“是的。”铁皮一手掩面，有些语无伦次：“早知道，早知道……”  
“现在不是给你懊悔的时候，我必须告诉你这件件事情，”救护车正色道，“我们要注射电路加速剂吊住克劳米娅的命，防止她在治疗的时候就火种熄灭，但是你和她孕育的新生火种将来很大程度会火种变异。作为火种伴侣，新生火种是保还是不保全在于你的选择。变异的后果你应该知道，万一变异，将来那个孩子很可能无法活过磨合期，甚至身体残疾，甚至胎死腹中之类的概率都会增加……”  
“火种熄灭”，“新生火种变异”，“保还是不保全在他”，铁皮只听清楚了这几个词，他现在只觉得脑子昏昏沉沉的一片空白，不知道该做什么好。  
保，他当然很想保，这是他和克劳米娅共同孕育的；不保，为了防止将来火种变异新生火种死亡，或者更惨的未来，可是这同样更是克劳米娅的新生火种，他无法单独做下这个沉重的选择。  
从一开始战场得知克劳米娅与新生火种的事情，他一开始是不相信的，克劳米娅更是从来没有对他说过，因此他怀疑是震荡波见她是女汽车人，于是想出来的一个诡计。一路上护送克劳米娅的时候他也是半信半疑，一面担心一面惊喜，可是没想到这一切都是真的，而更没想到的是刚得知这个消息后，就要选择和这个小生命说再见。  
他害怕做下决定后他和克劳米娅会悔恨终生，更怕克劳米娅恨他一辈子，毕竟他们都不再年轻。  
“除了加速剂，还有没有其他的办法？”  
铁皮颓然的样子仿佛苍老了许多。救护车于心不忍，但还是要对他说实话：“没有，电路加速剂是唯一的选择。不然克劳米娅在修复四肢和后脊梁钢时会更加痛苦，后续的恢复时也会对这次伤势造成的心有余悸，甚至可能之后一辈子也不敢走路。如果你想保那个火种，我会减少一点剂量，或许变异机率会小很多，但一边维持新生火种的生命体征还要维持自己的生命体征，克劳米娅可能要受许多罪了。”  
“不了，你们该怎么救治就怎么救治吧，我不能冒着这么高的风险让她去搏命，更不能让这个孩子降生在现在这种战乱之下……”铁皮抬头看着救护车，头顶的灯光被救护车遮挡，光线散射在救护车身后，像是镀上了一圈金色的边框：  
“等克劳米娅醒过来，要怪，就让她怪我吧。”

“长官，那是一个孤儿院。”  
天火对身边的那位僚机说的很及时，天火等人接收到信息立刻暂停了对孤儿院附近的攻击，并开始在孤儿院上空附近开始盘桓。  
他们翻越大半个塞星，千里迢迢甚至动用了外太空的科研来到这里偷袭敌人的大后方，就是为了给霸天虎来个重创，虽然也料想到了霸天虎会利用一切可利用的资源阻止他们，但是利用孩子这件事，却足足伤透了天火的脑模块。  
天火很清楚的在那些奔逃的孩子们当中混入了不少位于霸天虎后方的伤兵和要员，他们利用汽车人的人道主义，认为汽车人绝不敢向孩子开枪。  
攻击还是不攻击？他也必须顾及着远在神思新城的其他汽车人们，如果伤到了幼生体，那么霸天虎也会利用这件事情大书特书，借此毁掉optimus上任后一直苦心支撑起来的名誉。  
“注意攻击方向，不要伤害到孩子们。”权衡利弊之后，天火只能如此决定。  
“可是这样也不是长久之计。”一旁的飞行太保银剑回答，“现在爆炸后的余烟开始升起来了，视线受阻，就算打开红外线夜视仪也会受到不小的干扰，这样下去不就给了他们逃走的机会了吗？”  
确实是这样，天火思索片刻，传呼上通讯频道内的星影：“星影，你负责我在地图上标记的位置，和训练时一样，让滑翔机辅助你。”  
“收到。”星影简短回复后，和身边的朋友滑翔机掉转机头赶往指定地点。滑翔机听到天火的命令后，对星影说：“老规矩，你打头阵我断后。”  
星影在通讯频道内笑了两声：“不会和你抢。”说完向下一个俯冲一头扎进了烟雾之中，滑翔机则在上空解决相应的放空设施。星影成像仪在冷铸  
“星影？他不就是那个盲机吗？长官你怎么把他也带来了？”飞行太保副队长空袭在通讯频道内惊叫。他还只是刚刚加入空军不久连底细都还没有摸清，更何况他好像连磨合期都还没过完吧！到战场上不就是送死吗？  
“你小声点，通讯器都要炸了，”银剑提醒他，“你难道忘了那小家伙身上装了什么吗？”  
银剑不说空袭都快忘了，星影是功能主义政府最后一批投入研制的seeker，也是“极速者”计划中，只是这却是最艰难，结果研制了许久也只制造成功了星影和其他三架，那三架在测试时出现了各种问题，于是政府废弃了这些耗钱又耗力的计划，并且将这批所有未及时生产的seeker尽数销毁，按照星影的说法是自己火种融合时光学镜出现了问题直接被政府丢弃，这才逃过一劫。  
他平日里看上去呆呆的，一开始有的时候会没头没脑的撞上墙，好在天火不愿意放弃这个家伙，不知道从哪弄来了一个几世纪之前的雷达给星影装上。不愧是seeker，机动性可不是普通民用机形可比的，之后星影飞行训练中也没多大问题了。  
想到雷达，空袭瞬间都明白了。  
就在此时，惊天雷也已经赶了过来，天火与飞行太保们则吸引惊天雷火力方便星影和滑翔机行动。身为霸天虎三大seeker之一，惊天雷虽然最不起眼但实力不容小觑。  
“你们也是跨过了锈海上空的家伙吧，没想到汽车人的民用机也可以做得到，”惊天雷追赶着飞行太保们和天火，“但是也不要小瞧我们正经的军品，想要平安离开，先留下一侧机翼再说！”  
一个飞行单位最重要的就是机翼，机翼断了哪来的飞？更别提平安离开，就算是迫降都是问题。“不要着急，我们有六个，他只有一个，分散开。”天火下达命令后，飞行太保们向四周散开，寻找机会将惊天雷包围。

 

第四十三章 攻心  
此时的星影俯冲进烟雾之中，跟着雷达小心翼翼的在低空盘旋，并且不断变化着飞行方位和位置，对地面上的幼生体进行干扰，让他们无法判断上空的星影位于何处。  
雷达毕竟成像有限，不可能做到热红外成像仪等一系列近代产物，只能根据物体移动速度和大致体积来判断。星影虽然已经将雷达的运用已经到了炉火纯青的地步，但顾及着幼生体也不敢直接进行攻击，现在也只能是干扰幼生体将队伍驱散，这样攻击可能会更加精准。  
“放空设施基本上解决了，你那边怎么样了？”滑翔机问。  
“不怎么样，还要等你料理完上空。”星影再次打开热红外线成像仪，成像仪反馈的内容依旧是大片的橙，红色。星影内心非常不明白，之前功能主义政府内部争权夺利那么厉害，却无法解决seeker热成像仪干扰的问题。  
“我尽快。”滑翔机解决完最后一个对空扫射的机枪位便调出了这片区域的地图，说：“按照他们前进的方向，好像是要去对面的一座高建筑，那是前御天敌在位时的政府大楼，也是现在霸天虎的据点。”  
星影很快明白问题的严重性：“明白，有什么可以最快速度将队伍分散的方案？”  
“向前一塞哩有一个岔路口，再向前三分之一塞哩又是一个广场，有四个路段，向左的那边就是一条大道通向政府大楼，我们只有两次机会。”滑翔机给出了方案，作为天火亲自调剂给星影的僚机，他很清楚自己是要引导这个还没过磨合期的家伙以最快的速度成长，因此滑翔机他要做的只是将方案摆在星影面前让他自己选择，在成功与失败之间形成关键的占据意识。  
星影接收到画好路线的地图后，只犹豫了片刻，便开口道：“虽然有岔路口，但霸天虎不一定会中招，可是广场特别空旷，更加适合动手。我刚刚大致确定了这些幼生体的机龄都不大，正因为幼生体都还小，受到惊吓第一反应是待在自己最信任的监护人身边，这样或许就可以区分开那些是混在里面的霸天虎士兵了。”  
虽然飞行视野上存在小瑕疵，但在战术和飞行技巧上，星影非常对得起“极速者”计划。在他身上看不出连续的飞行带来的疲惫，机翼和机身上的蓝色能量线条让战友看起来格外安心。  
然而此时与惊天雷在上空纠葛的天火和飞行太保们却渐露疲态。明明出战前对霸天虎三大seeker诸多分析，又是六对一人数上的压制，但面对身经百战，甚至能平安穿过锈海上空的惊天雷较量下，硬是打成了近乎平手的局面。加上跋涉之久天火等人已经好几个循环没有合眼了，局势对天火等人非常不好。  
惊天雷没有像红蜘蛛那样一直穷追猛打，他更加擅长迂回战术，加上本身机动性的良好，总会在本已追及上时忽然一个侧身，出其不意的侃侃避开攻击，甚至还能让天火他们差点误击队友。  
“好嘛，现在主动权都在人家手里头攥着了。”空袭在一旁气呼呼的说，本来这就是一趟累的要命还不能保证活着回去的任务，没想到遇上了本应该在前线的惊天雷，真是太背运了。  
银剑身为飞行太保的队长现在首要任务就是稳定下属的情绪：“发声器又不会跑你能少说一两句吗？长官都还没说话你就开始扰乱军心了。”  
没错，天火一直一句话都没说，缄默的像是摘除了发声器。谁也不知道他的内心在想什么。  
“那，那长官您还是发句话吧！不能这样总被对方追着打啊！六打一还处下风，太丢面子了吧！”现在是在高空飞行状态，如果是人形状态下，空袭估计要急到跺脚了。  
“你们说……只有惊天雷出来迎敌，这意味着什么？”天火幽幽的在通讯频道内开口。  
“那能意味着什么？意味着这里防守松懈且薄弱，或者有什么重要东西在。”空袭不假思索的脱口而出。  
“那么，这个重要的东西是什么？”天火追问，一方面向惊天雷迫近，“能让三大空指亲自护送的重要东西是什么？”  
“……是什么人吧，战备物资悉数运往了前线，惊天雷忽然出现在后方，估计是互送什么人。”银剑回答，“惊天雷一直阻止我们接近刚刚的部队，看来里面混入了某个重要人物，惊天雷必须保证他的安全。”  
“那我们就将计就计好了，给滑翔机他们一点时间弄清楚那究竟是什么，然后我们再出手也不迟，”天火笑了笑，“更何况惊天雷六打一，他回去也能给红蜘蛛吹嘘一段时间了。”

“Megatron，就这样撤退了？你就让我这样撤退？！”  
红蜘蛛一把推开身边正清理物资的士兵，直冲到Megatron的面前：“老锈桶，你难道就任由那群轮子骑你脸上为非作歹？”  
“够了！”Megatron厉喝，“你有这个闲心还不如赶紧派兵带着你的部队回去支援！”  
“你脑子生锈了吗铁桶头？”红蜘蛛指着Megatron的胸甲骂道：“卡隆驻军不少，加上音速峡谷的驻兵足够应对那些轮子了！”见Megatron神色有所松动，他接着说：“后方那些个轮子都是民品，人数有那么少，根本就不可能攻下卡隆。顶多就是缓解前线的危机，等支援部队到了，他们才不会恋战，不然他们凭什么守住偌大的卡隆？铁桶头，你清醒一点！我看你是担心Orion上头乱了自己的阵脚！”  
话音刚落，小飞机的脖子就被Megatron一把捏住，红蜘蛛这话，是彻底惹怒了Megatron。  
换做其他时候，Megatron可能不会这么大动肝火，然而红蜘蛛的一番话却直接将他的焦急归咎于Orion的身上。没错，Megatron当然很担心Orion，不久才将他送去卡隆结果现在出了这种事情，这也太巧合了些。他现在只能希望Orion还没有那么快到达卡隆，但是他更迫切的想要知道卡隆的受损程度。可是红蜘蛛的话却将他所有的焦虑归咎于Orion身上，这是在质疑他的领导，更是在给Orion抹黑，这是为他所不容的：  
“我警告你红蜘蛛，这里不是你能为所欲为的议会，这里是霸天虎。带着你的seeker部队赶紧回去支援，第一时间汇报损失。”  
Megatron松开红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛后退了一步，脸色非常不好：“难道……难道伟大的霸天虎首领打算就这样放过那群轮子了吗？”  
“我什么时候说要放过他们了？”Megatron背手而立，“你是当霸天虎只有你们seeker了吗？”  
红蜘蛛一怔，只是手抚着被掐的生疼的颈部，这才想起Megatron从谈判桌前怒气冲冲的回来时，对着手底下的将士们吩咐了些话。现在想起来，那些tf里没有一个是seeker。  
Megatron瞥见红蜘蛛若有所思的神情，问：“这下能出发了吗？”  
“……遵命。”红蜘蛛意识到自己刚刚太过激动了，也就不再争执下去，动身集结seeker部队出发了。红蜘蛛离开后，Megatron的眼神又恢复了之前的冷冽，回头看向神思新城的方向，他知道那个家伙也在关注着这边。  
“清好物资准备后撤三十塞哩，将所有的炮弹给我轰向神思新城！”  
神思新城的城墙上，optimus纵然没有千里眼那么好的视力，但Megatron的策略他是猜的八九不离十。  
“长官，霸天虎一定不会就这样离开吧。”  
之前跟在他身边的那个警卫就是热破，自从见到optimus一招“欲擒故纵”将震荡波套入神思新城第一道城墙内的陷阱后，打扫战场后就一直守在optimus的身边。好在伪装装甲够好，热破不知道他就是optimus。  
optimus听到热破说话，回答：“当然，被偷了后方又在前线毫无进展，还在谈判桌前被我一阵嘲讽，换做是谁都会不甘心。估计等下就要再来一轮进攻了吧。”  
“那！……那不是很危险吗？”热破急切的说，“全军出击，我们损耗会很大啊！”  
“但至少神思新城不会丢，对长远计划来说是好的。”看够了，optimus从瞭望台下来，平静的向热破解释说：“伤敌两千自损八百，兵家常事。你先吩咐下去，再次确认一切抗击准备妥当，这次不管霸天虎怎么叫阵怎么进攻，绝对不许将一个霸天虎放进城内。”

“Orion，这样下去不是办法！”声波对身边的Orion说，“上空的战机一直盘旋在我们周围，幼生体还小，经不住这样的吓唬。更何况……这也很不安全。”  
即使是相互手拉着手，还是有许多幼生体走散，Orion体力也有些不支，体内的散热风扇在低沉的运作着，浓烟下的光学镜也有些暗淡。即使如此Orion目光却依然坚定：“不，快一点到达政府大楼，必须尽快和前线联系，让他们不要退兵。”  
“前线肯定要退兵的，Orion，卡隆是大后方和储备中心，更是霸天虎的发迹地，不论是从战略上还是军心上都是重中之重，更何况附近的守备军迟早会向前线汇报卡隆受袭。”声波正色解释道，“刚刚惊天雷已经和音速峡谷的守备军联系了，过一会就会赶来支援。”  
Orion抬头望着盘旋在头顶的战机：“可是我还是担心……”  
末了声波又补充了一句：“你不用太担心，你是目前卡隆最高指挥官，我们会保护你的绝对安全。”  
“不，这件事为什么正好就在我们到达卡隆的时候？”Orion跟着声波小跑解释说，“卡隆遇袭前线撤兵，那么前线撤兵后霸天虎将短时期内无法攻打神思新城，撤兵之后汽车人将会有更长时间用来休养生息，可是这些不是重点，问题是汽车人他们是怎么躲开我们的放空武器突然来到卡隆的？就算我们对汽车人拥有飞行单位的事情一概不知，但我们也是做了防备的啊。”  
声波一滞，欲言又止，刺骨的寒意在背后悄无声息的弥漫。  
因为一双大手按住了他的肩膀。  
而Orion湛蓝色的光学镜仿佛在燃烧：  
“不是可能，是绝对。”

 

第四十四章 决心  
“生命体征稳定住了！”  
生命体征的稳定象征着手术的成功，看着克劳米娅的机体光泽由灰黑到现在渐渐转为银白，在场的医疗人员几乎都长舒了一口气，就连救护车也不例外。救护车将沾满了能量液的双手浸泡在医用溶剂内，等能量液从手指的每一处关节处溶解到溶剂内，又开始为另一个伤兵做伤口处理做准备。  
铁皮一直守在医疗室内，自前几天晚上他就没有好好休息过，一场惊心动魄的战斗下来，也是抵挡不过倦意袭来，靠在医疗室的墙角就进入了机体浅休眠状态。他太累了，以至于那声欢呼都没有听到，更不用说远处闷闷的炮击声。  
霸天虎目前所有能调用的炮弹不计代价地向神思新城轰击，好在神思新城第一时间升起了防护屏障，将炮火与城内居所隔绝。在堪比锈蚀雨的炮弹轰击之下，临时修补的防护屏障也抵挡不住这么猛烈的攻击，防护屏障出现缺口了，还需要人力推着另一层防护罩顶上。  
炮火整整轰击了两个塞时，神思新城的第一道防护墙已经完全报废，第二道也损失百分之七十多，才向议会申请不久的军费，一场保卫战就已经耗的差不多了，远在铁堡的警车得知这一消息，可以说是非常难受了。  
“一场保卫战就损耗成这样，只怕将来向议会伸手要钱更困难了。”警车忍不住抱怨两句，“而且刚刚各大财阀也向我们哭穷，没有军费什么也白搭，之后的计划要怎么实行？”  
“我知道警车你总会有办法的。”optimus说，“而且这比费用也需要尽快落实。”  
“prime你当财政大臣是能将两个塞币搓一搓就能变出三个塞币吗？”警车扶额，明明之前optimus也是替magnum向议会要过军费，怎么会不知道这种东西是没办法变戏法一样变出来的，这种事情简直比打仗还要头疼万分。一想到头疼这事，警车又不得不提起爵士那边的情况：“爵士那边局势也控制住了，啰嗦安然无恙，还带回来几个战俘，说是霸天虎那边有职位在身，将来可能用的上。”  
“这真的是算一件好消息了。”optimus点头，又问：“天火那边有什么消息吗？”  
“讯息上说一切顺利，已经在绕道返回。”警车汇报说，“但是伤亡不小，损失了近乎三分之二的飞行单位。”  
“让他们一切小心，运输机使用完后一定立刻销毁，不留痕迹。”optimus说出这句话光学镜都不带眨一下，好像这些运输机不要钱一样。对optimus来说，让天火等人的行踪成迷，更能让霸天虎内部怀疑真有内奸的可能性越大，他们越乱，汽车人更有反击的回旋余地。  
通过搭载科研运输机穿过大气层，最快速度到达最佳的一颗小行星上，运输机借着小行星带的遮蔽很好的瞒过霸天虎本就不是很在意的放防空设施。进行轰炸后，借着运输机上的小型量子跳跃引擎回到安全地带。  
除了前去是有危险的，就算是回来风险也不亚于进攻卡隆。量子跳跃是存在着风险的，目前也只是试验阶段，因此天火等人也是下了必死的决心前去执行任务，可是即便如此，这批队伍里全是目前飞行单位里最精英的存在，optimus也希望普神眷顾自己的子民，不要赶尽杀绝。  
下线后，警车长舒了一口气。倚靠在门框边的幻影挑眉问：“怎么？又缺钱了？”见警车没有否认，幻影继续说：“缺多少？”  
“这个不是你一个人能够补齐的，小少爷。”  
身为旧贵族代表的幻影，虽然早就被议会剥夺执政权，但家大业大，如今逮着个好机会自然要好好投资一番。然而警车很清楚，军费的庞大支出迟早有一天会将本就挥霍见底的议会金库以及那些愿意出资的金主们掏的一干二净。  
“别说那种丧气话，我就没见过和投资者讨价还价的买卖。”幻影的笑容里看不到一点被战争污染的痕迹，如果不是事先知道幻影老大不小的年纪，只怕要把他当做一个刚过磨合期的毛头小子。在他的身上能看到曾经那些贵族在赌场豪掷千金的魄力，而不是那些下注还要畏首畏尾的吝啬鬼。也正是这种精神魄力，幻影才能从那些tf中脱颖而出，进入到prime政权中心。  
当时警车说出了个天文数字，幻影眼睛都不眨一下，二话不说就将全部身家押在了optimus这边，可以说是把当时议会里的那些议员吓了一跳，就连optimus也不由侧目，好奇这个赌徒一样的家伙是谁，警车倒是很平静，只是注意到了optimus眼底滑过的一丝难以言说的神色，就连爵士也是如此。  
后来爵士问警车，当时有没有想起一个人。警车说有，像是曾经与普罗图斯能分庭抗争，意气风发的震荡波。谁知爵士却淡淡的说：但是我和prime想到的却是magnum。  
一掷千金魄力，破釜沉舟的勇气，但是又有着细致入微的心思，像极了曾经一心一意参军的magnum。  
这是只有真正的贵族才有的气度。  
或许也正是因为这样，才能将这个如同锈海中孤舟的政权支撑起来吧。警车这样想，斟酌再三，和幻影商议起这迫在眉睫的军费问题。  
没想到幻影对于军费问题可以说很有一套，很快三分之二的费用就已经凑齐，只是剩下的那一部分他试探性的问警车：“军费问题到也不是很难，但剩下的那部分你很清楚，向教会借钱可不是一件轻松的事情。”  
“这个我很清楚，还需要你跑一趟。”  
主教大人是个两脚已经踏入火种源的老人了，当时为optimus加冕prime之位主教大人可以说出力不少。如果只是一通讯息发过去就张口要钱，未免太过怠慢。只是主教大人只对optimus十分亲近，也许是因为不信教的缘故，主教对于警车和爵士两个副官可以说是不冷不热。未免惹主教不快，让旧贵族出身的幻影前去不失为一个好办法。但是警车思虑再三后，说：“也去看看普罗图斯吧，prime也想知道他过的如何。”  
“那是当然，我也很想见见这位曾经的议会长大人。”幻影步子格外轻快，“我会代你们好好问候他的。”  
议会大楼距离教会尖塔不远，幻影用载具形态行驶一塞时不到就已经来到了尖塔下。在使者的引领下幻影顺利进入了尖塔，幻影沿路观察到不少民众在教堂内做着祷告，与此同时使者也驻足停留，在胸口画了个标志。  
教堂内的十三圣象面前有不少是信徒们供奉的火种能量液，幻影若有所思的凝神片刻，向身边的使者问：“圣象还是当初黄金时代时教会铸造的吗？”  
面对十三天元的圣象，幻影也一敛之前和警车交谈时有些轻佻的神色，使者对幻影的态度也算满意，加上这位小少爷也算是“熟人”了，使者自然是如实相告：“小少爷说笑了。当初军队屠杀王族之后就冲进了教会，圣象也未能幸免，这些圣象都是从一个商人捐来的，据说是来自月卫二号。”  
身为普神教的信徒，会用生命守护十三天元的信仰，幻影不用猜也知道那位月卫二号上的教堂主教怎么了。幻影没有过多停留，继续跟着使者的指引找到了主教大人。  
主教一人坐在尖塔后的一处露天花园内，其实说是花园也已经看不出这个花园本来的样貌了。  
尖塔后院的建筑早已镌刻上了年岁的痕迹，上面依稀可见划痕和淬火的痕迹。位于中央的一口观赏喷泉早已经枯竭，四周也是荒芜一片，原本种上了火种花的花圃只留下火种花枯萎后残留的灰黑粉末，想当初幻影还曾依稀见过这些名贵的火种花。可是经历过几场锈雨后，那些粉末也基本凝结在花圃周围，又等锈雨过后主恒星下曝晒形成蜷曲成片状的坚硬污渍。现在除了老主教外，他身边还有一个看起来是个飞行单位的孩子，孩子见到使者和幻影吓了一跳，藏在主教身后用警惕的目光打量着幻影。  
幻影见使者温和的冲孩子招手，孩子虽然还有些戒备但见使者如此疑虑也消了半分，从主教身后走了出来，跟在使者身边。孩子用一双蓝色光学镜没有恶意地盯着幻影，幻影从子空间内拿出一块锡箔纸包着的能量糖果递给孩子。  
能量糖果是现在汽车人实际控制区域内的稀缺物品，孩子见到能量糖果惊叹了一声，光学镜也瞬间变得明亮起来。见使者没有反对，孩子见到糖果二话不说就接过来一口吃了下去，生怕幻影反悔似的。  
幻影和使者不约而同的笑了。孩子也知道糖果是稀缺物品，因此也没有再向幻影索要。“我就在门口，如果您有什么事直接传呼便可。”使者开口，欠身带着孩子离开了，目送使者带走了孩子，幻影这才上前，来到主教面前。  
“主教大人。”幻影亲吻了下主教的手背，主教笑了笑，他的光学镜因为年岁而失去了焦点，声音也变得嘶哑：“这个时候你来找我，怕不是有事相求，说罢，有什么事。”  
“主教您很清楚。”  
主教发声器发出嘶哑的咯咯的笑声：“你们这个消耗速度，只怕是要掏空整个教会也填补不了这个大坑啊。我若不是看在你监护人的份上，你根本就进不了这门。”  
“那也好过再来一次清剿的好。”幻影坐在主教对面的一张椅子上，给自己倒了杯能量甜酒，“有prime在，教会就一天不倒，更何况这位prime还是正统的普莱姆斯，一本万利的事情，就算不是商人的主教大人也能理解吧。”  
“现在不一样啦，大家只有在危难将临在自己头上时才会想起信仰这么个东西，”主教说，“只有无用之人才会求助全能的天神。”  
“您怎么就能断言他就是个庸人呢？”幻影着重强调了那个第三人称，笑的有些狡猾，“当初您看中的普罗图斯不就是您眼中的能人吗？可是结果呢？他平步青云后又干了什么呢？嗯，这气泡酒味道可真好。”  
主教一时哑然，幻影又咂了口气泡酒：“所以说啊，合作的基础是能互利互惠，大家一起得利不好吗？别忘了，主教大人，我们现在可是在铁堡，不是在卡隆。我们是被prime捏在手里的，可不是那个来路不明的Orion。”  
主教大人依旧面色如常 ，甚至还用半开玩笑的语气说：“幻影啊，这个玩笑可不好笑。”  
“我也觉得，这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”幻影摊手说——虽然主教看不见但他还是做了：“主教大人，我真的是在为您着想啊。您仔细想想，当初逆天劫的事情最大的受益者是谁？谁又最有嫌疑？普罗图斯背着您又干了什么？他又是怎么回报您的？就算prime不说，或者他远离权力中心太久了一时间没有反应过来，但他身边的副官和幕僚总能猜到一二，更何况现在的prime可不是当初那个optimus了。在被扶上位后，雷霆之速处理了一批又一批的倒戈派，说服了一个又一个的骑墙派，即使目前与霸天虎交战胶着，可是prime在民众之中的名望可是一天比一天高，说不准哪天就能在民众心中成神了。”  
“他是人，不是神。”主教骨节嶙峋的手指扣住扶手，无光的光学镜在微颤的寻找聚光点，“即使他是王族，即便他是prime，即便……即便他是……”  
主教在微微颤抖，幻影眼中有一丝冷冽闪过，但还是选择上前将手搭在主教的手上，沉声道：“没错，他是人，永远不可能是神。但是这些跟随着他的信徒是愚昧的，更是绝望的。主教大人，您比我知道，一个绝望的信徒对他所信仰的神可是什么都能做出来的，哪怕神只是看他们一眼，他们都愿意为神献出自己的光学镜。magnum一死，optimus孤家寡人一个，他又有什么可惧怕的呢？”接着他叹了口气，“所以主教大人，您是我的恩人，是您给了我监护人，给了我新的生命。虽然我不清楚主教大人您和Orion结下了什么条约，但是作为您最虔诚的信徒，我不希望您做下不明智的选择。”  
幻影给主教倒了一杯能量甜酒，主教喝下甜酒后渐渐平静了下来，咳嗽着发出类似破风箱一样的声音：“今天这酒可一点也不好喝。”  
“良药苦口嘛，”幻影说，“不过掺了镇静剂的能量甜酒确实有点麻口，后劲上来了确实有些恶心，让医生给您配新药吧，他不是在研制一款吸入式的服药方式吗？好了，今天多多叨扰您老人家了，我正事都快忘了。”  
幻影起身离开，一只瘦骨嶙峋的手忽然抓住了他的手腕。“幻影，你知道的，你是知道的，我这一切都是为了复兴！为了王族，为了黄金时代！”主教不知道是害怕还是激动，他一边喘着气，体内的机械齿轮一边发出涩涩的咯吱声。  
幻影将手从这位虚弱的老人手中抽出，将桌上盛满酒液的酒杯交到主教手中，转头大步离去。使者一直站在后院门口守着，孩子已经回去休息了，见幻影和主教交涉完，准备领着幻影前往普罗图斯的关押地。离开时使者偶然瞥见主教正攥着高脚酒杯，似乎更加苍老。

 

第四十五章 故人依旧  
“主教大人精神不大好。”幻影对一路上有些走神的使者说。  
使者将视线转回幻影身上，歉意的笑了笑：“小少爷您是知道的，主教年纪大了，越活越像个孩子，只是有些毛病在所难免。医生最近也在配制新药，因此这段过渡时间内主教开始喝掺了镇静剂的气泡酒。”  
那气泡酒里镇静剂的剂量可不小啊，抿一小口差点没把他油箱麻掉。幻影心想着，再这样下去，只怕主教过不了多久就会死于生理性锈病。虽然不比铁锈病具有传染性，但前者绝不比后者舒服多少。估计警车和爵士绝对不想现在知道这个坏消息，按照现在这破烂局面，还需要主教主持局面，继续出钱为止：“这可不是好兆头，现在的局面，没有主教是不行的，prime还年轻，幕僚除了爵士之外基本上都是后来提拔上来的，处理内部事物还是手生的。”  
“小少爷不必担心，那位医生的药很管用，只是最近主教不愿意服用了，因此医生准备为主教采用吸入式的服药方式。”  
使者示意幻影注意脚下的台阶，幻影踩着台阶，跟着使者远离与信徒们碰面的路，来到了礼拜厅后的一处密道。看来这里就是曾经存着matrix的地方了。幻影边走边想，越向密道深处，墙壁上的壁画和如同触手的蓝色能量线条就越来越密集，可是越是通往地底，越是清冷。  
虽然来过这里好几次了，可是每一次幻影都会感到芒刺在背。这里太冷清了，一开始还能听到外头的动静，可是越到后面只有自己的脚步声为伴，这里甚至没有核能电灯，只能凭借使者手中的萤石发光照明。  
幻影不知道自己走了多久，才走到密道的尽头。打开眼前厚重的铁门，幽蓝的光芒从门缝中逃逸而出，在黑暗中这缕光芒显得无比刺眼，幻影伸手阻挡这缕刺眼的光芒，等他微微缓过神来后才发现，这缕光芒和使者手中萤石发出的光其实没差多少。  
铁门后的房间内并没有什么物件，因为普罗图斯到了这就再也没有放出去过，也还是准备了些生活物件，但这些和他曾经权倾一时的待遇根本就是天差地别。整个房间内唯一值点钱的物件估计就是那个盛放过matrix的基座。  
铁门开启的巨大声音也没能让蜷缩在黑暗中的身影动一下，使者向幻影看了一眼，幻影摇了摇头，随后上前一步。  
“是谁啊。”脚步声让黑暗中的身影动了动，也许是很久没有说话，或者是求救许久，普罗图斯的发声器嘶哑了不少。  
“是我，普罗图斯。”幻影在距离他一米远的地方蹲坐着，“还记得吗？我是幻影，我的监护人就是那个被你流放到好几光年外星系的可怜的老家伙。”  
普罗图斯没有立即回答，像是思考了一会：“被我流放的家伙太多了，我已经记不清楚了。”又好像是觉得现在的他很悲哀，于是又叹了口气，“像我这样的家伙，谁都想过来踩一脚吧。”  
“optimus成为prime了，”幻影也不想再提起老家伙。老家伙被流放不久前，就被监狱船上的狱卒折磨的不成样子，之后又遭遇霸天虎远征军。如果不是留着普罗图斯让他亲眼看着这一切，不然他现在就可以将这个家伙碎尸万段。“他现在带领着所有汽车人开始反击，就连卡隆都差点陷落，所有人都称赞他将带领汽车人走向新的黄金时代。”  
“黄金时代？”普罗图斯哂笑，“什么黄金时代？那个教权社会？那个靠软弱王族苟活的社会？那个所谓一派祥和的社会？教会杀伐决断，王族不作为，软弱的像是没脊梁钢一样，只知道和那些有孕育仓的家伙生一堆奉给教会的火种，可是哪里有什么普神？普神的赐福给了我们吗？你们这些没生活在底层的家伙根本不会知道！”  
普罗图斯歇斯底里的冲幻影咆哮，幻影擦了擦涂装上普罗图斯口里喷出的电解液：“过去如何我不管，黄金时代与我又有何干？我只知道辛辛苦苦把我养大的监护人在了你的手里被折磨，流放，之后又死在了霸天虎的远征军手里，可怜的老家伙，我都不敢那时的他有多绝望。”  
“总好比死在你手里强吧。”普罗图斯嘴角扯出了一个极为嘲弄的笑：“你可不是个安分继承产业的tf，那个老家伙活着的每一秒都会妨碍到你的计划。就算是我杀了那个老家伙，可你想想，我这不也是在为你着想了吗？”  
话还没说完，普罗图斯忽然整个人向右边倒去，震惊之余左侧脸颊是火烧火燎的疼。“不是每个人都像你一样恩将仇报。”幻影还紧紧握着拳头，目光如炬，汽车人特有的蓝色光学镜如同电焊一般：“看来普罗图斯议员对自己的罪行还是认识的不够清楚，使者，我有些记不清了，普神对于杀人的罪犯有什么态度？”  
“普神对罪犯是宽容的，只要罪犯向普神真诚的忏悔过错，真心悔改，不管之前罪过多大，普神会原谅那些本无意犯错的人。但是对于那些罪大恶极，不思悔改的人，普神是不会原谅他们的。”使者说。  
“那就好。”幻影站了起来，撇了眼被一拳打懵了的普罗图斯，“prime也是为普罗图斯议员考虑周到。”  
幻影的言下之意再明显不过，普罗图斯从地上挣扎着爬了起来：“幻影，我可不是信徒，不信什么普神！”  
“但是我们都是塞星的孩子，死后普神都是会无私接纳的。”使者微微欠身。  
“你闭嘴！”普罗图斯呵斥道。整天面对着空无一物的基座，都在提醒着他成为prime计划的彻底失败和被主教抛弃的事实，与其每天见着matrix的基座，不如现在死了的好。  
幻影不为所动：“一了百了，对你来说，真的是太便宜了。更何况你如果要死，早就自己动手了，何必求人？好好忏悔吧，普罗图斯议员，祈求普神能网开一面，不要让你到了火种源还要受更多的痛苦。”  
普罗图斯跌坐在地，教会每日只给他最低限度的能量供给，这点能量根本不足以支持他活动太长时间，更别提冲上去对幻影和使者挥拳。  
长时间的专注使普罗图斯的能量在报警，使得整个人处于即将下线的状态，他伸出手想要爬向门口，可是还没等幻影等人出这扇门，普罗图斯就一动不动了。  
他下线了。

“长官，醒一醒。”一位医疗兵将optimus轻轻推醒，optimus睁开困意十足的双眼，定了定神，朝医疗兵点了点头微微致谢：“谢谢你了。”  
optimus即使带着面罩，也不妨碍他温和近人。医疗兵笑了笑，他嘴角两边分别有两个很好看的凹陷，这样阳光的微笑在战争之后就是对幸存士兵们心灵上最好的礼物了。医疗兵完成optimus交给他的任务后，就转身去照顾其他受伤的士兵们了。optimus下火线之后，就随便找了一个伤兵站处理了一下身上的伤口，顺便小憩了一会——他已经两天没合眼了——从接到霸天虎派兵潜伏在神思新城边境到现在战斗结束，差不多一天一夜就过去了，好在短时间内霸天虎应该不会再打来，他也得以稍稍休息一会。然而战后的打扫战场仍然需要他的安排。  
虽然之前在magnum身边帮衬过不少，但optimus从事的大多数是文职工作，这也是他比较擅长的，在后方也没有受到太多战火的熏染，如今自己真的上战场了，结果还是没能做到“轻伤不下火线”这条原则。  
optimus私心是还想多睡一会，但理智告诉他不行，于是他揉了揉迷瞪的双眼，站起身向营地外走去。可是当他站起来时，胸口忽然猛然一紧，像是什么攥住了他的火种一般，浑身上下的能量液像是胶着了一般，optimus眼前一黑，不小心打翻了一旁的医疗器具。  
好在动静不大，其他人没有察觉到，optimus努力调整着气息，尽量让自己表现的正常点。可能是太急了，问题不大。optimus这样想着，可是胸口类似火种收缩的疼痛还是没办法让他欺骗自己。  
这种疼痛，从持有matrix开始，每一分每一秒都愈加严重，最严重的一次直接让optimus差点昏倒在办公桌前，也正是那一次他再也瞒不过救护车了。救护车查阅了黄金时代所有关于持有matrix的prime的病例，无一例外都有过短时间内类似的症状，每个prime都有不一样的症状，这种症状被统称为“matirx磨合期症”，而且止疼类治疗无一例外没有效果。加上黄金时代的记录被销毁了不少，救护车也没有十分确切的诊疗手段，optimus如今也只能这样了。  
“还是不肯接受吗……”optimus手搭在位于matrix的胸甲前，这个“圣物”像是在考验着他，又像是拒绝接受他一样。就连在梦境里，守护matrix的十三天元也是那么的高大，遥不可及。  
不过optinus到不希望这种痛觉消失，因为只要还疼着，就代表艾丽塔她还活着。  
可是艾丽塔，她究竟在卡隆的什么地方？是不是落入了霸天虎的手中？不，应该不是，否则霸天虎早就将艾丽塔拿出来做人质逼他投降了。但可以肯定的是她现在受了重伤，藏在什么地方等着救援。  
为了艾丽塔，就算对手是Orion还有多年未见的Megatron，他也必须撑下去。

远在仍被轰炸的卡隆，声波也是一动不动。身后的tf在他的脖子上驾了一口锋利的刀，只是稍微接触刀刃，脖子上裸露的线路就传来被划伤的痛感。  
“挟持一个连捉涡轮狐狸都提不动的tf，对我来说可没有什么用。”Orion冲声波身后的家伙说。  
“那可不一定，”滑翔机嘿嘿一笑，“您可骗不了我，检察官大人，这位和您关系不浅，他可是您最贴身的情报官啊。”  
“你可要想好了，”尽管被挟持，声波还是没有停止思考，“背叛霸天虎的下场，你可不是不知道。就算你能活着走出这里，执法处也不会放过你。”  
“闭嘴！”滑翔机的刀子更逼近声波一分，这已经将声波一侧能量管线划开，就连Orion也不由变色，伸手阻拦：“如果你杀了他，就别想知道旋翼的去向！”  
“我已经不需要知道了，他是死是活已经不关我的事了。”滑翔机对Orion一向以利益收买笼络间谍的手法嗤之以鼻：“我知道你的出枪速度快，但是你如果敢开枪，我可不保证我倒下去的瞬间手里的刀子不会划开这家伙的主能量泵线路。”  
不出滑翔机所料，Orion最终还是将背着的手从身后移开，问：“既然你已经不想知道旋翼的下落，那么你现在究竟想要什么？”  
“那个逃走的一个女汽车人去了哪？”滑翔机问道，“当初霸天虎占领卡隆后，根本没有几个人逃出，但是这个你绝对印象深刻。”  
女汽车人。Orion很清楚滑翔机指代的女汽车人是谁：“她早就跟随救护车逃走了，救护车现在就是你们新prime的医疗官。”  
“说谎！她根本没有和救护车一起！她被留在了你们卡隆！”滑翔机的刀子更加逼入声波的能量传输主动脉。  
就在这时，滑翔机的通讯频道忽然传来了星影发来的讯息：“情况有变，赶快撤离。”察觉到滑翔机天线处闪烁的灯光，Orion几乎是当机立断掏出了手枪向滑翔机射击。滑翔机惨叫一声，这一枪虽然没有命中滑翔机的要害，却打中了滑翔机的一侧肩膀，声波也滑落在地。  
滑翔机见势不妙赶紧撤退。Orion朝着借烟雾躲藏的滑翔机再次射击，直到打空了弹匣的所有子弹。也不知道滑翔机有没有再次中弹，Orion跪在声波身边，用手按着他脖子上的出血口。  
Orion不敢松手，他一松手，能量液就会从他的指缝内喷涌而出，那把锋利的刀子划开了声波的脖子，颈部流失大量能量液让声波半边身子都是能量液，再这么下去，声波迟早要死。  
“坚持一会，支援会来的，”Orion这样说着，也不知道是安慰自己还是安慰声波：“会来的……会好的……”  
Orion死死的按着出血口，声波整个发生器充盈着能量液，就算是割喉的剧痛，他也只能徒劳的张着嘴，手指死死的扣着地面，嘴里却什么也说不出来。  
“对不起，Orion。”声波向Orion发送了一条由不同声音组成的讯息，“对不起……”  
“你没有对不起我，我已经帮你按住了出血口，你能挺到支援部队来的。”Orion劲量不让声波察觉到从他指缝中流出的能量液。但是大量的能量流失声波自己怎么可能不会知道：“你不用说我也知道，我快要死了，Orion……”他四肢开始轻微的抽搐，可是断断续续的讯息依然没有停下的意思：“我其实瞒了你一些事情，这些事情……”  
Orion听着这些话，一动不动，他现在能做的就是捂住他的伤口，静静的听着。  
滑翔机撤退后，支援部队很快就赶到了。等到支援部队赶到时，为首的士兵发现，他们的检察官保持着跪坐的姿势捂着情报官脖子处的伤口，而伤口处的能量液在地上汇成了一滩。医疗兵上前要处理情报官的伤口，令医疗兵没想到的是，Orion手的关节已经用力到僵硬，医疗兵费了不少力气才掰开。而Orion的眼神像是失去了焦点，近乎木然的看着这一切，就连他和声波被运上担架也没有丝毫声息。  
不远处的一栋建筑上，一个tf静静的看着被医疗队救助的Orion和声波。“做的不错，孩子。”那个包裹在布满污渍的破布下的tf对身边那个霸天虎笑了笑，最终用枪处决了自己手上最后一个霸天虎士兵，倒在身边的都是被肢解的尸体和四处飞溅的能量液。接着那个tf伸出碳化的手指就着地上的能量液写着什么。幽蓝色的光学镜如同被火种源淬火一般熠熠生辉，手指上的碳黑痕迹也在书写之下渐渐剥离，显露出机体本身的银白。  
那个tf写下了一行字，最后再环顾一眼这个弥漫着硝烟和浓烈的能量液气味的混乱之都，消失在了这片都市的迷雾之中。  
（《和平之路》完）


End file.
